<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R136a1 [Vol. 1 - like a lost astronaut] by xladrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811786">R136a1 [Vol. 1 - like a lost astronaut]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm'>xladrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Forced Mind Meld, Hurt James T. Kirk, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Pining, mental manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[AOS!Spock/Kirk]</p>
<p>"-Perché non siamo in quell’universo. Ogni se, ogni ma e ogni ipotesi sono scomparse, quando la Narada e l’Anziano sono arrivati qui. Hanno riscritto la storia. Qualunque cosa è stata, non c’è più e non potrà più essere. -<br/>La rabbia seppellita nel Katra di Spock era ben nascosta, ma Jim la sentiva, tutta addosso lui. Faceva male. Jim aveva perso qualcosa che non conosceva, ancora. Ma era il Capitano, e non avrebbe ceduto: si obbligò a respirare."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edith Keeler/James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note d’Autore:<br/>Il computer mi segna come prima data di stesura: 6.12.2016… penso sia corretta. Per questa storia mi sono creata prima il problema, poi mi è arrivata la soluzione dal nulla (o meglio, dal libro La fisica di Star Trek, di Lawrence Krauss), quindi mi mancava il contesto.<br/>Era un piccolo racconto arrivato a quattordici capitoli, ma lì uniti da bravi ragazzi, e adesso sono sette capitoli. Pronti- che correggo il più possibile, ricordo che questa storia non è betata da un’anima santa e coraggiosa… com’era? ah, sì: niente beta, si muore come le maglie rosse! <br/>(Le avvertenze verranno aggiornate mano a mano)<br/>Ci vediamo la prossima settimana, mercoledì 10. Vi mando tante buone vibrazioni! </p>
<p>Questa è stata idea che mi sia venuta in mente su Star Trek che ero sì, ci farei una storia, e come si riconosce la prima storia su Star Trek? Inizia con “Diario del Capitano”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nothing can breath, in the space</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Colder than, the darkest sea</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the first thing I will do</em>
</p>
<p><em>Is bury my love for you</em>”</p>
<p>[Moondust – Jaymes Young]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Diario del Capitano, data stellare 3751.5</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il popolo del pianeta Ghythl, classe M, da poco oltrepassato la velocità curvatura, è stato messo al corrente dell’esistenza della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e di tutto ciò che ne consegue. Mi è stato affidato il compito di esporre ai ghythliani che hanno la libertà di accettare o rifiutare di essere parte della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Al momento, i loro Governi sono in riunione per discutere della proposta, fino alla loro risposta, tra due punto tre ore (ora locale, che corrispondono a cinque punto quattro dell’Enterprise), e alla fine della procedura, la nave si terrà in orbita standard attorno al pianeta</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spinse il bottone per chiudere la registrazione, alzandosi dalla sedia.</p>
<p>Dopo aver fatto un giro in Plancia era tornato nei propri alloggi per cambiarsi, rinfrescarsi e fare il punto della situazione. Fosse per lui avrebbe attaccato subito, ma non poteva iniziare il proprio turno dopo aver fatto praticamente una doccia di sudore… su quel pianeta faceva un caldo incredibile!</p>
<p>Si sistemò la maglia che si era arricciata, tirando fuori un altro paio di stivali dall’armadio e lasciandoli accanto la scrivania.</p>
<p>Neanche uno strappo all’uniforme: gli risultava strano- Bones era stato vicino all’urlare al miracolo quando lo aveva visto tornare a bordo senza neanche una piccola ferita, o che sia anche solo tornato indietro senza essere perso chissà dove o vittima di una delle sue varie allergie. Jim invece era soddisfatto che la missione non si fosse trasformata in una battaglia, anche se si trattava di una mansione politica e non di esplorazione, ciò non gli toglieva di dosso il sollievo. Quando si incontra una nuova civiltà, cultura… come camminare su un prato di uova con sotto mine anti-uomo! C’era stata quella volta in cui l’intera squadra di sbarco si era dovuta cambiare d’abito perché i colori delle uniformi erano una dichiarazione di guerra su Penduli V… era consapevole dell’importanza del Primo Contatto e di cosa significhi il sogno dell’Ammiraglio di Flotta Archer… ma si annoiava parecchio in questo tipo di missioni. Con tutto il rispetto per Porthos, ovvio. Ma Kirk non era un politico, era abbastanza abile nella diplomazia, tanto quanto al capitanato, dovuto più che altro alla sua mente acuta, il carisma e il riuscire ad entrare nella mente di chi ha davanti… ma appunto, non era un diplomatico: era un Capitano! Lui doveva essere in qualche nuova rotta mai impostata… in qualche angolo della galassia mai percorso prima… su un qualche pianeta mai esplorato: non a presenziare quale ragazzo copertina! Pensava che quel tempo fosse finito… inoltre i ghythliani non avevano la minima idea di chi fosse James T. Kirk, quindi non comprendeva. Apprezzava la missione di pace, in alcun allarme rosso, ma sapeva anche quanto erano delicate… e c’erano alcune mummie nell’Ammiragliato che non vedevano l’ora di un suo passo falso- tipo scambiare il nucleo di curvatura per un leccalecca, anche se Jim sperava che non arrivassero a mettere a repentaglio la sicurezza del suo equipaggio e di interi pianeti solo per cacciarlo fuori dalla sua nave. Metà lo usavano come poster per la Flotta, tipo il vecchio zio Sam, l’altra metà lo odiava. Jim era solo felice di essere anni luce di distanza e trovarsi nello spazio sconfinato, solo lui, la sua nave e il suo equipaggio. E forse un giorno avrebbe smesso di essere anche il pallido riflesso di un padre mai conosciuto, ma solo James Kirk, Capitano della USS Enterprise.</p>
<p>Non gli serviva neanche più buttare un occhio al muro alla sua destra per trovare una scusa per pensare al suo Primo Ufficiale. All’inizio ne aveva bisogno, di raccontarsi qualcosa come per giustificarsi, ma nel bel mezzo della missione quinquennale aveva in qualche modo fatto quel passo in più comunemente noto come “fanculo!” e aveva iniziato a pensare semplicemente a Spoc- il Signor Spock, Primo Ufficiale… provava ancora a darsi un contegno. Contrariamente a quanto diceva Bones, riusciva a trattenersi e inoltre aveva imparato che ripetendosi nella mente il titolo di S- del Signor Spock, gli dava quella distanza esatta per non di avvicinarsi troppo, sia fisicamente che verbalmente. Ogni tanto si concedeva di abbandonare di nuovo quel distacco che si era imposto nella mente, ma questo accadeva solo sporadicamente nell’intimità e privacy dei propri alloggi e magari quando era sicuro che non avrebbe visto Spock per un poco… per quanto poteva essere fattibile la cosa su una nave stellare.</p>
<p>Lo stesso Vulcaniano era sembrato incuriosito della scelta del Comando come inviato rappresentante. Jim non aveva ancora deciso se offendersi o ritenersi soddisfatto. Riguardo il Signor Spock, ovviamente. Ogni tanto sorrideva ancora, al pensiero che la prima volta all’Udienza della Kobayashi Maru, si era riferito al Comandante come “Il bastardo dalle orecchie a punta”. E ricordava ancora come si era sentito quando si erano visti in quella grande stanza: era come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Jim Kirk non credeva nei colpi di fulmine, quindi non vi aveva dato peso. Ma poi tutto era corso così velocemente. Nero. Vulcano che esplodeva. Delta Vega. La fusione con l’anziano Spock… e per Jim, un così illogico umano, era difficile tenere a bada tutte quelle confuse sensazioni che lo avevano preso ad assalire quando era vicino al suo Primo Ufficiale e, visto i ruoli che ricoprivano, il tempo passato insieme era molto: il rapporto che si era venuto a creare faceva concorrenza al numero di ore che Scotty passava in Sala Macchine.</p>
<p>Poteva affrontare riunioni diplomatiche con entità e culture del tutto strambe, armate di Gorn incazzati, aveva anche un mal di testa targato Klingon; ma niente di tutto questo poteva essere messo a paragone con Spock. Perché i Klingon non possono conoscere le tue emozioni e i tuoi pensieri con un tocco.</p>
<p>Non che Spock faceva qualcosa del genere, ma Jim temeva che primo o poi l’altro gli ponesse qualche domanda, in modo del tutto professionale, come se si trattasse di un esperimento. Era anche per questo che teneva dolorosamente le distanze. Sapeva che quello, con tutto quel suo fare vulcaniano, conosceva emozioni e sentimenti, che li provava… Kirk rispettava la sua scelta di vita, anche se un poco preoccupato: cosa sarebbe successo se avesse perso quel controllo? Era già accaduto… se la prossima volta si fosse trovato solo, avrebbe gestito tutto quel pesante bagaglio interiore o- si strofinò la fronte.</p>
<p>Non poteva prevedere il futuro. E le sue preoccupazioni non avrebbero impedito o fatto accadere nulla in alcun senso. Si disse solo che sarebbe stato presente per Spock. Lo ammirava e rispettava, lo trovava straordinario… per il semplice fatto che era Spock! E il suo Spock era così intelligente… ecco perché teneva le distanze. Inoltre, non era il “suo” Spock, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui. Come un amico, ovvio. Perché per il resto c’era Uhura. Eppure, per Jim, non era mai abbastanza. Ma doveva farselo bastare.</p>
<p>Contattò Scotty per sapere come procedeva quel piccolo problema nei condotti di aereazione nel settore venticinque e mentre controllava dal PADD la propria casella di posta, cercando di non perdere altro tempo, trillò il campanello dalla porta.</p>
<p>-Avanti. -</p>
<p>Non occorreva neanche chiedere: l’eccellente Primo Ufficiale con in mano il rapporto già pronto per essere letto dal Capitano. Le porte scorrevoli si chiusero con quel suono che Kirk doveva ancora decidere se era inquietante o meno.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Salutò con professionalità, puntando subito verso quella testa bionda attira guai.</p>
<p>Jim lasciò ogni cosa che stava facendo per rivolgere la propria totale attenzione al vulcaniano. - Signor Spock. - Sorrise.</p>
<p>Gli occhi scuri lo squadrarono con fare pragmatico e analitico; - Capitano. La sua voce è risultata stranamente distante, alla mia chiamata. È passato dal Dottor McCoy per una visita di controllo, tornato dal pianeta Ghythl? -</p>
<p>Jim prese a saltellare per mettersi gli stivali. - Mi lusinga la sua preoccupazione, Signor Spock. Ma durante la mia breve permanenza non ho visitato luoghi, non ho assaggiato e, soprattutto, non ho toccato nulla! -</p>
<p>Spock alzò un sopracciglio. – Davvero. - Sembrava molto sorpreso. In modo vulcaniano, ovviamente.</p>
<p>-Le risulta così strano? -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>Non aveva esitato neanche un attimo e questo fece ridere Kirk.</p>
<p>-Mio caro Signor Spock, - sospirò - credo che lei e Bones vi siete messi in testa che io sia un bambino con constante bisogno di sorveglianza. Ma non sono un moccioso, sono un adulto. - Allungò una mano a palmo in su e l’altro gli passò il PADD.</p>
<p>Spock poi unì le mani dietro la schiena. - Sono perfettamente consapevole della sua età, nonché del suo grado. Lei è il Capitano, ed è mio compito assicurarmi che compia le migliori scelte e che sia in buona salute, che è di vitale importanza per la nave. Sono il suo Primo Ufficiale. È solo logico. -</p>
<p><em>E questo è tutto</em>, si disse Jim.</p>
<p>-Ovviamente. - Rispose, - Sappiamo che la sua presenza manda avanti la baracca in modo ordinato! - Dopotutto era la verità, almeno per quanto lo riguardava.</p>
<p>-Capitano- -</p>
<p>-I rapporti del Guardiamarina Gerald e del Sottotenente Sumiko? -</p>
<p>Spock strinse le mani. - Se ne sta occupando l’Attendente Rand. -</p>
<p>Kirk annuì mordendosi le labbra e continuò a leggere veloce ogni pagina, sperando che non riprendesse quel discorso. Avrebbe voluto ritagliarsi del tempo per leggere con calma ogni parola nero su bianco fatta da Spock, ma non poteva. Finì di leggere i fascicoli perché era molto rapido ma soprattutto Spock non era niente se non efficiente e con un eccellente dono per la sintesi. Firmò e li consegnò al Primo Ufficiale e per non rischiare di toccarlo per sbaglio cercò in tutti i modi di sbrigarsi, per sua fortuna Spock fece altrettanto e giusto per avere qualcosa da fare si strofinò gli occhi.</p>
<p>-È sicuro di non voler consultare il Dottore? -</p>
<p>-Sì, sicuro. È solo la politica che non fa per me. -</p>
<p>Spock inclinò appena la testa. - Questo Primo Contatto per proporre ai ghythliani di unirsi alla Federazione si è svolto senza inutili controversie. Si è comportato in modo consono al regolamento e alla situazione. -</p>
<p>Jim sentiva questo come un complimento e sorrise, parlando subito per distrarlo. - Regolamento credo sia la parola chiave. Nonché una delle sue parole preferite. - E agitò una mano prima che potesse dire qualcosa su come fosse illogico avere parole preferite e che i vulcaniani non hanno parole preferite. - Sono d’accordo con lei… è andato tutto per il meglio. Ma provi lei a spiegare che no, non sono qui per ingravidare le vostre mucche e rapire le vostre donne! -</p>
<p>Il sopracciglio di Spock arrivò vicino all’altezza della frangia in modo molto elegante. - Cultura interessante. -</p>
<p>Jim si rese conto solo in quel momento cosa aveva detto, - No, cielo! No! Spock! - Disse con una smorfia e gesticolando il doppio, - errore mio! Inverta nella frase mucche e donne. -</p>
<p>Il suo PADD lo salvò, trillando.</p>
<p>-C’è altro, Capitano? -</p>
<p>Era quasi certo che stesse per domandargli di nuovo se stava bene. Per la nave. Per quale altro motivo il logico Spock poteva pensare dell’impulsivo Jim?</p>
<p>Prese il PADD.</p>
<p>-Il replicatore due della mensa al ponte otto è guasto, pare che riempia piatti e bicchieri di ghiaccio. Ah! Ecco, sì, l’impianto di aereazione. Credo che il Signor Scott si stia divertendo! -</p>
<p>-Difficile. Ma potrebbe essere una conseguenza del malfunzionamento nel settore venticinque. -</p>
<p>Kirk sorrise segretamente. - I bagni di alcuni guardiamarina del ponte nove e- lei va in laboratorio? -</p>
<p>-No, Signore. -</p>
<p>Jim annuì andando verso l’uscita. - Mi segua, allora. Devo fare tappa in Plancia ma non riesco a starmene su una sedia con tutte queste note. Quindi subito dopo andremo nei ponti per controllare personalmente. -</p>
<p>-Certo, Signore. -</p>
<p>I due camminavano fianco a fianco. In sincrono. Come se non avessero fatto altro nella vita, come se fossero nati, per questo! E magari, nell’universo da cui veniva l’anziano Spock… loro due percorrevano a falcate i corridoi dell’Enterprise sfiorandosi ogni tanto le spalle come la cosa più naturale del mondo, con le anime avvolte tra loro in un abbraccio caldo, eterno. Perché l’unica costante universale che sembrava tale, era che, seppur opposti, collaboravano al meglio delle loro possibilità al fine di far funzionare questa missione di cinque anni nello spazio inesplorato, a Kirk piaceva pensare che era proprio la loro differenza che li aveva fatti avvicinare e funzionare… che, in qualche modo, li aveva arricchiti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In sala mensa c’era sempre un sottofondo di chiacchiere, eccetto in determinati orari, tuttavia non era un vociare fastidioso e tutti erano abbastanza rispettosi da non impicciarsi negli affari degli altri. C’erano delle voci di corridoio, alcuni erano umani dopotutto, pettegolezzi, però si trattava di poco più di quattrocento persone chiuse in uno spazio limitato… e anche con tutta la buona volontà, sarebbe quasi crudele impedire all’equipaggio di svagarsi. Finché non toccava il piano lavorativo, Kirk non vedeva ragione di intromettersi: lui aveva appena il tempo di dormire e per fortuna esistevano le docce soniche!</p>
<p>Stava leggendo i rapporti di Rand intanto che mangiava la sua cena.</p>
<p>-Jim, - tuonò a voce bassa Leonard, - non avevamo detto di tagliare fuori la pancetta fino ai prossimi test fisici? -</p>
<p>Kirk addentò un pezzo delle uova strapazzate assieme alla povera e innocente pancetta.</p>
<p>-Pietà Bones! - Roteò gli occhi, - non morirò di certo per questa! -</p>
<p>-Ne riparleremo tra qualche anno! -</p>
<p>Provò ad allontanargli il piatto ma Kirk fu più rapido.</p>
<p>-Spock! Mi dia una mano! - Sputò il povero medico battendo un pugno sul tavolo.</p>
<p>-Ho già provato a proporre delle alternative più sane al Capitano, dottore, ma si rifiuta di ascoltarmi. - Rispose con calma il Primo Ufficiale mentre mangiava della frutta.</p>
<p>Jim sorrise, soddisfatto, mentre l’umore dell’altro calava.</p>
<p>-La credevo più determinato e paziente, Spock! Se non ascolta nemmeno lei allora siamo rovinati! -</p>
<p>Jim chiuse l’ultimo rapporto e finì di mangiare prima che l’amico riprovasse a levargli il piatto e cercò di deviare la conversazione.</p>
<p>-Non vedi il lato positivo delle cose, Bones! Sono sbarcato su un pianeta e guarda, - allargò le braccia, - neanche un graffio! Non ho mangiato nulla, non ho bevuto niente e… non ho toccato alcunché! - Concluse ammiccando.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Intervenne Spock con voce saccente e infastidita- ma i vulcaniani non si infastidiscono, - Il fatto che lei si vanti di una cosa così banale come il giusto comportamento da usare in un ambiente sconosciuto e/o in una situazione diplomatica, non lo ritengo un modo corretto per la sua posizione. -</p>
<p>-Per me è incredibile che sia tornato indenne! O che sia solo tornato… - Decretò Leonard, che ancora non se ne capacitava, - L’ha sentito bene? Per una volta ha tenuto le mani attaccate al proprio corpo! -</p>
<p>-Dottore. Il Capitano non è un infante. La smetta di trattarlo come tale. -</p>
<p>-Jim <em>è</em> un bambino! -</p>
<p>-Signori! - Li bloccò, aprendo le braccia. - Bones scherza! - sorrise, - E Signor Spock… mi faccia avere i miei cinque minuti di gloria. -</p>
<p>Spock arricciò appena le labbra, - Non sono passati cinque minuti. L’argomento è iniziato due punto sette minuti fa. -</p>
<p>Leonard emise un verso che esprimeva appieno la sua frustrazione, senza essersi minimamente accorto che Spock lo stava prendendo in giro, ma Jim l’aveva vista, quella lievissima alterazione di sfumatura nei suoi occhi. Si rese conto che era rimasto a fissarlo un po’ troppo in modo evidente con un sorriso anche troppo… troppo… intimo?</p>
<p>-Ho finito il mio pasto. - Proclamò il vulcaniano, prendendo il vassoio e alzandosi.</p>
<p>-Dove sta andando? Non ho finito con lei! - Sbottò McCoy.</p>
<p>-Non vedo alcun motivo per prolungare la mia permanenza in sala mensa, quando sono venuto al fine di consumare il pasto e ho ultimato l’azione. - Spiegò con voce piatta e informe.</p>
<p>-Lascialo andare, Bones! - Intervenne Jim per poi rivolgersi al suo Primo, - Ho finito anche io. Le va una partita a scacchi? -</p>
<p>-Supponevo che avesse del lavoro da fare. -</p>
<p>Jim restò un attimo con la bocca socchiusa: sì, aveva parecchia roba da fare, roba d’ufficio e svuotare la sua cartella personale perennemente piena… ma voleva anche passare del tempo con Spock.</p>
<p>-La nave ha la priorità, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Si leccò le labbra, sogni traccia di sorpresa e smarrimento svanita. - Non ho bisogno che lei mi ricordi i miei doveri. La nave non è la mia priorità, Comandante, è la mia vita. -</p>
<p>-Allora si operi per la sua vita, Signore. -</p>
<p>Si girò e se ne andò, e Jim avrebbe voluto fermarlo per replicare, ma preferì tacere perché, dannazione a Spock: aveva ragione! Così tornò al PADD, mentre Bones accanto borbottava osservando Spock andare via.</p>
<p>-Ma che faccia tosta! Come se non sapesse che sei il Capitano e… ehy, Jim! -</p>
<p>-Mh? -</p>
<p>-Guardami. -</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>-Se non lo fai mi dai solo conferma. -</p>
<p>-Conferma di cosa? - Alzò la testa verso l’amico che lo guardava con il cipiglio da cliché da padre del Sud.</p>
<p>-Dannazione Jim! - Quasi urlò.</p>
<p>-Dottore! - Gli fece eco in tono più basso, - Siamo in mensa. - Sibilò a denti stretti.</p>
<p>Vide Leonard sospirare, - Questo non cambia la realtà dei fatti, ragazzo! -</p>
<p>-Credo sia il caso di smettere questa conversazione, non credi? -</p>
<p>-Oh certo, neghiamo la realtà: una strategia che ha sempre funzionato! -</p>
<p>Era risaputo che tra il buon medico e il Capitano ci fosse un ottimo rapporto. Questo sì, ma Kirk preferiva comunque provare a mantenere, durante il lavoro, un minimo di distacco di pura professionalità… nel privato era tutt’altra faccenda. Bones si prendeva delle libertà, vero, forse troppe… forse perché semplicemente l’equipaggio scordava che l’Ufficiale Medico di bordo, se lo riteneva necessario, poteva scavalcare ogni grado di autorità presente sulla nave, compreso il Capitano, levandogli l’autorità di operare come tale, finché non avesse stabilito che era di nuovo idoneo al Comando. Fino ad oggi, comunque, McCoy non aveva mai levato la poltrona a Kirk, e questa cosa Jim voleva farla durare, grazie tante.</p>
<p>-Non nego niente perché non c’è niente da negare. -</p>
<p>Bones gli diede il suo sguardo che significata: stai provando a ingannarmi, sul serio?</p>
<p>Jim sospirò.</p>
<p>-Va bene, ma concordi che non è una conversazione da sala mensa? -</p>
<p>McCoy annuì.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim scacciò lo scanner medico come se fosse un insetto fastidioso. - Sono già stato sul pianeta, Bones, non serve! -</p>
<p>McCoy sospirò come un padre che cercava di non arrabbiarsi troppo e di spiegare con calma e semplicità le cose: - È vero. Ma per una volta che ti è andata bene, perché buttarsi la seconda volta senza una minima precauzione in più, anche grazie alle scansioni che abbiamo preso in queste ultime ore? Speri in un’altra botta di culo? -</p>
<p>Scrollò le spalle. - Mi piace il brivido dell’avventura. -</p>
<p>-Speri in una botta di culo. - Decretò l’uomo.</p>
<p>-Capitano. Le coordinate sono state inserite e programmate, con i dovuti aggiornamenti. Siamo pronti a farla scendere. -</p>
<p>Kirk si girò e dovette trattenere un bel sospiro nel vederlo lì, con quella scodella nera in testa che nascondeva appena le orecchie a punta- per fortuna: Spock. Tutto vulcaniano e professionale.</p>
<p>-E il dottore ha ragione. - Continuò, mentre si sposava dalla postazione, lasciando ai comandi il Guardiamarina Zanich, avvicinandosi agli altri due. - Non è logico ignorare le ultime scoperte che abbiamo fatto. -</p>
<p>Bones rimase immobile. - … non so se essere sollevato… o disturbato. Santo Cielo, Spock! Deve avvisare un uomo, quando dice certe cose! -</p>
<p>Kirk rise. - Ha ragione Bones, Spock! Potrebbe anche far pensare a qualcuno che lei si preoccupa per me! - Posò una mano sulla spalla del migliore amico, mentre Spock li fissava con sguardo freddo.</p>
<p>-Non mi preoccupo. È solo il mio dovere, Signore. -</p>
<p>Il biondo bloccò entrambi prima che cominciassero di nuovo. Si schiarì la voce: - Indubbiamente, Signor Spock, e svolge un ottimo lavoro. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>Le porte si aprirono, lasciando passare il Tenente Uhura che con passo deciso e rapido si posizionò davanti Kirk, che era comunque felice di vederla.</p>
<p>-Capitano! L’assistente dell’Ambasciatore Nhuij informa che il consiglio è giunto a una conclusione e che l’attendono al punto d’incontro stabilito. - Non batté ciglio neanche una singola volta.</p>
<p>-Grazie, Tenente. - Annuì Kirk, - Visto Bones? Non ho tempo! - Lo canzonò e in risposta ottenne uno dei suoi tipici borbottii, di cui capii solo “culo da pin-up” e sperò che Uhura e Spock non lo avevano sentito. Ma trattandosi di un vulcaniano e del Tenente delle Comunicazioni… salì sulla piattaforma di teletrasporto, mentre la donna si rivolgeva al Primo Ufficiale, con uno sguardo caldo e con una voce pacata, calma.</p>
<p>-Il nostro incontro è confermato alla prima colazione, ore sei, Comandante Spock? -</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. - A dire il vero, Tenente, volevo domandarle se a fine turno, era disponibile. -</p>
<p>Lei sorrise, - Quale proposta inaspettata. Sono più che libera, Signore. -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano inclinò appena la testa. - Più che gratificante, Nyota. Possiamo continuare con la scrittura e la pratica della musica. -</p>
<p>-Signor Zanich, energia! -</p>
<p>Fece finta di non vedere le loro facce. Quella di Bones mentre metteva via lo scanner e gli lanciava delle occhiate caute. Quella di Nyota, vivace e brillante che guardava solo Spock, e… Spock. A Spock piaceva la musica? In tre anni e mezzo non gli aveva mai detto niente del genere. Beh. Non gli aveva mai detto niente.</p>
<p>Quindi continuò a guardare dritto davanti a sé, preparandosi per l’incontro diplomatico, mentre si sentiva diviso in tanti piccolissimi pezzi. Letteralmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghythl era ufficialmente parte della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. Jim aveva stretto un sacco di mani e arti vari di persone che sembravano entusiaste di poter parlare con lui e non capiva il motivo. Fortunatamente, un giovane assistente imbarazzato spiegò balbettando che si erano documentati durante la riunione del consiglio tramite i file messi a loro disposizione, trovando materiale della Federazione e della Flotta Stellare e di tutte le missioni più rilevanti- ignorava secondo quale standard, venendo ovviamente a conoscenza della storia della Narada, di Khan e per direttissima, di James T. Kirk.</p>
<p>Jim ha subito chiarito che il merito non era suo, ma ottenuto da una collaborazione da parte di coloro che ad oggi erano il suo eccellente equipaggio. Al solito, quasi nessuno sembrava ascoltare questa parte della storia, affascinati di avere davanti a loro il ragazzo d’oro della Flotta Stellare.</p>
<p>E forse l’Ammiragliato non era così idiota come Kirk pensava: l’aver mandato lui in questo Primo Contatto deve aver fatto una buona prima impressione, come se la Federazione ci tenesse davvero ad avere i ghythliani con loro, tanto che avevano mandato niente di meno che l’Eroe della Narada e la Nave Ammiraglia della Flotta, senza dimenticarsi di Khan.</p>
<p>Jim non voleva altro che tornare in Plancia o, se proprio Bones lo cacciava, sul Ponte Osservazioni. Sperava che l’incontro diplomatico lo potesse distrarre, così come la lieta notizia positiva da parte del Consiglio del pianeta… quasi tentato di accettare di rimanere per il banchetto serale… come tirato da più parti. Il punto era che niente sembrava attirare la sua attenzione. La sua mente rimaneva in Sala Teletrasporto ad osservare Spock e Uhura. La coppia perfetta. Compatibili e futuri compagni di legame. Qualcosa che non aveva niente a che fare con lui… non era lui il compagno di Spock.</p>
<p>A questo pensiero, si sentì mancare l’aria e qualcosa dentro di lui andare in allarme. Il che era divertente, perché non era mai stato un grande salvatore di se stesso.</p>
<p>Per fortuna non lo trattennero molto, dopotutto le carte erano già state firmate e Kirk prese quella che sarebbe stata poi mandata sulla Terra, più o meno felice di sentire l’aria fresca serale del pianeta, mentre osservava le tre lune che vi orbitavano attorno, come affascinato e mai stanco delle meraviglie dell’universo. Tirò fuori il comunicatore.</p>
<p>-Qui Kirk. Uno da portare su! -</p>
<p>E quelle lune vennero sostituire dal pallore della pelle del vulcaniano che lo attendeva in Sala Teletrasporto nella sua posizione impeccabile e rigida.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. - Salutò con un sorriso che raggiungeva gli occhi. Ogni volta che vedeva Spock, era come una boccata di aria fresca: adesso gli sembrava di respirare, nonostante persisteva quel dolore da qualche parte dentro di lui. E appunto per questo non poteva privarsi della gioia che provava quando lo vedeva.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Salutò educatamente.</p>
<p>Kirk scese dalla piattaforma, - Non mi aspettavo di trovarla qui, ma a colazione con la sua compagna. Apprezzo la sua dedizione, ma non dovrebbe sottrarre il vostro tempo così. -</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio, - Infatti. Inoltre, Capitano, attualmente sono le quindici e trentasei minuti. -</p>
<p>Si leccò le labbra. Ah. Il fuso orario. Merda. Ridacchiò: - Se lei dice che sono le quindici e trentasei minuti allora chi sono io per dire che non sono le quindici e trentasei minuti? Mi scusi, il fuso orario deve avermi fatto perdere colpi. -</p>
<p>-Non dico io che sono le- - iniziò Spock, ma l’altro lo fermò agitando una mano.</p>
<p>-Faccio un salto nella mia cabina per inviare la risposta all’Alto Comando. Ghythl da oggi è ufficialmente parte della Federazione! -</p>
<p>-Davvero. - Proclamò con una cadenza curiosa.</p>
<p>Jim ridacchiò ancora, - Adesso non mi si scomponga troppo, Signor Spock. So fare il mio lavoro e lo so fare bene. -</p>
<p>Spock non commentò ma osservò l’oggetto che il Capitano aveva tra le mani. Jim lo trovava adorabile nella sua voglia sfrenata e insaziabile di scoprire ciò che non sapeva e conoscere cose nuove.</p>
<p>-Un regalo. Da parte di un anziano Consigliere. Era un vecchietto simpatico, sa? Non so se riuscirò a capire molto, ma sembra si tratti di un libro di favole mitologiche. - Carezzò con il pollice il dorso ruvido. Apprezzando oltre ogni dire il regalo: finalmente qualcosa di nuovo da leggere e soprattutto cartaceo! Aprì il libro e sfogliò le pagine, avvicinandolo al viso e respirando intensamente a occhi chiusi.</p>
<p>Quando li riaprì trovò Spock che lo fissava con uno sguardo inflessibile e insofferente.</p>
<p>-Mi scusi. - Disse il biondo, - Strane cose umane. -</p>
<p>Annuì come se non avesse davvero parlato e quindi decise di girare i tacchi ed iniziare a incamminarsi per inviare quei documenti.</p>
<p>Stava sfogliando le pagine quando sentì la voce di Spock.</p>
<p>-Capitano. -</p>
<p>A metà tra la stanza e il corridoio Kirk si fermò, abbassando il libro - Sì, Signor Spock? - Magari voleva costringerlo ad andare in infermeria, ah, povero Spock, costretto ad avere a che fare con un Capitano così illogico e strano…</p>
<p>-È favorevole a una partita a scacchi questa sera alle ventidue in punto? -</p>
<p>Kirk dovette fare un paio di tentativi prima di riuscire a farsi uscire la voce, perché davvero, se ne era andata, lasciandolo lì tutto solo a fare l’imitazione di un pesce.</p>
<p>Si schiarì la gola, sperando di far collaborare le corde vocali.</p>
<p>-Certo, Signor Spock. Più che favorevole. - Non poté fermare il suo sorriso radioso e neanche la sua lingua, - Nei miei alloggi? -</p>
<p>il vulcaniano sembrava sul punto di rifiutare poi, come sotto un piccolo sforzo, annuì.</p>
<p>-È accettabile. -</p>
<p>Kirk rimpiangeva quasi il giorno del processo per il test della Kobayashi Maru, persino lì Spock era stato più disposto a guardarlo e sopportarlo. Quindi <em>accettabile</em> era quanto di più poteva aspirare di ottenere da parte del vulcaniano. C’era stato poi anche il giorno in cui era morto… ma quello non si permetteva di tenerlo in considerazione. Ci deve essere stato altro, per portare Spock in ginocchio al di là di quel vetro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk fece una piccola tappa in Infermeria. Aveva bisogno di Bones. E Bones a quanto pare aveva bisogno di visitarlo- ma era tutta una scusa, in realtà voleva solo provare nuove tecniche ninja per le hypos. E, sotto un tacito accordo, Kirk sapeva che Bones era preoccupato per lui e Jim non voleva questo.</p>
<p>-Lui ha Uhura. - Sussurrò Kirk.</p>
<p>-E se provasse qualcosa per te? -</p>
<p>McCoy si pentì subito di aver fatto quella domanda, perché Jim lo guardò ferito, cercando invano di nasconderlo. Peccato che Bones lo conosceva troppo bene.</p>
<p>-Mi aspetto di trovarmi una mail di richiesta di licenza per matrimonio un giorno o l’altro. - Storse il naso, - Detesto queste cose. Insomma: cosa c’entro io? Non dovrebbero chiedere alcunché. Hanno abbastanza permessi accumulati per un anno sabatico ciascuno. -</p>
<p>Aveva fatto finta di non sentire. Forse tra le sue allergie c’era anche quella alla felicità. Era un uomo geniale, non lo dava spesso a vedere ma lo era, ma quando si trattava di Spock perdeva ogni facoltà mentale. Era anche riuscito a raddoppiare i cibi vegetariani e vulcaniani dei replicatori- cosa non semplice, ma erano state ore fuori servizio che aveva passato più che volentieri, notando che Spock era solito mangiare sempre le stesse cose e desiderando offrirgli una scelta più ampia. Spock non aveva mia fatto domande o altro e Jim, da parte sua, non ha mai detto niente in merito. Non lo faceva per avere un ringraziamento, ma solo per cercare di far sentire Spock a suo agio. Aveva anche provato a chiedere a Bones se Spock avesse intolleranze- vulcaniani con allergie? Ironico, ma non voleva rischiare di regalare a Spock uno shock, e c’è voluto un poco di tempo ma alla fine aveva detto la verità e Bones ha potuto parlare, con un sospiro, lieto che non doveva infrangere la privacy e rapporto medico-paziente e il giuramento d’Ippocrate.</p>
<p>-Non credo che a un matrimonio Vulcaniano ci sia alcool. - Leonard lasciò cadere la frase con noncuranza.</p>
<p>Jim sorrise. - Un altro motivo per non andarci. - <em>Un altro</em>.</p>
<p>-Ma credo che dovrai. Sei il Capitano. - Parlò con cautela.</p>
<p>-E lui il mio Primo Ufficiale. - Tagliò corto Jim, scendendo dal bioletto.</p>
<p>Soltanto dopo Leonard si rese conto che Jim lo aveva distratto con le chiacchiere e quegli occhioni da ragazzina, andandosene senza fare il suo esame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Il mio rapporto col Tenente si è concluso 7.3 giorni fa. -</p>
<p>Jim aveva alzato la faccia dagli scacchi spalancando gli occhi.</p>
<p>-Sembra sorpreso. -</p>
<p>Jim tossì. - Diamine, Signor Spock. Non mi può dare una notizia del genere e pensare che non abbia reazioni. Non ne sapevo davvero nulla. -</p>
<p>-Non ho ritenuto necessario informarla perché non vedevo alcuno scopo nel farlo. Non trovo alcun motivo per cui la mia relazione col Tenente possa influenzare la nave o la sua vita. -</p>
<p>-… voi due sembravate la coppia del secolo… -</p>
<p>-Sembra dispiaciuto, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Jim si umettò le labbra. - Lo sono. -</p>
<p>-Perché? -</p>
<p>-Beh, perché mi aspettavo che vi sareste sposati e che la nave si sarebbe riempita di tanti piccoli bimbi con le orecchie a punta e che parlavano qualcosa come trenta lingue, ovviamente.”</p>
<p>Spock socchiuse gli occhi: - Il rito vulcaniano è ben diverso da quello umano, non ci saremo sposati come dite voi terrestri. Anche se è abbastanza simile per descrivere la cerimonia. -</p>
<p>Jim sbuffò.</p>
<p>-Adesso sembra irritato, Capitano. Si tratta della mia corretta puntualizzazione? -</p>
<p>-No, Spock. Mi piace sentirla puntualizzare e sparare percentuali su quanto tempo mi ci vuole prima di finire rapito su qualche pianeta. No, sono irritato dal fatto che succede qualcosa sulla mia nave e io non ne sono a conoscenza. -</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. - Capitano, comprendo il suo punto di vista, ma le posso assicurare che i rapporti interpersonali tra me e Nyota non interferiscono affatto col normale funzionamento delle mansioni nella nave, pertanto, non trovo logico che lei venga a conoscenza di vicende personali. -</p>
<p>Il problema è che Jim in realtà voleva avere molto a che fare con le faccende personali di Spock.</p>
<p>-Non sto parlando di questo. Qui si tratta del mio Primo Ufficiale e del mio Tenente delle Comunicazioni. So che siete molto professionali ma non vorrei incappare in situazioni imbarazzanti sul ponte o in missione. Se sono a conoscenza delle cose, so come muovermi. Non voglio sapere di che colore pensavate di fare le tende della vostra cucina. -</p>
<p>-Se non ne è venuto a conoscenza fino a questa sera, evidentemente non ci sono stati problemi. -</p>
<p>Jim prese un pezzo dalla scacchiera e lo girò tra le mani. Si sentiva mortificato. E decise di parlare prima che l’altro descrivesse per la terza volta il suo cambio d’umore.</p>
<p>-Ha ragione. E questo vuol solo dire che non sono stato abbastanza attento e che devo avere più interesse. Insomma, se non mi accorgo di qualcosa che capita a lei, che è il mio miglior uomo, che razza di Capitano sono? -</p>
<p>Vide Spock irrigidirsi appena. - Mi vedo costretto a ripetere, Signore, che la mia vita privata non la riguarda. -</p>
<p>Si sforzò di non guardarlo negli occhi. - No, no. Certo. - Fece finta di sistemare un pezzo delle pedine che aveva mangiato. - È libero di dirmi e non dirmi ciò che vuole. Solo… - si inumidì le labbra.</p>
<p>-Ha pensato che fossimo, come dice lei: amici. -</p>
<p>Jim annuì. Ancora nella mente l’immagine del vulcaniano che piangeva e sussurrava oltre il vetro. Amico. Non racchiudeva appieno ciò che provava verso Spock, ma era un inizio. Era bello.</p>
<p>-Tra la mia gente è un tipo di relazione interpersonale praticamente inesistente. Non ha alcuno scopo, alcuna utilità. E anche io la trovo inadatta. -</p>
<p>A Jim sembrava solo di essere l’insegnante e Spock l’alunno modello che recitava la lezione a memoria. Gli sembrava anche una frase contraddittoria in sé.</p>
<p>-Inadatta. - Assaporò la parola sulla lingua, nella propria bocca e il cervello gli continuava a dire che i calcoli non tornavano, ma il cuore oh il cuore è un’altra storia. - Pensa che possa portare a compromettere il piano lavorativo? - Si chiedeva quando Spock si sarebbe stancato di buttare avanti queste frasi. Senza dimenticare la famosissima: i vulcaniani non provano emozioni.</p>
<p>-La ritengo abbastanza maturo, Capitano. Non ho mai preso in considerazione questo. -</p>
<p>Era un complimento? Lo sarebbe sicuramente stato, se solo non avesse significato ciò che gli stava facendo accartocciare il petto.</p>
<p>-Ma Spock, se non è per lavoro allora significa… - no, non riusciva a finire la frase.</p>
<p>-Che è un fattore personale. Sì. Trovo la sua <em>amicizia</em> inadatta, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Per fortuna aveva il suo Primo Ufficiale che interveniva per lui: fortunato, fortunato bastardo che sei Jim Kirk. Sorrise, perché davvero, non riusciva a non farlo quando si trattava di Spock.</p>
<p>-Comprendo. - Disse, rilassando il corpo.</p>
<p>Spock alzò ancora lo stesso dannato sopracciglio. - Non credo. -</p>
<p>-Nono, lo faccio. - Sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, lui, giusto per enfatizzare le parole. - E non posso pretendere altro. Sono consapevole che non posso piombare dal nulla e dire ehy, tu sei mio amico e staremo insieme per sempre! - Vide Spock serrare la mascella. - No Spock. So che la sua amicizia e confidenza devo guadagnarmele, così come ho il suo rispetto di Primo Ufficiale. E questo vuol dire molto, per me. -</p>
<p>Spock era sempre così diretto, eppure si trovava sempre a cavargli le parole con le pinzette. Da qualche parte della sua mente sperava che Spock lo apprezzasse sul serio, come Capitano. Ma Spock sembrava essere seduto su una sedia rovente. Desideroso di andare via da quelle stanza. Forse infastidito dalla sua testardaggine.</p>
<p>-Illogico, Capitano. Professionalmente, la rispetto, sì. È corretto. Ma non ho desiderio di approfondire in alcun modo la vostra persona. Il piano di lavoro, per quanto mi riguarda, ci costringe a un contatto già eccessivo. Non ritengo opportuno approfondire in alcun modo. Non oltre. -</p>
<p>-Non oltre. -</p>
<p>-Non c’è motivo. -</p>
<p>Jim ingoiò un boccone molto amaro, ma poteva sopportare la situazione, almeno per qualche minuto ancora. Mise su la sua miglior espressione da Capitano cordiale. Spock la conosceva, sapeva che la usava in quel modo solo quando era trattato di merda dal Comando ma non voleva far vedere quando lo feriva la poca considerazione che non avevano per lui. O era diventato così bravo che neanche Spock la riconosceva o semplicemente non aveva nulla da commentare.</p>
<p>-Comprendo. - Lo fissò dritto negli occhi, cercando un qualunque segno che smentisse quelle parole. Non trovò nulla e sorrise ancora. - So che ai laboratori brancolano nel buio da qualche ora con dei test. Vada pure. È congedato, Comandante. Le auguro un buon proseguimento. -</p>
<p>Spock si alzò e Jim non lo accompagnò alla porta, rimase lì seduto a rimettere a posto gli scacchi.</p>
<p>-Buonanotte, Signore. -</p>
<p>-Buonanotte a lei, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>Era più che certo che Spock non voleva ferirlo. Gli aveva detto che comprendeva e rispettava i suoi tempi, ma a quanto pare, non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui.</p>
<p>Guardò la scacchiera e buttò giù il proprio Re, alzandosi e andando in bagno a lavarsi.</p>
<p>Poteva farcela. Poteva gestire la situazione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim sembrava aver compreso il suo rifiuto. Gli umani erano strani. E Jim era l’uomo più strano che avesse mai incontrato…</p>
<p>Non voleva ferirlo. Né come Primo Ufficiale né tantomeno come Spock. Pareva disposto a dargli tempo e avvicinarsi a lui a piccoli passi. Era Spock che non voleva. Sapeva che era attirato da Jim ogni pianeta al suo sole. Non poteva avvicinarsi.</p>
<p>Ma lo aveva visto. Spock era assolutamente sicuro di aver potuto assistere a qualcosa che si spegneva oltre gli occhi di Kirk. Quando si videro per la colazione, ne ebbe la certezza: quella luce che aveva sempre visto negli occhi del suo Capitano quando lo guardava, aveva smesso di brillare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodvibez</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il monitor davanti la faccia di Leonard era un fantastico labirinto della fisionomia vulcaniana con qualche spezia umana di cui il buon medico conosceva sempre più strade e scorciatoie. Era solo un semplice medico di campagna, ma non era una falsa nomea quella che sia era creata attorno a lui come uno dei migliori dottori della Flotta Stellare. Da quando aveva iniziato a prestare servizio sull’Enterprise aveva ricevuto molte proposte allettanti, addirittura comprendeva tra la scelta di una nomina come primario del Rosalind Elisie Franklin, l’Ospedale Centrale di San Francisco e una cattedra a vita all’Accademia della Flotta Stellare. Ma no. Per qualche strano motivo, nonostante continuasse a lamentarsi di come si poteva morire in ogni istante dentro una lattina nello spazio, Leonard non si era mosso di un centimetro dall’Enterprise. Stare sulla Terra avrebbe significato più opportunità di poter vedere Joanna, purtroppo la sua ex moglie non era incline a lasciargliela vedere e aveva capito che sarebbe solo stato peggio dietro una scrivania o tra i corridoi di un ospedale. Impegnato sì, ma non sarebbe stato abbastanza… forse sull’Enterprise era quasi troppo. Ma almeno così poteva avvisare o quantomeno assicurarsi che quell’idiota di Kirk venisse ben rattoppato. Ammetteva di avere un debole per quel ragazzino impertinente e spericolato, che nel tempo aveva visto crescere e maturare missione dopo missione, come un fratello maggiore. E per quanto Jim fosse davvero cresciuto, per Len rimaneva sempre quel ragazzino sfrontato tutto occhi che si era ritrovato vicino su quella navetta. Non si sentiva in diritto di essere come una figura paterna per lui, questo no, ma in quanto fratello maggiore ci andava molto vicino. O come una mamma troppo apprensiva. E gli Dei solo sapevano quanto Jim aveva bisogno di amore… di sapere che esisteva qualcuno, nell’universo, che teneva a lui.</p>
<p>-Abbiamo quasi finito, Signor Spock. - Parlò distaccato il più possibile, visto che meno aveva a che fare con il vulcaniano e meglio era per i suoi nervi.</p>
<p>-Continuo a trovare questo esame uno spreco di tempo e di energia da parte sua e dei macchinari sanitari. - Rispose sapiente e monotono il Primo Ufficiale, sdraiato sul bioletto.</p>
<p>-Non faccio io le regole, Spock. È l’esame annuale che tutti i membri della Flotta devono fare obbligatoriamente. - Fissò una piastrina sul braccio pallido.</p>
<p>-Sono perfettamente in grado di percepire il più minimo cambiamento del mio corpo, Dottore. Non occorre la sua presenza. -</p>
<p>Bones si morse la lingua per non dire una parolaccia. - Ne parli con Jim. - Sbuffò. - E visto che ci sta, gli ricorda che il suo di esame era tre giorni fa? Grazie! -</p>
<p>-Davvero. - Iniziò guardando l’uomo. - È stato proprio il Capitano a mandarmi qui, si è caldamente raccomandato che mi presentassi in Infermeria e che mi sottoponessi all’esame annuale. -</p>
<p>Bones roteò gli occhi, - Tipico! Che razza di testarda testa bionda! Assicurarsi caldamente che il suo prezioso vulcaniano venga da me, ma evitandomi come la peste! Quando il suo esame non è annuale ma ogni sei mesi! -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano dice di stare bene. -</p>
<p>-Jim è un grande impacchettatore di bugie. - Risposte seccato Bones.</p>
<p>-Sono a conoscenza della subdola natura umana che vi porta alla disonestà. -</p>
<p>Vide il petto del medico vibrare dal fastidio: - Forse. Passiamo metà della nostra vita mentendo, anche a noi stessi. C’è un motivo perché lo facciamo e, lasci che glielo dica, Spock, persino noi orrendi umani, arriviamo al momento in cui siamo sinceri. -</p>
<p>-Vi ho sempre trovato così volubili… - non voleva offendere ma solo esporre un chiaro fatto, ma McCoy probabilmente non la vedeva così.</p>
<p>-Oh, allora devo ringraziare Vossignoria Vostra per onorarci con la Sua presenza. - Aprì le braccia e fece un ironico inchino davanti al Comandante.</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. - Confesso che continuo a non comprendere la scelta del Capitano di tenerla a bordo come Capo Medico. Manca totalmente di professionalità. -</p>
<p>-Perché sono competente, Spock. E davvero, non mi stupisce che lei non capisca Jim. Il mio compito primario su questa barcarola, che per quanto mi riguarda può diventare la nostra bara da un momento all’altro: è la salute di Jim! -</p>
<p>Spock continuò a osservarlo come borbottava attorno ai candidi macchinari, ricordando perfettamente quanto quell’uomo era importante per l’equipaggio e per Kirk, potendo rivedere nella propria mente ogni volta che il medico aveva salvato Kirk. Anche riportandolo dalla morte. Mise automaticamente un muro mentale davanti questo ricordo.</p>
<p>-Tuttavia, benché io non comprenda sempre le scelte illogiche del Capitano, è logico dire che la sua presenza è fondamentale per il Capitano e, quindi, per il corretto funzionamento della nave. -</p>
<p>Bones si girò verso di lui, facendo varie smorfie facciali.</p>
<p>-Era un complimento? Non sono così ferrato nel suo modo come Jim. - Sollevò una mano prima che l’altro parlasse. - No, non dica niente. Lasciamo perdere. Non voglio sapere! - Prese un bio-scanner e lo passò un’ultima volta sulla fronte del Comandante.</p>
<p>-Bene. Ho tutto! - Proclamò, prendendo a digitare sullo schermo. - Lei gode di un’ottima salute, Signor Spock. - Ammiccò ai valori.</p>
<p>Da parte sua, Spock non era per niente sorpreso. - Infatti. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il via vai dell’equipaggio per i numerosi corridoi dell’Enterprise non aveva mai dato particolare fastidio a Spock, anzi, lo trovava un ottimo esercizio: ottenere una mente calma e ordinata nonostante i rumorosi e confusionari umani. Non era affatto un problema, finché il loro percorso aveva uno scopo lavorativo… certamente la questione cambiava se i motivi erano futili o, peggio ancora: personali. L’Enterprise non poteva permettersi di essere niente se non efficiente, pronta per qualunque evenienza. Il Capitano Kirk tendeva a dire che lui era solito “fasciarsi la testa prima di essersela rotta”, Spock riteneva solo che era totalmente inutile trastullarsi, cosa che avvertiva essere più visibile da quando Kirk aveva preso la poltrona. Quando aveva fatto presente la cosa, l’uomo biondo aveva assunto un comportamento quasi irritato e più staccato del suo solito fare amichevole, a tratti invasivo per i propri gusti, chiedendo se c’era qualche dipartimento in carenza- se così era, tale fatto non era stato riferito al Primo Ufficiale, e che l’equipaggio dava tutto se stesso per la nave e lui non poteva che esserne fiero e fare la propria parte al meglio.</p>
<p>Spock non si era sentito più a proprio agio nella cabina del Capitano dopo che aveva espresso la propria idea che sotto il Capitano Pike, l’equipaggio era perfettamente efficiente. L’altro aveva reagito con una smorfia triste, dichiarando che allora che avrebbe riletto i fascicoli con le missioni di Pike, poi lo aveva ringraziato e chiesto se ci fosse altro di cui voleva parlare, con una luce negli occhi spenta prontamente dal vulcaniano che uscì, andando direttamente ai Laboratori e tornando solo a tardi sera nei quartieri privati, nel vago tentativo di meditare per scendere a patti col modo in cui si sentiva ogni volta che sapeva di ferire Jim Kirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appena le porte del turboascensore si aprirono alla Plancia, Jim sapeva che si trattava di Spock. Si voltò verso il vulcaniano, sparandogli un sorriso aperto dagli occhi e permettendo alle labbra di stendersi dolcemente- doveva pur mantenere una vaga parvenza di professionalità, e rivolgere un benvenuto così al collega poteva rientrare nel regolamento.</p>
<p>Con sua sorpresa, Spock si avvicinò.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Salutò, formale e privo di inclinazioni nella voce.</p>
<p>Annuì. - Signor Spock. Confido che l’esame sia andato a buon fine. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. Come le riferivo, Signore, sono in ottima salute e non occorreva disturbare il medico. -</p>
<p>Scrollò le spalle: - Adesso è annotato nelle cartelle ufficiali. Può tornare al suo posto. -</p>
<p>-Signore, se permette, ho un messaggio da parte del Dottor McCoy. -</p>
<p>-Sentiamo. - Anche se poteva immaginare.</p>
<p>-Le ricorda che il suo esame era due giorni fa, e di recarsi immediatamente in Infermeria. -</p>
<p>-Va bene, a fine turno e una volta conclusa la supervisione dei documenti, andrò. -</p>
<p>Spock batté le palpebre, Jim capì che era irritato.</p>
<p>-Non inizi, Signor Spock. Si occupi della Postazione Scientifica, dopo andrò. -</p>
<p>-Capitano, le sue azioni non sono idonee con il Regolamento della Flotta Stellare. -</p>
<p>-Annotato, Primo Ufficiale. Può accomodarsi, grazie. -</p>
<p>Il linguaggio del corpo di Jim era fluido e aperto, come se si aspettasse il peggio dal vulcaniano e pronto per prendere qualunque cosa con serenità. Innervosirsi per il comportamento dell’altro in Plancia non era quello che voleva e francamente non era stupito della sua testardaggine. Da una parte poteva anche fargli piacere l’insistenza di prendersi cura di se stesso, e se avesse continuato il pensiero si sarebbe sentito solo peggio.</p>
<p>-Capitano! -</p>
<p>-Sì, Tenente Uhura? -</p>
<p>-Riceviamo una chiamata dalla Terra, la Flotta Stellare. È l’Ammiraglio April. - Concluse, addolcendo l’espressione in un tenero sorriso rivolto a Kirk, levando più sfumature della facciata professionale e distaccata.</p>
<p>-Grazie, Tenente. La prego; sullo Schermo! -</p>
<p>La faccia dell’uomo più anziano comparve, e aveva addosso occhi di un padre che non vedeva da troppo suo figlio. Jim si sentiva leggermente in imbarazzo e per metà felice.</p>
<p>-Capitano Kirk. -</p>
<p>-Ammiraglio. È un piacere! Nuovi ordini? - Domandò entusiasta.</p>
<p>April ridacchiò: - Beata gioventù! Ma ha indovinato. Purtroppo dovete andare nel Sistema Sigma Draconis*, e mappare la zona. -</p>
<p>Jim cercò di nascondere la propria delusione, ma non ci riuscì molto bene. L’unica cosa che lo consolava era che si trattava di una semplice missione senza rischi per l’equipaggio.</p>
<p>-Ricevuto, Signore. Ci recheremo subito sul luogo. -</p>
<p>-Aspetto il rapporto. April chiudo. -</p>
<p>La visuale tornò a essere del bellissimo infinito spazio e Jim lo ammirò un istante, poggiando un gomito al bracciolo e passandosi una mano sulle labbra.</p>
<p>-Signor Chekov. Quanto per Sigma Draconis? -</p>
<p>-Tredici ore a curvatura cinque, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Annuì e schiacciò un pulsante sul bracciolo: - Plancia a Sala Macchine. -</p>
<p>-Dica pure, Capitano! - Trillò la voce di Scott.</p>
<p>-Può darci curvatura cinque per tredici ore? -</p>
<p>-Certamente, Signore! Nessun problema! - In sottofondo si sentiva lo scozzese imprecare verso qualche povero Guardiamarina.</p>
<p>-Molto bene, Scotty. La ringrazio. Kirk chiudo. - Accavallò le gambe: - Signor Sulu. Proceda. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano! -</p>
<p>Mentre il Guardiamarina Chekov e il Timoniere si scambiavano velocemente tutti i dati, Kirk sorrise verso le loro nuche, sentendo la nave che vibrava nelle vene: rendendosi conto che erano entrarti a velocità curvatura ancora prima della distorsione dell’immagine delle stelle sullo Schermo. Ovviamente non aveva mancato la presenza del Primo Ufficiale, ancora accanto alla poltrona. Come in attesa.</p>
<p>-Non discuterò con lei adesso, Signor Spock. Abbiamo cose più importanti, ma le assicuro che andrò a fare l’esame medico appena mi sarà possibile. -</p>
<p>-Stavo solo mettendo in evidenza che non sta dando un buon esempio, Capitano. -</p>
<p>La Plancia trattenne il respiro, non osando alzare gli occhi per guardarli. Ma Kirk non si concesse alcun tipo di reazione fisica negativa, semplicemente annuì. - Lo so. Ora, per cortesia, Signor Spock, si sieda alla sua postazione. - Lo invitò, indicando a palmo in su la sedia dietro di lui.</p>
<p>Molto contrariato, il vulcaniano cedette, e Jim poté finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo, decidendo di lasciar passare un’ora prima di fare un quadro generale della situazione con tutti, iniziando a documentarsi dal proprio PADD per non trovarsi impreparato. Purtroppo non poteva impedire del tutto alla propria mente di vagare: il comportamento di Spock era molto lontano dall’essere insubordinato solo perché il moro conosceva bene il Regolamento della Flotta Stellare e come evitare certe accuse. Indubbiamente aveva più esperienza di Jim su una nave stellare e avendo operato sotto Pike era facile fare un confronto. Per quanto vulcaniano fosse il suo Primo Ufficiale, non poteva mettere la mano sul fuoco che non lo facesse… non solo perché ne aveva avuto la prova prima, ma perché non lo conosceva. Non lo conosceva come avrebbe voluto e l’altro si era ben guardato dal tenere le distanze mentre lo informava che aveva capito i suoi sentimenti e che non solo non erano ricambiati: li respingeva. Se non fosse vulcaniano, ancora, avrebbe pensato che Spock era più infuriato della storia della Kobayaski Maru… o che fosse d’accordo con alcuni Ammiragli: non meritava la poltrona.</p>
<p>Jim teneva molto in considerazione chi lavorava con lui, non per lui, ma con lui e per Jim vi era un’enorme differenza. Era della visione che solo collaborando e con un rapporto basato sul rispetto e conoscenza reciproca, allora potevano ottenere molto di più che la conclusione della Missione Quinquennale! Ma come poteva farlo quando Spock era il primo a mettergli un muro davanti? Kirk era certo di poter convivere con un sentimento non corrisposto, ma giusto prima Spock aveva per l’ennesima volta messo in chiaro davanti a tutti che non si stava comportando bene in quanto Capitano. Come sarebbero state le prossime missioni di sbarco, se continuava? No, troppe cose erano a rischio. E per cosa? Perché il suo Primo Ufficiale era troppo perfetto e il Capitano… il Capitano era innamorato del suo Primo Ufficiale troppo perfetto. Non esisteva! Avrebbe significato che molti del Comando avevano ragione sulla sua testa bionda. Spock compreso.</p>
<p>Jim era ben consapevole che poteva eseguire perfettamente il Regolamento… e sarebbe bastata mezza volta in cui commetteva un errore e allora avrebbero festeggiato la disfatta del ragazzino che giocava a fare il Capitano. Non ci sarebbe stato Chris a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, quel giorno. Chris non c’era più. L’unica persona che aveva mai creduto in lui era morta e Spock gli rinfacciava di non essere come lui, tantomeno come era stato George Kirk. Ovviamente per Spock, Jim non era abbastanza. Non era una sorprendente rivelazione.</p>
<p>Jim mise via il proprio PADD, non riuscendo questa volta a rimanere nella propria testa da solo per un’intera ora.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. - Si alzò dalla poltrona, - ci illumini su Sigma Draconis. -</p>
<p>Spock drizzò la schiena dal visore, voltando la sedia girevole in modo da avere una prospettiva ampia della Plancia.</p>
<p>-Certo, Capitano. Sigma Draconis è un Sistema del Quadrante Alpha, collocato a diciotto punto otto anni luce dal Sole. È composto da un totale di nove pianeti, tre classificati di classe M. I pianeti Draconis III, IV, e VI. -</p>
<p>Kirk si ritrovò a essere forse troppo orgoglioso del suo Primo Ufficiale sempre pronto. E continuò egli stesso: - Il nostro compito è scansionare i pianeti e aggiornare la documentazione, segnalare cambiamenti e stranezze. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Molto bene. - Non aveva la buona volontà di chiedere a Sulu quanto mancava, per fortuna sapeva che a breve il Turno Beta sarebbe finito, decise quindi di occupare il tempo avvantaggiandosi con le scartoffie, per cui recuperò il PADD e si mise subito a lavoro.</p>
<p>Stava giusto chiedendo un consulto al Tenente Uhura, quando il turno finì. E il Guardiamarina che avrebbe sostituito la donna era già pronto sul Ponte.</p>
<p>-Non la trattengo, Tenente. - Sorrise a Nyota.</p>
<p>-La prego, è un piacere. Possiamo fare un tratto assieme. -</p>
<p>Jim accolse volentieri la possibilità, il suo Klingon non era così fluente. Non mancò ovviamente di sentire i passi di Spock dietro di loro. Uhura gli spiegò subito perché si era confuso tra i due dialetti Klingon e Jim rise del proprio errore, ringraziandola. Mise giù il PADD e avvertì una certa tensione di essere in uno spazio ristretto con due ex fidanzati. Ma Nyota non dava segno di essere in imbarazzo.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. - Interruppe il silenzio Spock, caso molto raro. - Sarebbe disponibile a missione conclusa per una delle nostre sessioni di musica? -</p>
<p>-Volentieri, Comandante. Rimaniamo con il solito programma, in caso di variazioni ci teniamo in contatto. -</p>
<p>Spock annuì: - Molto bene. -</p>
<p>Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono e lei scese, salutando entrambi con voce soffice e rispettosa. Jim continuò a rimanere concentrato sui rapporti, finché non si accorse che le porte si erano solo chiuse. Guardò per qualche strano motivo il soffitto candido del piccolo spazio, vagamente pensando di non poter biasimare i due per voler passare del tempo assieme, neanche faceva male che Spock prendeva l’iniziativa. Davvero. Jim poteva solo immaginare cosa significasse stare con Spock e un giorno svegliarsi e non essere più il partner del vulcaniano- forse solo nei propri sogni, e neanche quelli… sicuramente anche a Spock mancava Nyota e, onestamente: Jim era quasi dispiaciuto per la loro rottura. Non avrebbe retto di assistere al loro matrimonio in versione vulcaniana, ma questo non significava che gioisse della sofferenza dei suoi amici. E di Spock.</p>
<p>Doveva ricordarsi di chiedere alla donna qualche delucidazione per il libro che aveva ricevuto dal vecchio Consigliere.</p>
<p>Si leccò le labbra. - Signor Spock? - Non ricevendo risposta, buttò un occhio dietro di sé, trovando il Comandante che assumeva la sua tipica posizione rigida e con qualcosa che scappava velocemente dallo sguardo marrone.</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano? -</p>
<p>-Faccia pure prima lei, io non ho fretta. Dove è diretto? -</p>
<p>-Mi assicuro solo che lei vada davvero in Infermeria. -</p>
<p>Voleva tornare a compilare quei documenti, ma si bloccò, abbassando il PADD e voltandosi in modo da affrontare faccia a faccia Spock.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock, la sua opinione è sempre ben accolta. -</p>
<p>Sollevò un sopracciglio scuro. - Mi scusi, ma non ho ancora avuto quest’impressione. -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise. - Ho detto ben accolta, non che la condivido. Tecnicismi, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>L’irritazione era tornava negli occhi scuri mentre si specchiano cinicamente in due cristalli chiari e trasparenti che irradiano solo amore e calore. Jim si umettò le labbra: - Tuttavia… non ritengo corretto il suo modo di esporla. Può farlo. Lo voglio e glielo ordino. Ma non così. -</p>
<p>-Così come? -</p>
<p>-Come se io fossi un ragazzino arrogante e viziato che va rimproverato, perché mi creda: è esattamente questa l’impressione che da. -</p>
<p>-Si sente offeso. -</p>
<p>Scosse la testa, in effetti non si sentiva offeso, se fosse stato una persona del genere non sarebbe potuta sopravvivere nella Flotta Stellare. Soprattutto con uno come Spock al proprio fianco.</p>
<p>-Parlo professionalmente: non diamo un buon aspetto. Sembriamo un duo di comando diviso, in conflitto. Come possiamo operare al meglio se ci mostriamo sempre in disaccordo tra di noi? -</p>
<p>Spock ci pensò, sembrò farlo davvero. Poi sollevò un sopracciglio: - Oh. Una ripicca, non è vero? -</p>
<p>Kirk era confuso. - Prego? -</p>
<p>-Prima l’ho accusata di non dare il buon esempio all’equipaggio e lei adesso mi sta dicendo che il mio comportamento è ugualmente un pessimo esempio come Ufficiale Superiore. -</p>
<p>-Contrariamente a quello che lei pensa, lascio le questioni personali fuori dal lavoro. Non tollero ripicche e altre scemenze simili, sulla mia nave, me compreso. - Distolse lo sguardo, cercando di cacciare in profondo qualcosa che lì per lì non voleva capire, quando fu sicuro di avere la faccia e la voce sotto controllo, tornò a guardare il Primo Ufficiale: - Se però quella prospettiva la può aiutare a giungere a una conclusione e a renderci un buon duo di comando alla va bene così, Signor Spock. - Si allontanò da lì, volendo mettere distanza.</p>
<p>-Capitano? -</p>
<p>-Sì? - Sorrise, poggiando una mano allo stipite della porta. Dentro di sé sentiva nascere una stupida speranza. Ne era consapevole, ma non poteva decapitarla: Jim viveva di speranza.</p>
<p>-Ha qualche suggerimento? -</p>
<p>Il cuore di Jim si sciolse. - Lei è il migliore, Spock, ho fiducia che riuscirà anche in questo. -</p>
<p>Spock aprì appena le labbra, come se non capisse… o semplicemente oramai totalmente certo che il suo Capitano fosse impazzito.</p>
<p>-Le devo ricordare- -</p>
<p>-Infermeria. Sì, sto andando lì, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>Con un gesto della mano lo salutò e uscì dal turboascensore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meschino non era di certo la cosa peggiore che avevano mai insinuato su di lui… forse era peggio questa volta, essendo quella persona Spock. Ma Kirk era deciso a non lasciarsi abbattere. Aveva detto che poteva farcela e così sarebbe stato.</p>
<p>Entrò in Infermeria non badando per scelta a quell’odore per lui così sofferente e salutò l’infermiera Chapel, domandole come stava e raccomandandole una licenza di sbarco, visto il suo duro lavoro e la pazienza verso il loro Capo Medico. Christine rise e affermò che stava benissimo e che era un piacere lavorare con Leonard, ma non negava che sarebbe stata piacevole una piccola vacanza. Jim era tentato di proporle un pranzo assieme, quando sarebbero andati in licenza, ma temeva che non sarebbe stato professionale. Avrebbe pensato a un modo per ringraziarla senza rischiare una denuncia da parte del suo Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Lasciò andare la Chapel e si diresse verso lo studio personale dell’amico, trovandolo sommerso da PADD, griglie e tavole anatomiche su schermi a led e fogli sparsi per la scrivania. Avrebbe voluto fargli una foto. Poi si ricordò del PADD in mano e velocemente la scattò. Il rumore attirò l’attenzione del medico.</p>
<p>-Cancella immediatamente qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto. - Brontolò con un forte accento del sud, dovuto solo alla stanchezza di troppi turni.</p>
<p>-No. Voglio un poster con questa foto! Mi merito qualcosa: sono qui per la mia visita! - Si difese, come se fosse davvero un grande evento che si presentasse lì. In effetti lo era.</p>
<p>-Oh, il goblin ti ha convinto alla fine? -</p>
<p>-Qualcosa del genere. - Finalmente poggiò il PADD e si diresse da solo verso un bio-letto, sedendosi sopra di questo.</p>
<p>-Ehy, aspetta! - Bones fece cadere qualcosa di troppo, nella fretta di andare da lui. Subito si mise operativo per scansionarlo, come certo che Jim neanche si rendeva conto di dove si trovasse e che quindi doveva solo che sbrigarsi prima che scappasse via. - Non me la racconti, puoi farlo con tutti: ma non con me! Lo sai. -</p>
<p>Kirk aveva già troppa gente con cui poteva fingere di non stare una merda, che tutto non fosse reale. Con Leonard invece aveva l’opportunità di sfogarsi.</p>
<p>Jim rimase zitto guardando l’amico. Bones abbassò le labbra, posando lo scanner: - Infermiera Chapel! Sono in visita riservata con il Capitano. Si occupi lei per favore dei pazienti, mi chiami solo in caso di emergenza. -</p>
<p>-Certamente, dottore! - Rispose immediatamente la bionda.</p>
<p>E Bones tirò le tende attorno al letto, dando loro un poco di privacy.</p>
<p>-Levati la maglia. - Disse, intanto che accendeva dei macchinari e apriva le precedenti schede di Kirk.</p>
<p>Il biondo si tolse la maglia, mettendola in modo disordinato ai piedi del bio-letto. McCoy iniziò la visita e Jim passò gran parte del tempo zitto a fissare qualunque cosa tranne il volto dell’amico.</p>
<p>Gli stava giusto misurando la glicemia, quando Bones sbottò.</p>
<p>-Jim, se non me lo dici tu, dovrò farlo a modo mio. -</p>
<p>Gli occhi azzurri si strinsero in un’espressione che era una smorfia addolorata: - Non so cosa fare, Bones. Sinceramente? Vorrei avere un tuo parere, ma mi stai visitando e… non è poco professionale? -</p>
<p>Leonard lo prese per il mento e gli sollevò la testa, dandogli uno sguardo a metà tra il rimprovero e l’affetto. Tirò fuori dal nulla una piccola sonda per controllare la vista.</p>
<p>-Se questa frase è colpa della persona che penso, allora quella persona è nei guai. E anche tu. Perché gli dai retta! - Si sentì un piccolo suono che dava il segnale che il macchinario avesse tutti i dati.</p>
<p>Jim si allontanò con la testa dalla delicata presa del medico e nascose un attimo la faccia tra le mani.</p>
<p>-Non dovresti dare così peso a quello che pensa. - Tentò l’uomo più vecchio.</p>
<p>-Mi fa sentire come se non fossi in grado di fare niente. O al massimo solo errori… pensavo di poter avere il suo rispetto come Capitano. - Sussurrò, stropicciandosi il volto.</p>
<p>-E tu dimostrargli che si sbaglia. Ma lascia che te lo dica, Jim: non devi niente a nessuno. Soprattutto a lui. Perché questo non è giusto. - Borbottò Bones con un’espressione sofferente.</p>
<p>-Si tratta della mia scelta, riguarda me! - Kirk indicò il proprio petto, gesticolando subito dopo. - Non che sia giusto o sbagliato. -</p>
<p>-Lui deve sapere cosa provi! Hai il diritto di sbattergli su quel muso apatico come il suo comportamento ti fa sentire. -</p>
<p>-Lui lo sa. - Sussurrò Jim al pavimento.</p>
<p>-Cosa? - Si avvicinò l’altro, come se non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.</p>
<p>Kirk alzò la testa prendendo un bel respiro: - Lui sa come mi sento. Perfettamente! E non gli interessa. Io, non gli interesso! Ha definito inadatti i miei sentimenti. -</p>
<p>-Inadatti le mie palle! -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim si trovava nei propri alloggi, a minuti sarebbe andato sul Ponte. Non era il suo turno, ma era richiesta la sua presenza per l’arrivo. Si domandava il motivo di spostare una nave come l’Enterprise così lontano solo per un controllo… per fortuna a breve avrebbe avuto le risposte, e una volta completata la mappatura e le scansioni sarebbero tornati alla loro missioni quinquennale. Un gioco da ragazzi! Un parco divertimenti per il reparto scientifico, sperava.</p>
<p>Non riuscì tuttavia a sopprimere del tutto la delusione nel non sentire sotto la pelle quell’eccitazione prima di ogni missione. L’ignoto. L’avventura. Il pericolo… poteva resistere senza cacciarsi nei guai. Nonostante quello che pensavano in molti.</p>
<p>Si sistemò un’ultima volta la divisa e si avvicinò alla scrivania, controllando ancora la casella postale. Sempre piena. Sospirò, desiderando una tazza di caffè, ma non era il caso.</p>
<p>Diretto verso la Plancia, incontrò alcuni membri dell’equipaggio. Ricordava tutti i loro nomi e mansioni. Le volte che avevano avuto l’occasione di scambiare più di una parola sul lavoro.</p>
<p>Ecco cosa: i rapporti interpersonali. Questo inizialmente lo preoccupava… era certo che non avrebbe avuto alcun problema nell’affrontare lo spazio inesplorato. Era felice di sedere su quella poltrona e di avere l’opportunità di essere sull’Enterprise, si sentiva totalmente nel proprio elemento, come se dentro di sé non aveva altro che questa strada da percorrere. Poi aveva saputo che dopo Nero, l’equipaggio aveva scelto di rimanere ancora, sotto il suo capitanato. Forse si sentivano confortati dalla vittoria contro Nero, sconfortati per le numerose perdite che avevano compiuto quei Romulani sperduti… forse, in qualche modo, avevano pensato che Jim era una buona scelta come Capitano. Assieme erano riusciti a sconfiggere la Narada. E magari alcuni avevano iniziato a pensare che si trattava delle famose botte di fortuna a cui accennava ogni tanto Bones. Poi era arrivato Khan. Kirk si chiedeva cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo.</p>
<p>Ricordava come si era sentito verso il vulcaniano: pensava di aver perso Spock quando ancora non era certo di averlo trovato, e Spock si era presentato per proporsi come Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico! Jim era al settimo cielo! Da dannato inguaribile romantico aveva creduto che fosse lì per dare una possibilità a Jim di riscattarsi, perché ci aveva meditato su e aveva scoperto che davvero poteva nascere qualcosa di buono tra loro… poi Jim si era innamorato di lui… e per quanto sapesse della faccenda T’hy’la o meno… Jim era certo di aver mandato tutto a fanculo quando aveva realizzato non solo di amare Spock, ma di aver osato addirittura permettersi di avere speranza. In cosa non lo sapeva neanche lui. Non esisteva che si mettesse in mezzo a una coppia.</p>
<p>Dopo lo stesso vulcaniano lo aveva informato che era single e cordialmente aggiunto quanto era palese ciò che provava e quanto non venisse approvato…</p>
<p>Kirk ci stava ancora male per le parole usate da Spock? Per una piccola parte sì, nella mente poteva dirselo. Perché Spock sembrava ripetere le stesse frasi da sempre, quando gli aveva parlato, come a recitare uno show che già conoscevi, consapevole che non ti piaceva ma che venivi costretto a vedere. E probabilmente quella piccola parte che gli stringeva il cuore era l’aggiunta recente della scoperta che il suo Primo Ufficiale non solo lo allontanava come amico, ma dubitava di lui come Capitano.</p>
<p>Chissà, magari Spock aveva perso il controllo, in quella storia con Khan, perché Kirk aveva agito da sconsiderato e irresponsabile. Era molto plausibile.</p>
<p>Ma adesso era arrivato sul Ponte, quindi non esistevano più altri pensieri al di fuori della propria nave e del proprio equipaggio, cancellando ogni cosa che non fosse la missione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Capitano in Plancia! - Trillò Chekov, con il suo accento e il suo giovane sorriso.</p>
<p>-Siamo arrivati nei pressi del Sistema Sigma Draconis, Capitano. - Informò il Signor Sulu.</p>
<p>Jim oltrepassò la poltrona e andò oltre la postazione del navigatore e del timoniere, volto verso il panorama del Sistema Planetario dinnanzi a loro. Piazzò bene i piedi per terra, mettendo le mani ai fianchi: - Grazie, Signor Sulu. Allora signori: la missione è semplice, una gioia per il Reparto Scientifico. - Fece un rapido cenno a Spock, che non si scompose di una virgola. - Ma non la prenderemo sottogamba: prestiamo attenzione. Controlliamo questi pianeti da cima a fondo; occhi e orecchie aperte alla minima anomalia. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. - Risposero tutti. Tranne Spock, Kirk non vi diede peso.</p>
<p>-Molto bene. - Sorrise. - Da quale partiamo? -</p>
<p>Gli unici tre pianeti abitabili erano davvero interessanti, però loro dovevano occuparsi di tutto il Sistema, così optarono per iniziare a scansionare il pianeta più lontano dalla stella centrale. Solo perché non era di classe M non significava che non lo avrebbero catalogato e studiato nei dettagli.</p>
<p>Negli Archivi della Flotta c’erano informazioni sui tre pianeti sopra: Sigma Draconis III presentava una cultura molto antecedente ai viaggi spaziali, valutata con un tre sulla scala della tecnologia e una B in quella industriale. Nello specifico, nelle ultime analisi era risultata essere come una Terra nel 1485.</p>
<p>Subito dopo veniva Sigma Draconis IV, stessa cultura prima dei viaggi spaziali con una scala industriale di categoria G, equivalente alla Terra nel 2030.</p>
<p>Il pianeta più singolare, a parere del Signor Chekov e di Kirk stesso, era Sigma Draconis VI: risultava essere da migliaia di anni immerso in quella che appariva come un’epoca glaciale senza fine. Interessante era una piccola zona tropicale, senza ghiaccio. Perfino Spock si permise di commentare con un “affascinante”, questo pianeta. Sembrava essere anche abitato da alcune forme di vita: le sonde della precedente nave che aveva effettuavo la supervisione non erano potenti e avanzati come quelli che erano a disposizione dell’Enterprise, quindi avrebbero potuto ottenere più informazioni.</p>
<p>Erano passati al pianeta successivo, e Kirk era chino sulla postazione di Pavel e stavano facendo dei calcoli, quando Uhura attirò l’attenzione.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - La voce che tradiva solo di mezza nota il suo stato d’animo turbato. Cosa poteva scombussolare Nyota? Jim mise una mano sulla spalla di Pavel per scusarsi e andò subito da lei.</p>
<p>-Tenente! Cosa succede? - Domandò con tono fermo, lasciando fuoriuscire solo nella prima parola una sfumatura più tenera, quasi preoccupata.</p>
<p>Le labbra della donna si fecero rigide come la sua mascella, lo guardava con occhi quasi sbarrati: -C’è un messaggio per lei, Signore. È L’Ammiraglio Nogura. Con nuovi urgenti ordini. Molto, urgenti. -</p>
<p>Jim prese un rapido respiro. - Ricevuto Tenente. Prenderò la chiamata in Sala Tattica. - Le fece una lievissima pressione sul braccio, nel tentativo di rassicurarla.</p>
<p>Spock si era alzato alla sedia della sua postazione, e Kirk neanche si voltò verso di lui, con un piede già nel turboascensore.</p>
<p>-A lei la Plancia, Comandante. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. Come Primo Ufficia- -</p>
<p>Ma le parole finirono al vento, mentre le porte si chiudevano dietro a Kirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’Ammiraglio Heihachiro Nogura era un signore anziano, vecchio stampo, che non ammetteva trasgressioni e chi interpretava a modo proprio le Regole della Flotta Stellare. Il fan numero uno di Jim. Tanto che, al di là di ogni cosa, ogni volta che c’era stato bisogno di comunicare, il vecchio lo guardava sempre con un occhio accusatore, anche se non aveva fatto niente- come se non credesse possibile che Jim potesse rigare dritto.</p>
<p>-Ammiraglio. Di cosa si tratta? -</p>
<p>-Come ben sa, Kirk, il suo referente è, dalla scomparsa di Pike, l’Ammiraglio April. Ma per questa volta ho ritenuto il mio collega essere troppo… morbido. -</p>
<p>-Capisco. - E non gli piaceva affatto.</p>
<p>Nogura evidentemente non credeva che potesse comprendere qualcosa: - Sarò rapido e breve, Kirk. Senza fronzoli. - Jim annuì. – Barradas**, un piccolo pianeta oltre la Federazione, ai confini con L’Impero Stellare Romulano. Su quel pianeta vi sono gravi e intense attività illegali tra i Romulani e quelli che pensiamo essere dei nuovi alleati. Il vostro compito sarà quello di arrivare sul pianeta e far chiudere l’attività, cancellando ogni prova e sequestrando materiale per poterlo esaminare e capire con chi abbiamo a che fare. -</p>
<p>Silenzioso come un gatto, Spock era entrato in Sala Tattica durante il discorso dell’uomo, rimanendo tuttavia dalla parte opposta del tavolo. Il Capitano non mosse lo sguardo oltre il monitor, sapeva che Nogura lo avrebbe visto.</p>
<p>Jim si umettò le labbra. - Signore, con dovuto rispetto… non risulta strano che proprio i Romulani, siano coinvolti in una faccenda del genere? Intendo. Dopo Nero sanno che hanno gli occhi puntati addosso. Non ha senso! Se sono davvero Romulani sono certo che siano una piccola cerchia di fanatici della visione di Nero… propongo di parlare attraverso vie diplomatiche. Eviteremo inutili controversie e perdite. -</p>
<p>Nogura si dipinse il volto d’irritazione: - Tutti noi vorremmo che le cose non siano come appaiono, Kirk. Io, per primo, non vorrei mandare lei in una missione così delicata ma sfortunatamente, per un motivo che ancora mi sfugge; l’Ammiraglia è sotto il suo comando. Vi sono alcuni membri del suo equipaggio che non sono ragazzini come lei, il Comandante Spock in cima, quindi non ostacoli la missione con una delle sue dannate idee innovative. -</p>
<p>Il Capitano sorrise, perché sarebbe sceso l’Inferno Klingon sulla Terra, prima che permettesse all’altro di ottenere la soddisfazione di averlo ferito.</p>
<p>-Ho i miei ordini, signore, il resto è tagliato fuori. Kirk chiudo. -</p>
<p>Chiuse la comunicazione, consapevole che Nogura gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Ma così come dell’opinione di quel vecchio: non gli importava.</p>
<p>-Le avevo chiesto di rimanere in Plancia, Signor Spock. - Finalmente poté guardarlo, ed era bellissimo.</p>
<p>-Il mio posto è accanto a lei, in queste situazioni. -</p>
<p>Jim sollevò le sopracciglia, cercando di leggere la frase come la intendeva Spock e non come avrebbe tanto voluto.</p>
<p>-L’avrei informata appena conclusa la chiamata. - Si leccò le labbra. - Le scansioni? -</p>
<p>-Ho ultimato quelle di cui mi stavo occupando, le restanti ho lasciato il canale aperto per i Laboratori Scientifici. Il Guardiamarina Chekov mi sostituisce, mentre il Guardiamarina Regina ha preso il suo posto. Il Tenente Sulu ha la Plancia. -</p>
<p>-Qualcosa di rilevante dalle scansioni? -</p>
<p>-No, Signore. -</p>
<p>Jim gli diede un cenno affermativo con la testa, poi prese il PADD della scrivania e iniziò a cercare informazioni sul pianeta appena annunciato, mentre in un’altra finestra apriva la propria mail dove era riassunta la missione.</p>
<p>-Informo la Plancia di proseguire con la scansione del prossimo pianeta? -</p>
<p>Domandò, ma Jim si poggiò allo schienale, contemplando lo schermo con una mano che reggeva la testa alla mascella.</p>
<p>-No, Signor Spock. Dobbiamo rimandare, abbiamo nuovi ordini. -</p>
<p>-E lei non ne è soddisfatto. - Se ne uscì, come se lo stesse studiando, forse trovando la cosa anche ironica. - Strano, aveva dedotto, da precedenti osservazioni, che le piace andare in missione. -</p>
<p>-È così. -</p>
<p>-Eppure… le notizie dell’Ammiraglio Nogura non sembrano entrare nei suoi gusti. -</p>
<p>Jim lasciò perdere le informazioni e i documenti: - Non mi piace questa storia. C’è qualcosa sotto… -</p>
<p>-Che è il motivo per cui gli ordini sono d’indagare. -</p>
<p>-Se vuole dire qualcosa, Signor Spock, la dica e basta. - Buttò fuori con tono spazientito.</p>
<p>-Che, per quanto siamo contrariati, l’unico modo per capere, è recarsi sul pianeta. -</p>
<p>-È esattamente quello che mi preoccupa. -</p>
<p>Spock non rispose, rimanendo lì in piedi, mentre Jim beveva la sua presenza calmante, per quanto ridicola fosse la cosa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gli occhi di Pavel erano come quelli di un cervo terrestre sorpreso di notte dai fari di una moto, in risposta mentre leggeva allo staff senior le nozioni che avevano a disposizione: Barradas era un pianeta di classe H, arido e caldo, con nessuna traccia di acqua… molto simile alla compianta Vulcano e alla sua prospera colonia Nuova Vulcano, se non fosse che l’ambiente presentava anche gas pesanti e vapori metallici. Ciononostante il computer non lo catalogava come pianeta inabitabile, alcune piante immune alle radiazioni e poche forme di vita animali sembravano vivere a modo loro. Come se non bastasse, la collocazione la rendeva una missione davvero delicata. Jim aveva totale fiducia nelle capacità di Sulu e Chekov di tracciare la rotta più adeguata e far sembrare l’Enterprise come un silenzioso gatto, ma iniziava a farsi strada un piccolo dolore alla radice del naso che per altri avrebbe significato stanchezza, ma per Kirk era sinonimo di: ti stai lasciando sfuggire qualcosa.</p>
<p>-Perché i Romulani dovrebbero fare scambi illegali su un pianeta così vicino alla Federazione? Insomma: sotto il nostro naso? Nah. Non regge! - Scotty gesticolava in modo agitato, come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie.</p>
<p>Jim lo capiva, ma stranamente non era nervoso, più correttamente: pensieroso.</p>
<p>-Il modo migliore per fregare qualcuno è agire sotto al suo naso, alla luce del sole… quindi perché non un pianeta della Federazione? - Ma non sapeva se parlava a Scotty, a tutti o solo se stesso.</p>
<p>Hikaru lo pregava con gli occhi di non chiedergli ciò che era obbligato ad ordinare. Jim si alzò e posò le mani sul tavolo.</p>
<p>-Questa storia non mi piace, ma abbiamo i nostri ordini. Andare su un pianeta, controllare che le cose precedano al meglio e fare rapporto. -</p>
<p>Spock lo guardava muto e neutro, non vi era la minima parvenza di sostegno o disaccordo… forse attendeva solo che facesse un passo falso.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura! - Chiamò il Capitano, - A questa distanza, quanto tempo impiegherebbe l’Impero Stellare Romulano per rispondere a una chiamata o un messaggio?”</p>
<p>Nyota sembrava quasi stordita per la richiesta. Spock sbatté le palpebre, come per avvisarlo che aveva fatto quell’errore.</p>
<p>-Signore? La missione- io… Capitano. - Si ricompose subito. - Pensavo che gli ordini sono di massima segretezza e di silenzio radio, anche subspaziale. -</p>
<p>-Ed io pensavo che fossimo esploratori. - Ribatté. - Quanto per quella chiama, Tenente? -</p>
<p>-Su una buona frequenza… dovremmo avere un buon raggio di recezione. Anche da qui, se accettano! Non oltre le tre ore, Signore. -</p>
<p>-Molto bene, devo ripulire il mio romulano, temo. -</p>
<p>La stanza era come sospesa nel tempo artificiale della nave. Kirk li guardò e capì- decise, che ce l’avrebbero fatta.</p>
<p>-Allontaniamoci da qui. - Ordinò.</p>
<p>-Signore… - fece Sulu, intanto che si alzava, - La rotta? -</p>
<p>-Zona Neutrale. Altro problema: trovate un modo per far passare l’Enterprise il più lontano possibile dall’Impero Klingon. Rimaniamo verso l’Impero Stellare Romulano. Restiamo nel territorio della Federazione il più possibile, facciamolo sembrare un giro panoramico dovuto alla noia di scansionare detriti spaziali. - Sulu e Chekov annuirono, andando subito in Plancia. - Tenente Uhura, per favore, le manderò subito un testo con la traduzione in romulano, le sarei grato se me lo potesse supervisionare e farmi evitare figuracce. Non ne abbiamo bisogno. Le chiedo anche una lista di frasi chiavi romulane che ritiene possono essere di aiuto. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Finalmente Spock si era degnato di partecipare alla conversazione oltre che elencare le caratteristiche assieme a Pavel. - Le vorrei ricordare che, nell’ambito diplomatico, se gli esponenti di un pianeta non conoscono che la propria lingua, hanno degli assistenti. Personalmente ritengo che il Pretore Romulano e i suoi Delegati abbiano optato per l’opzione più semplice e logica: un traduttore universale. -</p>
<p>Kirk neanche lo guardò, Scott invece non apprezzò affatto l’intervento di Spock e lui non aveva niente da dire a Scotty; era il miglior ingegnere e sapeva fare benissimo il suo lavoro.</p>
<p>-Avete i vostri ordini, siete congedati. Vediamo di capirci qualcosa! -</p>
<p>Quando anche il Tenente delle Comunicazioni e l’Ingegnere Capo uscirono, rimasero solo il Primo Ufficiale, il Capitano e il Capo Medico, che aveva passato la riunione a braccia conserte con un cipiglio di chi voleva avere l’onore di dire la parola magica del giorno.</p>
<p>-Due parole Jim: Pearl Harbor! Non siamo militari! - Finì alzando la voce.</p>
<p>-Lo so, Bones. Lo so. Troverò un modo per risolvere la cosa… e piantala di urlarmi nelle orecchie! -</p>
<p>-Dannazione! - Borbottò il medico, lanciando un’occhiata in cagnesco al Primo Ufficiale, il quale non sapeva davvero il movente per tanto astio. Leonard continuò per cinque minuti, finché non sbuffò. -Io questa volta passo. Scusa, Jim. Me ne torno in Infermeria. -</p>
<p>Kirk non diede segno di averlo sentito, avvicinandosi dal vetro della Sala Tattica, ringraziando gli architetti per aver voluto delle vetrate anche lì.</p>
<p>-Dopo vieni laggiù! - Abbaiò il dottore vicino la porta.</p>
<p>-No. - Rispose subito il Capitano, con tono quasi assente.</p>
<p>Bones se ne andò bofonchiando qualcosa sulle bionde e sui ragazzini che non ascoltavano chi aveva più esperienza di loro. Tutte cose il cui senso sfuggiva totalmente a Spock, che rimase fermo al proprio posto, in quanto Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Jim sorrise, cosa che turbò il Vulcaniano.</p>
<p>-Lasci perdere Bones, Signor Spock. E’ solo un buon amico e… un po’ troppo mamma chioccia. - Lo guardò attraverso le ciglia senza voltarsi, - Non mi ha ancora detto la sua opinione in proposito. -</p>
<p>-Non l’ha chiesta, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Oh. E da quando le serve il permesso per disapprovarmi? - Sfoderò il famoso sorriso alla Kirk.</p>
<p>-Non la disapprovo sempre, soltanto quando ritengo che la sua linea d’azione sia troppo irrazionale e spericolata e pericolosa per se stesso.”</p>
<p>Jim annuì: - Ovviamente, Signor Spock. - Certo che l’altro ironizzasse, ma facendo finta di nulla, - Ma adesso le sto chiedendo: mi dia un suo parere. -</p>
<p>-Ne è sicuro? -</p>
<p>-Certo. - Alzò un dito: - A meno che non sia lo stesso di Bones. -</p>
<p>Il silenzio durò troppo, perfino per Spock. Kirk non poteva crederci. Gemette.</p>
<p>-Sul serio? È d’accordo con Bones? Voi due che la pensate uguale? - Prese a gesticolare: - Guardi; non lo chiamo perché un povero uomo può morire di infarto, per una notizia del genere! - Proclamò, esagerando come sempre e in parte desiderando vedere in prima persona la reazione del medico. - Qui è lei l’esperto delle regole, mi dica. -</p>
<p>-In quanto Capitano al servizio della Flotta Stellare, è suo dovere seguire gli ordini del Comando. -</p>
<p>-Anche se sono palesemente stupidi, crudeli o cinici? -</p>
<p>-Stavo solo dicendo qual è il suo ruolo per il grado che ricopre, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Kirk mugugnò in risposta, ammirando le stelle fuori e volendo solo uscire e carezzarle, perché non poteva farlo con le mani del vulcaniano.</p>
<p>-Perché io credevo che, in quanto Capitano e membro attivo della Flotta Stellare, cittadino della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti, il mio dovere era di esplorare nuovi luoghi mai visti e di preservare la vita qualora questa fosse in pericolo. -</p>
<p>Spock non evitò il suo volto: - Sì, anche. -</p>
<p>-E allora come la mettiamo? Perché mi sembra evidente che è una grande contraddizione. -</p>
<p>-È lei il Capitano. -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise, sbuffando col naso. - Grazie, Signor Spock. Davvero illuminante! - Ironizzò, sentendo il peso dei gradi sui polsi. - Come faccio a sapere che le mie decisioni sono corrette? -</p>
<p>-Per quello ci sono io. -</p>
<p>Jim rise, di gioia e tristezza. - Per fortuna abbiamo lei a bordo, Signor Spock, perché io sono solo umano. -</p>
<p>-Lo so, Signore. -</p>
<p>Non ne dubitava.</p>
<p>-Ed io mi sono totalmente accorto che i Romulani hanno un traduttore universale o persone che possono farlo. Tuttavia… visto la natura del messaggio, ho pensato che possa essere apprezzato un minimo di sensibilità culturale… onestamente lo farei anche per una semplice comunicazione. Non possiamo dare per scontato che gli altri debbano per forza attenersi alla lingua standard scelta dalla Federazione. -</p>
<p>-… allora ha scelto per la diplomazia. Di disobbedire agli ordini del Comando di Flotta. -</p>
<p>-Sì. E lei dovrebbe essere quella voce che noi umani chiamiamo voce della coscienza. -</p>
<p>Spock apparì per un istante titubante, troppo rigido: - Sono Romulani. -</p>
<p>Spock avrebbe dovuto guidarlo. Ma forse Jim era cieco e insensibile verso la privacy del suo Primo Ufficiale… doveva fare lui un primo passo- professionale, ponderato e distaccato.</p>
<p>Annuì. - Preparo il messaggio da inviare al Tenente Uhura. Intanto… ci penserò ancora su. - Il vulcaniano appariva sorpreso. - Intendo dire, Signor Spock: mi sento come se stiamo sul filo del rasoio, non lo avverte anche lei? Ci sono troppe incognite e troppe vite in gioco. Se posso scegliere un percorso che può evitare uno scontro, feriti o peggio… non sarebbe… logico, da parte mia, prenderlo? -</p>
<p>Il corpo fermo del Comandante gli faceva ben capire che lo stava mettendo in una scomoda posizione, che lo stava forzando contro la sua natura, le sue tradizioni… la sua famiglia. Come se avesse calpestando tutto quello che era non solo la razza vulcaniana, ma Sarek, Amanda e Spock stesso.</p>
<p>E non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire, per aiutare. Perché era consapevole che Spock non voleva il suo aiuto.</p>
<p>Non avevano tempo, ma Jim poteva crearlo per Spock. Si mobilitò, aggirando il tavolo delle riunioni.</p>
<p>-Dove sta andando, Capitano? -</p>
<p>-In Infermeria. Voglio vedere la faccia di Bones quando gli racconto che è d’accordo con lui. - Si fermò prima di arrivare alla porta, girandosi verso il Primo Ufficiale. - Se vuole posso fare una foto, non so se riesco a registrare l’intera scena, ma una foto probabilmente ci riesco. -</p>
<p>-Non credo che sia professionale. - Rispose monocorde.</p>
<p>Kirk ci pensò su, annuendo: - Ha ragione. -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano si ritenne soddisfatto della maturità del Capitano, stranamente.</p>
<p>-Posso comunque prenderlo dalle telecamere di sorveglianza. - Prima che l’altro potesse parlare, continuò, anche se sapeva avrebbe dovuto mordersi la lingua: - Troverò un modo, Signor Spock. La ringrazio per il suo aiuto. Vado in infermeria. -</p>
<p>Spock socchiuse la bocca e si affrettò a rispondere: - È solo il mio lavoro. -</p>
<p>Kirk ispirò profondamente e fece di sì con la testa mentre espirava, sfoderando una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso, poi si congedò.</p>
<p>E rimase lì, Spock di Vulcano, a guardare il punto dove prima Jim Kirk era incantato ad ammirare le stelle, mentre lui catalogava mentalmente la sua immagine sotto le stelle di quella fascia di Quadrante e come risplendevano sulla sua figura. Kirk era ancora più umano sotto la luce delle stelle, era come se queste prendessero l’energia da lui per essere lucenti.</p>
<p>Spock era cresciuto su di un pianeta deserto, sapeva riconoscere un sole, quando era in sua presenza. Ed era per questo, che non poteva permettere niente di più. Trovando la cosa non adatta alle loro posizioni e alle loro menti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NB</p>
<p>* Sigma Draconis, “Spock’s Brian” (Operazione Cervello) ST:3x01.</p>
<p>**Barradas, qui: http://www.startrekmap.com/ufpmain.html?cord=8601,7912</p>
<p>Ah, non cercate il pianeta Ghythl: non esiste!... forse.</p>
<p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodvibez &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La verità era che non sapeva cosa fare.</p>
<p>Cercava con tutto se stesso di mettere da parte i propri sentimenti e dimenticare il comportamento di Spock e di come si era sentito, quando ancora aveva teso il ramoscello di ulivo verso i Romulani, piuttosto che i phaser. Ci mancava solo che Spock facesse rapporto, dichiarando di sospettare una collaborazione sottobanco tra Kirk e i Romulani.</p>
<p>La vita di tutti loro era cambiata nel momento in cui l’Anziano Spock e la Narada sono saltati in quel buco… Jim non riusciva a giudicare se in meglio o peggio, non spettava a lui, anche perché non sapeva tutto, il vecchio non era incline a parlarne. Certo era che metà della Flotta era morta e che una popolazione florida come i Vulcaniani ora erano una razza in via d’estinzione.</p>
<p>Non poteva decidere come sentirsi riguardo all’altro Kirk. Che aveva avuto un padre. Un amorevole padre. Quindi Winona non era mai caduta in depressione e non si era dedicata anima e corpo al lavoro su una Base Stellare lontana, lasciando i suoi figli piccoli alla mercé di un uomo come Frank.</p>
<p>Non era così idiota da pensare che l’altro avesse avuto una vita perfetta. Probabilmente anche nel suo trascorso c’era Tarsus IV. Ed era sopravvissuto, questo era ovvio… e l’aveva superato, ovvio. Ma come? Che fosse stata una tragedia simile ma con altre vicende? La Federazione era riuscita ad arrivare prima che diventasse quel campo di morte? Forse si erano salvati più di sette bambini… di cui quattro sono morti negli anni. Due suicidati. Katy e Paul lo avevano contattato per congratularsi con lui per la Poltrona e ringraziarlo per averli salvati. Lo chiamarono anche dopo Khan. Ma lui non poteva rispondere e, quando si era svegliato e aveva contattato Paul, il ragazzo gli diede la triste notizia che Katy era stata ricoverata in un centro psichiatrico. Jim avrebbe voluto dire che sarebbe andato da lei, ma in realtà non c’era tempo materiale e, nel profondo, non voleva. Paul capì e disse che l’avrebbe abbracciata per lui.</p>
<p>Quindi Jim desiderava davvero che l’altro se stesso non fosse passato per Tarsus IV.</p>
<p>Per tutto quello che avevano fatto passare per giusto, poi per necessario… perché non era giusto, perché Kodos si era eletto Governatore: giudice, giuria e boia. E, col tempo, come un Messia.</p>
<p>Ma il vero paradosso era che non odiava Kodos. Nonostante tutto quello che aveva fatto, permesso, senza sporcarsi le mani. E le mani di Kodos erano sporche di sangue e lacrime di così tante vite. Non lo odiava e non odiava neanche Frank, e le loro mani simili. Non meritavano di essere ricordati con odio e rabbia, per ciò che avevano fatto, valeva solo la pena ricordarseli come esempi di ciò che è sbagliato e doloroso. Altrimenti non significava niente essere sopravvissuti, Jim non avrebbe mai permesso a quelle mani di guidare la propria vita. Non lo aveva permesso da bambino e non lo avrebbe permesso adesso.</p>
<p>E se non riusciva a odiare loro… come poteva odiare Nero? Avrebbe dovuto perché contava un fattore personale? Anche gli altri due uomini l’hanno fatto. E, come Kodos, Nero ha rovinato la vita di tantissime persone… il suo odio per la Federazione non era giustificato, ma Jim poteva vedere un uomo che faceva una vita onesta, con una famiglia… a cui avevano tolto tutto, e la Grande Federazione aveva fatto finta di niente, come se Romulus non contasse… a Jim ricordava un poco Tarsus IV.</p>
<p>Poteva capire il motivo per cui Nero era così arrabbiato… ma Jim non lo trovava comunque giustificabile. Tornasse indietro, avrebbe comunque proposto quell’aiuto alla Narada.</p>
<p>E, tornando indietro, avrebbe fatto un miracolo per salvare Amanda Grayson.</p>
<p>Jim non poteva permettere alle vicende del passato di impedire al futuro di avverarsi: e tra tutto questo, c’era anche l’Anziano Spock e il suo desiderio di una Federazione più ampia di cultura, apertura e di maggiore comunicazione. Aveva visto nella mente del Vulcaniano quanto si fosse battuto per la pace tra la Federazione e Romulus. Così, quando la Narada si era trovata in difficoltà, aveva visto un possibile spiraglio per una collaborazione e poi, forse, una pace.</p>
<p>Spock non approvò, lo aveva visto come un comportamento illogico, un affronto. Jim lo capiva, ma la morte quel giorno si era presa troppe anime. Doveva almeno tentare…</p>
<p>Aveva finito il messaggio, in lingua standard e romulana, e lo aveva mandato a Uhura. Guardò il replicatore, non ricordando precisamente che ora fosse e se avesse fatto colazione quel giorno. O cena. O se era ancora giorno.</p>
<p>Accese il terminale e tramite un canale privato, chiamò Nuova Vulcano. Aveva bisogno di un consiglio.</p>
<p>L’Anziano Spock rispose subito; - James. - Salutò, con voce bassa e con un affetto smisurato negli occhi caldi. Spock in privato era molto intimo, non c’era voluto molto a Jim per convincerlo a dargli del tu, almeno nel privato.</p>
<p>-Ciao, amico mio. - Sorrise, sporgendosi un poco verso lo schermo alzò un braccio e poggiò le dita sul volto dell’altro, che ricambiò il gesto attraverso il vetro. Una scena simile a due avvenimenti tanto simili quanto diversi e distanti.</p>
<p>Spock lo guardò, prendendosi il suo tempo e Jim lo lasciò fare.</p>
<p>-Ti vedo sofferente. -</p>
<p>-Sono davanti una scelta importante e ho bisogno di un consiglio. -</p>
<p>-Il tuo Primo Ufficiale è più che efficiente e in grado di- -</p>
<p>-Lui è d’accordo con Bones. - Vide chiaramente un piccolo sorriso sollevare un angolo delle labbra sottili, rise appena: - Vero? Non è divertente!? Ho preso una foto di Bones quando gliel’ho detto! Dopo te la mando! -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano si ricompose; - Cosa succede, James? -</p>
<p>Jim riportò gli ordini di Nogura e della propria idea su come agire: - Io penso che posso fare entrambi. Che ci sia un modo, solo… ancora non ho trovato il punto di unione. -</p>
<p>-Certo è che… le parole dell’Ammiraglio sembrano celare qualcosa. -</p>
<p>-Quel pianeta è inadatto alla vita umanoide… forse effettuano questi scambi… nei pressi. Attorno l’orbita del pianeta, sfruttandolo come pannello di copertura visiva. - Aveva preso a gesticolare con una mano e Spock sembrava godere della vista del suo lasciare a briglia sciolta i pensieri.</p>
<p>-Credi alle sue parole? -</p>
<p>Scosse la testa. - Credo che ci sia qualcosa sotto, nascosto. Ma non so cosa… -</p>
<p>-Beh… sarò anche un povero vecchio, ma la tua missione è esattamente questa: esplorare l’ignoto, andare dove nessuno è mai giunto prima. -</p>
<p>-Si suppone. - Sorrise. - E tu, per essere un povero vecchio sei anche troppo furbo. -</p>
<p>-Affascinante. -</p>
<p>-Sì, pure. -</p>
<p>Negli occhi di Spock la solita scintilla prese a splendere di più. Come a riflettere quella di Jim. E si fissarono per qualche minuto, in silenzio.</p>
<p>-Quando Uhura mi rimanderà indietro il testo corretto, aspetterò finché non siamo in prossimità dello spazio Romulano e dopo lo invierò, chiedendo l’autorizzazione di usare un canale diplomatico. Se me lo permetteranno… sono certo che capiranno e saranno disposti a collaborare. -</p>
<p>-James. Posso chiederti perché sei così determinato e… così titubante, anche? -</p>
<p>Per lui non era strano che qualcuno potesse sentire entrambe le cose. Era confortante.</p>
<p>-Perché ci sono stati troppi morti, per colpa del dolore e dell’incomprensione. Non voglio che accada di nuovo, soprattutto se posso evitarlo. - Si leccò le labbra. - Spock sembra non essere di questo pensiero. -</p>
<p>-Nero era un Romulano. Tu hai perso tuo padre. -</p>
<p>-Un padre che non ho mai avuto l’occasione di conoscere. Spock invece la madre la conosceva eccome. Tutti abbiamo perso qualcosa per mano di Nero… anche tu. - Sentiva una fitta al petto: - Tu più di tutti. -</p>
<p>Spock scosse la testa: - Non essere addolorato per me, amico mio. Ho vissuto la mia vita e non rimpiango niente. - E c’erano così tante parole in sospeso che sarebbe stato complicato decidere da quale cominciare.</p>
<p>-Cosa devo fare? Ritieni che stia prendendo la decisione giusta? -</p>
<p>-Non è il mio posto dirlo, James. Lo sai. Così come sei consapevole che il nucleo dei tuoi turbati sentimenti non deriva dalla missione. -</p>
<p>Aveva paura di perdere Spock. Il suo Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>-Troverò il modo di far funzionare tutto. -</p>
<p>-Non ne dubito. Vorresti che mi occupassi io, della parte diplomatica? -</p>
<p>-No. No, Spock. Io… ti ringrazio. Ma non voglio coinvolgerti. - Si affrettò a dire, non era il motivo per cui l’aveva chiamato. Non avrebbe mai permesso che accadesse niente a questo Vulcaniano; doveva tenerlo lontano da queste faccende. Eppure, il solo fatto che si fosse offerto con così umiltà e gentilezza… sciolse il cuore di Jim. Lo faceva sentire curato e trattato con affetto, non come un ragazzino che non meritava quei gradi.</p>
<p>-Se tuttavia, posso essere di aiuto, non esitare a contattarmi. - Rispose Spock, piegando appena la testa. Jim vide le sfumature di bianco e grigio tra i capelli che danzavano con il nero sotto la luce della stanza dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Certo, amico mio. Grazie. Davvero. Scusami per la chiamata e le parole incoerenti… ma avevo detto bisogno di vederti. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano ricambiò il sorriso. - Per me è un piacere, James. Ogni volta, se sei tu, per me è solo che lieto vederti. -</p>
<p>-A presto… - soffiò fuori, come se fossero stati vicinissimi e potesse sentirlo. Spock sembrava farlo.</p>
<p>-A presto, James. -</p>
<p>Non appena chiusero la chiamata, il PADD di Kirk segnalò nuova posta: era il testo corretto da Uhura. Fece una piccola tappa in bagno per buttarsi dell’acqua fredda in faccia e uscì, diretto alla Sala Macchine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per il tragitto, dopo la prima curva, trovò Spock: immobile e in disparte per non intralciare i membri dell’equipaggio, con il volto rivolto verso il corridoio degli alloggi degli Ufficiali Superiori.</p>
<p>-Comandante. - Salutò Jim, passandogli accanto e non fermandosi finché non arrivò al turboascensore: Spock attese finché le porte non si aprirono ed entrò dopo di lui, posizionandosi al fianco.</p>
<p>-Destinazione? -</p>
<p>-Le devo parlare. -</p>
<p>-Io in Sala Macchine. - Ordinò e subito il macchinario si attivò. A braccia conserte e il PADD in bilico che ogni tanto gli toccava il fianco con un angolo smussato. - Non le serve un mio permesso per parlare, Signor Spock. Si sfoghi. -</p>
<p>Spock sembrò sorvolare sul modo di dire, cosa strana.</p>
<p>-Riguardo il nostro discorso di prima, credo che lei abbia frainteso le mie parole. -</p>
<p>-Ma non mi dica… - si spostò verso la parete nel vano tentativo di mettere più spazio possibile tra sé e Spock, pur sentendo un lieve richiamo di calore provenire da lui. Ma molto probabilmente era solo frutto del suo cuore senza speranza.</p>
<p>-Quello che lei sceglie di fare è senz’altro ai fini di salvaguardare la vita, non solo dell’equipaggio. Razionalmente, apprezzo che lei voglia agire per via pacifica e diplomatica. Ma non vi trovo la logica. Onestamente, Capitano, mi trovo in uno stato mentale in cui non- -</p>
<p>Jim si era voltato di scatto, testa e corpo per intero, verso di lui, aprendo le braccia; - No, no! Spock! Non starà per dire che è emotivamente compromesso! - Sorrise, ma era una smorfia triste e isterica: - Stiamo per andare vicino lo spazio Romulano… dove- dove lo trovo un altro Primo Ufficiale come lei? - Si leccò le labbra, sentendosi uno schifo: - Ascolti… - face cautamente mezzo passo verso il vulcaniano, - Mi dispiace. Se ho detto o fatto qualcosa che è stato troppo impertinente e poco professionale; le domando scusa. Non era davvero mia intenzione lasciar intendere che non comprendo la gravità delle azioni di Nero e delle ripercussioni che ancora sono ben visibili. -</p>
<p>-Posso finire la mia frase? -</p>
<p>-… oh. Oh! Mh, certo, Signor Spock. Certo! - Quel mezzo passo si fece più ampio, verso la parete, ancora.</p>
<p>-Mi trovo in uno stato mentale in cui non comprendo totalmente le azioni che propone, in netto contrasto con quelle già espresse dai Romulani. Questo, Signore, non comprendo. E, alla luce della nostra precedente conversazione in cui mi ha invitato a riflettere, le chiedo delucidazioni, in modo che io possa capire e adempiere al mio ruolo di Primo Ufficiale. -</p>
<p>Perché aveva pensato per un attimo che Spock avrebbe anteposto il privato al lavoro?</p>
<p>-Sa, Signor Spock… quando provi un dolore così… non vorresti mai che qualcun altro lo provasse. -</p>
<p>-Questa non è la linea che Nero ha scelto di seguire. -</p>
<p>-Noi non siamo Nero. - Questo sembrò toccare qualcosa dentro il Comandante. - E neanche il resto della popolazione Romulana. Non è giusto che una popolazione paghi per questioni personali tra due individui. -</p>
<p>-Un parallelismo ironico, se pensiamo alla situazione dell’Ambasciatore Spock. -</p>
<p>-L’Ambasciatore vuole solo la pace tra la Federazione e le culture che non vi fanno parte. -</p>
<p>Il turboascensore si fermò e le porte si aprirono, i due Ufficiali uscirono: Spock teneva il passo svelto del Capitano, quasi come un’ombra.</p>
<p>-Il desiderio e l’operato del Signor Spock è ammirevole. -</p>
<p>Presero a scendere per le scalette.</p>
<p>-Sa che prima della faccenda di Nero, l’Ambasciatore lavorava a un accordo tra Romulus e la Federazione per riavvicinare la sua popolazione con i vulcaniani? -</p>
<p>Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e che lo fermò. Spock lo guardava con un volto di pietra rovente. E il punto dove lo stringeva, quel calore avvertito prima, oltrepassava la stoffa e gli bruciava quasi direttamente la pelle.</p>
<p>-Capitano… è il volere dell’Ambasciatore, quello della pace. La nostra missione non riguarda questo. -</p>
<p>-Abbiamo la possibilità, Signor Spock, perché non prendere al volo l’occasione? -</p>
<p>-Se è stato influenzato dall’Anziano… -</p>
<p>Jim si avvicinò col volto al Primo Ufficiale, parlando piano: - Se da lui è stato possibile muovere i primi passi, perché non qui, Spock? Perché dobbiamo per forza attendere gli stessi anni che ha dovuto attendere lui, prima di cogliere uno spiraglio? -</p>
<p>-Perché non siamo in quell’universo. Ogni se, ogni ma e ogni ipotesi sono scomparse, quando la Narada e l’Anziano sono arrivati qui. Hanno riscritto la storia. Qualunque cosa è stata, non c’è più e non potrà più essere. -</p>
<p>La rabbia seppellita nel Katra di Spock era ben nascosta, ma Jim la sentiva, tutta addosso lui. Faceva male. Jim aveva perso qualcosa che non conosceva, ancora. Ma era il Capitano, e non avrebbe ceduto: si obbligò a respirare.</p>
<p>-Per molti sono solo una bella faccia. Per lei, neanche questo. Ma apra bene le orecchie: non do niente per scontato, non posso permettermelo e non voglio. Non esiste che succeda qualcosa se posso impedirlo. E si suppone, Signor Spock- - diede uno strattone col braccio e il vulcaniano non mollò la presa salda e livida, ma al diavolo se si sarebbe lamentato, - Che io e lei collaboriamo. Impari la differenza tra capire e condividere perché non sono la stessa cosa. Mi dice di lasciare fuori gli affari personali, la invito a fare altrettanto. -</p>
<p>Spock non si mosse, e dagli occhi sembrava trasparire solo frustrazione e astio. E delusione. Quello faceva più male della stretta e del bruciore al braccio.</p>
<p>-Le mie scuse. - Sussurrò, allentando la mano e portando entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena rigida.</p>
<p>Jim si rifiutava di toccarsi quel braccio. Che adesso sembrava andar gelandosi. Che razza di problema aveva?</p>
<p>-Si figuri. - Annuì al vulcaniano. - Mi accompagni, devo consultarmi con il Signor Scott. Ma ci tengo ad averla al mio fianco. Il suo contributo è sempre utile. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Non ci misero molto per trovare il Signor Scott; era semi sepolto sotto dei macchinari.</p>
<p>-Ehilà, Scotty! - Jim ritrovò subito il sorriso, lo scozzese lo metteva sempre di buonumore in momenti come quelli. L’Ingegnere fuoriuscì con della roba sotto mano, che posò attorno a sé e in parte diede a Keenser da sistemare.</p>
<p>-Capitano! - Salutò allegro, poi notò anche Spock e si pulì le mani sporche sui pantaloni, e non mancò l’occhiata del vulcaniano. - Comandante Spock. - Continuò, più ponderato.</p>
<p>-Ho una domanda per lei. - Iniziò Kirk.</p>
<p>-Mi dica, Capitano. - Afferrò una tazza di tea.</p>
<p>-Riguardo la missione su Barradas… -</p>
<p>-Brutta storia, se me lo chiede. -</p>
<p>-Purtroppo ancora non lo sappiamo. Ma possiamo avvicinarci e, a tal proposito ho pensato a questo; Barradas è di classe H, giusto? Non c’è modo che qualcosa avvenga sulla sua superficie… -</p>
<p>-E dove? -</p>
<p>-E se questi scambi si effettuassero vicino, il pianeta? Mi dica Scotty; è possibile che due navi sfruttino la magnitudine di una pianeta e la sua presenza per celarsi non solo all’occhio, ma anche agli scanner? -</p>
<p>-Oh, sì, diamine Signore, lo abbiamo fatto anche qui, qualcosa così! -</p>
<p>-Quindi è possibile farla più volte, questa modalità stealth? -</p>
<p>-Mh… - mugugnò l’Ingegnere, lasciando stare il tea che era in bilico su un tubo orizzontale. - Sì, con buoni intervalli accurati tra una manovra e uno scambio… suppongo di sì. Ma questo, Capitano, non ci dice granché. -</p>
<p>-Se possibile, ha aggiunto altre strade. - Intervenne Spock, con voce lontana e apatica. Scotty guardò altrove, sicuramente pensando perché scegliere la sua povera Sala Macchine per litigare. Mentre Jim si chiedeva se anche l’Anziano Spock a suo tempo era stato così aspro verso il suo Capitano, contraddicendolo in continuazione davanti altri membri dell’equipaggio: pensò allo sguardo di cioccolato caldo… non poteva essere plausibile. Forse avevano avuto discussioni, sì, ma era certo che non fossero così accanite e così frequenti.</p>
<p>Si voltò verso Spock, con un movimento fluido e cercando di non lasciar uscire fuori dagli occhi e dalla mimica facciale troppo. Solo perché Spock era un dolore al suo petto, non significava che anche lui dovesse essere così ostile. Primo: Spock probabilmente neanche se ne accorgeva la maggior parte delle volte, secondo: lui non era alcun dolore di quel tipo verso il suo Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Dopotutto, Spock pur non essendo un esperto di emozioni, era un eccellente osservatore.</p>
<p>-Questo esclude il pianeta e squadre di sbarco. E ci da una traccia da seguire. -</p>
<p>-Ancora, se prima ne avevamo due, adesso ne abbiamo tre. -</p>
<p>-Allora siamo fortunati ad averla con noi; qualcuno deve pur tenere il conto. Scotty! -</p>
<p>Lo scozzese sorrise, comprendendo la situazione e Jim si morse la lingua, chiedendosi se Spock irritasse solo le proprie di orecchie. Forse era così… affamato, di attenzioni e affetto da parte del vulcaniano che invece che prendere come oro colato tutto ciò che diceva, ogni minima osservazione oggettiva l’avvertiva come un attacco personale? Che mal di testa.</p>
<p>-Si metta a lavoro con il Signor Chekov, per una simulazione di quante manovre possono essere apportate in base ai dati che abbiamo. Non appena saremo nei pressi di Barradas, faremo delle scansioni e aggiornerete il database, confrontando le simulazioni.”</p>
<p>-Certo, Signore. -</p>
<p>Intanto che tornavano al turboascensore, lasciandosi alle spalle un laborioso Scott, Kirk ripensò velocemente al fatto che alcune volte serviva venirsi incontro e che, volente o meno, le situazioni nel bene e nel male erano divise a metà. Dubitava che Spock volesse condividere qualcosa, quindi decise di tenersi il modo di dire per sé. Ma doveva parlare e capire.</p>
<p>-Comandante, sto andando velocemente in sala mensa a rileggere il messaggio per un’ultima volta. Vuole unirsi a me? Sarei felice di avere qualche suo parere sul testo. E con l’occasione possiamo mangiare. -</p>
<p>-Ho del lavoro da ultimare. Se mi manda il documento sul PADD lo supervisionerò il prima possibile. -</p>
<p>Spock uscì sul Ponte Cinque, diretto ai propri alloggi, Jim andò in mensa, mangiando un toast e bevendo del caffè. Tentato di allegare un file con i propri pensieri, al documento, ma consapevole che al Primo Ufficiale non interessava. Selezionò invio e si prese un’altra tazza di caffè.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’idea del Capitano Kirk di muoversi con le parole, porgendo una mano in segno di buona fede e nella speranza di un’alleanza… era quanto di più imprevedibile ci si potesse aspettare da una persona con il passato di James T. Kirk.</p>
<p>Imprevedibile, ma non sorprendente. Benché fosse una creatura umana e quindi priva del rigido e rigoroso controllo vulcaniano sulla propria mente, corpo e spirito, avendo un nucleo di pura irrazionalità a cui gravita il proprio essere… Kirk si era dimostrato più volte privo di rancore. Anche verso ciò che aveva ucciso il padre e segnato la sua esistenza. Aveva risparmiato la vita anche a Khan, quando avevano il preciso ordine di sparare a vista, anzi, di far esplodere il pianeta natale Klingon. Spock era certo che il Capitano fosse quasi emotivamente compromesso, dopo la prematura e crudele morte del loro mentore, in più modi, l’Ammiraglio Christopher Pike. Eppure non aveva ucciso Khan. Aveva ascoltato e ponderato le parole del suo Primo Ufficiale e preso una decisione, annunciandola a tutta l’Enterprise e poi... lo aveva cercato con lo sguardo. Scusandosi e ringraziandolo. Umile e gentile. Dove era finito adesso quel Capitano?</p>
<p>Da nessuna parte, continuava a sedere sulla Poltrona della nave. Conquistandosi la fiducia e la stima del proprio equipaggio, mai sottovalutandoli, ma al contrario: trattandoli con rispetto e altrettanta fiducia. E tutti lo adoravano. Lo seguivano, lo avrebbero fatto sempre. Nessuno ha dimenticato come si era comportato Kirk durante l’attacco di Nero, mettendosi in prima linea. Agendo con coraggio e forse troppa avventatezza. Di come nonostante gli ordini e la propria cecità all’epoca, aveva fatto di tutto per salvare la situazione, aprendo la strada a chi era con lui, aiutato e aiutando.</p>
<p>Come lo aveva ripagato Spock? Lo aveva spedito su Delta Vega. E come aveva risposto l’allora Primo Ufficiale? Aprendogli gli occhi e poi fidandosi a tal punto da andare assieme sulla Narada.</p>
<p>Cosa aveva fatto Spock quando Kirk lo aveva salvato da quel vulcano su Nibiru? Aveva fatto rapporto e come risultato Kirk aveva perso la Poltrona.</p>
<p>No, Spock non poteva mentire a se stesso, non durante l’arte della meditazione.</p>
<p>Kirk aveva perso tutto. Sentiva di aver agito bene, sapeva di averlo fatto perché aveva seguito le regole, come sempre. Eppure… la delusione che irradiava Jim era… dolorosa. Quel sole soffriva, ed era a causa propria. Sentiva di aver perduto la fiducia dell’uomo… poi ecco che si trovano assieme a raggiungere gli altri Ufficiali, con Jim che gli chiede se aveva capito il motivo del proprio gesto. Ovviamente no. Come poteva? Spock si vergognava, anche se sapeva che la vergogna era illogica e che il regolamento era nero su bianco: si vergognava.</p>
<p>E Kirk cosa aveva fatto a quel punto? Gli aveva detto che gli sarebbe mancato… Spock non conosceva bene le emozioni, non le sapeva riconoscere adeguatamente, non sapeva gestirle. L’unica emozione mai accettata anche se controvoglia, era sempre stata la rabbia… eppure… Jim aveva quegli occhi, gli stessi che lo avevano accolto abbagliandolo nella Sala Teletrasporto quando erano riusciti a riportarlo dal vulcano. E, ancora prima, quando si era presentato per la carica di Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Kirk rispondeva alla rabbia e all’odio, al dolore… con l’affetto, con la gentilezza… perché non lo accoglieva? Anche solo come Primo Ufficiale, perché era così difficile per lui accettare il calore del Capitano?</p>
<p>Non era giusto, ecco perché. Perché era inadatto, inadeguato. Ancora, la logica imponeva che il comportamento del Capitano fosse degno di nota e rispetto… ma non meritava quella luce nella propria vita.</p>
<p>Aveva detto delle parole che certamente il Capitano aveva capito a cosa si riferisse: le loro controparti. Ovviamente sapeva, come potrebbe essere stato tanto diverso l’altro Capitano Kirk… guardando l’Anziano e i suoi occhi verso il proprio di Capitano, non era stato difficile capire. Ancora più complicato ipotizzare che potesse esistere un James Kirk meno che splendido.</p>
<p>Aveva già ultimato il controllo del messaggio, trovandolo pressoché perfetto e rimandandolo indietro a Kirk.</p>
<p>Sua madre avrebbe saputo cosa consigliare. Ma non c’era nessuno che poteva dirgli cosa era meglio fare… doveva quindi raccontarsi delle cose, convincendosi, e visto che la meditazione non aveva aiutato per niente, poteva farlo, in modo da poter essere operativo ed efficiente come sempre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Plancia tutti erano alle proprie postazioni, e Spock si fermò un attimo da Nyota, prima di andare alla propria.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. Ho letto il messaggio destinato al Pretore romulano e al Senato. Volevo farle i miei complimenti per la sua conoscenza e maestria con la grammatica della lingua. Ha saputo, come sempre, tradurre in modo eccellente. Il messaggio, grazie a lei, risulta molto adatto al suo scopo. -</p>
<p>Nyota si girò brevemente verso la Poltrona, Jim sentiva il suo sguardo sulle spalle.</p>
<p>-Grazie, Comandante. Ho solo tradotto in romulano il documento realizzato dal Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Il messaggio, grazie a lei, risulta molto adatto al suo scopo. – Ripeté il Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Kirk quasi sorrise, buttando un occhio alla postazione delle comunicazioni. - Il Tenente Uhura è la migliore, non è vero Comandante? -</p>
<p>-È quello che ho detto. -</p>
<p>Uhura lo guardava con un volto cupo e confuso, di chi non capiva il suo comportamento. Le fece un cenno con la testa e un gran sorriso, ringraziandola ancora per l’ottimo lavoro svolto. Mentre il braccio stretto da Spock era ancora freddo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nella privacy dei propri alloggi, Kirk mandò il messaggio all’Impero Stellare Romulano. Non aveva pregato alcuna divinità e non aveva fatto alcun strano rituale prima di farlo: era solo in buona fede e riteneva che i romulani non vedessero l’ora di dimostrare che non erano come Nero.</p>
<p>Si era già congratulato con Uhura per il lavoro e i vari suggerimenti e modifiche apportate, operando in modo che il messaggio non venisse mal interpretato. Era davvero grato di avere una persona come lei a bordo nella Missione Quinquennale! Non aveva battuto ciglio alle affermazioni di Spock semplicemente perché anche lui le riteneva vere; se avesse solo fatto valere il proprio grado non si meriterebbe di sedere sulla Poltrona. Aveva accanto quelli che riteneva essere i migliori e di cui si fidava oltre ogni cosa, e consapevole delle proprie mancanze e della bravura del Tenente, perché non farle fare il suo dovere di xenolinguista?</p>
<p>Il privato era altro. Consultando il database della Federazione, aveva provato a tradurre qualcosa dal libro che gli era stato donato su Ghythl, c’era qualche lingua che sembrava vagamente simile. Ma pensava anche che avrebbe dovuto attendere i trattati di Babel in cui i grandi nomi avrebbero firmato e dichiarato per iscritto tutto, prima di avere un vero dizionario disponibile. Inutile dire che indubbiamente Nyota avrebbe capito in pochissimo la lingua. Era così orgoglioso che fosse un membro del proprio equipaggio!</p>
<p>Sfogliava le pagine del libro, con i suoi racconti antichi e illustrazioni che sembravano dipinti con qualche metallo prezioso reso liquido. A Jim piacevano i libri di fiabe, di narrativa, di storia; i libri. I racconti. Le testimonianze di vite e menti che non c’erano più fisicamente. Ne raccoglieva quando e come poteva, la propria stanza sfoggiava quadri, statuette e affini e libri di vari mondi. Lì nello spazio; era casa per Jim.</p>
<p>Con un sorriso e con tanta speranza, Jim aprì il terminale, selezionando la cartella piena di documenti, con in cima i risultati delle prime simulazioni da parte di Scotty e Chekov. Ma prima di iniziare a leggere i testi, aprì una pagina vuota e scrisse all’Anziano, in un canale privato e criptato, che aveva mandato il messaggio e che stavano dirigendosi comunque nei pressi del pianeta. Voleva solo tenerlo aggiornato.</p>
<p>Il cicalino della porta suonò mentre stava facendo dei calcoli su come poter unire la seconda e la terza formula di due scenari, senza domandare o alzare la testa, invitò chiunque fosse ad entrare.</p>
<p>-Hai un aspetto infernale. - Esordì il dottore, andando dritto al replicatore personale del Capitano, selezionando velocemente qualcosa e posizionandolo sotto gli occhi di Jim. Sul vassoio c’era una zuppa di farro e lenticchie, su un altro piatto del tacchino.</p>
<p>-Ma grazie, Bones. Mi commuovono sempre i tuoi complimenti. Potresti fare concorrenza con Spock. - Scansò il vassoio.</p>
<p>-Non paragonarmi a lui. Non adesso. Ho detto che ha sentimenti, non certo altro. -</p>
<p>Jim roteò gli occhi. - Come puoi non esserti accorto che spesso scherza? -</p>
<p>-Quelli come lui non lo fanno. E menomale; sarebbero pessimi! -</p>
<p>-I suoi occhi cambiano in modo evidente e sorride! - Forse quei segni non erano diretti a lui, ma lo faceva.</p>
<p>-Io non sono innamorato di lui, ragazzo. - Il tono era davvero dispiaciuto ed era stata proprio la voce dell’amico, a fargli lasci perdere i file.</p>
<p>Sorrise: - Chi disprezza compra, sai? - Provò a deviare il discorso.</p>
<p>-Lo sopporto solo perché sono professionale. -</p>
<p>Jim si chiese come sarebbe stato Bones se non fosse professionale…</p>
<p>-Tutto l’equipaggio lo adora. - Rincarò la dose.</p>
<p>-No! Li intimidisce! Solo tu lo trovi bello, il resto di noi mortali lo trova inquietante! -</p>
<p>-Voi non capite niente… -</p>
<p>Leonard si sporse sul tavolo: - Capisco che non merita il tuo affetto, Jim. -</p>
<p>Kirk guardò il vassoio, sospirò.</p>
<p>-Credi davvero che Spock vorrebbe il mio amore? Amore platonico? Amicizia? -</p>
<p>A Leonard sembrava un bimbo lasciato a se stesso… e Jim lo era.</p>
<p>-Certo, ragazzo. -</p>
<p>-Io no. Gli darei volentieri tutto di me. Se non fosse vulcaniano gli darei il mio corpo, se questo non lo facesse allontanare ancora di più di quanto già non sia ad anni luce di distanza. Ma se non lo fosse non lo amerei… loro sono così fedeli. Un compagno per la vita. -</p>
<p>-Pensi di non riuscire ad essere fedele… o che lui, non crederebbe alla tua fedeltà? -</p>
<p>-… posso solo dargli il mio rispetto, il mio affetto da amico. E avere cura di lui come mio Primo Ufficiale. - Era solo felice che da qualche parte un Jim aveva saputo dare a Spock ciò di cui aveva bisogno.</p>
<p>-Sembra incapace di accettare di provare qualcosa. -</p>
<p>Scosse la testa. - Ha solo bisogno di tempo. -</p>
<p>-Quanto? Quanto vuoi ancora incassare? Solo perché tieni a lui non significa che possa permettersi di ferirti! -</p>
<p>-Infatti non lo accetto. Abbiamo un sacco di discussioni, quando non scappa. Forse non stiamo ancora sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda… -</p>
<p>-Lo stai giustificando. -</p>
<p>Kirk si stropicciò gli occhi. - Va bene così. Sto bene. -</p>
<p>-Oh, andiamo… -</p>
<p>-Dacci solo un poco di tempo, ti costa tanto aspettare? Per adesso va come sempre. Ma aspetta e vedrai. -</p>
<p>-Ah, quindi va uno schifo! -</p>
<p>Jim sbuffò, acconsentendo agli ordini del medico e mangiando: - Che attore melodrammatico… va male. Non da schifo. Ma dirlo non cambierà le cose. Così come dire oh, va tutto a meraviglia! Perché i problemi non si risolvono con il tocco di una mano fatata. -</p>
<p>Bones sospirò: - No, certo che no. Fatina. -</p>
<p>Jim trovò un sorriso per il suo migliore amico: - Non posso e non voglio permettere agli affari personali d’intralciare il mio lavoro. Sento il fiato sul collo del Comando. E quello di Komack e Nogura sa di sardine e carne. La mia, se non faccio il mio fottuto lavoro. -</p>
<p>-Jim, la tua vita personale… -</p>
<p>-Non ha importanza. -</p>
<p>-Ne ha! Dovresti averne più riguardo… -</p>
<p>Jim posò la il cucchiaio, stanco. - Bones… non siamo loro. Non viviamo nell’universo in cui Kirk e Spock sono il duo migliore della Flotta e T’hy’la. In questo universo, le cose sono andate in altro modo. -</p>
<p>-E lui che ne pensa? - Domandò, incrociando le braccia. Come se già sapesse la risposta.</p>
<p>-Ti sorprenderà, ma la pensiamo uguale, per una volta. -</p>
<p>-Dannato folletto! - Sputò.</p>
<p>-Non ha tutti i torti… -</p>
<p>-Oh, tu così non me la racconti! Sono parole sue! -</p>
<p>Scrollò le spalle, allontanando il vassoio con la zuppa a metà e il tacchino immacolato: - No, i dettagli specifici li ho messi io. Perché lo penso anch’io… non siamo destinati Bones. Nero ha cambiato tutto, forse ha mutato anche ciò che è il destino… forse qui da noi non esiste neanche il legame T’hy’la. Se c’è qualcosa di simile, probabilmente il partner predestinato di Spock è Uhura. È solo questione di tempo prima che se ne accorgano e tornino assieme. -</p>
<p>-Aspetta! Frena i cavalli! - Agitò le mani. - Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? -</p>
<p>-Tu sapevi che si sono lasciati? Chi? -</p>
<p>-La mia Infermiera Capo è la Chapel. -</p>
<p>-Giusto… - Lasciando cadere la non sottile consapevolezza che sapeva della passione dell’altro per i pettegolezzi.</p>
<p>-Anche perché se aspettavo te, mi cresceva la barba. - Borbottò.</p>
<p>-Scusami! Ho avuto un poco da fare… - indicò il terminale, alzando entrambe le sopracciglia.</p>
<p>-Sua Altezza impegnata. - Gli fece il verso Bones, con l’intento di farlo sorridere; e ci riuscì. Poi il dottore tornò serio. - Se davvero fosse così… se davvero qui da noi non esiste questa sorta di un legame mistico ed eterno… o se esiste ed è con Uhura o qualcuno che non sei tu. Come ti sentiresti? -</p>
<p>Jim sperava che le lacrime di tristezza che il proprio cuore stava piangendo, non si vedessero dagli occhi: ma stava parlando col suo migliore amico e fratello.</p>
<p>-Che non esista o se lo fa è con qualcun altro… io lo amo, Bones. Legame o meno. Lo amo. Non è il legame, è lui. -</p>
<p>Bones allungò una mano, posandola sullo stesso punto in cui Spock aveva stretto. La mano di Leonard non era calda come la sua.</p>
<p>Jim colse l’occasione che Bones stava andando in Infermeria per fare un tratto assieme. Prima decise di cambiarsi la maglia dell’uniforme, dandosi una rapida rinfrescata. Bones era lì che girava, finché non sentì i passi degli stivali dell’amico andare veloci verso di lui e prendergli il polso.</p>
<p>-E questo come te lo sei fatto? -</p>
<p>Sull’avambraccio di Jim c’era un lievissimo livido, a chiazze quasi impronte.</p>
<p>-Quando sei andato ad allenarti con un Gorn? - Domandò ancora, preoccupato.</p>
<p>-Esagerato! - Sorrise. - Sai che riuscirei a farmi amico anche un Gorn! -</p>
<p>-Sì, ma non prima che ti abbia un poco strapazzato. E non ci sono Gorn sull’Enterprise! -</p>
<p>-Mh? Sul serio? - Velocemente indossò la maglia nuova.</p>
<p>Bones gli puntò in dito addosso. - Ti ho già detto di non fare la bionda con me. -</p>
<p>Parlò, giusto perché aveva l’impressione che stesse per avere un attacco isterico. E non potevano permettersi di giocarsi il loro CMO.</p>
<p>-Io e Spock abbiamo avuto una… discussione. - Si grattò la fronte. - Alla mia proposta del messaggio lui si è sentito non so… ferito. Come se io avessi dimenticato tutto quello che aveva fatto Nero. Poi quando ho nominato l’Anziano Spock e del suo desiderio di una pace con Romulus… è stato lì che mi ha afferrato. -</p>
<p>Bones buttò fuori la sua migliore smorfia da: te lo avevo detto.</p>
<p>-Quel goblin non sa gestire neanche un po’ di gelosia. -</p>
<p>-Bones, c’è tanto in gioco. Mi sembra anche normale che Spock sia andato sulla difensiva. -</p>
<p>-Lo stai giustificando di nuovo. - Brontolò piano, prendendo il vassoio sulla scrivania, mettendolo nel replicatore e facendo scomparire tutto.</p>
<p>Jim lo attese vicino la porta. - No, cerco solo di capire perché uno fa come fa. Non ha senso attaccare e basta, serve capire. Non è detto che avesse torto. Deve essere stato tanto strano per lui come per me, sentirmi parlare di pace verso i Romulani. -</p>
<p>-Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che i vulcaniani non sanno gestire la gelosia. -</p>
<p>Jim roteò gli occhi, uscendo dai propri alloggi e trovando Spock davanti la porta dei suoi mentre inseriva il codice.</p>
<p>Sorrise, facendo un cenno con il capo.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. Sono contento di trovarla qui: ho inviato il messaggio all’Impero Stellare Romulano. -</p>
<p>Spock diede uno sguardo quasi privo di espressione a lui e Bones, che aveva ancora un broncio sul volto.</p>
<p>-Quanto manca per uscire dallo spazio della Federazione? -</p>
<p>-Tre ore punto ventiquattro, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Annuì. - Grazie, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. Una parola, se permette! -</p>
<p>Bones sembrava sorpreso. Jim si umettò le labbra: - Certamente, Signor Spock. Mi dica pure. -</p>
<p>Spock gettò quasi un’occhiataccia a Bones.</p>
<p>-Bones, vai avanti, ti raggiungo subito. - Lo invitò con voce morbida Jim, già sentendo il medico che brontolava.</p>
<p>Ma Spock non fece in tempo a parlare che per i corridoi si alzò dagli autoparlanti la voce di Sulu.</p>
<p>-Plancia a Capitano! -</p>
<p>Kirk volò al primo intercom a parete e schiacciò il pulsante rosso. - Qui Kirk, mi dica Signor Sulu! -</p>
<p>-Abbiamo ricevuto una comunicazione. Tenente! -</p>
<p>La voce di Nyota si sostituì a quella dell’uomo, sembrava in parte sollevata e in parte agitata: -Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. Mi riferisca quello che penso! -</p>
<p>-Sì, Signore. I Romulani hanno risposto, chiedono una videochiamata con lei, Signore. -</p>
<p>Jim si illuminò: - Arrivo subito. Kirk chiudo. - Spense l’intercom e senza voltarsi prese a camminare velocemente verso il turboascensore; - Bones! Spock! Con me! -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La consueta aria rilassata e serena della Plancia era assente. L’unico che appariva elettrizzato e lieto della notizia era Kirk che irradiava fiducia e soddisfazione da tutti i pori.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock, la voglio qui con me. -</p>
<p>Bones guardò male Spock, mentre questi con movimenti meccanici si affiancò alla Poltrona.</p>
<p>-Sullo schermo, Tenente Uhura! -</p>
<p>In primo piano c’era un esile Romulano: - Il Primo Pretore Emair desidera conversare con voi. - Si scansò e al suo posto si palesò su un trono e seduto sopra, un grosso e possente romulano.</p>
<p>-Primo Pretore Emair! Sono il Capitano James Kirk, della USS Enterprise. - Sorrise.</p>
<p>Dall’altra parte dello schermo il Romulano ghignò: - So chi è, Capitano. Immaginavo che la Federazione volesse qualcosa di più… ma non che avrebbero mandato il loro prezioso ragazzo d’oro. Tantomeno… avrei pensato a una simile linea di azione…”</p>
<p>-Nessuno vuole una guerra, Signore. -</p>
<p>-E questo chi glielo dice? -</p>
<p>Si leccò le labbra, preso contropiede. - Mi scusi? -</p>
<p>-Ha riferito gli ordini della Federazione… se ha contattato me è evidente che non crede alla sua Federazione. -</p>
<p>-Io credo nei valori su cui è stata fondata e, onestamente, non mi sembra che questi ordini suonino in quel modo. -</p>
<p>Emair osservò Spock, immobile come una statura di marmo accanto all’umano dorato. E ne sembrava molto divertito.</p>
<p>-Io non farò niente. L’Impero Stellare Romulano si occupa dei propri affari personali. -</p>
<p>-Questo è affare del suo popolo, Primo Pretore, come possono non essere affari dell’Impero! -</p>
<p>-Non si aspetterà che metta il mio esercito a sua disposizione, Capitano! -</p>
<p>Jim scosse la testa. - No, affatto. Come ho detto: non voglio una guerra. –</p>
<p>-Cosa vuole, allora? -</p>
<p>-Collaborazione. Comunicazione. -</p>
<p>Il Primo Pretore tacque per qualche minuto. - Vada avanti. -</p>
<p>-Nessuna fazione mobiliterà alcun esercito, perché non ci sarà alcuna guerra e nessuna fazione tra cui scegliere, tranne una: quella di fare fronte unito, in nome della pace e di una futura collaborazione. -</p>
<p>-Si aspetta che ci riduciamo alla mercé della Federazione? -</p>
<p>Emair era un uomo molto passionale, ma nel suo fuoco sembrava avere un equilibrio. Per Kirk, il solo fatto che non avessero risposto con Falchi da Guerra ma con le parole, era già un grande passo. Significava che almeno erano curiosi della sua mossa. Questo gli dava un grande vantaggio per dimostrare che la Federazione era aperta a nuove trattative. Che il mandato fosse ufficiale o meno, al momento per Jim non era importante.</p>
<p>-No. Desidero che lavoriamo alla pari, poco alla volta. - Doveva mettere subito alcuni punti in chiaro, in modo da evitare fraintendimenti: - Mi è stato riferito che ci sono dei problemi su Barradas, un pianeta oltre la Federazione e vicino il vostro Impero. Potevo scegliere di seguire come mi era stato ordinato, di andare e sparare su qualunque cosa: ho scelto di non farlo. Perché ho visto un’altra strada. Voi, Primo Pretore. -</p>
<p>-Le dirò, Capitano, il Senato e i miei Proconsoli non erano molto lievi, di ricevere notizie dalla Federazione. Capirà il maltempo che aleggia… la storia dell’Enterprise è ben nota. Del suo Capitano e del suo Primo Ufficiale. Io ho i miei motivi per vedere la sua faccia, Capitano Kirk. I suoi quali sono? -</p>
<p>Jim pensava di essere stato trasparente. E di certo non pensava che le cose sarebbero state facili… soprattutto perché quest’uomo rappresentava un popolo grande e fiero. Non avrebbe mai messo a repentaglio le loro vite in questo modo. Jim si sentì in qualche modo rassicurato. Ma il Primo Pretore aveva toccato un tasto dolente e forse il vero muro: Spock.</p>
<p>Non avrebbe parlato per Spock, mai; ma la verità sì.</p>
<p>-Primo Pretore Emair. - Iniziò, prendendo un bel respiro; - Tutto l’equipaggio della mia nave ha giurato solennemente di sostenere e difendere la Costituzione della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti, con essa i suoi principi. Senza alcuna riserva e intenzione di mancare al loro assolvimento. La Federazione è nata come cooperativa, di unire le culture e le loro tradizione sotto una bandiera, condividendo e traendone il meglio l’une dall’altre. Come lei, Primo Pretore Emair, io ho una responsabilità e un giuramento a cui tener fede: non mancherò ai miei doveri. E a quei principi e valori su cui la Federazione è stata fondata. A prescindere da chi porta il nome di Presidente. -</p>
<p>Emair si passò una mano sul mento, pensieroso.</p>
<p>-Quello che lei chiede, Capitano, richiederà tempo. Io non darò la mia parola, non se non posso mantenerla. Ne va del mio onore e credibilità. -</p>
<p>-Per quel che mi riguarda, la testimonianza di questa conversazione, ha già mosso acque che sono da troppo rimaste stagnanti. -</p>
<p>Una donna Romulana si avvicinò a Emair, parlando piano in modo che solo lui potesse sentire. Il Primo Pretore ascoltò e annuì e con un lieve cenno della mano la congedò, muovendo poi le dita come se dovesse levarsi della polvere dai polpastrelli.</p>
<p>-Risponderò alla sua chiarezza con altrettanta chiarezza, Capitano. Non metterò a rischio la popolazione per fatti privati della Federazione. Non manderò nessuno per affiancare la sua nave, al momento non sarebbe di buon esempio. Al tempo stesso: non saranno schierati Falchi contro l’Enterprise, a meno che non farete qualcosa che verrà visto come un atto di guerra. - Gli occhi del Primo Pretore si fecero più intensi, quasi fuoco scuro che bruciava. Sembrava divertito dalla situazione, come se avesse qualche sicurezza che Jim ignorava. - A nome dell’onore, Capitano: tutto quello che le è dato sapere è che quella tratta un tempo era usata per traffici legali e non, e che ufficialmente è in disuso. Se si tratta di fazioni ribelli non operano per mano dell’Impero Stellare Romulano. -</p>
<p>Jim sospirò sollevato. - La ringrazio, Primo Pretore. -</p>
<p>-Non mi ringrazi, Capitano. Raddoppieremo le pattuglie nel confine della Zona Neutrale per scansionare ogni movimento. L’avviso anche che, qualora una qualunque altra nave della Federazione si dovesse avvicinare con intenzione di atto ostili, lo prenderemo come una dichiarazione di guerra e lei, Capitano Kirk, non perderebbe solo una futura alleanza, ma anche la sua testa.” Poi lo schermo si annerì, tornando a mostrare le stelle.</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra, osservando il resto della Plancia. A dire il vero era andata meglio del previsto…</p>
<p>-È andata bene. - Sorrise Kirk, poi si girò alla sua destra: - Che ne pensa, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>-Che ha appena violato otto Articoli del Regolamento della Flotta Stellare. -</p>
<p>Il sorriso si Kirk si allargò: - Vede? Lo dicevo che è andata bene! -</p>
<p>-Lo hanno fatto davvero: hanno preso sul serio il tuo messaggio. - Intervenne Bones, che era stato in disparte per una volta, ma che adesso si stava avvicinando al centro della stanza.</p>
<p>-Sempre grato per la fiducia che riponi in me, Bones. - Jim accavallò le gambe, senza che il mezzo sorriso lasciasse la sua faccia.</p>
<p>-Non si tratta di fiducia, Capitano. - Parlò Spock, immobile accanto a lui. - Non sapevamo come avrebbero interpretato le sue intenzioni, nonostante la chiarezza del testo, potevano sospettare qualunque atto meschino. Gli umani hanno una ricca storia in cui si sono distinti per sotterfugi e doppi giochi, verso alleati e verso nemici. E i Romulani sono sospettosi e conservatori. -</p>
<p>-Io invece credo che il Primo Pretore voglia lasciarsi alle spalle tutto questo e scrivere un nuovo capitolo. - Indicò con un dito lo schermo dove prima c’era la faccia possente di Emair. - Tutti possono aspirare ad essere migliori di quel che sono e di quello che li altri pensano, Comandante. Le consiglio di rivalutare il fattore di fiducia. -</p>
<p>-Come dice lei, Capitano. Mediterò sul suo consiglio. - E con passo meccanico andò alla propria postazione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La piacevole serata di musica concordata con Nyota doveva essere ancora rimandata. Erano stati loro a mettere prima la missione di Sigma Draconis, dopo sono arrivati i nuovi ordini ed è stato strano constatare che il Capitano avesse ragione, forse nemmeno Kirk si aspettava una risposta così immediata e soprattutto di parlare faccia a faccia per schermo con il Primo Pretore dell’Impero Stellare Romulano.</p>
<p>Kirk irradiava sicurezza e protezione verso il proprio equipaggio. Lealtà e luce. Temeva quindi che Emair avesse visto qualcosa, anche se consapevole che i romulani non possedessero le capacità telepatiche dei vulcaniani… forse era solo stato affascinato dal coraggio e dal carisma del Capitano: cosa più plausibile e comune.</p>
<p>Ma nello stato mentale in cui si trovava, Spock era certo che non sarebbe riuscito ad accompagnare Nyota nella loro pratica di musica, neanche se avessero avuto tempo.</p>
<p>Spock stava giusto trascrivendo tutti i punti del Regolamento che il Capitano aveva infranto, si era ritrovato meglio ad appuntarseli dalla seconda settimana dall’inizio della Missione Quinquennale, quando il Signor Chekov riempì il silenzio della Plancia.</p>
<p>-Capitano… siamo arrivati a coordinate. E ho eseguito scansione ma non ho trovato niente. -</p>
<p>-Di cosa sta parlando, Signor Chekov? -</p>
<p>-Forse è meglio che venga a vedere, Capitano. - Intervenne Sulu.</p>
<p>Jim si scusò con la sua Attendente, Janice, che gli stava facendo firmare dei documenti, Bones era in piedi con le braccia conserte accanto la Poltrona, e si avvicinò alla stazione del timoniere e del navigatore. Guardava gli schermi sulla piattaforma e niente tornava.</p>
<p>-Niente. - Sussurrò Jim. - Non c’è niente… -</p>
<p>Nessuna traccia di energia o altro che potesse lasciar intendere che ci fossero dei movimenti come avevano simulato Chekov e Scotty.</p>
<p>-Mandate i dati al Signor Scott. -</p>
<p>-Sissignore. -</p>
<p>Kirk si staccò e appoggiò alla paratia, guardando Barradas che sembrava così placido e sereno, visto da quella lontananza. Quasi silenzioso.</p>
<p>-Dove sei. - Bisbigliò piano.</p>
<p>-Capitano? - Spock gli si affiancò con passo felino.</p>
<p>-Intendo: c’è un punto che mi sfugge. Non capisco dove sia, ma so che è qui. Qui. Davanti a noi. Le parole dell’Ammiraglio Nogura e quelle del Primo Pretore unite dovrebbero darci una pista da seguire. Ma non riesco a vederla. -</p>
<p>-Forse una trasmissione subspaziale confusa o mal interpretata. - Inclinò la testa e si volse verso Jim. -Alcune volte, le cose sono esattamente quello che appaiono. -</p>
<p>Jim sostenne quello sguardo schermato: - Ha ragione, ma questa non è una di quelle volte, Comandante. Lo so. Me lo sento! -</p>
<p>Spock aprì appena la bocca, guardando quegli occhi cristallini: - Propongo di dividere la zona a sezione e scansionarle separatamente. Come lei ha detto, non possiamo permetterci di lasciare niente in sospeso. -</p>
<p>Fu come se l’anima di Jim si fosse illuminata ancora di più e tutto di lui era caldo e pieno di gratitudine.</p>
<p>-Ottima linea di azione, Signor Spock. Proceda pure. -</p>
<p>Spock notò il medico che si avvicinava con cipiglio cupo e decise di seguire gli ordini, anche se qualcosa sembrava trattenerlo vicino al Capitano.</p>
<p>-Certo, Capitano. - Avvertendo il fianco scaldarsi, dove aveva il cuore. Che, illogicamente prese a battere veloce quando trovò una traccia. Si costrinse a parlare, perché doveva riferire quello che aveva visto. Non stentava a credere che gli altri brancolassero nel buio e che nessuno avesse trovato niente, il motivo per cui Barradas sembrava un pianeta fantasma attorno a sé e sulla superficie.</p>
<p>Non sapeva neanche dire se era perché non volesse dare motivo di pavoneggiarsi a Kirk- cosa ridicola, perché Kirk non si pavoneggiava, o perché, semplicemente… non voleva.</p>
<p>Il Signor Scott dalla Sala Macchine riferì che con i nuovi dati ogni simulazione fatta era senza senso e inutile. Sulu aveva le mani sui comandi come se desiderasse manovrare la nave in altre angolazioni. Uhura aveva persino aperto i canali subspaziali, attenta a ogni più labile sussurro.</p>
<p>Si alzò dalla sedia e osservò il Capitano Kirk e il Guardiamarina Chekov piegati sulla console di quest’ultimo: Jim girò il busto e lo guardò, come se avesse sentito il suo nome.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. - Con la voce di chi ha totale fiducia e sa di poter sempre contare, che, anche nella situazione più critica e davanti il problema più criptico, l’altro lo avrebbe risolto. Per qualche motivo, Spock avrebbe volto non risolvere questo. Era una sensazione che già aveva sperimentato e che mai avrebbe voluto che si ripetesse.</p>
<p>-Capitano… - schiacciò qualche pulsante dalla sua postazione, - Se mi permette. - Spostò le sue scoperte sulla console di Chekov e, il giovane con occhi sgranati e sussurrando parole in russo, la mise sullo Schermo.</p>
<p>-La ringrazio, Signor Chekov. - Camminò fino alla schermata, - Come già detto, ho suddiviso le varie aree in zone e poi scansionate singolarmente. Prima abbiamo operato su vasta scala, mentre le navi di piccola stazza non hanno abbastanza carica da poter essere rintracciabili, tranne se usiamo un calcolo più minuzioso. Il curioso particolare che possiamo vedere qui- - ingrandì una piccolissima porzione che appariva azzurra, - è il residuo di un combustibile di origine minerale del pianeta Rura Penthe*. -</p>
<p>-Per l’amore del cielo, Spock! - Ringhiò McCoy, agitando un braccio verso le sue tabelle. - La smetta con questi giri di parole! Non abbiamo tempo e voglia per una lezione. Cosa sta cercando di dire? -</p>
<p>-Klingon. - Disse Kirk con voce ferma e lo sguardo fisso sul suo Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>Da quel momento, tutto si svolse troppo veloce, anche per i sensi di Spock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk camminava a passo di marcia militare verso la Sala Teletrasporto con dietro di sé Spock e Bones, che sembrava in presa a un attacco di piena crisi di nervi.</p>
<p>-Jim! Dannazione Jim! Cosa credi di fare? -</p>
<p>Kirk non gli prestò attenzione, ma si rivolse a Scott e al Guardiamarina Wathel che stavano dando le tute alle tre maglie rosse presenti.</p>
<p>-Quanto tempo abbiamo, Signor Scott con queste tute? -</p>
<p>-Sono state create apposta per resistere alle alte temperature, ho fatto delle piccole aggiunte per renderle più resistenti. Il resto sono il pacchetto standard in dotazione dalla Flotta. -</p>
<p>Jim annuì, prendendo la propria tuta dall’uomo. La indossò e si rivolse alla squadra di sbarco.</p>
<p>-La missione è semplice: andiamo sotto la superficie del pianeta, controlliamo la situazione. Nessun gesto avventato. Nervi sotto controllo. Non sappiamo con precisione cosa ci attende, sappiamo solo che ci sono Klingon e che qualunque cosa ci sia lì sotto, non è legale. Phaser su stordimento. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. - Immediatamente calibrarono le armi e si diressero sul tappeto del teletrasporto.</p>
<p>Kirk si rivolse a Spock. - Controlli che non vi siano altre navi nelle vicinanze, anche della Federazione, chiunque arrivi, comportatevi come una comune missione di mappatura delle stelle. Se necessario, per non destare sospetti: porti la navi nella zona della Federazione, tornando in orbita non meno di quattro ore dopo. Se la situazione prende una brutta piega: <em>andate via</em>. –</p>
<p>Il significato dietro le ultime parole era ben chiaro. Non piaceva a nessuno dei presenti. Ma avevano firmato anche per questo.</p>
<p>-Spock, gli dica qualcosa! Non rimanga lì muto come un dannato pesce! Gli dica anche lei che è da incoscienti andare lì senza saperne di più! - Sbraitò ancora Bones.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock, le affido la nostra nave. So che ne avrà cura. -</p>
<p>La voce di Jim mentre pronunciava con un tono così pacato sul proprio nome, anche in una situazione come quella, lo destò:</p>
<p>-Capitano, abbiamo troppe poche informazioni per poter autorizzare una squadra di sbarco. Possono esserci armate klingon sotto la superficie del pianeta. - E una parte da lui sospettava che vi fosse anche la collaborazione con i romulani.</p>
<p>Jim salì sul primo gradino del teletrasporto. - Possono aver costruito qualcosa laggiù, Spock? -</p>
<p>-È probabile. -</p>
<p>-È possibile. Bene. - Sorrise, prendendo posizione davanti gli uomini della sicurezza. - Lei ha detto che è probabile, tradotto significa che è possibile, anzi: certo, quindi scendo. -</p>
<p>-Vengo con lei, Capitano, in qualità di Primo Ufficiale, il mio dovere- -</p>
<p>-Non questa volta. Energia. -</p>
<p>Bones gettò un’occhiataccia a Scotty che a malincuore azionò la macchina. Spock aveva gli occhi fissi su Jim.</p>
<p>-Li tenga al sicuro. - Gli sentì dire, poco prima che venisse teletrasportato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NB. <br/>Sito consultato per la lista degli Articoli del Regolamento della Federazione; https://startrekfederation.it/db.php?element=278<br/>Sito consultato per i nomi per personaggi dell’universo di Star Trek (non terrestri);<br/>https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ </p>
<p>*Rura Penthe. Asteroide usato dall’Impero Klingon come colonia penale, per estrarre il dilitio usato per le loro navi stellari.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodvibez &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock non aveva mai sognato, tranne quella notte, la notte del giorno che aveva visto quel Cadetto impertinente vincere la simulazione senza possibilità di vittoria. I vulcaniani non sognano, gli aveva detto suo Padre, ma sua Madre lo aveva guardato con quello sguardo amorevole e pacato, di chi lo avrebbe sempre amato e sostenuto nella vita. Era come il piccolo giardino dietro casa, che sua Madre attentamente curava.</p>
<p>Gli disse che era normale, che forse la sua mente stava solo cercando di dirgli qualcosa. Sarek scosse la testa e Amanda sorrise, augurando la buonanotte e poi spensero la comunicazione.</p>
<p>Il giorno dopo aveva visto gli occhi del Cadetto Kirk. Erano acqua? Erano cielo in tempesta? In molti potevano paragonare Jim Kirk al fuoco, per il suo calore e il temperamento. Spock invece pensava che il fuoco non era l’elemento adatto. No. Non pienamente. La presenza di Jim era lenitiva per il Katra, stimolante per la mente. Era i caldi venti di Vulcano e le rigogliose cascate del Niagara della Terra. Era avvolgente. E vederlo assopirsi e morire oltre il vetro, per colpa di Khan… era come se Vulcano fosse esplosa ancora e la Terra inghiottita in un buco nero. Portando con loro gli occhi del suo Capitano. Che cercava conforto da lui e, con i suoi ultimi respiri, ci teneva a dirgli il suo affetto.</p>
<p>Ecco cosa era il sogno: la scoperta e la perdita. La rabbia, la delusione. Emozioni che all’epoca ancora non conosceva bene, nonostante tutto. Ma che assunsero concretezza quando vide morire davanti i propri occhi sua Madre e il suo pianeta collassare in se stesso… una lacerante realizzazione quando Kirk cercava il suo tocco: era lì, erano lì. Vicino. <em>Ma non potevano toccarsi</em>… da lì, avrebbe dato tutto per toccare Khan e rompergli le ossa. Lo aveva spaventato… non la rabbia, no. Quanto la sua reazione nel sapere che Khan era l’unica speranza per Jim. Sentire che poteva rivedere gli occhi di Jim, il suo sorriso, che quel sole tornasse a splendere… lo aveva bloccato.</p>
<p>Imperdonabile.</p>
<p>E, per quanto follemente illogico, non poteva permettere che qualcuno, o qualcosa, lo privasse di quel calore.</p>
<p>Il Dottor McCoy lo aveva minacciato di dichiararlo inadatto al comando, se solo si fosse permesso di abbandonare la squadra di sbarco, e Jim. Perché certo che alla minima difficoltà, messo davanti al se seguire le regole o salvare la vita di Jim, nonostante tutto, come per dispetto, avrebbe scelto le regole. La sua uniforme e i suoi gradi.</p>
<p>Non tollerando più la presenza del medico, gli ordinò di andare in Infermeria. Leonard lo guardò male, piantando i piedi accanto la Poltrona.</p>
<p>-Cosa dice alla coscienza per riuscire a dormire la notte, sapendo le volte in cui ferisce Jim e che viene sempre perdonato? -</p>
<p>-I bisogni di molti superano quelli di pochi… o di uno. - Rispose in automatico.</p>
<p>Bones strinse le labbra. - Veda di trovare un’altra storia da raccontarsi perché questa, se lo faccia dire: fa schifo! -</p>
<p>-Può andare, dottore. - Si sedette sulla Poltrona, in una posizione rigida.</p>
<p>Leonard lo osservò e sbuffò un ghigno. - Certo. Lei è totalmente guidato alla logica, non è vero? -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>-Lei non aveva paura di morire in quel vulcano su Nibiru. Anzi. Oh, che morte da eroe per il Grande Comandante Spock. Perché questo diceva il regolamento. Che disgrazia deve essere stata vedere la faccia sollevata di Jim, mentre correva a perdifiato da lei per accertarsi che fosse vivo e che stesse bene. Lei non ha paura di morire. -</p>
<p>-La paura della morte è illogica. -</p>
<p>-Questo perché lei ha paura di vivere. Ogni giorno è una faticosa guerra per lei. Cercando sempre di soffocare quel lato di sé che prova sentimenti. Non accettando di provarli. -</p>
<p>Spock regolò il proprio respiro per andare più lentamente, constatando che il proprio cuore non si era calmato: il suo cuore non voleva ascoltare la logica.</p>
<p>Si girò verso McCoy.</p>
<p>-Davvero, dottore? -</p>
<p>Leonard abbassò le spalle, come se tutto quell’astio fosse scomparso improvvisamente.</p>
<p>-Sì, anch’io sono preoccupato per Jim… - sussurrò.</p>
<p>Il Facente Funzione di Capitano tornò a prestare attenzione allo schermo della Plancia, non aggiungendo altro, ma lieto quando finalmente il medico uscì dalla stanza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doveva ricordarsi di dare una nota di merito a Scotty, e anche qualche bottiglia di brandy Romulano; era riuscito a teletrasportarli in un punto morto della struttura che era stata costruita sotto il pianeta. E un punto morto è sempre meglio di “morti in un punto”.</p>
<p>Camminarono a muro verso un corridoio appena illuminato, scavato nella roccia del pianeta. La tuta diede il segnale che l’aria era respirabile, senza parlare levò il casco che si appiattì e depositò sul collare e la schiena. Capendo, anche gli altri abbassarono il casco.</p>
<p>Jim in prima fila, perché non avrebbe permesso a nessun’altro di prendere quel posto, proseguiva a tratti a piccoli passi e altri con una piccola e breve staffetta a passo veloce e quanto più possibile furtivo.</p>
<p>Sentì dei passi e bloccò tutti, accucciandosi alla parete e sporgendosi appena con la testa: un Klingon.</p>
<p>Nogura aveva ragione? L’alleanza tra i Klingon e i Romulani contro la Federazione? O i Klingon stavano solo sfruttando il pianeta in prossimità dell’Impero Stellare Romulano?</p>
<p>La voce dell’Ammiraglio gli tornò in mente, mentre ripeteva gli ordini… no. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava. Nonostante le tracce di navi occultate Klingon e tutto marchiato Klingon, nonostante il Klingon davanti quella porta: l’istinto urlava a Kirk che c’era altro.</p>
<p>Si sentì la porta chiudersi, allora Jim si girò verso la squadra e diede un cenno con la testa. Contò fino a cinque e velocemente si avvicinò alla porta con un vetro mezzo rotto altezza occhi; era un’ampia stanza, illuminata male con luci colorate e le stesse pareti vive di roccia che avevano già visto. C’era tanto casino, con macchinari e mobili vari posizionati senza ordine particolare. Kirk localizzò un grande mobile e diede un cenno agli altri, che furtivamente lo seguirono, arrivando tutti nella stanza e osservando quello che stava succedendo.</p>
<p>Il Guardiamarina Ivan stava per vomitare, dopo una prima occhiata. Il Tenente Giotto manteneva guardingo lo sguardo, cercando il più possibile di rimanere distaccato emotivamente, mentre Zakarya, la Guardiamarina con i capelli corti e scuri, aveva tirato fuori un tricorder e stava raccogliendo informazioni.</p>
<p>Jim mise una mano sulla spalla di Ivan. Il povero ragazzo tremava appena e Jim non poteva biasimarlo. Forse quella visione era un po’ troppo per i suoi giovani occhi. Per Jim, era come tornare indietro nel tempo. Diverso, ma simile.</p>
<p>Aveva tutto l’aspetto di un laboratorio costruito con mezzi fortunati, trafugati e malridotti. I grandi mobili adesso erano riconoscibili, ma non i corpi dentro le grandi teche piene di liquido sporco. O le carni appese a dei ganci che penzolavano per l’intera area senza un apparente schema.</p>
<p>Gli altri mobili erano pieni di barattoli. Non era difficile immaginare cosa vi fosse all’interno. Così come non occorreva fantasia per capire a cosa servissero tutti quegli attrezzi sparsi per i tavoli e posizionati in modo disordinato su altri mobili.</p>
<p>E quelle barelle. Dure. Fredde. Con fasce di cuoio rinforzato. Oh, sì. Diverso, ma non così tanto.</p>
<p>Respirò profondamente. Non doveva mollare, per quello c’era tempo. Ma non adesso. Doveva concentrarsi, perché adesso tutto era più chiaro, almeno in parte, ed era determinato a scoprirne il più possibile.</p>
<p>C’era un uomo morto su uno dei lettini scomodi, con il ventre aperto. Altre due persone con degli stracci addosso, che un tempo potevano essere stati abiti di un certo valore, erano legati alle pareti in una cella distante da dove si trovavano loro.</p>
<p>Stava già cercando più modi per raggiungere quella cella, quando la porta da cui erano entrati si aprì, mostrando un uomo con la divisa della Flotta Stellare. Jim non lo conosceva di persona ma era un Commodoro. Pensò che avessero catturato lui e la sua nave, quando dietro dal Commodoro fecero il suo ingresso due uomini della sicurezza, con le armi ben messe nella fondina in vita. Ma troppo a loro agio per essere prigionieri.</p>
<p>-Commodoro Decker*! - Ringhiò con un sorriso feroce uno dei due Klingon vicino le teche, il Comandante Utoq G’gomacx. - Mi auguro per il vostro bene che non vi siete fatti scoprire. Di nuovo. -</p>
<p>-Gli ultimi adesso riposano nelle ampolle del Dottor Klondledh. - Indicò un Klingon di spalle, e poi storse il naso; - Qui c’è un fetore orrendo. -</p>
<p>-Questo è il reale odore degli esseri umani, Commodoro. -</p>
<p>I due uomini della sicurezza fissavano dritti davanti a loro, mentre il Commodoro non sembrava avere lo stesso problema alla vista come all’olfatto.</p>
<p>-Dove si trova la Dottoressa Ning? -</p>
<p>Il Klingon che fino a quel momento sembrava molto interessato a pulire degli strumenti con un vecchio straccio, finalmente si girò. Aveva un grande cicatrice che partiva dalla guancia e gli mozzava a metà un orecchio. Doveva essere lui il dottore.</p>
<p>-Sta finendo di sintetizzare nuove formule dalle ultime scoperte che abbiamo fatto. -</p>
<p>-Quindi questi ambasciatori sono serviti a qualcosa. - Decker sembrava sorpreso mentre esaminava attentamente le interiora del corpo.</p>
<p>-Sì, anche voi lo fate. Non è il significato della Federazione? - Rise beffardo il Comandante G’gomacx. - Che uniti si può arrivare lontano? Beh, i suoi superiori ne saranno compiaciuti, immagino. -</p>
<p>-Attenetevi agli accordi e avrete quanto stabilito. -</p>
<p>G’gomacx sembrava molto divertito dalle parole del Commodoro Decker. Non era mai un buon segno per il nemico, quando un Klingon sorrideva. Che il Comandante avesse solo più senso dell’umorismo dell’umano?</p>
<p>Kirk buttò un occhio ai suoi uomini, e li trovò ad analizzare il perimetro e ben attenti ai movimenti degli occupanti della stanza.</p>
<p>Quella che doveva essere la dottoressa Han Ning uscì da una porta con in mano una piccola scatola, dietro di lei il giovane Klingon di prima. Si avvicinarono e la donna poggiò la scatola su un ripiano. Era anziana e con i capelli corti, ma animata da un volto soddisfatto. Quasi gratificato.</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace che non ho altri regali per lei, dottoressa. - La salutò Decker.</p>
<p>-Salve, Commodoro. No, non serve, penso che siamo a una svolta decisiva. - Sorrise con occhi sgranati. - Se avessimo avuto migliori attrezzature, io e il Dottor Klondledh avremmo potuto dare di più. Ma abbiamo lavorato con quello che avevamo a disposizione, sapendo dell’importanza di questo progetto. -</p>
<p>Kirk socchiuse gli occhi: la donna tirò fuori dalla scatola un’ampollina con un liquido dentro. Sarebbe servita la vista di Spock, la sua non era sufficiente a quella distanza per avere una miglior inquadratura dettagliata del contenuto. Zakarya puntò il tricorder verso quella direzione, ma c’erano troppe interferenze per poter isolare un oggetto così piccolo in mezzo a tutta quella roba. Non poteva neanche parlare per sapere quanto aveva potuto raccogliere.</p>
<p>-Un virus in grado di agire su più specie. Senza lasciare traccia. Inutile dire che purtroppo, non sarà mortale per tutti, alcuni sopravvivranno. Ma assicuro che saranno solo i più forti. Dopo di che, signori miei, vedremo l’alba di una nuova era priva di esseri deboli. - Era euforica. - Vorrei provarlo sugli Ambasciatori. -</p>
<p>Il Commodoro annuì. - Certo, dopotutto il loro viaggio era proprio questo: un ponte per un’alleanza. A loro l’onore. -</p>
<p>I due medici e il giovane Klingon si diressero verso la cella, intanto il Comandante si sistemò senza problemi appoggiandosi a una teca: - Il mio dovere era trasportare questi umani su Kronos. Per iniziare gli accorti per una futura pace. Le Casate non apprezzeranno che non si sono presentati. -</p>
<p>-Gli incidenti succedono nello spazio, Comandante. L’Alto Consiglio Klingon ne è al corrente. Capiranno. - Parlò l’uomo, usando un timbro di voce dolce. Kirk aveva i brividi.</p>
<p>-Capiranno che sono stati imbrigliati. -</p>
<p>Il Commodoro sorrise; - Mi dispiace. Suppongo che questo porterà… malcontenti, tra le Casate. -</p>
<p>-Scoppierà una guerra. -</p>
<p>-Gli accordi, Comandante. - Biascicò le parole come un ritornello.</p>
<p>Accanto alle barelle vennero trascinati gli Ambasciatori, sporchi e visivamente stanchi dai continui punzecchiamenti dei due medici malati.</p>
<p>Kirk aveva visto abbastanza. Guardò Zakarya che rispose con un cenno della testa; aveva raccolto ogni cosa che fosse possibile, e registrato la conversazione tra Decker e il Comandante G’gomacx. Buttò un occhio a Giotto e Ivan, anch’essi annuirono. Con la bocca mimò il codice di formazione; avrebbe voluto una modalità più stealth, ma dopo quello che aveva visto e sentito non poteva fare altro che entrare a passo di carica. Desideroso di mettere le mani sugli uomini della Flotta per fargli sputare qualche informazione. Ordinò di alzare la potenza dei phaser pur mantenendoli su stordimento, sperando di riuscire a fare quell’interrogatorio una volta sulla nave, anche se ne dubitava.</p>
<p>Dall’altra parte della stanza, legarono con le stringhe i due umani mentre questi inutilmente si agitavano. La dottoressa tra di loro.</p>
<p>-È l’alba di una nuova era. -</p>
<p>Kirk balzò fuori dal grande mobile che fino a quel momento aveva fatto da riparo, con il braccio teso e il phaser pronto. Dietro di lui gli uomini della sicurezza.</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace dover far calare già il tramonto. Siete tutti in arresto. -</p>
<p>Decker spalancò gli occhi e una brutta smorfia gli sfigurò il volto. - È Kirk! Sparate! -</p>
<p>Subito le sue maglie rosse spiegarono le armi e iniziò una battaglia a suon di phaser. Jim sapeva che questo tipo di scontro sarebbe durato poco e avrebbe solo provocato danni, così si buttò avanti, diretto verso il Commodoro, mentre Giotto e Ivan lo paravano dai phaser degli altri due uomini. Zakarya si era messa il tricorder dietro la schiena e avanzava in parallelo con lui, diretta verso la dottoressa.</p>
<p>Kirk caricò di peso addosso Decker, che era più grande non solo di età, ma anche di stazza, che parò senza troppa difficoltà il colpo, contrattaccando subito senza risparmiarsi;  Jim gli rimase attaccato, attento a non uscire dalla guardia di Decker.</p>
<p>-Non mi faccia ripetere. - Disse Kirk tra un pugno e una parata. - Conosce il regolamento. C’è una cella sull’Enterprise tutta per lei. -</p>
<p>-Ecco la differenza tra me e lei, Kirk. È il simbolo di una generazione di nullafacenti che non sanno cosa sia davvero la sacralità della Federazione. Lei non sa comandare, e i suoi uomini moriranno perché non sono addestrati e non sono guidati da un vero Capitano. -</p>
<p>Matthew Decker lo colpì in faccia, spaccandogli un labbro. Si riprese subito.</p>
<p>-Lei antepone pensieri personali in campo di lavoro. Questo non è il modo da Commodoro. Non è il modo della Flotta o quello della Federazione! - Rispose con un sorriso strafottente e macchiato di sangue.</p>
<p>Questo fece scattare Decker come una molla. - Noi abbiamo il sacro dovere di purificare la razza. Possono sopravvivere solo i più forti e tu, Kirk, tu sei debole. - Trovò un vecchio ferro tra gli arnesi dei medici e Jim non fu abbastanza rapito. Quelle parole, quelle dannate parole. Era tutto troppo simile. E non poteva esserlo.</p>
<p>Decker lo colpì forte su una gamba, al ginocchio. Questo gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e il Commodoro ne approfittò per colpire ancora più forte. Jim sentì il rumore delle ossa che si rompevano. Cadde per terra e subito cercò il phaser, ma l’altro lo calciò via, istintivamente si guardò attorno con la coda degli occhi mentre teneva d’occhio i suoi movimenti. Afferrò la gamba di un tavolo e la trascinò contro l’altro. Vi erano dei contenitori aperti con un liquido che a contatto con i vestiti dell’uomo presero fuoco, in preda alla furia, Decker sembrò raccogliere tutte le sue forze e piantò il ferro al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Jim buttò la testa indietro, sbattendo la nuca al pavimento e gemendo.</p>
<p>Aprendo gli occhi, la visuale era sfocata, ma era tutto un gran casino di suoni e colori: c’era Giotto che buttava atterra il giovane Klingon, staccandolo da Zakarya, mentre Ivan liberava uno degli Ambasciatori, ma dietro di lui c’era uno degli uomini di Decker.</p>
<p>Strinse i denti e si levò quel ferro, non riusciva neanche a calcolare quanto fosse andato profondo o meno, forse era solo una ferita da poco, ma riusciva a respirare e questo era abbastanza. Era vivo e non avrebbe mollato. Fece pressione con una mano e d’istinto cercò il proprio phaser, ne trovò uno e il più veloce possibile lo prese e sparò.</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore urlò, mentre Ivan si sbrigava a liberarlo. Alla barella accanto la donna cercava di staccarli con le proprie sole forze. Doveva aiutarla.</p>
<p>Si guardò attorno e notò che il dottor Klondledh era sparito, ma non il Comandante, che se ne stava a osservare. Credeva che i Klingon non rinunciassero mai a una battaglia. Ma forse questa per lui era appena una litigata tra bambini.</p>
<p>Cercò di mettersi a sedere mentre rovistava in una tasca piatta alla coscia, dove c’erano gli effetti per le emergenze: cercava disperatamente un hypo con della morfina. Ne era allergico, ma non vedeva alternativa. Appena sentì la forma con le dita, l’afferrò e se la iniettò, ringraziando mentalmente le aggiunte mediche nelle tute esplorative.</p>
<p>Provò ad alzarsi più velocemente, facendo leva al tavolo che aveva precedentemente ribaltato. Guardò ancora la donna che si girò verso di lui e urlò qualcosa che non riuscì a capire bene in mezzo alla confusione.</p>
<p>Il Comandante Klingon era al suo fianco, arrivato di soppiatto senza che se ne accorgesse. La morfina stava facendo decisamente effetto al suo organismo, probabilmente il suo corpo stava già iniziando a voler rigettarla fuori.</p>
<p>-Dove stare attento, Capitano Kirk, c’è del marcio nella Federazione. - Parlò, senza una posa minacciosa o un tono aggressivo o un’arma puntata alla sua faccia.</p>
<p>Indietreggiò zoppicando, finché non sentì il vetro di una teca alla schiena. Si rese conto di essere con le spalle al muro: - Decker non agiva per conto del Comando. Mi rifiuto di riconoscerlo come portavoce della Federazione. –</p>
<p>-È ancora troppo giovane… non sa di cosa sono capace quelli come lei. -</p>
<p>Kirk abbassò appena il phaser. - Sì, lo so. Come so che non posso incolpare un’intera specie per le decisioni di un singolo individuo. Ora. - Sollevò di nuovo il phaser. - Comandante G’gomacx, in nome della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti, la dichiaro in arresto. -</p>
<p>Il Klingon rise di lui. - Pensa davvero di potermi uccidere? -</p>
<p>-Io non voglio ucciderla, Comandante. Al contrario. - Sorrise, con delle gocce di sudore che cadevano dalla tempia.</p>
<p>-Non la seguirò volontariamente. E lei non è nelle condizioni per forzarmi. - Si prese del tempo per osservarlo. - Non faccia l’eroe, Capitano. I Klingon non vedono bene chi si lascia salvare. -</p>
<p>Detto questo, si girò verso due Klingon che affiancavano la porta principale a cui Jim non aveva neanche fatto caso.</p>
<p>-Arrivederci, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Kirk rimase a fissare la schiena del Klingon, finché quello che era servito da rifugio non cadde lì davanti, bloccando l’uscita. Questo lo svegliò. Il dolore al fianco e alla gamba stava tornando, assieme alla nausea ed a una vaga sensazione di alienazione dai rumori. Respirò piano con lunghe boccate, per tossire sangue. Si pulì la bocca e si fece forza, andando il più veloce possibile verso quella donna. A cui cercò di sorridere, perché doveva essere solo poco più grande di lui, e aveva grandi occhi… preoccupati. Non spaventati.</p>
<p>-La ringrazio. - Le disse subito, per averlo avvisato prima. - Chiuda gli occhi. - E appena lei lo fece, Kirk sparò alle restrizioni, sostenendola mentre scendeva dalla barella.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Parlò. E aveva una voce delicata e tenera. Era bellissima. Fece solo in tempo a realizzare questo prima che la realtà tornò.</p>
<p>-Venga, Ambasciatrice, non c’è tempo. Ce la fa a camminare? -</p>
<p>Lei annuì, ma non lo lasciò. Fu lei a tenerlo, senza dire niente.</p>
<p>Kirk si guardò attorno: Giotto aveva il tricorder di Zakarya a tracolla e un phaser nell’altra e lo guardava con faccia cupa, accertandosi che stesse bene. Jim si leccò le labbra, guardando i cadaveri e riconoscendo subito quello di Ivan e Zakarya: strinse di denti. Oltre a loro, tra i cadaveri c’erano il giovane Klingon e il Commodoro Decker con i suoi.</p>
<p>Il biondo tirò fuori il comunicatore. - Enterprise. Qui Kirk. Tre da portare su. -</p>
<p>-Negativo, Capitano. È in atto una tempesta sul pianeta. Al momento tre è un numero troppo elevato. -</p>
<p>La voce di Spock lo calmò, non vi era alcuna logica, ma era così. - Due. - Disse al comunicatore. - Il Tenente Giotto e l’Ambasciatrice. Agganciateli, sono vicini a me. -</p>
<p>-Capitano, lasciarla sul pianeta è peri- - iniziò Spock, ma Kirk lo interruppe.</p>
<p>-È un ordine, Comandante. Esegua. Kirk chiudo. - Si rivolse alla donna che comprese e si allontanò un poco da lui, - Adesso il Dottor McCoy si prenderà cura delle sue ferite. -</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatrice e Giotto scomparvero, mentre le teche dietro di lui esplodevano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Due ore, ventisette minuti e due secondi.</p>
<p>Kirk aveva passato sotto la superficie di Barradas due ore, ventisette minuti e due secondi. Il Facente Funzione di Capitano Spock aveva contato, e ogni rintocco del suo orologio interno era una goccia di sangue verde che gli usciva dal cuore.</p>
<p>Su ordine diretto del Capitano, Spock era rimasto sulla nave. Su ordine diretto del Capitano, durante una tempesta sulla superficie del pianeta Barradas aveva, come sempre, anteposto le vite degli altri alla propria. Nonostante dalla voce fosse ben chiaro che era ferito. Forse gravemente… era una cosa che aveva notato solo lui?</p>
<p>Quando sono riusciti a portarlo su, il corpo immobile e freddo del Capitano coperto di sangue, fece gelare il sangue a Scott, gli sembrò di rivivere quel giorno in cui aveva visto morire Jim nella stanza di decontaminazione. Spock era rimasto in Plancia, non sapendo bene come presentarsi al capezzale di Jim e riuscire a gestire quelle emozioni che provava. L’ultima volta che aveva visto Jim morire davanti ai suoi occhi senza che potesse fare niente, lo aveva distrutto e spaventato… cosa sarebbe successo nel rivederlo privo di sensi? Quella volta aveva avuto Khan su cui sfogarsi e contro cui accanirsi; qualcuno da colpevolizzare senza remore. Chi avrebbe ricoperto quel ruolo, adesso?</p>
<p>Leonard lo chiamò in Plancia, per informarlo delle condizioni di Jim. Pessime. Spock non riusciva a fermare il proprio cuore.</p>
<p>-Continuerò a ricoprire il ruolo di Facente Funzione di Capitano, allora. Grazie dottore, Spock chiudo. –</p>
<p>Perché no, non aveva la pazienza in quel momento di sentire l’emotivo dottore. Non davanti i membri dell’equipaggio, visivamente preoccupati. Si era assicurato che l’Ambasciatrice ricevesse le dovute cure e poi le aveva assegnato una camera per riposare, la donna ringraziò e domandò del Capitano Kirk. Spock non aveva pazienza neanche per lei purtroppo. A fine turnò vide Nyota coprirsi la bocca con la mano e chiudere gli occhi. Non aveva parole di conforto per lei, non ne aveva neanche per sé. Decise di andare nei propri alloggi, dove contattò l’Infermeria.</p>
<p>-Io mi sarei aspettato di vederla in infermeria, Spock. - Fece il medico, senza alcun saluto di cortesia.</p>
<p>-Tragitto inutile, visto che possiamo comunicare così. Più rapido, efficace. -</p>
<p>-Rapido e efficace le mie palle - Sbottò McCoy.</p>
<p>-Dottore, come lei saprà, al momento ricopro tre ruoli in questa nave. E benché riesco a gestirli senza sforzo, alcuni lavori richiedono più tempo rispetto ad altri per compiersi adeguatamente, compresa la mia totale attenzione. Mi sto occupando anche del lavoro del Capitano. Nonché di esaminare la documentazione raccolta dal Guardiamarina Zakarya. -</p>
<p>Bones sapeva che il controllo di Spock era appeso a un filo. Sembrava saperlo.</p>
<p>-Jim si sta riprendendo lentamente, ancora fatica a restare sveglio e… Spock- -</p>
<p>-Da ciò deduco che dovrò sedere sulla poltrona anche domani per i soliti turni del Capitano. –</p>
<p>Jim faceva più turni del previsto, così come lui nei laboratori. Sarebbero stati dei giorni molto intensi per Spock, ma preferiva così. Voleva muoversi, sentirsi utile. Se fosse andato al capezzale di Jim si sarebbe ritrovato a reprimere il desiderio di stringergli la mano e sussurrare di svegliarsi e non sarebbe servito a niente. Non poteva permetterselo.</p>
<p>-Spock. Jim ha bisogno di lei… -</p>
<p>La mano di Spock esitò solo per un istante sopra il pulsante per spegnimento della comunicazione.</p>
<p>-Ho il dovere di occuparmi della nave, fintanto che il Capitano è impossibilitato. Buonanotte dottore. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nell’infermeria, Leonard sentiva una gran voglia di irrompere con il bypass medico nei quartieri del Primo Ufficiale e trascinare quel cocciuto di un folletto per quelle orecchie a punta fino da Jim.</p>
<p>Si girò verso il letto dove era steso l’amico: sveglio.</p>
<p>-Ragazzo… come ti senti? - Si avvicinò addolcendo un poco la voce e controllando i parametri con lo scanner.</p>
<p>Jim guardava un punto fisso. - Mi… acqua. -</p>
<p>Leonard gli passò un bicchiere con una cannuccia. Jim bevve lentamente.</p>
<p>-Quanto hai sentito? -</p>
<p>Dopo essersi umettato le labbra un paio di volte parlò; - C’era qualcosa da sentire? -</p>
<p>-Vedrai che verrà. -</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>-Jim. -</p>
<p>-No, Bones. Sta badando alla nostra nave. Per me va bene così. - Parlò con affanno. Jim usava il termine “nostra nave” solo riferito a se stesso e Spock. - Al momento, - continuò</p>
<p>sono fuori combattimento e… lui è arrabbiato. -</p>
<p>-Lo sono anch’io, razza di idiota. Ma questo non mi impedisce di evitarti: anzi! -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise. - Questo perché tu mi ami, Bones. -</p>
<p>Leonard sembrava sollevato di vederlo scherzare in quel modo. Ma gli occhi di Jim erano privi di luce, una in particolare che compariva solo quando si trattava di Spock.</p>
<p>-Potrebbe fare uno sforzo e scendere qui. -</p>
<p>-È impegnato. -</p>
<p>-Stronzate. Sappiamo entrambi che con quella sua dannata resistenza vulcaniana potrebbe trovarli cinque minuti per venire a farti visita! O quantomeno informarsi, che diamine! -</p>
<p>-Bones… lui non ha motivo di preoccuparsi per me. Di me come Jim. -</p>
<p>-… stai scherzando, vero? -</p>
<p>-No. - Sprofondò nel cuscino. - Quel che sogno è solo questo, Bones: un sogno. Dovuto a quello che ho visto nella fusione su Delta Vega. Le cose sono cambiate. Non siamo in quell’universo… le cose qui sono andate in modo diverso. Non saremo mai una coppia sposata con metodo vulcaniano, o terrestre o Orion o qualunque altro… però siamo sull’Enterprise, questo è rimasto immutato e sinceramente, Bones, non posso solo accontentarmi e prendere il meglio da ciò che la vita mi offre, invece che cercare di essere la copia carbone di qualcuno che non esiste più? -</p>
<p>L’espressione di Leonard divenne come quella di un padre. - Il vecchio folletto dice che siete due costanti universali? -</p>
<p>Jim sorride; - Lui è un vecchio romanticone. - Allungò una mano per toccare il polso dell’amico. - Non voglio obbligare nessuno a stare con me, tantomeno Spock. Tengo troppo a lui, voglio solo che sia felice e libero di scegliere. Gli voglio dare tutto ciò che vuole e che può prendere. Non chiederò di più. Niente. -</p>
<p>-E cosa farai tu, mentre lui è nel suo mondo della logica? -</p>
<p>-Ho te, la mia nave e il mio equipaggio. Non mi occorre altro. - Lo guardò: - Non ti do per scontato. -</p>
<p>Leonard si sentiva molto commosso per quel discorso. Gli dispiaceva per Jim e non c’era bisogno che il ragazzo specificasse cosa provasse verso di lui, ma se Jim sentiva di volerlo dire, allora lui non glielo avrebbe impedito.</p>
<p>-Adesso vai a dormire, Bones. –</p>
<p>-Ehy, ragazzino, credi di potermi mandare a letto? Sono io l’adulto qui! -</p>
<p>Scherzò in modo burbero che fece sorridere Jim, prima che i farmaci e la stanchezza avessero di nuovo il sopravvento.</p>
<p>Quella notte, Bones non tornò nel proprio alloggio ma restò accanto a Jim, dormendo su una sedia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le ferite non erano il vero problema, con la tecnologia a loro disposizione, quello che una volta avrebbe impegnato mesi, adesso in poco meno di qualche ora se non meno era risolto. Il problema erano le allergie di Jim. In questo caso, la morfina lo aveva indebolito. L’adrenalina era pompata a forza, a freddo: molti fattori avevano ritardato il lieve shock. E quando anche l’adrenalina era finita, da solo in quella stanza nel sottosuolo di Barradas, pianeta a metà tra la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti e l’Impero Stellare Romulano, Kirk osservava i resti di una cospirazione nata in silenzio e passata inosservata per chissà quanto tempo. Neanche l’Ammiraglio Marcus era stato così attento e minuzioso come chi aveva orchestrato tutto questo.</p>
<p>Era tutto così dannatamente come su Tarsus IV. Ridicolo che si era iniettato da solo della morfina in una situazione così simile a tante altre che aveva vissuto durante quel periodo. Quando la razza umana avrebbe capito che non è giocando con la vita che si otteneva qualcosa di buono?</p>
<p>Strinse gli occhi, cercando di rimanere sveglio. E sorrise: Bones lo avrebbe ucciso. Aveva davvero il miglior amico che si potesse desiderare. La nave più bella e l’equipaggio più sorprendente… e non aveva Spock. Aveva perso sangue a sufficienza per giustificare questo pensiero: sapeva che, per quanto si sarebbe impegnato e sforzato, in ogni ambito e carriera… non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Non può esserlo per Spock. Come poteva competere con Nyota? Non poteva esserlo per l’anziano: non era all’altezza di quel Jim Kirk! Non poteva, semplicemente non era abbastanza per nessun Spock. Sospirò. <em>Può andare bene così</em>, si ripeté, con la testa che girava per mancanza di ossigeno, <em>posso vivere senza quell’amore, farò funzionare la cosa</em>. Dopotutto non esisteva solo un tipo di amore e lui aveva la sua bellissima Signora d’Argento.</p>
<p><em>Starò bene</em>.</p>
<p>Non meritava Spock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano due giorni che era ricoverato in Infermeria, le ore scandite dalle imprecazioni di Bones su cosa gli dicesse il cervello di darsi da solo il rischio di uno shock. Sapeva che lo faceva come ritmo per dargli una parvenza di normalità. E perché probabilmente gli era preso ancora un colpo, trovandolo in quello stato.</p>
<p>Bones gli stava facendo l’ennesimo prelievo, quando l’Infermiera Chapel entrò nella stanza.</p>
<p>-Dottore, mi scusi, c’è l’Ambasciatrice che vorrebbe far visita al Capitano. -</p>
<p>Annuì alla collega, mentre a lui sparava una delle sue occhiate: - Con te non ho ancora finito! -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise. - Ti sembro in grado di muovermi al momento? -</p>
<p>-Guai a te. - Uscì dalla stanza borbottando su quanto fosse incosciente e su come lo avrebbe fatto morire per un infarto un giorno o l’altro. - Controllo che sta bene, lei è una buona paziente. Lei! - Lo sentirono ancora lamentarsi.</p>
<p>Christine si avvicinò a Jim e sistemò le lenzuola.</p>
<p>-Credo di meritarmi tutto il suo affetto, a dire il vero. - Disse Jim.</p>
<p>L’altra sorrise, - Lo credo anch’io. Ora, Capitano, non si sforzi, rimanga a riposo. Per favore. -</p>
<p>Kirk stava per dirgli di smetterla di esagerare, quando notò il suo volto pallido e tirato, dietro la mite espressione gentile. Si umettò le labbra: - Va bene. Non scapperò di notte, lo giuro. - Provò a scherzare.</p>
<p>L’Infermiera Chapel uscì e varcò la soglia l’Ambasciatrice, adesso non più sporca e vestita di stracci, ma con un ampio abito lungo semplice e i capelli scuri raccolti di lato in una treccia bassa.</p>
<p>-Capitano Kirk. Mi scusi se la disturbo. -</p>
<p>La voce era rimasta immutata, aveva ancora quella nota preoccupata, così come gli occhi. Quei grandi occhi marroni. Si avvicinò al bio-letto, unendo le mani avanti a sé.</p>
<p>-A nome dell’Ambasciata della Federazione, volevo ringraziarla per tutto quello che ha fatto. E da parte mia, grazie per avermi salvata. -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise, come non faceva da tempo; - No, non lo faccia. Ho solo fatto il mio dovere. -</p>
<p>-Ha fatto molto di più. Non ha ucciso il Comandante Klingon. -</p>
<p>-No. Non vedo perché avrei dovuto, Signorina- Signorina? -</p>
<p>-Edith. Edith Keeler. Sono un’Ambasciatrice di Pace. Appena hanno comunicato che l’Impero Klingon era intenzionato a aprire delle trattative non ho potuto rimanere seduta in disparte a guardare. -</p>
<p>-Signorina Keeler, lei ha avuto un grande coraggio. In molti avrebbero avuto pregiudizi, immagino che lei non ne ha, ecco perché è andata su quella nave. -</p>
<p>-Non è servito a granché, purtroppo. - Sussurrò. - Confido che siano possibile altre trattative vere, presto. -</p>
<p>-Lo spero. Anzi, se posso fare qualcosa… - guardò in che stato si trovava, - Mi dispiace di riceverla in queste condizioni. - Fece per mettersi seduto e sentì una fitta all’addome.</p>
<p>Edith subito si chinò su di lui, con una delicata mano sulla schiena.</p>
<p>-Non deve affaticarsi, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Non serve che lei- -</p>
<p>-Lasci che l’aiuta. -</p>
<p>Jim si bloccò. - Cosa? -</p>
<p>Ciascuno nel mondo, nell’universo, immagina come avrebbe incontrato La persona. Il momento. Le parole… il luogo. Per un romantico senza speranza come lui, era inevitabile. Col tempo aveva solo messo da parte lo scenario. E poteva passare sopra ogni particolare per questa situazione di come l’aveva immaginata, tranne una cosa: le parole. Dette da una persona che non lo facesse sentire incompetente o un peso. Ma da chi si curava di lui.</p>
<p>-Lasci che l’aiuti, Capitano. – Ripetè lei.</p>
<p>-Jim. Mi chiami Jim. -</p>
<p>Edith sorrise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk spense il terminale e si stropicciò la faccia. Aveva finito di compilare il suo rapporto e lo aveva inviato al Comando di Flotta. Non a Nogura. Ma ad April. Aveva allegato anche la registrazione e i dati raccolti.</p>
<p>Le lettere di avviso e condoglianze per la famiglia del Guardiamarina Ivan e del Guardiamarina Zakarya erano state tra le prime cose che aveva fatto appena era riuscito a aprire gli occhi la seconda volta. Aveva domandato a Edith l’identità dei colleghi e lei fu lieta di dirgli non solo i loro nomi, ma anche raccontagli delle rispettive famiglie e aneddoti e i loro pensieri in merito alla convocazione su Kronos.</p>
<p>Erano passati tre giorni e aveva ripreso servizio, anche se a metà, sotto ordine medico, anzi: minaccia da parte di Bones, che temeva che gli incubi di Tarsus IV sarebbero tornati a galla. Jim dubitava; se non fosse stato adatto al comando per Tarsus IV, sarebbe risultato dai test psicologici. In quel tempo, Edith gli aveva fatto compagnia spesso e volentieri. Era di grande cultura e di un ottimo ascolto, con una capacità unica di percepire le emozioni altrui e guidarle, quasi a sapere e capire cosa pensi e senti prima che lo faccia tu stesso… e comprendendo. Sempre. E là dove non condivideva, domandava. Contenta di sentire un nuovo punto di vista. Per Jim era una donna fuori dal suo tempo, credeva che l’universo non fosse ancora pronto per lei. Lei era il futuro.</p>
<p>Forse non doveva, ma sentiva nascere qualcosa. Qualcosa come le carezze che Edith gli regalava sulle mani, sulle braccia. Sul volto. I giorni erano passati come ovattati in una bolla calda e confortante.</p>
<p>Non si era mai sentito così per nessuno. Ed era una cosa stupida. Perché nessuno era come lei.</p>
<p>Con la presenza di Edith, anche le continue prove di Spock di denigrarlo e il proprio senso di non essere abbastanza: erano sopportabili, anzi.</p>
<p>La porta trillò.</p>
<p>-Avanti. -</p>
<p>Era Edith, con i suoi occhi grandi e caldi.</p>
<p>-Jim. Come ti senti? - Domandò, avvicinandosi a lui, ancora seduto alla scrivania.</p>
<p>-Benissimo. Mai stato meglio. -</p>
<p>Lei lo guardò, col suo bellissimo sorriso. - Sei un pessimo bugiardo - Gli mise una mano sulla grancia e Jim si lasciò cullare inclinando la testa verso di lei, sciogliendosi in un sorriso.</p>
<p>-Povero me se sono un pessimo bugiardo, non avrò vita lunga come Capitano. -</p>
<p>-No, sono solo io che riesco a capire quando menti. - Arricciò il naso lei.</p>
<p>Lui alzò un braccio, posando la mano sulla sua.</p>
<p>-Ma dove ti trovavi, tu? -</p>
<p>-In una cella dentro Barradas. -</p>
<p>Kirk scoppiò a ridere. Tossendo appena. - Giuro che sto bene. -</p>
<p>Lei sospirò, - Almeno vai a sdraiarti. -</p>
<p>-Volevo fare con te una passeggiata all’Osservatorio… a vederti sotto la luce delle stelle. - Sussurrò.</p>
<p>Lei si abbassò, mettendosi all’altezza del suo volto. - Non devi fare sforzi inutili. Pazienta ancora un poco. Tu devi recuperare le forze, io ho una chiamata con l’Ambasciata a breve. Ma sono passata per vedere come stavi. -</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra. - Starò sempre bene, se ci sei tu. -</p>
<p>Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Poi sembrò perdersi anche lei nei suoi occhi come spesso accadeva a lui.</p>
<p>La porta trillò ancora.</p>
<p>-Avanti. - Disse Kirk, col pilota automatico. Mentre Edith si alzava, sistemandosi la veste e allontanando la mano dal volto di Jim, che la catturò e la baciò.</p>
<p>Sulla soglia c’era Spock, che li guardò con un volto di pietra. Edith levò la mano e con calma le mise entrambi intrecciate sul ventre. Jim fece cadere la propria sulla scrivania.</p>
<p>-Se è impegnato, Capitano, le farò trovare il rapporto nella casella postale sul suo PADD. -</p>
<p>Nonostante il veleno in ogni singola sillaba, sentito da tutti e tre gli occupanti della stanza, Jim non ne risentì. - No, Signor Spock. Prego. Ho giusto mandato il materiale alla Flotta e gradirei supervisionare nuovamente tutti gli elementi, con lei. -</p>
<p>La presenza della donna, così a suo agio e di un animo così gentile, era altamente disturbante per Spock.</p>
<p>-Buon lavoro, Signori. - Disse, andando verso l’uscio della porta. Avanti a Spock si fermò e lo guardò.</p>
<p>-Vedo che si è totalmente ripresa, Ambasciatrice. -</p>
<p>-Le tempestive cure del dottore sono state molto efficienti, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>-E noto che si sente davvero al suo posto. A suo agio, come dite voi umani. - Si scansò per liberare il passaggio, ma lei non si mosse.</p>
<p>-Non quanto lei. - Rispose invece.</p>
<p>-Interessante. - Dovette ammettere, sollevando un sopracciglio. - E dove crede che sia il mio posto? -</p>
<p>-Per lei… al suo fianco. - Indicò Kirk, che improvvisamente non aveva l’aria per parlare. -Come è sempre stato e come sempre sarà. -</p>
<p>Lasciò Spock senza parole. Fino a quel giorno il primato era di Kirk.</p>
<p>Spock pensava che fosse pericolosa, Jim che Edith fosse meravigliosa.</p>
<p>-Adesso devo andare, ho un appuntamento con l’Ambasciata per videochiamata. Arrivederci, Comandante Spock. -</p>
<p>Edith era andata via, e con lei l’aurea di conforto. Che fu sostituita da quella sempre presente eppure irraggiungibile di Spock.</p>
<p>Kirk prese un bel respiro. Ripetendosi che non gli interessava che Spock lo avesse visto baciare la mano di Edith. Forse un giorno ci avrebbe creduto. Ma non ne era sicuro.</p>
<p>-Si sieda, Signor Spock, così possiamo cominciare. -</p>
<p>Ma Spock rimase in piedi, fissandolo con astio. Gli occhi inflessibili e piene di accuse.</p>
<p>-Okay, va bene. - Sbuffò. - Lo dica pure. Non vede l’ora, glielo leggo in faccia! È pure troppo che si trattiene! -</p>
<p>-Non doveva agire in modo così sconsiderato. - Scattò. - Lei è il Capitano ed è mio dovere assisterla. Far risalire tutti eccetto lei è stato un errore, ho pertanto preparato un rapporto in merito che presenterò alla Flotta. -</p>
<p>-Almeno questa volta me lo dice in faccia, lo apprezzo. Miglioriamo, miglioriamo. - Annuì a se stesso.</p>
<p>-Credo che lei non capisca la gravità della situazione, Signore. -</p>
<p>-Oh, mi creda, è ben chiara nella mia mente… - si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, trattenendo una fitta di dolore al petto.</p>
<p>-Devo allora supporre che sia meglio chiamare il Dottor McCoy… -</p>
<p>Jim voleva sperare che fosse riguardo alla propria smorfia, che Spock fosse riuscito a capire che gli faceva un male infernale a tratti, ma non era così. Lui sognava ad occhi aperti come quando era piccolo e guardava le stelle.</p>
<p>-Lasciamo in pace Bones! Non ha dormito decentemente dal mio rientro, preferisco che riposa! Torniamo alla faccenda primaria, vuole? Ho agito in modo avventato? Forse. Ho fatto una pessima scelta? Sì, non è davvero un mio passatempo restare mezzo morto sui pianeti sparsi per i quadranti… ma era l’unico modo che avevo per salvare quelle persone. -</p>
<p>-Se lei mi avesse permesso di venire, e se si fosse consultato con me, le avrei potuto consigliare al meglio al fine di evitare tali decisioni rischiose e illogiche. -</p>
<p>-Non ne dubito. E mi creda, io apprezzo molto il suo aiuto. -</p>
<p>-Non ne sono certo. -</p>
<p>-Invece sì, i suoi consigli mi danno sicurezza. - E continuando, facendo finta di non aver detto questa frase, anche se non avrebbe mai negato nulla e proseguì. - Quel momento, era una di quelle situazioni senza il tempo per poterci mettere a discutere. So che lei avrebbe trovato un modo migliore, dannazione, altrimenti non sarebbe il miglior Primo Ufficiale della Flotta! Ma io… io non sono lei. Io fallisco, faccio errori. So che non posso permettermi questo, ma finché si ripercuote solo su di me allora è okay. Se la nave e l’equipaggio sono salvi, va bene. -</p>
<p>Spock strinse le labbra, sentendo un’illogica rabbia. - Questa sua linea di pensiero suicida e di auto-commiserazione la rende emotivamente compromesso, lei se ne rende conto? - Sibilò.</p>
<p>Jim lo guardò con occhi fermi e fieri e sinceri da star male. - Io vivo per questa nave, Signor Spock. Non ho altro che lei e le sue 450 anime a bordo. Darei qualunque cosa, farei ogni cosa, per tenerla al sicuro. -</p>
<p>Alla rabbia, si unì la gelosia e una punta di tristezza. Parlare con questo umano era davvero dannoso per la sua mente. - Se le succedesse qualcosa, la sua amata nave resterebbe senza questa protezione. -</p>
<p>-No. - Sorrise. - Ho fiducia in ogni singolo membro dell’equipaggio. Sapevo che mi avreste salvato appena avuta la possibilità… se mi accadesse qualcosa però, io morirei sereno: l’Enterprise continuerà a navigare, sotto la sua guida. Non lascerei la nostra Signora a nessuno, Spock, tranne che a lei. -</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Jim cercavano in tutti i modi di parlargli, di dirgli qualcosa di molto più profondo, perfino di quelle parole, che già parlavano da sole. Ma Spock volle ignorarli totalmente. Quella luce era troppo da sopportare. Era come guardare direttamente il sole.</p>
<p>-Ciò che ha appena detto, contraddice ampiamente il suo intero discorso. Manca totalmente di logica. -</p>
<p>Jim ridacchiò. - Dice? Vede perché ho così bisogno di lei, allora? Per me invece non è solo perfettamente logico, ma anche l’unica cosa che può accadere. - Si leccò le labbra. - Metterà anche questo nel suo rapporto? -</p>
<p>-No. È una conversazione privata. Ma sappia che qualora si presentasse una situazione analoga, non esisterò a riferire al Comando di Flotta le sue gesta totalmente infantili. -</p>
<p>-E se questo suo essere il primo della classe mi porterebbe a perdere di nuovo la poltrona? Lei diventerebbe Capitano. Comunque la vogliamo mettere… sembra che sia destinato a posare il suo sedere vulcaniano sulla poltrona. -</p>
<p>Sollevò un sopracciglio. - Noi vulcaniani non crediamo nel destino. -</p>
<p>-I vulcaniani. Certo… e lei? -</p>
<p>-Signore, io sono vulcaniano. -</p>
<p>-Sì, ma a me non interessa in cosa credono i vulcaniani o gli umani… m’importa quello in cui crede lei, Spock. -</p>
<p>-Non capisco. -</p>
<p>-… ovviamente. Quando la faccenda diventa personale… lei butta avanti di essere vulcaniano. Come se fosse un pulsante anti-panico…- adesso sembrava triste. Il Capitano Kirk era una creatura faticosa da seguire. - Lei è troppo sveglio per non capire. -</p>
<p>-Forse mi sopravvaluta, Signore. -</p>
<p>Sorrise. - No, siamo oltre il sopravvalutare o il contrario. La verità è che lei vuole tenermi lontano. Sono… troppo, per la sua logica mente ordinata. -</p>
<p>Una creatura faticosa da seguire ma che lo stupiva ogni giorno. Forse per questo ne era così affascinato: lo incuriosiva. Lo sorprendeva. Mai scontato, mai banale. Eppure gli dava stabilità. Incredibile come ogni volta sembrava volontariamente dimenticarsene.</p>
<p>-Capitano, se non fossi stato in grado di gestire un lavoro a lungo termine come una missione quinquennale a contatto con più di 400 umani, col mio essere telepate tattile, non avrei presentato domanda, ma sarei andato su Nuova Vulcano. -</p>
<p>Jim scosse la testa. - Ahhh, lo dicevo io che lei è troppo sveglio per non capire. Mi conosce troppo bene… ma… posso aggiungere con prepotenza, e non me ne voglia: ci sono cose di me che non conosce neanche lei. Cose che vanno al di là del rapporto Capitano/Primo Ufficiale. -</p>
<p>Spock represse l’istinto di prendere un grosso respiro tremante. - Non vedo come questo possa essere utile per la nave, Signore. -</p>
<p>Jim si appoggiò con un sospirò dolorante allo schienale della poltrona. - Vede? -</p>
<p>-Vedo? Signore, cosa dovrei vedere… che lei nonostante le raccomandazioni al dottore, in realtà non era il caso di dimetterla dall’Infermeria? -</p>
<p>Questa volta vide che quel sole si era appena affievolito, mentre mostrava, in totale contraddizione, un sorriso amabile. - So che si è dovuto occupare anche del mio lavoro. Sono certo che lo avrà svolto in modo eccellente. È congedato: sarà stanco, si prenda del tempo per se stesso da spendere come meglio crede. A breve andrò in Plancia. -</p>
<p>Spock si alzò dalla sedia.</p>
<p>-Anche i fallimenti sono progressi, Signor Spock. - E Jim aveva ben capito che non aveva opportunità. Era l’uomo che non credeva nelle situazioni senza via d’uscita, ma sapeva quando una cosa non portava a niente di buono… e se ci avesse rimesso solo lui non avrebbe esitato dal primo momento, ma in gioco c’era anche Spock, e Jim non era così stronzo da rovinare la vita di qualcuno. Soprattutto se quel qualcuno era il suo fidato ed elegante Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p>“Si riguardi, Capitano.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, anche lei.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel turno fu tremendo. Erano di nuovo nello spazio della Federazione, April ovviamente aveva chiamato appena aveva ricevuto il rapporto. A metà tra lo sconcertato e l’irato. Poi aveva dovuto fare in via eccezionale una videochiamata privata con il Vice Ammiraglio Morrow. Un brav’uomo. Ma lui e la sua segretaria sembravano più interessati a capire se era una spia Romulana. O Klingon. Raccontando un’infinità di volte quello che era successo sul pianeta. Come se si aspettassero che la storia, alla ventesima replica, cambiasse. In una pausa, Kirk ne aveva parlato con McCoy che sbraitò e contattò subito il Comando di Flotta, mettendo avanti la sua cartella medica, affermando in quanto medico che se il Capitano Kirk non fosse stato idoneo al Comando per il suo stato fisico e mentale, allora lo avrebbe dimesso, ma visto che così non era allora il Capitano Kirk avrebbe continuato a comandare l’Enterprise. Questo almeno finché loro, con le loro continue domande, non gli avrebbero fatto riavere una ricaduta fisica. A quel punto le chiamate cessarono. Jim ringraziò Bones, che scrollò le spalle e rispose che aveva solo scaricato della tensione che aveva accumulato a causa sua. Jim lo ringraziò di nuovo comunque.</p>
<p>In tutto questo, Spock era come ci si aspettava che fosse in queste situazioni: il leale e presente Primo Ufficiale vulcaniano.</p>
<p>Peccato che era quello per cui l’anima di Jim sanguinava, il cui cuore batteva solo grazie a Edith. Ma era di turno e non avrebbe osato pensare a faccende personali.</p>
<p>C’era ancora un punto in sospeso e, nell’essere tartassato e costretto a ripetere alla nausea tutto, un particolare gli era saltato all’occhio e, improvvisamente, quella sensazione di parte mancante che aveva dall’inizio mentre osservava il pianeta, aveva un senso.</p>
<p>Si alzò dalla poltrona e andrò alla postazione delle comunicazioni. - Tenente Uhura. -</p>
<p>La donna si tolse l’auricolare. - Capitano! -</p>
<p>-Può contattare l’Ambasciatrice Keeler e chiederle se è libera questa sera per cena? -</p>
<p>Nyota sorrise piano. - Certamente, Signore. - La vide buttare un occhio verso la postazione scientifica, dove Spock era intento a far danzare le dita sui tasti; entrambi consapevoli che aveva sentito. Jim si domandò se doveva sentirsi in qualche modo in colpa. Ma non trovò nulla.</p>
<p>-Poi, Tenente Uhura, può contattare il Comando di Flotta e chiedere gli spostamenti della nave del Commodoro Matthew Decker? -</p>
<p>-Sissignore. -</p>
<p>Jim tornò alla poltrona: era certo che il suo pensiero era corretto. Glielo diceva il suo istinto, era come quando avevi qualcosa sulla punta della lingua. Adesso la lingua era libera. E se… sempre l’istinto lo fece voltare verso Spock, che questa volta non gli dava la schiena, ma stava come attendendo i suoi occhi. Erano rari questi momenti, ma ogni tanto succedevano: Capitano e Primo Ufficiale si fissavano, per minuti sani, senza parlare. Alla fine, l’incantesimo che sembrava essere nato, si spezzava e loro tornavano mentalmente sulla Plancia, pronti con la soluzione tra le mani.Erano quelle piccole cose che avevano illuso Kirk così dannatamente bene.</p>
<p>Mentre era in dubbio sino a un attimo prima, negli occhi di Spock, in qualche modo, trovò la certezza. Illogicamente. Pateticamente. Ma andava bene così. Se funzionava, andava bene così.</p>
<p>-Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Uhura! Mi dica! - Rispose subito. - La Flotta chiede una motivazione? -</p>
<p>-No. Cioè, sì. Ma Signore… abbiamo un messaggio sub-spaziale. -</p>
<p>-Chi? -</p>
<p>Nyota girò la sedia, la faccia incredula: - Klingon. -</p>
<p>Jim voltò il busto per guardare il suo Tenente delle Comunicazioni. Il migliore della Flotta. Non c’era dubbio che se lei aveva sentito lingua Klingon, allora il messaggio era in lingua Klingon. Riguardò Spock, che sollevò un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>Il Comandante Klingon con i dati della nave del Commodoro Decker. E file audio e visive del coinvolgimento di alcuni nomi della Flotta. Jim non sapeva come interpretare la cosa, ma non c’era tempo. Era quello che gli serviva.</p>
<p>-Cosa dice il messaggio, Tenente? -</p>
<p>-jajlo' HoD ghoj.* - Disse Uhura.</p>
<p><em>Impara, rumoroso Capitano</em>. Perché un Klingon avrebbe dovuto dargli delle lezioni di vita così educate? Ma da quello che aveva potuto vedere del Comandante G’gomacx, non sembrava essere un Klingon molto tradizionale… forse era quello che serviva per quei trattati. Uhura scaricò tutti i dati.</p>
<p>-Sullo schermo, Tenente. -</p>
<p>-Sì. -</p>
<p>E mentre fino a quel momento non era mai stato nominato, su quei nastri e fascicoli spuntava fuori in continuazione un nome: Ammiraglio Heihachiro Nogura.</p>
<p>Chekov imprecò in russo e nessuno osò tradurre, anche se tutti sapevano cosa aveva detto.</p>
<p>-Tenente. - Fece Kirk. - Ho una chiamata sub-spaziale da fare. Contatti la Flotta Stellare, più precisamente l’Ammiraglio Nogura. E lo voglio sullo schermo. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. -</p>
<p>L’uomo anziano comparve sullo schermo, con il suo volto burbero e lo sguardo di chi guardava un fastidio. Jim sorrise in risposta, amabile.</p>
<p>-Ammiraglio. - Salutò con voce soave. La Plancia conosceva quel tono, presto lo avrebbe fatto anche Nogura.</p>
<p>-Kirk. Cosa è questa chiamata? Ho del lavoro da fare, non posso stare ai capricci di un ragazzino. Contatti la mia segretaria e prenda appuntamento! C’è un regolamento e non può prendersi certe libertà. -</p>
<p>Jim accavallò le gambe, per niente intimidito dal tono aggressivo dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. A quanto stiamo? - Chiese, senza staccare la visuale dallo schermo.</p>
<p>Spock si alzò subito, camminando piano e prendendo la sua posizione in piedi accanto la poltrona del Capitano.</p>
<p>-Arduo, Capitano. È una lunga lista. Al momento stimo trentacinque. Tra cui false dichiarazioni ufficiali, omicidio, mutilazione e frode contro la Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. - Dichiarò con lo stesso modo di fare come se stesse tenendo una lezione di astronomia all’Accademia della Flotta Stellare.</p>
<p>Kirk sorrise, per l’ironia usata da Spock.</p>
<p>Nogura era viola in faccia: - Osate insultarmi? Kirk, imparerà a seguire le regole e ad avere rispetto per chi è un vero membro funzionale e attivo della Flotta Stellare. -</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura, - poggiò un gomito sul bracciolo, - attivi il file audio cinque sette due punto due. -</p>
<p>Nyota trasferì negli auto-parlanti della Plancia l’audio.</p>
<p>C’era la voce di un uomo, era robusta e beffarda. - <em>Le metterò a disposizione le attrezzature necessarie. E avrà una lauta ricompensa, Commodoro. Dopotutto, sono tempi difficili, ma la storia ci insegna che i popoli in sovrannumero sono sempre stati il cancro di una società, qualcuno deve fare qualcosa</em>- -</p>
<p>-Basta così, Tenente. - Scavallò le gambe. - Congratulazioni per la sua recente lettura, Ammiraglio: credo che abbia preso troppo sul serio il Mein Kampf. -</p>
<p>Nogura adesso era livido di rabbia. - Stia attento a fare ironia, Capitano. Posso denunciarla per aver alterato la mia voce e montato materiale in modo da farmi apparire l’artefice di quanto accaduto su Barradas. - Le imprecazioni sussurrate erano solo musica per le orecchie di Jim.</p>
<p>-Se fossero nastri manomessi occorrerebbero i migliori della Flotta per scoprirlo. E si da il caso, Ammiraglio, che disponga del miglior Tenente delle Comunicazioni e del miglior Capo Ingegnere. Non di meno, del miglior Primo Ufficiale che la Flotta potrà mai avere. Quindi… se il Comandante Spock conta trentacinque reati ad ora, posso assicurarle che il Comando di Flotta terrà merito e ascolto al mio Primo Ufficiale. -</p>
<p>Spock abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, lo sentiva addosso. Ma non distolse l’attenzione dallo schermo.</p>
<p>-Si è cacciato in qualcosa più grande di lei, Capitano. - Il grado detto in modo derisorio. - Faccia pure le sue sporche mosse, esattamente lo stesso modo che le ha fatto ottenere quella poltrona che non merita. -</p>
<p>Nogura chiuse la chiamata e lo schermo tornò a mostrare lo spazio e le sue stelle.</p>
<p>Sulu aveva i nervi tesi, Kirk poteva leggerlo dal modo in cui teneva rigide le spalle.</p>
<p>Il biondo sorrise: - Io dico che sono più bravo di lui a giocare a scacchi, lei che ne pensa, Signor Spock? - Adesso poteva voltarsi verso il vulcaniano, ed era la solita austera, irraggiungibile e sorprendente visione dalle orecchie a punta.</p>
<p>Spock aveva ancora le mani dietro la schiena da quando si era messo alla sua destra: - Non avendo mai avuto occasione di giocare a scacchi con l’Ammiraglio, non ho sufficienti dati per poterle dare una risposta, Capitano, come ben sa, non faccio supposizioni. -</p>
<p>-Certamente. - Ridacchiò Kirk.</p>
<p>-Tuttavia. - Continuò il Comandante. - Se l’Ammiraglio gioca a scacchi come gestisce i suoi affari personali… posso dire: sì, lei è molto più bravo al gioco a scacchi dell’Ammiraglio Nogura. -</p>
<p>Spock si permise di guardare Jim, e vi trovò i suoi occhi che lo guardavano con quella scintilla e luce che era solo sua. Non andava bene; ma era bello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Questa sera, se è libero, Signore, le va una partita a scacchi? -</p>
<p>Spock lo aveva praticamente pedinato appena il lungo turno era finito, seguendolo nel turboascensore.</p>
<p>Kirk guardò avanti. - No, Comandante, la ringrazio per l’offerta, ma non sono disponibile. -</p>
<p>-Capisco. - Biascicò.</p>
<p>Jim strinse i denti. - Davvero, Signor Spock, davvero? - Incrociò le braccia e si strinse tra le spalle. - Mi risulta difficile che lei capisca. -</p>
<p>-Lei è romanticamente e sessualmente interessato all’Ambasciatrice Keeler. -</p>
<p>Jim si voltò di scatto verso di lui, con gli occhi sbarrati. E traditi, in qualche modo assurdo e ridicolo: traditi.</p>
<p>-Comandante! - Disse con un tono di avvertimento.</p>
<p>Ma Spock sollevò con nonchalance un sopracciglio: - Non penso di aver fatto i miei calcoli in modo sbagliato. Sto solo esponendo un fatto. Nega l’attrazione verso l’Ambasciatrice? -</p>
<p>Jim tremò, ma si ricompose subito. - La mia vita privata non è nell’interesse del funzionamento della nave, Signor Spock. Mi domando che logica ci sia se sono io a dover ripetere a lei le sue stesse parole. - Sciolse le braccia perché era come se non riuscisse a respirare abbastanza.</p>
<p>-Non nega. -</p>
<p>Kirk esplose. - Mi ha mai sentito intromettermi nella sua vita privata? Una volta. - Alzò un dito a indicare l’emblematico momento. - E mi ha allontanato. Non ho più osato fare quel passo. Ma adesso lei sta per sfiorare l’insubordinazione, Comandante. Stia al suo posto. È un ordine! -</p>
<p>Jim si sentiva accaldato mentre guardava gli occhi scure con le pupille leggermente dilatate. Entrambi consapevoli di quale fosse il posto di Spock. Ma evitando di accettarlo, almeno in quel momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era tardi, ma si trovava davanti la porta degli alloggi assegnati a Edith, suonò e dopo un poco lei acconsentì l’accesso.</p>
<p>Entrò quasi in punta di piedi, la trovò seduta sul piccolo divano in vestaglia che leggeva dei documenti diplomatici e un PADD accanto a lei, e lo guardava con occhi lucenti e scherzosi.</p>
<p>Jim si sedette accanto a lei, - Mi dispiace. Prima ti chiedo come un appuntamento e poi sparisco. -</p>
<p>Edith posò i fogli. - Il Tenente Uhura mi ha avvisato che era richiesta la tua presenza. Ed anche io ho avuto il mio da fare, Jim, non ti preoccupare. Non sono la donna di casa che attende. -</p>
<p>-No, tu non lo sei. - Si sporse col busto, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla. - Ed io non sono il tipo di uomo che torna a casa dopo il lavoro. -</p>
<p>Un braccio lo circondò delicatamente, - Lo so. - E a sua volta, posò la guancia sui suoi capelli biondi.</p>
<p>-Sei stanco, vai a letto. - Gli sussurrò.</p>
<p>Kirk intrecciò un braccio con quello su cui aveva posato la testa, arrivando alla mano e stringendola piano.</p>
<p>-Volevo solo vederti. -</p>
<p>-Adesso mi hai vista: vai a letto, Capitano. - Scherzò e lo fece sorridere. Lei ci riusciva ogni volta.</p>
<p>-Mh, sì, sì… il lavoro, la nave… e- e tutto il resto. - Biascicò lui. Lei profumava di tutto ciò che lo faceva stare bene. Però avevano ragione, così lui si alzò anche se a malincuore.</p>
<p>-Io ho la mia missione, tu la tua. - Disse lei, e quelle parole furono come prendere il suo cuore e gettarlo nel vuoto. E Jim sapeva esattamente come ci si sentiva, ad essere gettati nel vuoto. Era la stessa cosa.</p>
<p>Non volendo però demordere, non lasciò la sua mano e lei lo seguì, alzandosi. Lei aveva capito, come sempre.</p>
<p>Nessuno dei due avrebbe lasciato la propria vita.</p>
<p>Kirk andò verso la porta e lei con lui. Le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, rivelando il corridoio.</p>
<p>-Scusa ancora per questa sera. Domani sera? -</p>
<p>Edith sospirò. - Jim. Mi ha contattato l’Ambasciata, a breve manderanno una nave per scortarmi fino alla Terra. - Una cosa che lui non poteva fare. Ma voleva comunque godere del tempo con lei, finché era sull’Enterprise poteva far finta che era fattibile. Ancora.</p>
<p>Si leccò le labbra. - Certo. -</p>
<p>-Jim. Mi- -</p>
<p>-No. Non dirlo… ti prego. - Non riusciva a lasciare la stanza, - Domani sera? -</p>
<p>Lei annuì. - Domani sera. Sì, sarebbe molto bello. L’Osservatorio? -</p>
<p>-Sì. - Sollevò una mano per carezzarle il viso, lasciandosi confortare dai suoi occhi. L’altra mano era stretta da Edith, ma la portò comunque a posarsi sull’altra guancia, cullandole il volto. Era ancora confortante. Era bello. Lei era bella. Bellissima. Ma faceva anche male.</p>
<p>-Jim. -</p>
<p>-Lo so… -</p>
<p>Lui si chinò appena, e si incontrarono a metà strada, con le labbra che finalmente si sfioravano nel loro primo bacio. E nonostante sapesse di addio, rimaneva il più dolce e tenero bacio della vita di Jim.</p>
<p>Si staccarono e gli toccò con appena con i polpastrelli le labbra. - Sogni d’oro, Jim. -</p>
<p>Jim si morse le labbra, ma sorrise, rifiutandosi di dire quello che sentiva.</p>
<p>-Sogni d’oro, Edith. -</p>
<p>Tornò nei propri alloggi, salutando con un cenno del capo chi incontrava. Incrociò anche Spock, ma questa volta non si fermò a parlare e Spock non lo seguì, non gli chiese niente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NB. <br/>*Commodoro Matthew Decker, “The Domsday Machine” (La macchina del giudizio universale) ST:2x06. <br/>**Sito consultato per la traduzione della lingua Klingon: https://tradukka.com/translate/en/tlh <br/>(qualunque errore di natura grammaticale e sintassi è mio)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodvibez &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim era completamente guarito dalle ferite e il suo corpo si era ripreso dallo shock della morfina. Non era tornato a fare il doppio dei turni che faceva, se possibile, il tempo che dedicava al lavoro era triplicato. E nonostante questo, trovava comunque il modo di passare con i suoi amici e l’Ambasciatrice Keeler il restante tempo che sembrava creare dal nulla.</p>
<p>La donna era un toccasana per il cuore del loro Capitano, ma Bones sapeva che la cosa non era destinata a durare, lo aveva capito appena l’altra sera il suo amico aveva varcato la soglia del suo studio.</p>
<p>-Jim. - Si alzò dalla sedia e andò incontro al Capitano, che sembrava con corpo senza un’anima. E adesso senza un cuore. - Cosa è successo? Spock ha fatto- -</p>
<p>-No. Spock non… non c’entra. - Biascicò, avvicinandosi a una sedia e crollandoci sopra.</p>
<p>-Stai male? Aspetta. - Stava per prendere il tricorder medico, ma Kirk aveva chinato il busto e posato i gomiti sulle ginocchia, nascondendo il volto tra le mani. - Jim… - sussurrò piano.</p>
<p>-Sono stato da Edith. E… non può funzionare. -</p>
<p>Ovviamente McCoy si era accorto che c’era più di un’intesa tra i due. Tutti, sull’Enterprise se ne erano accorti e sembravano più che felici e sollevati di vedere finalmente il loro Capitano vicino a qualcuno che sembrava comprenderlo così bene. Erano armonia pura, uno spettacolo da ammirare.</p>
<p>L’unico che appariva estraneo alla novità sulla nave, era Spock. Ma Bones poteva giurare che il vulcaniano stava solo facendo finta e che, in realtà, stesse rimpiangendo il proprio comportamento verso Kirk.</p>
<p>Aveva anche sentito Christine e Uhura chiacchierare e l’equipaggio li dava già come coppia fissa.</p>
<p>-Non posso costringerla a restare. Non voglio. E non posso seguirla io, nella sua vita. Non voglio… - chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì e le ciglia erano incastonate di lacrime che le gemme blu non osavano versare; - Io la amo. Lei- lei mi ama Bones, so che lo fa! Quel bacio è quanto di più vero io potrò mai sentire in vita mia. Ma nessuno dei due lascerebbe ciò che fa per l’altro… cosa significa? -</p>
<p>Leonard prese un profondo respiro. Era una sofferenza vedere Jim in quelle condizioni. Non lo aveva mai visto così per Spock. Ma ancora, Edith non era Spock, per fortuna.</p>
<p>-Alcune volte le persone giuste s’incontrano nei momenti sbagliati, Jim… -</p>
<p>Jim scosse la testa, tremando leggermente. - Inizio a pensare che è la vita a esserlo. -</p>
<p>-No, no, ehy; ascolta! Ne avete parlato? Provate a parlarne: magari potete trovare un compromesso. -</p>
<p>-Quale? Già il compilare quelle scartoffie mi da il mal di testa, immaginami dietro una scrivania sulla Terra! -</p>
<p>In effetti… Jim Kirk non poteva sopravvivere stazionato in un punto fisso, stagnante: sarebbe morto.</p>
<p>-Questa nave e il suo equipaggio… è tutto quello che ho. Non lo abbandonerò. Anche se potreste avere di meglio… mi impegnerò per essere quel meglio! -</p>
<p>Bones si poggiò alla scrivania; - Sei già un grande Capitano, Jim. -</p>
<p>-Non abbastanza. - Rispose immediatamente, come di riflesso. Come se non facesse altro che dirselo.</p>
<p>-Non sono Spock. Conosco il tuo valore, lo riconosco e te ne do i dovuti meriti. Tutti lo facciamo qui. -</p>
<p>-Perché tutto deve sempre girare attorno a Spock? Perché? -</p>
<p>E non era una domanda a cui Bones doveva rispondere, ne erano entrambi consapevoli. Jim era andato dal suo migliore amico per parlare di Edith, e adesso si erano ritrovati a focalizzare il discorso su Spock. Come se fosse un punto fisso nella vita di Kirk.</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra: - … che razza di relazione potrebbe esserci tra Edith e me? Che… che tipo di vita posso mai offrirle? No, non le darò un rapporto basato su messaggi e videochiamate sub-spaziali sperando che la connessione resista ovunque ci troviamo. -</p>
<p>-E che tipo di relazione pensavi? -</p>
<p>-A dire il vero… non ho mai pensato a qualcosa che fosse… al di fuori, dell’Enterprise. - Sospirò. - In tutti i sensi. -</p>
<p>-Lei cosa ne pensa? -</p>
<p>-Andrà via a breve, passerà un vascello a prenderla per scortarla sulla Terra, per cercare di riaprire un trattato di pace con i Klingon. -</p>
<p>Bones spalancò gli occhi: - Vuole ancora avere a che fare con i Klingon? -</p>
<p>-Perché non dovrebbe?! -</p>
<p>Il dottore guardò il suo amico e Capitano, realizzando in quel momento quanto fosse crudele e ironica la vita: erano probabilmente le persone giuste, ma nella vita sbagliata.</p>
<p>-Continuerete a tenervi in contatto? -</p>
<p>-Lo vorrei tanto. - Sorrise appena. - Nel mentre… vorrei passare più tempo possibile con lei. Ne abbiamo poco, vedremo di renderlo speciale. - Si alzò dalla sedia, sistemandosi la maglia. - Grazie Bones per avermi ascoltato, mi dispiace di essere entrato con una faccia da funerale. -</p>
<p>-Ehy, a cosa servono altrimenti gli amici? - Gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In realtà, andarono all’Osservatorio solo un’altra volta. Mentre Jim memorizzava come appariva Edith sotto la luce delle stelle, conversando su storia e sui movimenti politici dei vari pianeti. Parlando anche di Barradas. Ancora, Edith si trovò a condividere le sue scelte di azioni prima di sbarcare sul pianeta. Pensava che fosse un ottimo inizio per una pace tra la Federazione e l’Impero Stellare Romulano… e del Comandante Klingon, che sembrava essere un esempio, per lei, di come i Klingon fossero pronti per parlare. Almeno alcuni di loro.</p>
<p>-Non hai mai pensato a una carriera da diplomatico, Jim? -</p>
<p>Jim corrugò le sopracciglia; - Cosa? Ma non mi hai visto? -</p>
<p>-Tu irrompi a passo di carica dove anche gli angeli esistano a entrare. -</p>
<p>-Precisamente, insomma, sarei inadatto! - Ancora quella parola, ma fece finta di non averla detta e rise.</p>
<p>-Al contrario. - Sorrise lei, - La diplomazia ha bisogno di animi come il tuo. -</p>
<p>Lui le prese una mano tra le sue. - Edith, sei il mio cuore… ma non potrei mai essere un diplomatico. Sarebbe fantastico, potremmo avere la possibilità di stare assieme. Ma il mio giuramento e la mia nave… - sospirò, lei gli mise piano il palmo della mano sulla guancia.</p>
<p>-Lo so, lo so. Non era un tentativo per convincerti. Non lo farei mai… non ci riuscirei. Comprendo e ammiro la devozione per il tuo lavoro. È lo stesso per me. -</p>
<p>-Quando arriverà il tuo passaggio? -</p>
<p>-Domani pomeriggio. -</p>
<p>Lui annuì. - Domani. Abbiamo ancora tempo, non credi? -</p>
<p>-Sì. -</p>
<p>Lui si sporse e gli baciò delicatamente la guancia. Sfiorandole la pelle col naso e sentendo le sue ciglia sulla propria pelle. Respirò il suo caldo profumo e si allontanò appena, il giusto per guardarla negli occhi.</p>
<p>-Capitano! - Pavel lo chiamò e quando si girarono, sulla soglia trovarono il sorriso da bambino del russo, e accanto a lui Spock che sembrava osservare l’ennesima delusione professionale di Jim.</p>
<p>-Scusi se disturbiamo. Io e Signor Spock abbiamo resoconti di Sala Macchine, Capitano. Noi tornare dopo? -</p>
<p>-No, Signor Chekov. Arrivo subito. - Si volse verso Edith, - Devo andare, scusami. Ci vediamo dopo? -</p>
<p>-Va bene. -</p>
<p>Jim tenne gli occhi fissi sui suoi, mentre le baciava le mani. - A dopo. -</p>
<p>Lei gli rispose con un sorriso, salutando anche il navigatore e il Primo Ufficiale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chekov sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale, ma non aveva fatto alcuna domanda fuori posto, si era comportato in modo esemplare e discutendo solo del lavoro, consigliando e mostrando al suo Capitano tutte le ultime aggiunte che erano state fatte e le manutenzioni dell’ultima settimana.</p>
<p>Spock, al contrario, era un muro. Ma avvertiva come se… come se ci stesse… provando? A non essere in continuo disaccorto con lui. Si stava forzando. Jim non sapeva bene se apprezzare la cosa o meno.</p>
<p>Mentre erano in Sala Macchine, per un sopraluogo, il Signor Scott mostrò loro le sue personali aggiunte, orgoglioso e gli altri ingegneri erano tutti impegnati in qualcosa, ma vedendoli passare, apparivano contenti di vedere il Capitano. Jim ne fu felice. Erano davvero un gruppo di individui meravigliosi.</p>
<p>Una volta finita la supervisione, Chekov tornò sul Ponte, intanto che Kirk si dirigeva con Spock sul Ponte quattordici per un controllo. Mentre si trovavano lì, un Tubo di Jefferies nel corridoio esplose e un Tenente si ferì alla spalla, Jim corse immediatamente e allontanò il ragazzo, ordinando di portarlo in Infermeria e di avvisare il Dottor McCoy e di far venire qualcuno del reparto Sicurezza per isolare la zona e d’Ingegneria per sistemare il danno.</p>
<p>Alla chiamata si presentarono subito tutte le persone richieste, Jim non si mosse da quel corridoio, volendosi assicurare che il problema fosse risolto, sul momento, se possibile. Quando uno degli ingegneri evitò per miracolo un cavo scoperto e pericoloso, non poté più rimanere fermo con le mani in mano, chiese degli strumenti e si inserì anche lui nel tubo, mettendo in sicurezza il cavo e cercando con gli altri la fonte del danno.</p>
<p>Ovviamente, i membri dell’equipaggio erano più che qualificati per lavorare senza avere sul collo il fiato dei loro superiori. Ma lavorare con il Capitano rendeva ogni esperienza più scorrevole e possibile, sapeva compiere il miracolo di portare energie positive ai suoi uomini, facendoli muovere come un orologio ben montato, in sincronia di chi operava al loro fianco.</p>
<p>Insieme, il problema si trovò prima del tempo e in ancor meno tempo lo sistemarono. Kirk si complimentò con tutti, poi contattò Bones per sapere le condizione del Tenente Morel.</p>
<p>Poi Jim si buttò un’occhiata addosso: era sporco. Poco male.</p>
<p>-Capitano? -</p>
<p>Una giovane Attendente gli porgeva un panno. Se non ricordava male il suo nome era Emma Hill.</p>
<p>-Grazie, Hill. - Prese il panno e si pulì. Lei annuì e andò a porgere altri panni all’equipaggio che aveva partecipato alle riparazioni.</p>
<p>Spock intanto era occupato a parlare con il Signor Giotto, sul limitare almeno al momento la zona, dicendo che avrebbe contatto il Signor Scott per saperne di più.</p>
<p>Jim si mise l’asciugamano su una spalla e attese che il suo Primo Ufficiale avesse finito, visto che non avrebbe detto niente in più a quello che già era stato detto.</p>
<p>Ultimato il discorso con Giotto, Spock si affiancò a lui. Jim gli sorrise.</p>
<p>-Lei sta bene, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>Spock esitò un attimo, prima di aprire la bocca ed emettere un “sì” con voce appena distante.</p>
<p>-Desidera andare a cambiarsi? -</p>
<p>-Una doccia sonica non sarebbe male, ma posso sopravvivere. -</p>
<p>-Capitano, per favore. -</p>
<p>Jim rimase sorpreso e si grattò la nuca, scrollando le spalle. - Okay, non credo di aver possibilità di vincita contro lei che parla dell’importanza della pulizia e igiene che un Capitano deve avere. -</p>
<p>Ridacchiò, prendendo a camminare, non volendo sentire la risposta vocale di Spock. Ma udendo i suoi passi dietro di lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una cosa che mai Bones si era aspettato di fare, era di chiamare di sua spontanea volontà Spock. Okay, questo non era Spock, il Primo Ufficiale dell’Enterprise: era più vecchio, più impertinente e, se possibile- e probabilmente lo era visto di chi si trattava, sapeva molte più cose del giovane Spock. Inoltre questo Spock, sorrideva. Sorrideva! Come aveva fatto Bones a finire in mezzo a tutto questo?</p>
<p>Era qualche minuto che l’Ambasciatore aveva risposto alla videochiamata di McCoy, e il medico ancora non parlava. Il vulcaniano sembrava troppo divertito dalla sua faccia.</p>
<p>-Allora, Ambasciatore, inizio col dire che tutto questo- questo! - Indicò con un nervoso gesto verso il terminale, - Mi leverà molti anni di vita. E anche se sono imbarcato sull’Enterprise… posso assicurarle che ci tengo alla mia pelle. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano sollevò appena un angolo della bocca. - Il piacere è tutto mio, dottore. - Non badò al gemito sofferente dell’uomo e continuò. - Non nego tuttavia una certa sorpresa, nel ricevere una chiamata da parte sua. -</p>
<p>-Sì, ecco. Vediamo di togliere subito il cerotto. Veloce, indolore e… meno voodoo vulcaniano possibile, okay? - Puntò un dito allo schermo.</p>
<p>-Ha la mia parola. - Annuì con la testa e sembrò un gesto solenne.</p>
<p>-Bene… so che lei non può dire niente. Roba come cammino personale e spirituale e tutto il resto. Ma mi chiedevo… se poteva comunque dirmi qualcosa. Per Jim. Sarà di certo a conoscenza degli eventi su Barradas. -</p>
<p>-Sì, ne sono al corrente. -</p>
<p>-E quindi… saprà anche che noi, fino a domani, avremo a bordo l’Ambasciatrice Edith Keeler. -</p>
<p>Chiuse gli occhi. - Sì. -</p>
<p>-Nel suo universo… l’altro Kirk, il suo Capitano… ha incontrato Edith Keeler? -</p>
<p>Spock abbassò la testa, guardando al di là del legno del suo tavolo. Bones sapeva riconoscere il volto di un uomo che ha sofferto d’amore.</p>
<p>-Dottore… non posso parlare. Ciò che posso comunicare può alternare il corso degli eventi. Ho già interferito troppo. -</p>
<p>Leonard sorrise. - Mi dispiace Ambasciatore, ma i suoi occhi parlano. Sono molto umani. - Non riuscì a resistere dal dire.</p>
<p>-Sì, lo sono. - Rispose, con più di una sfumatura di fierezza nella voce.</p>
<p>-Non può dirmi altro? -</p>
<p>-Spero solo che le cose, in questo universo, prendano un percorso diverso. Per il resto… può sempre essere una coincidenza. -</p>
<p>Bones sbuffò, incrociando le braccia. - Non esistono le coincidenze. Non quando c’è Jim di mezzo. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano tornò al suo mezzo sorriso. - Ne ho una certa esperienza… - quello che McCoy non sapeva era che, accanto al terminale, l’Ambasciatore aveva una foto con il suo equipaggio. - Una cosa certa, senza dubbio… è che James Tiberius Kirk è fatto per risplendere. -</p>
<p>Leonard guardò l’Anziano Spock con gli occhi spalancati: - Wow! Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che avrei sentito un folletto essere così liberamente sdolcinato come una torta di mele! Specialmente se quel folletto è lei. -</p>
<p>Spock sorrise con gli occhi: - Dico solo i fatti. In ogni universo è così. È pura logica. -</p>
<p>Il medico fece una smorfia divertita che significava: non mi freghi, subdolo e smielato vecchio. E l’Anziano riconosceva molto bene le espressioni di Leonard McCoy.</p>
<p>-Logica. - Sbuffò. - Ecco. Suppongo che questo non se lo leverà mai, mh? -</p>
<p>-Suppone bene, Dottore. - Gli era mancato Leonard. Gli mancava ancora.</p>
<p>-E lei e Jim cosa siete? Siete ancora logica? -</p>
<p>-No. Siamo come una costante universale. -</p>
<p>-E noi comuni mortali come perdoniamo noi stessi per tutte quelle cose che non siamo diventati? -</p>
<p>-Neanche Spock e Jim sono esonerati da questo. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrarono nei quartieri di Kirk, e nel silenzioso tragitto, Jim ammise a se stesso che i propri pensieri, anche in presenza di Spock, erano occupati da Edith.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock… mi trovo in una situazione che richiede un suo punto di vista. Un consiglio, a dire il vero… -</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Inclinò la testa, curioso.</p>
<p>-Ma si tratta di una questione privata. Sentimentale. Ora. Non ho dimenticato i nostri precedenti discorsi, per cui… sappia che questo riguarda direttamente la nave, altrimenti non gliene parlerei. - Perché non erano amici, e questo Spock lo aveva chiarito da molto tempo.</p>
<p>-Come Primo Ufficiale, è mio dovere. -</p>
<p>-L’Ambasciatrice Keeler andrà via domani pomeriggio… mentre l’Enterprise continuerà il suo viaggio verso luoghi inesplorati. Tornerà sulla Terra e continuerà anch’essa con la sua vita e la sua missione. -</p>
<p>Spock socchiuse le labbra. - Sì… - soffiò fuori. </p>
<p>-Lei ha avuto un buon rapporto con Uhura, Comandante, è rimasto nella Flotta perché… beh, immagino che lei sia stata abbastanza importante, mentre tirava le somme della sua scelta. -</p>
<p>-Il Tenente Uhura avrebbe capito, qualora io fossi andato sulla colonia. -</p>
<p>-È una donna intelligente, questo è vero. -</p>
<p>-Molto. Ma… non è per lei, che sono rimasto. -</p>
<p>-No? E perché? - Jim lo guardò con quella luce negli occhi, come il sole appena sorto dopo una lunga notte.</p>
<p>-Era… solo logico. -</p>
<p>Kirk si umettò le labbra: - Giusto… peccato che io sia tutto tranne logico, non è vero? - Provò a sorridere, scuotendo la testa. - Grazie per la compagnia, Signor Spock, non è costretto a restare. -</p>
<p>-Aspetterò. -</p>
<p>Kirk non riusciva a cacciarlo. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Ma si sentiva strano… come se Spock cercasse di non stargli lontano, quando in quegli anni non aveva fatto altro.</p>
<p>-Molto bene… non ci metterò molto. Si serva pure al replicatore se desidera. -</p>
<p>-La ringrazio, ma non mi occorre alcun rinfresco. -</p>
<p>Il Capitano Kirk sospirò confuso e andò verso la zona notte, aprendo l’armadio e tirando fuori una nuova uniforme. Nel breve tragitto verso il bagno, complice l’abitudine e l’ambiente familiare della propria stanza, si levò la maglia giallo oro prima di raggiungere il bagno, procedendo con gli stivali e buttandoli verso le ante aperte.</p>
<p>-Consiglio una visita dal Dottor McCoy. -</p>
<p>Jim non sussultò solo per l’addestramento della Flotta, ma doveva ammettere che solo nei suoi sogni, Spock era nella sua camera da letto e gli parlava con quel tono quasi neutro… quasi gentile. Ma quello Spock era solo nella sua testa, nella realtà non esisteva, beh, nel suo universo, - Sta esagerando, Spock. È solo un po’ di polvere e- beh, qualunque altra cosa sia: non sto morendo. Basterà acqua sonica e il sapone disinfettante in dotazione.”</p>
<p>-E disinfettare le cicatrici. -</p>
<p>-Bones le ha totalmente pulite e chiuse. -</p>
<p>-Credo che sia meglio assicurarsi di- -</p>
<p>-Insomma, Comandante: non sto morendo! - Urlò e improvvisamente il respiro gli si bloccò in gola, vedendo l’espressione di Spock. Mortificata. - Mi scusi. Non era mia intenzione usare toni simili. - Parlò piano.</p>
<p>-Non è molto che è stato ferito, Capitano, il suo sistema immunitario potrebbe avere una ricaduta, dalle schede personali si raccomanda un controllo molto rigoroso. -</p>
<p>Jim si congelò, girandosi verso Spock: - Lei ha letto… le mie schede mediche personali? -</p>
<p>-Sì. Le ho lette. -</p>
<p>Calò il silenzio, con Jim che faceva un traballante passo indietro. La risposta di Spock era ben oltre. Era… troppo. Si coprì la bocca con la mano.</p>
<p>-Capisco. - Sussurrò. - Mi dispiace per quello che ha trovato dentro. Le devo ricordare che è una violazione della privacy, Comandante? Cosa c’è, non si fidava della valutazione della Flotta e del Dottor McCoy, per ritenermi abilitato non solo all’Accademia… ma a rimanere al Comando di una nave stellare? -</p>
<p>-Le circostanze che l’hanno portato alla poltrona sono state… singolari. -</p>
<p>-Lei ha un talento per gli eufemismi, Signor Spock. - Scosse la testa, sorridendo suo malgrado, perché era Spock. Poi notò un particolare. - Aspetti… lei per tutto questo tempo ha saputo di quelle cose… e non ha mai fatto ricorso? -</p>
<p>Tranne che per Nibiru, in effetti, Spock non aveva mai più mandato niente al Comando di Flotta se prima non glielo faceva supervisionare e firmare.</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>-… perché? -</p>
<p>-Perché si è sempre comportato come un Capitano di una nave stellare dovrebbe essere. -</p>
<p>Era troppo per Jim e la sua anima. Non riusciva a reggersi, così cercò sostegno nella paratia dietro di lui, sentendo la sua Signora vibrare sotto la pelle della schiena nuda.</p>
<p>Mosse un braccio. - E questo… come dovrei prenderlo? Un complimento? -</p>
<p>Scosse la testa scura. - No. È… un logico dato di fatto. Solo logico. -</p>
<p>Solo logico. Così come era solo logico che rimanesse nella Flotta Stellare, non aiutare la sua specie su Nuova Vulcano e che, nonostante tutto… era al suo fianco. Anche combattendolo, era lì. Non per Uhura. Perché era logico. Solo logico.</p>
<p>Strinse le labbra.</p>
<p>-Io…- gli mancava l’aria, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.</p>
<p>-Capitano? -</p>
<p>Tirò su col naso. No, non avrebbe pianto. Mai davanti Spock. Non adesso che- che gli aveva detto che lo riteneva un vero Capitano. Ma perfino in quello stato emotivo riusciva a cogliere la <em>logica</em> ironia.</p>
<p>-Cosa non le è chiaro, Spock, che io sono solo un essere umano? -</p>
<p>Spock lo squadrò: - Ne sono consapevole. Pienamente. -</p>
<p>-Dovrebbe sapere, allora… che noi poveri umani soffriamo, se ci viene fatto del male dentro. -</p>
<p>Quegli occhi scuri stavo cercando di comunicare qualcosa che Kirk in quel momento non poteva sopportare.</p>
<p>-Cosa vuole da me, Comandante… se c’è qualcosa che posso fare io… va bene, va bene, andrà comunque bene, gliel’ho già detto. Ma per favore… non faccia alcun gioco con me. -</p>
<p>Spock provò a fare un mezzo passo in avanti, ma si ritirò. - Io non ho alcuna intenzione di fare un gioco… -</p>
<p>Kirk stese le labbra in un sorriso triste. - Menomale… altrimenti dovrei dichiararmi emotivamente compromesso. -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano non sembrava intenzionato a fare altro tranne guardarlo e Jim non riusciva a tollerarlo ancora. Aveva paura. Sì, aveva paura. Perché non poteva essere così semplice, non aveva senso. Non era… non era logico.</p>
<p>-Vado a darmi una pulita. - Disse, defilandosi in bagno.</p>
<p>Quando uscì, Spock era andato via. Controllò l’ora e si rese conto che era tardi, ancora. Sembrava arrivare sempre tardi in quei giorni: prese il PADD e mandò un messaggio a Edith. Trovandola sveglia. La chiamò e lei accettò subito la videochiamata. Jim si perse qualche istante nell’ammirare il suo piccolo volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli sciolti.</p>
<p>Non rimasero in chiamata per molto, l’indomani lei avrebbe dovuto affrontare un viaggio di ritorno tra diplomatici e trattative.</p>
<p>Erano sulla sua nave e a conti fatti, non avevano alcun impedimento materiale che li potesse separare: non ci avrebbe messo niente ad andare nella cabina di lei e passare la notte assieme, ma in qualche modo, nessuno dei due chiese di più. Jim sentiva che era giusto anche così. C’era tempo, ci sarebbero state occasioni. E quel giorno, Edith avrebbe avuto ancora quello sguardo amorevole e intelligente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il giorno dopo ricevettero via radio la comunicazione che il vascello USS Comenio, classe Saber, una tipologia usata nel reparto scientifico e diplomatico, sarebbe stato in perfetto orario per prendere a bordo l’Ambasciatrice.</p>
<p>Jim stava controllando di nuovo il materiale mandato dal Comandante G’gomacx, quando Uhura gli diede la notizia: mancavano diciassette minuti.</p>
<p>Quella mattina erano riusciti a vedersi prima che iniziasse il turno Alpha e che lei si mettesse in contatto con gli altri diplomatici che risiedevano sulla Terra e che l’attendevano.</p>
<p>Erano minuti idilliaci, quasi, sentiva come se fosse l’ultima volta, ma era da sciocchi: perché anche se lo spazio era infinito… se la Terra era piccola, lo spazio era una Terra solo un po’ più grande. Inoltre pensava che, adesso che l’aveva trovata in una circostanza così incredibile, difficilmente quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero visti. Insomma, era già accaduto, cosa poteva impedire che accadesse di nuovo, oltre strane tempeste ioniche o lunghe e noiose riunioni per accordare più teste che arrivano da decenni di tradizioni?</p>
<p>Il Capitano Kirk si alzò dalla poltrona e si sistemò la maglietta, consegnando il PADD alla silenziosa e presente Attendente Rand al suo fianco.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. - Chiamò mentre si alzava, e Spock che in quel momento gli dava le spalle, chiuse brevemente gli occhi. - Scorto l’Ambasciatrice Keeler in sala teletrasporto. A lei la Plancia. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Kirk guardò la testa lucida di Spock, seduto al proprio posto, fino all’ultimo che le porte del turboascensore glielo permisero: che non gliene volesse Spock. Voleva solo qualche illogico piccolo e infinito minuto con la donna della sua vita.</p>
<p>Dopotutto, lasciandolo in Plancia, gli aveva fatto un favore, no? Jim non sapeva darsi davvero una risposta e, onestamente, il suo cuore al momento stava per scoppiare. Si calmò solo quando vide Edith sull’uscio della porta, quando bussò: indossava un abito più elaborato degli altri che gli aveva visto indossare in quei pochi e interminabili giorni in cui erano stati assieme. Un lungo vestito che la copriva fino ai piedi, in tinta tenue ma con vari ricami.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Sorrise lei. Subito il cuore di Jim si calmò.</p>
<p>-Sono qui per accompagnarla fino alla Sala Teletrasporto. Se permette. - Fece un ampio gesto con un braccio, a invito. Che lei accettò subito.</p>
<p>Le persone che incontrarono  salutavano educatamente l’Ambasciatrice, la quale rispondeva con una dolce espressione sul viso, ringraziando ciascuno di loro.</p>
<p>Nel turboascensore, da soli, non parlarono, semplicemente entrambi si presero per mano e rimasero così per quei secondi.</p>
<p>Jim fece spazio, dando la precedenza a Edith. E dopo un troppo breve corridoio, arrivarono in Sala Teletrasporto. Dietro la consolle c’era Scotty.</p>
<p>-Abbiamo le coordinate per il teletrasporto? - Domandò il Capitano.</p>
<p>-Sì, Signore. Anche la Comenio. Al suo ordine. - Rispose.</p>
<p>-È stato un piacere averla conosciuta, Signor Scott. - Prese parola Edith.</p>
<p>Scott si sentiva in imbarazzo. Così prestò anche troppa attenzione a fingere di controllare il pannello.</p>
<p>-Molto bene. - Poi Kirk si voltò verso Edith. - Signorina Keeler, è tutto pronto. Quando vuole lei. -</p>
<p>Lei camminò verso i gradini, Jim al fianco. - Permette? - Fece, porgendo una mano, che Edith prese e salì. Ovviamente era solo una scusa, per poter rubare ancora del tempo allo spazio e alla diplomazia.</p>
<p>Si posizionò sul tappeto e Kirk si allontanò.</p>
<p>-Sono pronta, Capitano Kirk. – Gli occhi colmi di un sentimento che cercava di tenere a bada. - Grazie. -</p>
<p>Jim prese un respiro tremante, umettandosi le labbra.</p>
<p>-Energia, Signor Scott. -</p>
<p>Mentre Edith si dissolveva, la propria bocca si mosse, sussurrando qualcosa che neanche lui era consapevole di dire, ma che sapeva essere la verità. Edith lo vide, doveva averlo fatto, perché i suoi occhi gli avevano risposto un attimo prima di essere teletrasportata.</p>
<p>Kirk espirò l’aria che aveva trattenuto, sentendosi svuotato, ma con il cuore più sereno.</p>
<p>-Capitano… - sussurrò Scotty.</p>
<p>Jim si girò verso il suo Capo Ingegnere e amico. Scott non parlò e Jim gliene fu grato.</p>
<p>-La ringrazio, Scotty. -</p>
<p>-Dovere, Signore. - Lo scozzese gli sorrise, fraterno e rassicurante.</p>
<p>-Vado in Plancia. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Il tempo che impiegò per arrivare sul Ponte non lo contò, non ci riusciva, preferiva concentrarsi sul portare a termine il proprio turno, poiché era ancora in servizio. Appena entrò, Chekov annunciò il suo arrivo, e Spock si alzò subito dalla Poltrona, con le mani dietro la schiena, in attesa. I rumori del lavoro dell’equipaggio erano i soliti, e le vibrazioni dell’Enterprise erano rassicuranti. Si avvicinò alla Poltrona e si sedette.</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Chiamò Uhura. - Dalla Comenio informano che l’Ambasciatrice Keeler è sul loro vascello. -</p>
<p>-Grazie Tenente. -  Accavallò le gambe. - Stato della nave, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano non si era mosso dal fianco della poltrona: - Tutti i sistemi sono in perfett- -</p>
<p>Una forte onda sonora scosse l’Enterprise, che sobbalzò. Gli smorzatori inerziali perfettamente funzionali non erano stati in grado di attutire il colpo.</p>
<p>-Stato della nave! - Alzò la voce Kirk.</p>
<p>Spock andò veloce alla sua postazione. - Tutti i sistemi sono in funzione, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura, contatti la USS Comenio e chieda se hanno riportato feriti o danni al vascello. - E mentre lei si metteva a lavoro, si rivolse al navigatore. - Signor Chekov, cosa è stato? -</p>
<p>-Non capisco. Sensori non rilevano niente- -</p>
<p>Sulu spalancò gli occhi: - E quello cos’è? -</p>
<p>Kirk alzò lo guardo e trovò gran parte dello schermo del Ponte occupato da qualcosa di talmente grande che impediva la visione di qualunque altra cosa. Da quel momento, era come se tutto fosse a rallentatore, perché probabilmente, erano davvero lenti a paragone di quell’oggetto così avanzato da comparire dal nulla.</p>
<p>-Credo sia la causa della vibrazione. - Si alzò Kirk, andando verso il vetro, - Signor Spock, di che si tratta? -</p>
<p>-Non chiaro, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Lo renda chiaro! -</p>
<p>-I nostri sensori non rispondono, non notano alcuna anomalia. - Analizzò dalla sua postazione. - Ha le sembianze di un enorme cubo. Solido. Hanno delle armi. -</p>
<p>-Alzate gli scudi. Allarme rosso! - E subito la stanza si fece più buia e si sentì il trillò dell’allarme. - Tenente Uhura. La Comenio! -</p>
<p>-Non rispondono, Signore! Sto provando su tutte le frequenze! -</p>
<p>-Continui! Signor Sulu, si avvicini e metta l’Enterprise tra il vascello e- -</p>
<p>-Il timone non risponde, Capitano! -</p>
<p>Se fosse stato un’altra occasione, Kirk avrebbe fatto un paragone con la Kobayashi Maru, perché primo o poi, tutti si trovano davanti alla propria sfida da cui non possono uscire vincenti. Ma non Kirk. Non lui. Mai, neanche questa volta.</p>
<p>-Azionate il raggio traente! -</p>
<p>Ma un altro raggio tagliò lo spazio e, con esso, la Comenio. Riducendola in polvere.</p>
<p>Lo schermo vibrò e, senza aver concesso autorizzazione, si aprì un canale, facendo comparire quello che sembrava essere a più macchina che umano. Con molti pezzi metallici e tubi e placche e solo qualche pezzo di carne. Aveva un volto privo di espressione e lo guardava non dal suo occhio umano, ma da quello robotico e rosso, una tonda lastra senza pupilla o iride.</p>
<p>Jim camminò fin oltre la consolle di navigazione.</p>
<p>-Qui è il Capitano Kirk, della USS Enterprise. Si identifichi! -</p>
<p>Senza alcuna mimica facciale, la creatura parlò con voce dall’oltretomba. Prima di sparire dallo schermo, e dallo spazio.</p>
<p>Nella plancia risuonò quella voce metallica:</p>
<p>-Noi siamo Borg. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kirk si era chiuso nella Sala Tattica.</p>
<p>Nel vano tentativo di darsi un distacco dalla situazione, come se servisse a qualcosa, come se ci riuscisse… era compito suo fare rapporto all’Ammiragliato e non si sarebbe indietro. Cosa ci vorrà dopotutto a aggiungere al fascicolo della missione, l’annuncio della tragica dipartita del vascello Comenio e del suo equipaggio? E di Edith... Perché Jim si permetteva di lasciare a dell’umano egoismo di espandersi in lui, fissando gli occhi della sua mente su quelli grandi e lucenti di quella donna che adesso non c’era più. Una persona pura, piena di speranza, con una missione di pace nel cuore.</p>
<p>Cuore che non batteva più. E Jim sentiva che un pezzo del proprio aveva smesso di battere quando aveva capito cosa stava guardando dal Ponte: i resti della nave che era venuta a prendere Edith. Tuttavia non era certo di aver ancora davvero realizzato cosa era accaduto.</p>
<p>Non sapevano neanche <em>cosa</em> avesse distrutto la nave! Non solo non aveva potuto fare niente, ma tra le aggiunte, doveva anche descrivere quello che era a tutti gli effetti, un nuovo e terrificante nemico non solo della Federazione, ma per tutti i popoli conosciuti e non.</p>
<p>Kirk sentì le porte aprirsi, ma non diede il minimo cenno di averlo fatto, assorto da ben altre cose. Non gli interessava: nessuno potrebbe avere le parole per farlo stare meglio. Spock ben che meno.</p>
<p>L’efficiente Comandante con il suo perfetto rapporto di tutte le informazioni che gli scanner era riusciti a catturare nel brevissimo lasso di tempo che quel colossale dado imponente era apparto ai loro monitor.</p>
<p>Il fedele Primo Ufficiale al fianco del suo Capitano dopo una battaglia persa, con la sua silenziosa e sempre rassicurante presenza. Purtroppo, tutto questo era niente adesso per il Capitano Kirk, perché tutto quello che gli occorreva era della semplice e banale comprensione, da parte di Spock, l’amico. Un’amicizia che il vulcaniano gli continuava apertamente a negare, senza celare il suo disprezzo silenzioso per l’affetto che Jim non poteva evitare di provare verso di lui, accettandolo come si accettava una febbre alta in attesa che sfoghi e passi, con un promemoria per un’attenzione più accurata per non ammalarsi di nuovo in futuro.</p>
<p>Spock non era disposto a comprendere, non era disposto a tendere la mano, e non perché vulcaniano. Era una scelta di Spock. E Jim ne era ben consapevole, nonostante un piccolo fiume fatto di speranza, di quella disperata e timida che solo gli umani innamorati possono avere, ancora prima che Spock esponesse il tutto a parole e percentuali.</p>
<p>Spock, da parte sua, nonostante il senso di colpa, il fastidio che solo questo uomo dorato sapeva innestargli, il rimpianto verso le proprie non-azioni… come poteva questo umano, un semplice umano, riuscire a far vacillare così tanto il suo controllo? C’erano illogici motivi e risposte, dietro a tutte le sue domande. Ma le risposte illogiche non erano risposte. Osservando il suo Capitano così annullato per l’allontanamento prima e la perdita dopo, di quella donna, gli faceva pizzicare delle corde dentro, di un dolore che non aveva mai provato prima. Ecco perché Spock non aveva parole di conforto per il Capitano Kirk. Non le conosceva e, perché i vulcaniani sono sinceri, anche se le avesse avute… non era sicuro che le avrebbe esposte all’uomo con gli occhi spenti seduto davanti a lui.</p>
<p>Ma rimaneva il Primo Ufficiale, era suo dovere consigliare al meglio.</p>
<p>-Il rapporto del Capo Ingegnere Scott e del Guardiamarina Chekov, Capitano. - Posò il PADD sul tavolo, - Vi è anche il file visivo che abbiamo sentito durante le comunicazioni con la nave dall’identità ignota e una mia documentazione su tutto ciò che ha in archivio la Federazione e l’Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana. Tuttavia, per un lavoro più approfondito, dovrò richiedere l’autorizzazione dell’Alto Consiglio degli Anziani. Col suo permesso, Capitano, lo invierei insieme al rapporto. -</p>
<p>Kirk prese il PADD, iniziando a passare in rassegna tutto quello che vi era all’interno: ma gli sembrava di brancolare nel buio. Era frustrante. Sospirò e si accasciò di più sulla sedia, non riuscendo lo stesso a rilassare le spalle.</p>
<p>-Tutta questa roba è inutile. - Biascicò. - Non dicono niente. Non sappiamo niente di questi Borg! Perché nessuno stronzo ha mai scritto niente su… su…- - sbuffò dal naso, chiudendo gli occhi e provando a respirare, mentre Spock era impassibile e immobile con le mani dietro la schiena e le spalle rilassate. Continuavano a essere due opposti che mai si sarebbero incontrati. Avvicinati. Attratti.</p>
<p>-Sarebbe allora logico riportare quanto prima i dati raccolti davanti all’Alto Comando, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Jim posò una mano sul retro del collo e fece pressione, come nel tentativo di distendere i nervi. Senza successo. Buttò un occhio in un punto impreciso tra una parete e il pavimento.</p>
<p>-Sta attraversando uno stato di forte stress e pressione fisica e non solo, Capitano. - Continuò Spock, - Se non vuole essere dimesso temporaneamente dal Comando le consiglio di distaccarsi dalle sue emozioni. Le impediscono di adempiere correttamente il suo ruolo. -</p>
<p>-Non esistono bottoni per accendere e spegnere le emozioni, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>Adesso lo stava guardando in faccia, alla ricerca della minima traccia di espressione che non fosse vuota, su quel bellissimo volto nobile e fiero… non trovandovi niente. Povero Kirk, povero ingenuo Kirk, che sperava di trovare il calore in quegli occhi marroni e fin troppo umani. Di trovarvi qualcosa per lui, anche che fosse disprezzo. Sarebbe sempre qualcosa di più del vuoto che vi leggeva ogni volta.</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. - La meditazione è una pratica più che soddisfacente per questo compito. -</p>
<p>Kirk sbuffò, - Non sono tipo da meditazione. Ben che meno adesso penso di mettermi seduto senza fare niente. - Anche se gli sembrava di fare questo niente, standosene lì… non avendo fatto niente per salvarla, - Potrà funzionare per lei, Signor Spock. E mi fa piacere che lo faccia. Ma non funziona sempre per tutti. Non siamo tutti perfetti e infallibili come lei! - Sputò fuori.</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano respirò lentamente. - Di recente, tuttavia… mi trovo in linea con il suo pensiero. Poiché vi è qualcosa che impedisce alla meditazione di adempiere al suo compito su di me. -</p>
<p>Improvvisamente, la consapevolezza che Spock fosse in difficoltà, sembrò surclassare qualunque altra cosa, semplicemente perché era lì, Kirk poteva forse fare qualcosa per aiutare l’uomo che amava! Lo fissò quindi con quella vecchia punta di luce che avevano sempre gli occhi del cielo quando guardava il vulcaniano, in attesa del minimo cenno.</p>
<p>Dietro la schiena di Spock, ben strette tra loro, una delle mani ebbe una contrazione.</p>
<p>-Da quando ho iniziato a prestare servizio sotto di lei, ho notato un calo non indifferente sul mio personale rendimento non solo personale, ma anche lavorativo. Capisce che questo è inaccettabile per me. -</p>
<p>Jim sbatté gli occhi come abbagliati dalle luci di un vecchio trattore nel bel mezzo di una strada sperduta.</p>
<p>-Dopo ore di meditazione, trovo che non mi ha rigenerato. Che ho sprecato ulteriori energie e tempo prezioso. E tutto questo, solo per riuscire a ritrovare una quiete e una logica, alla sua presenza destabilizzante. -</p>
<p>Beh. Wow. Jim si aspettava questo discorso in modo diverso. Qualcosa come il fatto che il suo essere illogico avesse portato Spock a esplorare finalmente parti di sé che fino a quel momento aveva sempre ben sigillato. Che lo aveva aiutato, senza saperlo, a trovare un equilibrio tra l’uomo e il vulcaniano. Per essere Spock. Perché era di questo che si trattava per Jim, che la creatura, questa bellissima creatura, era Spock.</p>
<p>Ma tutto questo, era a fare compagnia alla fantasia dei caldi occhi scuri che lo guardavano con amore. Una bella fiaba.</p>
<p>Pensando che non valesse la pena spostare gli occhi da Spock, continuò a guardarlo, senza sapere che Spock poteva ben notare come quegli occhi diventavano sempre più cupi, di nuovo. Come due cristalli che ancora non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a rompere del tutto un giorno… c’erano delle crepe ben visibili. Jim non sapeva che, in attimi come questi, in cui lo guardava placidamente, il Primo Ufficiale riusciva a vedere tutto il dolore che questa giovane anima portava segretamente. Gli occhi chiari come gli oceani terrestri che creavano e ospitavano la vita sotto ogni forma possibile e inimmaginabile… sotto la quale vi erano grandi catastrofi ben celate a chiunque si fermasse a osservare la superficie.</p>
<p>Anche se quell’acqua non aveva avuto la minima crespatura, si era aggiunta un’altra crepa sul fondo dell’oceano che porta ancora la firma di Spock.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. - Cominciò Jim, leccandosi le labbra, usando subito una voce formale. - Se è venuto qui per dirmi che si trova male sotto il mio comando, apprezzo lo sforzo della presenza, ma non serviva. Può mandare tutto nella mia casella postale. - Indicò il PADD con un gesto. - In quanto a ciò che ha già detto, posso solo dire: mi dispiace che la mia persona sia così tremenda per lei! Farò presente alla Flotta che non si trova a suo agio sull’Enterprise. Adesso, mi scusi, ma ho del lavoro da fare. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Rispose immediatamente Spock, - Non credo che abbia capito. Nonostante il suo udito funzioni in modo ottimale e io abbia parlato con un tono di voce sufficientemente alto per gli standard terrestri. Mi spiegherò in termini più semplici, se lo desidera. -</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>-Come, Capitano? -</p>
<p>-No. Non voglio. -</p>
<p>-Cosa? -</p>
<p>-Niente. - Lo indicò, - Non voglio niente da lei. -</p>
<p>-Non comprendo… -</p>
<p>-Semplice: lei non vuole nulla da me. Io non voglio nulla da lei. Logico, no? A lei piace la logica. - Il sorriso che aveva sulla faccia era così tremendo che anche Spock sapeva che si trattava solo di uno stendersi delle labbra. Era solo difficile da accettare. - Quindi, la presentazione della richiesta sarà pura formalità. Sciocchezze burocratiche, così come piacciono tanto a lei, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>-Richiesta? -</p>
<p>-La sua richiesta di trasferimento, mi sembra ovvio. -</p>
<p>-Non ho presentato alcuna richiesta. Se nella sua casella vi è una mail simile allora consiglio un controllo completo dei sistemi della rete. -</p>
<p>-Lo farà. La presenterà. Se ne andrà… - Disse con un tono di voce di chi se lo aspettava perché era abituato solo a questo.</p>
<p>-Non trovo alcun motivo per farlo. -</p>
<p>Kirk sorrise: - Per favore. Non lo faccia. -</p>
<p>-Confesso, Capitano, che non capisco il senso del suo discorso… ha riportato lesioni alla testa? -</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Jim persero qualche sfumatura: - Esatto: <em>Capitano</em>! Sono il Capitano! E quale senso ha essere al comando dell’Ammiraglia se poi non posso neanche soccorrere una nave che si trova a due passi da te? - La voce come un tuono lontano.</p>
<p>Spock iniziava a comprendere qualcosa. Kirk era altamente illogico e imprevedibile, ma Spock era vulcaniano… questa per lui è sempre stata la risposta corretta.</p>
<p>-I nostri sensori non hanno rilevato nulla. - Era, dopotutto, un dato di fatto, non un tentativo di alleviare il senso di colpa dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Avremmo dovuto! Avrei potuto fare qualcosa… -</p>
<p>-Il tempo di azione è stato troppo inaspettato per permetterci una reazione. Quella razza ha una tecnologia molto più avanzata e totalmente sconosciuta per quelle che sono le nostre attuali conoscenze. I sistemi della nave sono andati tutti offline. -</p>
<p>Kirk avrebbe voluto guardare le stelle fuori dalle fredde e vibranti finestre della sua nave, nella vana ricerca della stella che era Edith. - … resta di fatto… che sono morti innocenti davanti ai miei occhi, sotto la mia protezione… <em>lei</em> è morta. Senza che io potessi fare nulla per salvarla. -</p>
<p>A Spock non piaceva quel tono. Non piaceva quello sguardo puntato lontano, spento al pensiero della spenta vita di quella donna, e non luminoso e indirizzato a lui. Adesso gli appariva come una mancanza, una grave offesa verso la propria persona.</p>
<p>-Sono certo che l’Ambasciatrice Keeler sapeva che lei avrebbe fatto il possibile in suo potere. -</p>
<p>Il potere non basta.</p>
<p>-Se solo… - sussurrò Kirk, - Cosa glielo fa pensare? -</p>
<p>-Perché l’ha salvata già una volta. - Strinse il polso sinistro con la mano destra. - Inoltre, era a conoscenza dei sentimenti che nutre per lei. -</p>
<p>-Questo non le ha dato aria per respirare nello spazio. Sempre che non sia morta per l’esplosione… - alzò gli occhi tristi verso il suo Primo. - Secondo lei… come avrei dovuto gestire la questione? Convincerla a rimanere un giorno… anche un’ora in più sulla nave? Così... lei sarebbe viva, qui, con me? -</p>
<p>Spock strinse la mascella senza riuscire a controllare il riflesso muscolare. Per fortuna durò uno punto due secondi. Ma il solo fatto che fosse accaduto era imperdonabile.</p>
<p>Ed era colpa sua… solo colpa di Kirk e della sua anima sanguinante che il proprio Katra fremeva per avvolgere.</p>
<p>-Non ho dati sufficienti per rispondere. -</p>
<p>Jim chiuse gli occhi con un’espressione così dolorosa che Spock quasi si sentì sul punto di vacillare. Che fosse per le fastidiose esternazioni dell’umano o del fatto che stesse soffrendo non era rilevante, non poteva esserlo, il controllo vulcaniano poteva gestire, il resto era catalogato come <em>inaccettabile</em>.</p>
<p>-Tuttavia… - parlò inclinando la testa mora, - Il tempo che avete passato insieme. Questo resterà, Signore. Nessuno può portarglielo via. -</p>
<p>Jim era troppo distratto per far capire la grande bugia appena uscita dalle labbra pallide di Spock, così riapre gli occhi e lo guarda, - Non credo che se avesse potuto scegliere, sarebbe voluta essere un ricordo. - Sospirò. - Ma sì, Signor Spock, nessuno può portarmi via le mie memorie. Così… ho i ricordi di una persona che vorrei avere vicina a me e ho al mio fianco una persona che non vuole essere nei miei ricordi. - Li leccò il labbro inferiore e sospirò di nuovo. - Penso di potercela fare! - Batté una mano sul tavolo.</p>
<p>Un’altra persona? Spock non aveva bisogno di calcoli per arrivare alla logica conclusione che non avrebbe sopportato ancora. Kirk non aveva vergogna…</p>
<p>-L’Ambasciatrice Keeler sapeva di quest’altra persona? - Domandò con voce piatta ma gli occhi di acciaio bollente.</p>
<p>-Sì, non ricorda? - Rispose l’altro come se fosse strano che non lo sapesse. In realtà, Spock era ben conscio, in un modo che non era scritto da nessuna parte degli Insegnamenti di Surak e neanche della civiltà vulcaniana Pre-Riforma, a cosa si riferisse il Capitano. Ovviamente lo faceva, con o senza una memoria eidetica migliore di una umana, dubitava che se ne sarebbe dimenticato.</p>
<p>“<em>Lei? Al suo fianco, come è sempre stato e come sempre sarà</em>.”</p>
<p>-Cosa? - Domandò ancora, invece.</p>
<p>-Diceva che il suo posto è sempre al mio fianco… - sorrise triste.</p>
<p>Spock ricordava perfettamente. Ma non lo disse, annuì.</p>
<p>-Sei sempre al mio fianco… - riprese il biondo, passando senza volerlo a un tono confidenziale, - Ma non vuoi far parte dei miei ricordi. E credo che tu non voglia me nei tuoi. - Tutto, nel giovane Capitano dell’Enterprise era una quieta rassegnazione, come se fosse stato uno sciocco a sperare qualcosa in più.</p>
<p>-Signore. Come Primo Ufficiale in questa nave in missione di cinque anni trovo difficile il non ricordarsi delle persone con cui si sta passando questo quantitativo di tempo, soprattutto in uno spazio chiuso con gli stessi individui. Se non consideriamo eventuali incidenti, lei è troppo giovane per avere una memoria non pienamente funzionale, tenendo anche conto del suo ruolo nell’Enterprise. -</p>
<p>-Ecco perché lei presenterà domanda di trasferimento. - Sembrava stesse parlando non di una cosa che sicuramente sarebbe accaduta, ma come se fosse già avvenuta.</p>
<p>-Prego? -</p>
<p>-Spock. Non ho potuto dire di sì a Edith per la nave, per il giuramento. La nostra nave! -</p>
<p>Annuì. - Lei prende sul serio il suo lavoro. Non deve dimostrarmi nulla. -</p>
<p>Jim strinse i pugni. Quel complimento inaspettato sembrava così sbagliato alle proprie orecchie adesso. - Dannazione, Spock! Per te! Non potevo stare con lei perché amo te! Lo sai, vorresti non saperlo, che non fosse così e non sentirtelo dire… - prese un profondo respiro - Io posso controllarmi! Posso farcela! - Fece una smorfia, - Ma fa male, Spock. Fa male! Sono solo un umano. Mi dispiace. Perché è la base perfetta di un totale disastro, lo so. - Sembrava intenderlo davvero. - Ma posso gestire la cosa. Ti prego solo di non infierire. Almeno questo. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. - Jim sollevò la testa in modo tanto speranzoso da risultare innocente e lui, Spock, non poteva permetterglielo. - Lei è confuso. Contatto immediatamente l’Infermeria. -</p>
<p>Kirk si sentiva vicino alle lacrime, ma non avrebbe pianto, era abbastanza disperato ma non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche sforzandosi. Tutte le sue forze erano concentrate per farlo rimanere unito finché non avrebbe raggiunto i propri alloggi.</p>
<p>-In genere apprezzo che fai finta di non comprendere, anzi, lo trovo carino… ma al momento non ci riesco. Fanculo: non so neanche se per te le mie parole contano qualcosa… - si passò una mano sul volto. - Ascolta, Spock: lo so! Lo so… tutto quello che pensi di me, lo so: niente! Mi può bastare, lo sai, non potrei mai mentirti. Pensavo solo… speravo, di poter passare del tempo con te, al di fuori dei turni. - Un sorriso stese le belle labbra. - Conoscere lo straordinario vulcaniano dietro lo straordinario Primo Ufficiale… ma tu non vuoi questo, e l’ultima cosa che voglio- anzi, non è neanche l’ultima, non ne fa proprio parte; è obbligarti a fare ciò che ti fa sentire a disagio. È chiaro che lo sei. - Gesticolò verso di lui. - Perciò te le richiedo: vuoi essere trasferito? So che l’Enterprise è la nave più tecnologica della Flotta, ma sono certo che ti daranno una nave tutta tua come Capitano. Non hai bisogno di raccomandazioni da parte mia, le tue referenze parlano da sole. La Flotta te ne darà una ad occhi chiusi. -</p>
<p>Spock non aveva bisogno neanche di una buona parola. Kirk non era di alcuna utilità per l’uomo che amava. Tenerlo lì, come bloccato, era ingiusto. Forse la cosa migliore da fare era contattare il Comando e passare la nave a Spock. E Kirk? In tutta questa bella fantasia, lui dove si trovava? Non di certo al fianco di Spock.</p>
<p>Cercò di frenare un brivido di terrore che gli fece tremare la spina dorsale. Vertebra per vertebra avvertì un forte senso di gelido abbandono.</p>
<p>-Mi rifiuto. - Tuonò Spock. - E le chiedo di non insistere sull’argomento. -</p>
<p>-Allora passami un manuale d’istruzioni su come comportarmi! - Soffiò stanco.</p>
<p>-Non ne possiedo uno. - Risposte seriamente Spock, - Non credo che ne esistono di quel tipo che cerca. Altrimenti ne avrei ordinato uno. -</p>
<p>Improvvisamente Kirk si rese conto che Spock lo aveva sentito, smettendo di giocare a non capire il significato delle parole, e non riusciva a scegliere se era un bene o no, ancora.</p>
<p>-Per capire come funzionano gli illogici umani? -</p>
<p>-No, solo uno. -</p>
<p>-Chi? -</p>
<p>-Tu. -</p>
<p>Per un attimo, sentì chiaramente il cuore cessare di battere e poi accelerare fino a curvatura otto. Si sentì anche molto in imbarazzo.</p>
<p>-Mi sono guadagnato questo posto? - Si era appena dichiarato, dannazione. - Quale onore. - Provò a deviare mentre si mordere un labbro. - Credo che Bones sia arrivato a scrivere il ventesimo capitolo. -</p>
<p>-Sì. - Kirk non poteva sapere della ferrea presa dietro quella schiena. - Capitano. Jim. Ti prego di non accennare mai più su un mio trasferimento. Sul chiedermi se voglio lasciare l’Enterprise. Non voglio. -</p>
<p>Kirk stava andando in frantumi, possibile che Spock non se ne rendesse conto?</p>
<p>-Perché? -</p>
<p>-È la nostra nave. -</p>
<p>-Spock… - fece spaventato. - Per favore… non-non prendermi in giro. - Si alzò dalla sedia, senza sapere di avere le gambe e di poterle muovere. Ma volendosi solo allontanare. - Avevi detto che non stavi giocando… - lo aveva detto, maledizione, lo aveva detto!</p>
<p>-Lo dici sempre. Sono parole che dici sempre. - E che gli piacciono tanto.</p>
<p>-Sì. Ma dette da te… sono diverse. Più- - strinse le labbra. Poteva farcela. Doveva.</p>
<p>-Più cosa? - Spock fece un mezzo passo in avanti.</p>
<p>-Un qualcosa che non ti piace, Spock. Fidati. -</p>
<p>-Un insulto? -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise. - Credo che per te possa esserlo. Ho rispetto per te: mi terrò a distanza. Non oltre. Come hai richiesto tu, e mi rendo conto che hai ragione. Come sempre. I miei sentimenti non adatti… me ne occuperò. - Lasciò i toni informali, posando una mano sulla sedia. - Ora, Comandante, se non le spiace… - cercò di mettere energia nella frase; - Vorrei leccarmi le ferite e noi umani preferiamo farlo da soli. Più tardi le spiegherò il significato, o chieda al Dottor McCoy. -</p>
<p>Chissà se Spock poteva vederlo tremare. Dentro e fuori. Per una volta, quegli occhi scuri sembravano voler andare al di là e, per una volta, era lui che gli impediva di proseguire, tendendolo fuori.</p>
<p>-È sicuro che non posso aiutarla? - Drizzò le spalle.</p>
<p>-Lei non vuole. È diverso, ma ancora, si fidi: lei non vuole. -</p>
<p>-Voglio. - Disse con un tono di voce deciso. - E credo di poterle essere di conforto. -</p>
<p>Jim appariva ancora più destabilizzato.</p>
<p>-Spock… esci. Non voglio fare qualcosa che possa farti scappare davvero dalla nave. -</p>
<p>Spock non lo ascoltava più. Non lo tollerava più. Era tutta colpa di quella donna se adesso il suo Capitano era ridotto a un relitto, emotivamente compromesso, col forte rischio che gli togliessero temporaneamente la poltrona.</p>
<p>Avvertiva un forte sentimento, qualche onda di calore residua, verso Keeler. Era inaccettabile, ancora. E lui non poteva permettere che Jim soffrisse così tanto per una persona che non c’era più, per una persona che, a conti fatti, lo aveva lasciato mentre lui, Spock, era sempre al fianco di Kirk. Edith Keeler era arrivata dal nulla, si era avvicinata a Jim Kirk e lo aveva ammaliato. Ed ecco il risultato. Spock non poteva permetterlo. Edith Keeler era morta, ma sarebbe rimasta viva per sempre nella mente di Jim. Edith Keeler era ancora viva, e doveva morire.</p>
<p>Spock voleva solo cancellare dai ricordi di Jim la memoria di Edith Keeler. Per il suo bene, si disse, per il bene di Jim.</p>
<p>Spock alzò una mano a palmo in su verso di lui e Jim la fissava, avvertendo chiaramente anche senza contatto fisico, il combattimento interiore del Capitano: scansarsi o restare fermo in attesa? Purtroppo per lui, Spock avvertiva anche il suo bisogno di una semplice carezza. Della sua sete d’amore… sapeva di giocare sporco, perché la sentiva anche senza essere a contatto con la pelle dorata. Conosceva quella sete: se avesse detto a Kirk di fidarsi, questo si sarebbe abbandonato senza remore, affidandogli la schiena e qualunque altra parte di sé.</p>
<p>Ma ancora: è per il suo bene, si diceva. I vulcaniani non mentono, neanche a se stessi, e quando la realtà dei fatti vuol dire qualcosa che non gli piaceva, allora impongono la logica sopra ogni cosa, affinché diventi effettiva e, quindi, la verità. Per cui Spock non mentiva quando diceva che lo faceva solo per bene di Kirk. Non perché le sue dita pizzicavano mentre pensava di toccare questo sole magnetico che era Jim.</p>
<p>Spock lasciò la mano a pochi millimetri, come a lasciargli l’ultima parola, di poter decidere. Subdolo vulcaniano… Kirk si buttò, non volendosi sottrarre e non potendo farlo: posò il volto su quelle dita pallide come se non ci potesse credere, con cautela, come se quella mano potesse allontanarsi scottata appena Spock avesse davvero compreso che quella era la sua guancia. La sua fronte. Lui.</p>
<p>Spock vide Jim chiudere gli occhi, sicuro e rassegnato che non potesse avere altro che un pallido riflesso di ciò che tanto desiderava. Deciso a godersi ogni istante.</p>
<p>-La mia mente alla tua mente. - Sussurrò Spock.</p>
<p>-… i miei pensieri, ai tuoi pensieri. - Concluse Jim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uno scivolare leggero, normale, quieto. Subito dopo un immenso bagliore. Un nuovo mondo, un pianeta inesplorato e ricco… tutto a portata di mano.</p>
<p>Incapace di rimanere fermo e con una missione ben precisa, Spock iniziò a esplorare.</p>
<p>Esplorando e rovistando. Aprendo porte e bauli. Toccando ogni filo luminoso e parete sporca… non dovrebbe, gli sta facendo male e già è dipendente da questa mente. Da Kirk.</p>
<p>Toccando Jim in posti privati, parti che Jim lo sta pregando di non toccare, implorando di non guardare. Perché brutto, perché vergognoso o imbarazzante- perché intimo. Ma non c’era nulla di questo per Spock… vi camminava come se si trovasse sul proprio pianeta, un eco, e notasse ogni tanto qualcosa così nuovo eppure familiare.</p>
<p>Trovando l’infanzia di Jim. Tutta la solitudine e la sofferenza. L’abbandono. Trovando la sua adolescenza e quello che era convinto essere amore, solo per essere ferito. Trovando quella solitudine e la sofferenza, ancora. L’abbandono. Trovando il momento in cui si era unito alla Flotta Stellare. La voglia di impegnarsi, cercando di convincersi che aveva qualcosa da dare e, se davvero lo aveva allora lo avrebbe dato. Trovando la solitudine e la sofferenza, persistenti. L’abbandono. Un dolore che ancora non aveva un nome, che non riusciva a trovarne la nascita, eppure non lo lasciava, l’unica cosa che non lo lasciava.</p>
<p>Trovò la luce: calda e amorevole. E riconoscendola come la propria controparte più anziana. E Spock provò rabbia, vorrebbe prenderla e soffocarla… ma lì non c’era alcuna parvenza di quel dolore. Così Spock avvertì anche il sollievo, misto a quella rabbia. Affascinante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Avvertì pure il Capitano tremare e supplicarlo di fermarsi ma la propria voce lo misero a tacere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trovò una luce più fioca e timida che tremava, sentendo ciò che provava Jim e la sfiora. La luce si gonfia e vibra, eppure sembrava essere timorosa e Spock lo sa che lo sta guardando: le da una carezza di conferma e questa si aprì come se gli sorridesse e lo invitasse .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim urlò, mentre Spock pressava le dita ancora di più sul volto dell’uomo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock sentiva qualcosa che lo portò a girarsi, osservando come la luce dell’altro sé preoccupata tamponava la mente del Capitano, simile a molti baci rassicuranti, nel loro illogico tentativo di proteggerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock strinse le labbra, spingendosi inconsciamente verso Jim che respirava a fatica.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock entrò nella luce e venne accolto da uno spazio nuovo, come in costruzione, con cura e pazienza: punti che si creavano davanti i suoi occhi e quella vibrazione che diventavano come i motori dell’Enterprise che tanto rassicurano il suo Capitano e chiamava illogicamente “fusa”. Percepì che Kirk era felice di averlo nella sua mente- anche se la sua bocca fisica protestava e ansimava che faceva male.</p>
<p><em>No Jim, non fa male. Stai vibrano per me</em>. <em>Tu mi vuoi</em>.</p>
<p>Ma Jim non era un telepatico, il vulcaniano non lo ricordava, lui vedeva solo un luogo creato per lui, per farlo stare bene. Amarlo. L’umano aveva fatto questo per lui, sarebbe un totale spreco non accettare… sarebbe… impossibile, lasciarlo andare. Rinunciarci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toccò un filo e Jim gli strinse un braccio, il proprio corpo che reagì ancora per riflesso, premendolo alla paratia, e il Katra fremeva, nella possibilità di unirsi con questo luogo… può davvero? Può sul serio farlo? Sapeva che non ci sarebbero possibilità che Kirk gli permettesse di unirsi di nuovo in una fusione mentale, forse… ma nel dubbio di una mancata risposta precisa, era logico lasciare che il proprio Katra avesse un assaggio di questa luce. Dopotutto… era per lui, no?</p>
<p>Avvertì qualcosa di bagnato sulle dita delle mani e decise di non abbassare i propri scudi- per quanto allettante fosse la prospettiva, non del tutto, almeno, ma di permettere anche solo a uno spiraglio di aprirsi e lasciare che il resto venga da sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il proprio Katra, ammaliato e affamato, con prepotenza oltrepassò quella minima fessura e, senza esitazioni, si avvolse attorno a un filo e lo tastò più volte, come alla ricerca di una falla per penetrarlo.</p>
<p>Il corpo di Jim divenne più pesante e Spock applicò tutta la propria disciplina per richiamare la propria anima che indugiava troppo sul calore di un altro filo. Quando riuscì a richiuderla dietro ancor più spesse mura di scudi, Spock per la prima volta sapeva cosa significasse conoscere la felicità e non poterla avere. In quella unione si era sentito in pace con la propria natura ibrida come non gli era mai accaduto: lì, nella mente di Kirk, non vi era battaglia tra umano e vulcaniano, c’era questa coperta di accettazione perché era Spock. In quel luogo non vi era dualità, ma solo l’amore che Kirk provava verso di lui. Spock di Vulcano era riuscito a respirare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aprì gli occhi e vide Jim. Lo osservò davvero, ma Jim non riusciva a vederlo bene, schiacciato tra la parete il pesante corpo di Spock, il cuore che gli batteva forte nelle orecchie. In bocca il sapore del sangue colato dal naso. Il vulcaniano ora sa cos’era quell’umidità: il sangue di Kirk sulle sue dita.</p>
<p>-Spock… - Jim si aggrappava ancora a lui, che sentiva le mani prudere dalla pura e primitiva necessità di unirsi ancora a questo uomo dorato. Ancora, ancora e ancora. Gli passò le dita sopra il labbro per pulire il sangue e Jim si accasciò per terra, tenendosi la pancia: non resistendo si gira di lato per vomitare.</p>
<p>Si sentiva la testa in fiamme e spogliato di tutto, come una ferita aperta, ma di un tipo diverso da ogni altro dolore che avesse mai provato. Non capiva bene cos’era accaduto… o preferiva, non capire, per la sensazione… essere stato violato nell’anima non era un pensiero che sentiva la voglia di approfondire. Sperava che tutto fosse un’illusione. Vomitò ancora.</p>
<p>Spock gli carezzava i capelli… era così gentile e delicato… tremò senza poterci fare niente: cosa vuole fargli adesso? Poi sentì qualcosa che non era suo. Osservò Spock e lo trovò in uno stato contemplativo: come se stesse per fare un’azione che gli sarebbe costata molto. Si era pentito? Spock pensava che questo avrebbe avuto ripercussioni nel loro rapporto? Avvertì un’ondata di rimpianto. Sapeva che i vulcaniani non era privi di emozioni, quella massa triste proveniente da Spock non gli piaceva. Poi percepì realizzazione e consapevolezza, un vortice agonizzante pieno di vergogna e sofferenza per ciò che aveva fatto e… e che voleva rifare.</p>
<p>Se fosse stata un’altra situazione, davvero, gli avrebbe sorriso, dicendo qualcosa sul fatto dell’essere illogici insieme. Sì, probabilmente avrebbe detto una scemenza simile. In qualunque altra circostanza.</p>
<p>-Spock… - sussurrò di nuovo con un tremendo sapore acido in bocca, volendo dire tutto e niente. Voleva sapere perché ma quegli occhi marroni non erano persi, confusi e arrabbiati. Come lui.</p>
<p>-Sistemerò le cose, Jim. - Parlò piano con un tono come se non fosse lì, con una voce lontana.</p>
<p>Jim emise un respiro tremolante. Scosse la testa. - Io… c’è qualcosa di me che vuoi? Prendila, se ti rende felice ma ti prego, Spock, per favore… basta… -</p>
<p>L’altro posò di nuovo le mani sulla sua faccia e d’istinto indietreggiò, chiudendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>-No. Non ancora! Spock! -</p>
<p>L’uomo perse i sensi. O scivolò tra le braccia di Morfeo… questo il Capitano non lo avrebbe saputo mai. Non sentì Spock che sussurrava nella sua madre lingua. Non sentì il suo Primo Ufficiale chiamare Bones e dire che il Capitano si era sentito male in Sala Tattica e di venire con una barella antigravità. Non sentì la mano di Bones sui suoi capelli mentre uscivano, andando in infermeria, intanto che Spock si dirigeva sul ponte come Facente Funzione di Capitano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>goodvibez &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La Plancia ronzava del rumore di un Turno Alpha senza intoppi, dopotutto erano nello spazio della Federazione e ben lontani della Zona Neutrale o altri confini, la mappatura procedeva nella totale professionalità dell’equipaggio, nonostante gli eventi recenti.</p>
<p>Il Comandante Spock sedeva sulla Poltrona, alla sua postazione scientifica c’era un Tenente di turno. Per il momento il Vulcaniano era Facente Funzione di Capitano, poiché questi era ricoverato d’urgenza in Infermeria, dopo essere stato trovato privo di sensi dal suo Primo Ufficiale, in Sala Tattica. Il Dottor McCoy era stato efficiente e scontroso come al solito, occupandosi immediatamente di trasportare il Capitano in Infermeria.</p>
<p>Erano passati due Turni e Spock non si era dato pace, ancora, non era tornato nei propri alloggi, non aveva contattato il medico per sincerarsi delle condizioni del Capitano e non aveva effettuato alcuna pratica di meditazione, se non parziale.</p>
<p>Ma il Comandante sapeva essere paziente, quindi attese. Attese finché sentì la forte necessità quasi di emettere un sospiro: Spock conosceva la parola per descrivere come si sentiva in merito alla notizia… molto contrariato, e ancora stordito per quello che aveva fatto, ma questo era ben sigillato sotto strati di muro di logica e dopo ore di meditazione, non sarà più affare suo. Si era già occupato di inviare le dovute modifiche aggiunte degli eventi al Comando di Flotta, compresi quelli fatti da Kirk e che avevano la sua firma.</p>
<p>Edith Keeler era un pallido memore adesso, si era reso conto, suo malgrado, di non poterla eliminare del tutto, per una questione di logica, ma aveva messo ordine in quella piccola area dentro Jim, in modo che gli apparisse come una lontana figura rispettata e una perdita per la Federazione, ma niente di più- e neanche tutto quel calore verso di lui. Per quanto fosse bello… tutto quello che aveva trovato nell’animo del Capitano… non era giusto. Quando il Capitano Kirk si sarebbe svegliato, non avrebbe più avuto quella luce negli occhi.</p>
<p>Ma l’Anziano era un’altra faccenda. Surak non poteva prevedere una situazione come quella in cui si ritrovava il Primo Ufficiale, per cui non c’era da stupirsi che non trovasse giovamento nell’incenso.</p>
<p>Uhura si era presentata da lui, dicendo che aveva un importante messaggio di Priorità Uno da consegnare direttamente al Capitano. Quando aveva fatto presente che in quel momento Kirk fosse in Infermeria e quindi il Facente Funzione di Capitano era lui, il Tenente sorrise, specificando che il messaggio era personale e che ci teneva a consegnarlo lei stessa a Kirk.</p>
<p>-Vorrei vedere di persona la sua reazione. Mi farebbe piacere inoltre adempiere al mio compito, Signore. -</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio, lasciando la Plancia al Signor Sulu e seguendo la donna fino in Infermeria. Curioso di scoprire il motivo che spingesse Nyota a essere così testarda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entrati, vennero subito guidati al capezzale del loro Capitano dal borbottio scontroso del Capo Medico contro i vari schermi dinnanzi a lui.</p>
<p>-Dottor McCoy! - Chiamò Uhura.</p>
<p>L’uomo si girò e i suoi lineamenti si rilassarono appena, vendendo il bel volto di Nyota.</p>
<p>-Tenente. - Salutò cordiale, e immediatamente tornò quel cipiglio infastidito non appena gli occhi si posarono su Spock. - Comandante. - Sputò appena.</p>
<p>Prima che potesse rispondere, Nyota prese la parola:</p>
<p>-Ho un messaggio di Priorità Uno per il Capitano. -</p>
<p>L’uomo esitò un attimo. Senza dubbio tentato di negare il permesso di visitare il suo prezioso paziente, poi sembrò cedere.</p>
<p>-Un attimo, Signorina Uhura, controllo lo stato del Capitano. -</p>
<p>Lei annuì ma lui era già corso via. E una volta rimasti soli, Spock non riuscì più ad aspettare.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. È davvero necessario? -</p>
<p>-Sì. - Rispose prontamente.</p>
<p>Leonard fece capolino, dando il permesso di entrare.</p>
<p>Il respiro del vulcaniano quasi mancò per un breve momento… uno scenario così familiare e messo davanti a lui così improvvisamente: Kirk, col pallore che cedeva il passo alla suo normale colorazione del sole, steso inerme su un letto d’ospedale, attaccato a dei tubi e così vulnerabile.</p>
<p>-Capitano… - sussurrò Nyota, - Capitano Kirk? -</p>
<p>Benché fosse stata lei a chiamarlo, Kirk aprì gli occhi e lì puntò subito sul Primo Ufficiale, donandogli un sorriso così fragile che la schiena di Spock vibrò in risposta. Solo dopo cercò la donna.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. - Rispose, con la voce impastata dai farmaci.</p>
<p>Lei emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. - Signore. Mi dispiace disturbarla, ma ho un messaggio di Priorità Uno direttamente dal Segretario della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. -</p>
<p>Jim cercò di fare pressione sui gomiti e di sollevare il busto.</p>
<p>-Jim! - Urlò il medico, - cosa pensi di fare? Stai giù! -</p>
<p>-Sto bene. -</p>
<p>Non stava bene. Tremava e lo riusciva a nascondere male. Rassegnato alla sua testardaggine, Leonard spostò i cuscini e Jim si sistemò temporaneamente, allungando un braccio. - Grazie Tenente. - Si schiarì la voce, prendendo il PADD. - Mi dia pure. -</p>
<p>Nel silenzio della stanza, in cui regnava solo il suono dei macchinari e il respiro ansioso di un povero dottore di campagna, Kirk leggeva veloce il messaggio con volto serio. Sembrò dapprima confuso, subito dopo s’illuminò, con ogni traccia di dolore sparita nel nulla.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura, la ringrazio. Dia subito ordine al Signor Sulu di tracciare la rotta. -</p>
<p>Nyota raccolse il PADD e con un cenno del capo uscì dalla stanza.</p>
<p>-Una nuova missione, sul serio? - Leonard stava trafficando con un PADD, - no ragazzo, non se ne parla, invio subito una lettera al Comando di Flotta. -</p>
<p>-Bones! No! -</p>
<p>-Jim, aspetta almeno di riprenderti e di farmi capire cosa sia accaduto! Volevo attendere che ti svegliassi per fare altri esami e poi raccogliere tutto e spedire la cartella al Centro sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>Spock ancora una volta si trovava ad assistere a uno dei ridicoli battibecchi tra i due, pensando che si fossero scordati che era anche lui lì, presi dalle loro emozioni e occupati a litigare, poi Kirk si girò ancora verso Spock ed era chiaro sia al Primo Ufficiale che al Medico della luce che era nata negli occhi del cielo, vedendolo.</p>
<p>Non era possibile.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. Rapporto sullo stato della nave? -</p>
<p>-Tutto procede nella norma, Signore. -</p>
<p>-Perfetto. - Sorrise, umettandosi le labbra.</p>
<p>-Ragazzo, non penserai davvero che ti reputi idoneo al Comando… -</p>
<p>-Devi Bones, lui tra poco sarà qui. -</p>
<p>-Lui? Lui chi? -</p>
<p>La faccia di Jim assunse un’espressione sognante. - L’Enterprise è stata scelta per scortare gli Ambasciatori a Babel. Avremo a bordo anche l’Ambasciatore Spock. -</p>
<p>Spock non comprendeva l’irrazionale affetto di Kirk al vecchio sé e dell’attenzione che questo riservava al giovane Capitano. Ogni volta che veniva nominato l’Ambasciatore, l’energia che era solito emanare Jim si intensificava, come se esplodesse perché non riusciva a contenere la felicità e l’impazienza di vederlo. Se inizialmente Spock aveva etichettato l’accaduto come un riconoscimento verso il vulcaniano che lo aveva soccorso su Delta Vega, col tempo non aveva potuto a meno di notare tante piccole cose… cose che non gli piacevano, nel comportamento di Jim, e quindi aveva preferito catalogare la faccenda come materiale privo di valore.</p>
<p>Era stato ingenuo. Jim non è materiale privo di valore. Aveva più valore di ogni altra cosa che potesse esistere o meno. Purtroppo, qualcosa nella sua mente crollò quando vide l’anziano nella mente di Kirk. Un legame che non aveva il diritto di esistere, creato senz’altro all’insaputa del giovane umano e questo era un grave affronto e motivo di vergogna nel popolo vulcaniano.</p>
<p>Quindi, pensava Spock, aveva fatto il proprio dovere. Anzi, un favore, a quello Spock. Che sarebbe stato senz’altro d’accordo con lui, una volta messo al corrente della condotta e della salute del Capitano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fosse stato per Jim, si sarebbe subito messo a lavoro per la nuova missione, nonostante non comprendesse la preparazione di alcuna strategia, era davvero impaziente di rivedere l’Anziano Spock. Finalmente.</p>
<p>Purtroppo aveva per miglior amico un medico. E questo bel pacchetto del sud era come un genitore troppo apprensiva. Perciò… il Comando di Flotta aveva accordato una licenza di sbarco, soltanto perché si trovavano già a metà strada- Kirk aveva subito contatto Scotty, il quale era anche lui felice di rivedere quel vecchio tanto geniale e strano. Risa non era quello che aveva in mente. Ma Jim aveva in mente solo la sua Signora, l’Enterprise. E qualcos’altro… ma non quello che i più pensavano.</p>
<p>Ammetteva da solo che non era pronto per tornare ai suoi soliti turni in Plancia, ma aveva comunque insistito per farne metà e Bones aveva acconsentito controvoglia, con la promessa che fossero metà di un normale turno e che lo avrebbe chiamato per qualunque cosa. E l’equipaggio contento di un giorno di licenza era abbastanza per quietare la sua mente… da quando si era placata l’emozione per il suo vecchio amico, era come se gli mancassero dei passaggi.</p>
<p>Bones parlava di shock e Jim aveva collegato Tarsus e la recente missione su Barradas… anche se era… non ricordava di aver avuto incubi o qualcosa di sorta. In effetti non ne aveva più da quando era salito sull’Enterprise. Ma Bones aveva una faccia… non lo guardava così da quando gli aveva parlato della sua infanzia e di Spock. L’amico aveva anche chiesto dell’Ambasciatrice Keeler, e non capiva in che senso. La conosceva, certo, ma non così intimamente come lasciava pensare l’amico. Il medico gli aveva risposto che se occorreva, lui c’era per ascoltare e che era meglio che rimanesse in Infermeria ancora per un poco. Jim pensava che non aveva niente che non andasse e che era in grado di capire quando stava male.</p>
<p>Bones lo trattava ancora come le primissime missioni, in cui si buttava senza guardare e rischiava veramente troppo. Lo reputava davvero incapace di riconoscere le proprie responsabilità? Perfino Spock lo riteneva un Capitano!</p>
<p>Forse gli occorreva davvero, un’ora o due in cui non doveva star dietro a moduli da compilare e documenti da approvare… si chiedeva se Spock avrebbe partecipato allo sbarco… anche se le possibilità erano davvero scarse e, avendo sentito distrattamente Nyota che parlava a Spock di una convention linguistica che si stava tenendo in quei giorni, neanche osò chiedere.</p>
<p>Stava preparando un piccolo borsone con l’essenziale per una notte. Solo all’ultimo si rese conto che aveva ancora addosso l’uniforme e quasi ponderò di lasciarsela: ma nonostante dovesse preservare gli onori della Flotta Stellare… era una situazione informale, non era richiesta l’uniforme. Si cambiò velocemente, mettendo qualcosa di comodo e pratico: un jeans, una maglia e un giubbotto di pelle. Quasi le medesime cose che aveva preparato.</p>
<p>Bones lo aspettava in Hotel, praticamente ciacciato dall’Infermiera Chapel in licenza, gli dispiaceva di non essere stato presente alla scena.</p>
<p>Il comunicatore in tasca suonò. Lo aprì con un colpo di polso: - Qui Kirk. -</p>
<p>-Non dirmi che c’hai ripensato. Qui io ti sto aspettando! - Brontolò l’amico.</p>
<p>Jim rise. - Sto arrivando. Sto arrivando. –</p>
<p>-Sbrigati a portare giù il tuo culo da ragazzina.- E chiuse la chiamata senza aggiungere altro. Jim scosse la testa col sorriso.</p>
<p>In Sala Teletrasporto era di turno il Guardiamarina Urine che, tutta sorridente, gli augurò buona giornata. Kirk sperava che non saltasse il suo di turno di licenza.</p>
<p>Arrivò nei pressi dell’albergo che lui e Bones avevano trovato, per fortuna non era alta stagione tipica di Risa, quindi trovarono posti abbastanza facilmente. Prima che potessero effettivamente riconoscerlo, camminò veloce all’ingresso dell’edificio. Alla reception trovò Bones con le braccia conserte, sembrava molto indispettito. Al suo fianco, con un borsone come il loro in dotazione dalla Flotta, Spock.</p>
<p>Jim guardò Bones. Poi Spock, forse un po’ troppo a lungo, ma solo perché non riusciva a crederci. Poi di nuovo Bones, il quale si strinse ancora di più tra le spalle tese.</p>
<p>-Non dire niente. -</p>
<p>-Dai, Bones… il Signor Spock ha diritto alla licenza di sbarco… -</p>
<p>-Proprio questa? -</p>
<p>-Dottore… - biascicò Spock, con le mani dietro la schiena. - È davvero necessario? -</p>
<p>-Oh lo è, lo è! - Jim stava per aprire botta ma lo stoppò, - non hai sentito la parte migliore: glielo dica Spock! -</p>
<p>-Deduco che si riferisce alle stanze e alla loro collocazione. - Poi si rivolse al Capitano. - Le nostre tre camere sono sullo stesso piano. -</p>
<p>-E? Continui, Spock… - Rincarò la dose Leonard.</p>
<p>-E due di queste, Capitano, sono comunicanti. -</p>
<p>Jim annuì, e cercò di parlare, ma ancora non gli fu dato modo. Sospirò sorridendo, scusandosi con la signorina dietro al bancone.</p>
<p>-Praticamente mentre io sono in doccia, lui entra e si lava i denti! -</p>
<p>-Non entrerei mai se la toilette risulta essere già occupata, dottore. -</p>
<p>-Signori! - Riuscì a intromettersi Kirk. - Va bene. Risolviamo: Bones, prendi la camera più distante possibile. Io prenderò quella al centro. Così tu potrai fare tutti i bagni che vuoi ascoltando Céline Dion con la porta aperta. Inoltre… spostiamo la conversazione da un’altra parte. Stiamo dando fastidio. -</p>
<p>-Perdonatemi. – Inclinò la testa Spock. – Il dottore è sempre troppo emotivo e salta subito a conclusioni illogiche. Non sarebbe meglio se voi due, prendesse le due comunicanti? –</p>
<p>Bones sembrò ancora più innervosito: - Perché <em>io</em> non voglio rischiare che <em>lui</em> esca dal bagno cantando Céline Dion. –</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio, poi si voltò verso Kirk:</p>
<p>-Trovo che sia una linea di azioni logica e pratica, Capitano. - Inclinò la testa Spock.</p>
<p>-Ma grazie, Signor Spock. - Sorrise Jim.</p>
<p>-Logica le mie palle. - Grugnì l’altro. Poi si avvicinò col busto al Primo Ufficiale. - Un giorno Spock. Non lo rovini. Uno. - Sottolineò il numero alzando l’indice, recuperando il borsone che aveva buttato per terra.</p>
<p>-Si calmi dottore, prima che le si alzi la pressione sanguigna. –</p>
<p>-Io sono il medico e io decido quando la pressione deve alzarsi, capito? -</p>
<p>-In effetti. – Sollevò di nuovo un sopracciglio, facendo sorridere Jim e scappare Leonard.</p>
<p>-Io prendo le scale. - Urlò l’uomo, già per la prima rampa di gradini, mentre loro prendevano l’ascensore.</p>
<p>Jim finalmente poteva prendersi un minuto per realizzare che Spock fosse in abiti civili. Lo aveva visto davvero raramente in questa versione… fuori dalla divisa, l’abbigliamento del vulcaniano era semplice e scuro, elegante senza indossare niente di eccezionale.</p>
<p>Buttò un occhio ai propri vestiti, schiarendosi la gola e sentendosi in imbarazzo. Non c’erano affari della nave di cui trattare, quindi immaginava che Spock non vedesse motivo per parlare con lui. Ma non avrebbe rinunciare a un misero scambio di parole con lui solo per questo.</p>
<p>-Mi fa piacere che ha scelto di usufruire della pausa concessa dalla Flotta, Comandante Spock. -</p>
<p>-Non era prevista. -</p>
<p>-Ah. - Si leccò le labbra, - ho letto che vi sono eventi di natura scientifica. È interessato a quelli? -</p>
<p>-Naturalmente, Capitano. - Rispose, rimanendo fermo col corpo, girando solo la testa verso di lui. La parete rossa dell’ascensore lo incorniciava stupidamente bene. - Non ho altri interessi che sono soliti riempire questo tipo di licenze di sbarco. -</p>
<p>Cercò di farsi scivolare addosso quello sguardo accusatore. Spock non era mai sceso con lui in una di quelle piccole vacanze, quindi ovviamente non poteva sapere cosa era solito fare… anche se sembrava essere estremamente convinto di saperlo. E in parte non era così fuori rotta, almeno per gli eventi delle prime licenze.</p>
<p>Provare non gli costava niente, al massimo gli rispondeva che sarebbe andato con Uhura.</p>
<p>-Capito… dal programma che ho trovato sembra che ci sarà una conferenza delle ultime scoperte sull’estrazione del dilitio. Noi potremo- -</p>
<p>Arrivarono al loro piano e Spock uscì dal piccolo spazio con la sua consueta grazia, aspettando che anche lui camminasse.</p>
<p>-Capitano. Mi trovo a ripetere: non abbiamo gli stessi interessi. -</p>
<p>Jim si guardò attorno. Come doveva interpretare questo?</p>
<p>-Non andrà con il dottore a consumare alcolici in qualche bar, in attesa di compagnia? Secondo le mie ricerche, la procedura è questa. -</p>
<p>Jim abbassò la testa, guardando il proprio borsone. Ecco cosa pensava di lui la persona che gli faceva vibrare l’anima. Ispirò piano e sorrise, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi.</p>
<p>-No, Signor Spock. - Scosse la testa. - Non è quello che faccio. -</p>
<p>Per fortuna, Bones con il suo fiatone e le sue imprecazioni con un forte accento del sud, arrivarono in quel momento, facendo cadere la pessima conversazione.</p>
<p>Jim salutò Spock, augurandogli buon proseguimento, mentre entrava nella propria stanza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock cenò nel ristorante dell’albergo, mentre Leonard e Jim andarono in un piccolo locale consigliato da Scotty- che era rimasto sulla nave. Dopo di che, il Comandante andò alla Sede Scientifica solo per vedere se Kirk gli avesse detto la verità o, come tutti gli umani, stava mentendo. Non lo trovò da nessuna parte e non si sorprese.</p>
<p>Visto che era sul posto, si dedicò ad ammirare delle sculture create con un nuovo materiale.</p>
<p>Passando accanto un padiglione, notò che era in corso un dibattito sul dilitio. C’era solo una persona tra il pubblico in piedi che parlava rivolto agli scienziati e ingegneri sul palco: Kirk.</p>
<p>Immediatamente si sedette su uno degli ultimi posti nella sala, ascoltando l’intero discorso. Il che era superfluo: conosceva già i pensieri del Capitano in merito all’estrazione del dilitio.</p>
<p>Lo spesso evento che gli aveva citato quando erano in ascensore.</p>
<p>Regolò il respiro e posò le mani sulle ginocchia. Aspettando e ascoltando.</p>
<p>Il dibattito andò avanti per ore. E quando chiusero il pannello, ovviamente le persone sul palco vollero scambiare qualche parola in privato con il Capitano.</p>
<p>Questo portò via altre due punto due ore. Era notte inoltrata quando Spock uscì dalla convention, e si rese conto che era rimasto oltre l’orario consentito al pubblico.</p>
<p>Da fuori il portone, sentiva la voce del suo Capitano che si scusava e ringraziava per il loro tempo e per la loro cortesia e che lui sarebbe senz’altro tornato domani in mattinata.</p>
<p>Jim si strinse nel suo giubbotto troppo leggero per l’aria notturna di Risa, tirando su la zip e mettendo le mani nelle tasche. Come se avesse un radar, la testa bionda si girò verso il suo Primo Ufficiale, puntandogli addosso i suoi due cristalli azzurri. Che si illuminarono, ancora.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. Buonasera. - Si avvicinò, usando quel tono caldo che usciva solo quando erano soli. Per Jim era solo spontaneo, Spock aveva solo notato tempo prima un cambiamento del tono della voce e le pupille più dilatate. Adesso invece era diverso, in qualche modo lo notava e non lo infastidiva.</p>
<p>-Buonasera, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Jim si morse le labbra, sopprimendo il desiderio di spronare il suo Primo a chiamarlo per nome quando non erano in servizio, e non licenza di sbarco.</p>
<p>-Ha trovato interessante la Sede? È fantastica, non è vero? - Buttò un occhio alle sue spalle. -C’è stato qualcosa in particolare che ha attirato la sua attenzione? -</p>
<p>I vulcaniani non mentono, si ripeteva Spock.</p>
<p>-Sono uno scienziato, Capitano. Questa è una convention scientifica. -</p>
<p>Kirk rise. - Mi scusi per aver domandato l’ovvio. - Poi spostò il peso sui piedi. - Sta aspettando un taxi? -</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>Kirk annuì, osservandolo: da bravo ragazzo intelligente, Spock era vestito in vista del calo delle temperature del pianeta. - Io torno a piedi. Se è così anche per lei possiamo camminare assieme. Alloggiamo allo stesso albergo. - Si affrettò ad aggiungere.</p>
<p>-Logico. -</p>
<p>Iniziarono a camminare e Jim raccontò del congresso sul dilitio. Spock era presente, ma Jim non aveva chiesto e lui non aveva accennato che era nella stanza e che aveva sentito tutto. Al contrario della convention però, questa volta rispose in vari punti. Poi Kirk si scusò, dicendo che sicuramente lo stava annoiando, perché il dilitio è un argomento di lavoro e Spock sapeva il suo pensiero sul materiale.</p>
<p>-La sua esposizione, Signore, rimane affascinante. -</p>
<p>Il sorriso che gli donò Jim era più luminoso delle stelle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mattina dopo, Jim aveva in programma di tornare alla Sede Scientifica, sia per mantenere la parola, sia per vedere altro, prima di tornare sulla nave verso ora di pranzo. Si mise il comunicatore in tasca, pronto per uscire e svegliare Bones alle sette del mattino. Bones lo avrebbe odiato, e era per questo che Jim si era premurato di svegliarlo a quell’ora.</p>
<p>Poggiò il borsone pronto ai piedi del letto, quando il campanello alla porta suonò. Non poteva essere Bones.</p>
<p>Andò ad aprire e trovò Spock con un nuovo completo molto simile a quello del giorno prima, e sempre bello.</p>
<p>-Buongiorno, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Jim non riuscì a fermare la propria bocca che si stese in un tenero sorriso. - Buongiorno a lei, Comandante. - Strinse la maniglia della porta. - Posso fare qualcosa per lei? -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano, braccia dietro la schiena, annuì. - Mi chiedevo… se si sta recando alla Convention, oggi inaugurano una nuova sezione. Ho letto in merito e da come la presentano sembra interessante. -</p>
<p>-Sì, prima di andare sulla nave avevo in mente di tornare lì. - Si leccò le labbra. - La devo avvisare però che dovrò fermarmi per strada a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. -</p>
<p>-Possiamo fare colazione qui in albergo e poi partire, seguendo lo stesso percorso a piedi di ieri sera. -</p>
<p>-Perché, Signor Spock, lei ha le idee migliori. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andava bene. Si disse Jim. Andava bene, perché non stava accadendo niente in realtà, era tutto nella sua mente e il suo povero cuore che dava un perché a gesti che non avevano alcun significato diverso dal solito. Presto sarebbero saliti sull’Enterprise e tutto sarebbe tornato come sempre.</p>
<p>E il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di prenderlo in giro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La nave sembrava essere tornata a vivere, non appena l’equipaggio iniziò a rivedere il loro Capitano che girava per i corridoi. Seguito ora dall’Attendente Rand per fare un sopraluogo delle postazioni per assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine per gli Ambasciatori, adesso da Scotty e Keenser nella Sala Macchine mentre organizzavano i replicatori per controllare che si adattassero alle specifiche dei Diplomatici. In Sala Mensa lo si vedeva assieme al Capo Medico, parlando di botanica con il Signor Sulu e di fisica avanzata con il giovane navigatore. Più volte era stato anche visto passare del tempo con il Tenente Uhura, un PADD e un vecchio libro sotto braccio.</p>
<p>Tranne rare eccezioni, il Comandante Spock, era sempre presente. Silenzioso, inespressivo e al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Il Capitano Kirk, in quel momento, stava personalmente scortando gli Ambasciatori tellariti Thom bav Coallaars e Crec Lollath nelle loro stanze, che sembravano cercare solo inutilmente di resistere al suo carisma. A breve avrebbero preso a bordo gli Ambasciatori vulcaniani, e Spock non poteva più rimandare: approfittando della momentanea assenza di Kirk, si avvicinò a McCoy, che stava camminando per il corridoio, con una valigetta in mano e un tricorder a tracolla, di ritorno alla stanza dell’Ambasciatore andoriano Sassel Th’zyrril, che aveva a quanto pare un assistente che soffrisse un poco per il teletrasporto.</p>
<p>-Dottore. - Si mise al pari dell’andatura dell’uomo; nervosa e veloce. Al contrario di quella del Capitano; aperta e sicura. - Una parola, se permette. -</p>
<p>-I sintomi, Signor Spock. Usi la sua capacità di sintesi. - Entrarono nel turboascensore e andarono al Ponte dell’Infermeria.</p>
<p>-Non si tratta di me, Dottore. Ma rimane di natura… personale. Il Capitano… -</p>
<p>Leonard affrettò il passo, come per allontanarsi da lui, che non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a recuperare.</p>
<p>-Non mi dica che si cura dei sentimenti del Capitano, Comandante. -</p>
<p>-Sono vulcaniano, dottore.-</p>
<p>-Certo. - Roteò gli occhi e fece una smorfia. - Cosa c’è, allora? Le serve una lezione sull’illogicità umana? Penso che sia l’unica cosa che, almeno lei, non capirà mai. -</p>
<p>Spock non mancò il voluto riferimento all’Anziano, ma andò avanti.</p>
<p>-Dottor McCoy… io e lei siamo spesso in forte disaccordo. L’unico punto in comune, è la sicurezza del Capitano, che in questo momento si trova in una situazione delicata. –</p>
<p>-Non venga a dirlo a me, Spock! Mi aspetto che da un momento all’altro venga nel mio ufficio. - Spock sembrava in attesa di sapere perché, ma Leonard non aggiunse altro. Non avrebbe mai detto a Spock che Jim aveva pianto per Edith prima che lei partisse e su quanto stesse male per l’indifferenza del Primo Ufficiale. Quello che non poteva sapere… era che fosse a conoscenza di tutto.</p>
<p>-Il Capitano si sta comportando in modo esemplare, - riprese a parlare, - tuttavia… consiglio di evitare il maggior numero di riferimenti all’Ambasciatrice Keeler. L’ultima volta che è stata nominata, ha reagito in modo tranquillo, ma non possiamo sapere. -</p>
<p>-Non vuole neanche farsi visitare. - Borbottò, preoccupato.</p>
<p>-Con la sua proposta, dottore, lo fa sentire come se non riuscisse a gestire la propria vita, personale e lavorativa. -</p>
<p>Bones lo indicò con un dito. - Lei. Che da consigli sull’approccio umano. A me. - Indicò se stesso.</p>
<p>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio. - Se ho sbagliato analisi mi corregga. -</p>
<p>Leonard rimase in silenzio, poi imprecò sottovoce, e Spock lo lasciò alle sue sfuriate. Sentendosi la mente più ordinata, dopo questa raccomandazione, decise di andare nei propri alloggi: adesso poteva meditare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sarek e l’Anziano Spock erano appena apparsi sul tappetino del teletrasporto.</p>
<p>Il Capitano e il Primo Ufficiale erano davanti la consolle di controllo,  accogliendoli a loro volta col ta’al. Jim si sentiva ancora un poco in imbarazzo in presenza di Sarek, ed essere in presenza di due Spock contemporaneamente gli dava fin troppa sicurezza.</p>
<p>-Benvenuto a bordo, Ambasciatore Sarek. – Poi si voltò verso la controparte più anziana del suo Numero Uno. - Salve, Signor Paradossi Catastrofici. -</p>
<p>-Ha intenzione di continuare a rinfacciarmi quella faccenda? -</p>
<p>-Rinfacciare? Sul serio, Spock? Non è logico. -</p>
<p>I tre vulcaniani presenti sollevarono in sincrono un sopracciglio e Jim dovette far ricorso a tutta la sua volontà di controllo da Capitano per non scoppiare a ridere. Guardò l’Ambasciatore Spock negli occhi e sentì qualcosa dentro di lui vibrare. Come una corda. La più fine corda che si possa immaginare, e questa sensazione nuova e del tutto inaspettata lo rassicurò - Venga, l’accompagno al suo alloggio. - Si rivolse poi a Sarek: - Signor Ambasciatore- -</p>
<p>-Devo discutere con mio figlio, pertanto, mi condurrà lui al mio alloggio. -</p>
<p>Il giovane Spock annuì. E Jim giurò di aver visto gli occhi del Primo Ufficiale quasi sorpresi.</p>
<p>-Se le occorre qualcosa, non esisti a chiamare. Siamo a sua disposizione, Signore. -</p>
<p>-Se avrò bisogno. - Risposte Sarek, chinando il capo.</p>
<p>Jim si rivolse a Spock, l’altro Spock, prendendolo sotto braccio e andando verso la porta.</p>
<p>-Vale lo stesso anche per te, Spock. Sono a tua disposizione. -</p>
<p>-Capitano- -</p>
<p>-Jim, Spock. Jim. -</p>
<p>Ed è l’ultima cosa che Spock vede, non accorgendosi quasi del padre che lo attendeva, chiamandolo tre volte. Imperdonabile.</p>
<p>La quarta volta, il tono dell’Ambasciatore Sarek rimase comunque uniforme, - Spock! -</p>
<p>Spock si voltò verso il padre, guardandolo impassibile: - Non capisco. -</p>
<p>-Spiega. -</p>
<p>Per un attimo guardò il pavimento lucido. - Ti aggiorno con scadenza regolare sulla mia vita a bordo della nave. Non abbiamo niente di cui discutere. Quindi domando: perché un’azione tanto illogica da parte tua, padre? -</p>
<p>Sarek non provò neanche a fare la parte dell’ingenuo: - Lasciare l’Ambasciatore Spock e il Capitano Kirk da soli è tutt’altro che illogico. - Il figlio lo fissava, muto, con occhi così simili a quelli della sua amata moglie, la confusione a una ricerca senza risultati. - Sono amici. -</p>
<p>-È ancora inadeguato. - Rispose rapido. Il padre trovò la reazione interessante.</p>
<p>-Non è appropriato che due compagni condividano del tempo assieme? A quanto mi ha raccontato Spock, comunicano saltuariamente. Sapere che l’Enterprise era la nostra nave in questo viaggio lo ha reso… felice. -</p>
<p>Il Primo Ufficiale scosse la testa: - Molto inappropriato. -</p>
<p>Se non fosse vulcaniano, Sarek si sarebbe sentito un poco infastidito, dal modo di esprimersi e pensare del figlio.</p>
<p>-Rimane una questione che non ti riguarda, figlio. Il rapporto tra loro è privato e ti viene richiesto di rispettarlo. -</p>
<p>-Sono il Primo Ufficiale e il mio dovere è- -</p>
<p>-Allora farai il tuo dovere e ti comporterai come il regolamento prevede. La vita intima del Capitano Kirk e dell’Ambasciatore Spock è solo loro. Tienilo ben a mente. -</p>
<p>Spock era quasi portato a drizzare la schiena, come faceva fin da bambino, quando il padre lo guardava così inflessibile e con voce che non ammetteva o permetteva repliche. Ma la meditazione non era abbastanza e ciò che aveva visto e sentito glielo impediva.</p>
<p>-Intima? Cosa insinui? - Socchiuse gli occhi.</p>
<p>Sarek sospirò interiormente, non pensava che il percorso di suo figlio fosse ancora così lungo: -Assolutamente niente. Kaiidth. -</p>
<p>-Capisco. -</p>
<p>-No. Non lo fai e non è mio compito spiegare questo. Adesso desidero andare nella stanza che mi è stata assegnata, per meditare in vista della riunione. -</p>
<p>Nonostante la totale insoddisfazione e avversione per come era conclusa la conversazione, Spock acconsentì e scortò il padre. Consapevole che una sessione di meditazione era d’obbligo anche per lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non era servito insistere, quando Jim aveva proposto all’Anziano di lasciare la sua stanza momentanea a favore della propria, il vulcaniano non se lo era fatto ripetere una seconda volta, camminando ancora assieme per quei corridoi così familiari eppure diversi. Jim aveva l’impressione che l’altro sapesse esattamente dove fossero gli alloggi, ma si era lasciato scortare come un visitatore. Jim sentiva il petto scaldarsi e voleva solo coinvolgerlo e farlo sentire a suo agio.</p>
<p>A dire il vero non aveva la minima idea di cosa potessero fare o meno. Voleva solo stare con lui ed era un dannato egoista, perché magari Spock voleva riposare o qualunque altra cosa facesse. Ma non aveva resistito.</p>
<p>Lo fece accomodare sul divano.</p>
<p>-Ti ho praticamente rapito. Scusa. - Iniziò, portandosi una mano alla cute e afferrandosi i capelli, imbarazzato.</p>
<p>-Non mi lamento. - Rispose, puntandogli uno sguardo appena divertito addosso.</p>
<p>Questo lo fece rilassare subito. Sorrise. - Vuoi qualcosa da bere? -</p>
<p>-Un caldo tea speziato, grazie. -</p>
<p>-Tea speziato in arrivo! - Fece un inchino esagerato, andando subito al replicatore. Per sé invece prese un succo di frutta.</p>
<p>Portò il bicchiere e lo posò al tavolino basso davanti al divano, sedendosi accanto all’amico, guardandolo mentre saggiava piano il suo tea. L’anziano lo notò subito, lasciandolo fare e gustandosi sia lo sguardo che la bevanda. Dopo qualche sorso la poggiò piano e si girò verso di lui. Jim sorrideva, con un’espressione serena e Spock la bevve; Jim sapeva che l’amico non avrebbe rotto il silenzio così parlò lui.</p>
<p>-Pensavo. -</p>
<p>Spock annuì.</p>
<p>-A quando ci siamo incontrati. -</p>
<p>-È stato un piacere, Jim. -</p>
<p>Il Capitano spalancò gli occhi e rise. Adorava l’ironia del vulcaniano. Quando la risata scemò, si umettò le labbra e si avvicinò ancora. Un altro po’ non può fare male, giusto?</p>
<p>-Intendo… sei arrivato proprio al momento giusto. Io avevo bisogno e sei… come apparso dal nulla. - Ridacchiò. - Lo so che non ti sei teletrasportato sul pianeta per me. Ma in qualche modo sento come se… era così che sarebbe dovuta andare. Tu lasciato lì da Nero, io dal mio attuale Primo Ufficiale. Di tutti i pianeti… proprio lo stesso, quando io avevo bisogno di aiuto. Capisci cosa intendo? -</p>
<p>Jim si stava stropicciando le mani, leggermente nervoso, nel tentativo di esprimersi.</p>
<p>Spock allungò un braccio e posò la mano sopra le proprie, placando ogni sensazione spiacevole di agitazione. Jim strizzò la testa, sorpreso del gesto dell’amico, che l’osservava sereno e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra sottili.</p>
<p>-Comprendo, Jim. Pienamente. -</p>
<p>Kirk chiuse un attimo gli occhi, avvolgendo con le proprie mani l’altra dell’amico. Cercando di trasmettergli un senso di protezione, anche se sapeva che poteva fare ben poco, insomma: il vulcaniano aveva abbastanza esperienza da cavarsela da solo, dopotutto era Spock! Eppure… c’era qualcosa in lui che gli faceva solo venir voglia di stringerlo a sé e non lasciarlo più andare.</p>
<p>-Jim… - lo chiamò con voce bassa e delicata. - Sono vecchio, posso badare a me stesso. Soprattutto in territorio della Federazione. Sempre, sull’Enterprise. -</p>
<p>Jim abbassò le spalle, sospirando, consapevole che l’altro sentisse. - Lo so, sei un vulcaniano grande e forte e saggio. - Sbuffò, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso ironico.</p>
<p>-No, amico mio. È perché sono qui. Con te. -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise, ma l’altro non riuscì a gestire il proprio sopracciglio scuro che si alzava da solo: - E anche perché ho il triplo se non più della tua forza, ho avuto numerose missioni e so gestire un gran numero di emergenze. - Continuò monocorde il vulcaniano.</p>
<p>Jim annuì, ridendo.</p>
<p>-Grazie per averci provato comunque. Lo apprezzo: lo giuro! -</p>
<p>-Questo non significa che io non apprezzi la tua, di presenza. -</p>
<p>Jim abbassò la testa, guardando le loro mani strette in un abbraccio leggero. Entrambi consapevoli del significato. Forse ne avevano solo un estremo bisogno. Perché Jim amava l’Anziano, non aveva altre parole per descrivere ciò che provava, amore nelle sue più immense forme. Era un sentimento confortante, amorevole… E si sentiva molto… benvoluto, dall’amico. Benvoluto non è quello che speri quando senti ogni atomo del tuo corpo cantare in sua presenza, ma Jim ne era comunque felice. Se la sua presenza poteva in qualche modo distrarre positivamente il vulcaniano, allora lo avrebbe fatto più che volentieri. Essere apprezzato era qualcosa di abbastanza nuovo per lui. Quindi cercava sempre di meritarsi questo affetto che l’Anziano gli dava, anche se con la consapevolezza di essere solo un riflesso.</p>
<p>-Come hai fatto? A vivere dico… sapendo che chi ami è morto… -</p>
<p>-Attendendo. Una lunga attesa, amico mio… ma ho atteso. -</p>
<p>-Cosa? -</p>
<p>-Di tornare vicino al mio T’hy’la. -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise dolcemente. Spock vedeva solo l’ombra di quello che era il suo Capitano. Questo sorriso era dorato, ma di un tipo di oro diverso. Gli piaceva. Non potrebbe sentire niente di meno verso James Kirk.</p>
<p>-Era un grande uomo, vero? -</p>
<p>Spock annuì.</p>
<p>-Quindi Nero aveva ragione. Disse che James Kirk era un grande uomo. Ma in un’altra vita… qualcosa che io non sarò mai. -</p>
<p>-Jim… -</p>
<p>Jim sospirò e rilassò le spalle, trovando il coraggio di poggiarsi a lui.</p>
<p>-Per me è tutto okay, Spock. Io e quel Jim siamo due persone diverse… - si umettò le labbra - mi dispiace per questo. -</p>
<p>L’anziano non si mosse, semplicemente abbassò i propri scudi mentali, lasciandosi cullare dall’amore di questo giovane. Un giovane Jim che non ha mai avuto modo di conoscere, di conoscere l’amore. E dal finissimo legame che sentiva unirli. Qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, ma poteva. E c’era. Non c’erano possibilità per questo scenario. Mai Spock aveva osato sperare… ma si trattava di James: l’uomo che non credeva nelle situazioni senza via di uscita! Se c’era una possibilità, la trovava. Se non c’era, la creava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Organizzarono un piccolo banchetto per tutti, niente di troppo grande o pretenzioso, non volendo tediare gli Ambasciatori con le menti occupate per il ritrovo e desiderosi di riposare in vista dell’arrivo.</p>
<p>Jim scherzava spesso dicendo che l’Enterprise era la nave Ammiraglia, non un taxi spaziale. E la diplomazia non faceva per lui. Non era difatti piacevole avere delegati di diverse culture sì educati e tutto, ma anche molto testardi e pronti a far valere le loro idee, tutti rinchiusi in uno spazio che sarebbe sempre stato troppo stretto per contenerli.</p>
<p>Come Capitano, ovviamente aveva una parola e un occhio per tutti loro, quando in realtà ogni tanto controllava il perimetro della stanza, alla ricerca del vecchio amico, che sembrava essere molto rispettato e ricercato tra i suoi colleghi: Jim sorrise, non poteva biasimarli. L’Ambasciatore Spock aveva un portamento nobile, fiero. Una vastissima cultura e intelligenza. In poche parole, non poteva di certo colpevolizzare i due aiutanti di altri Diplomatici, che stavano attualmente pendendo alle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Decise di andare a salvarlo, dando un mezzo inchino all’elegante Delegata Caitan con cui stava parlando: prese due bicchieri e li riempì, avvicinandosi e porgendone uno al vecchio amico.</p>
<p>-Perdonate l’interruzione. - Sorrise, sfoderando tutto il suo fascino verso i due giovani, per poi rivolgersi all’altro: - Ambasciatore. Il rinfresco che aveva chiesto. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano non aveva chiesto assolutamente niente, ma annuì e prese il calice. - La ringrazio, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-È un piacere. - Guardò un attimo i due e poi prese un bel respiro, leccandosi le labbra e osservando il vulcaniano: - Ambasciatore, sono finalmente arrivati a bordo gli effetti che aveva richiesto, mi scuso ancora per il ritardo. Se vuole seguirmi, mi accerterò subito che siano corretti questa volta. -</p>
<p>Il Vulcaniano sorrise con gli occhi. - Ovviamente. -</p>
<p>Si scusarono con i due piccoli aiutanti che tuttavia sembravano solo che felici di poter aver avuto il Capitano Kirk vicino, ma rimasero comunque il più possibile professionali, ringraziando per l’accoglienza e il trattamento eccellente che stavano ricevendo non solo loro ma anche i loro superiori. Jim augurò buon proseguimento e prese sottobraccio l’Ambasciatore, dritto verso la porta, peccato che la stanza fosse piena di persone. Tra cui il Primo Ufficiale, che si parò immediatamente accanto a loro, poco dopo aver varcato la soglia della stanza.</p>
<p>-Capitano, mi scusi, ho sentito senza volere… non ero a conoscenza di un ritardo di materiali. -</p>
<p>Jim sbuffò. - No Signor Spock, può abbassare quel sopracciglio indignato, non lo sapeva perché non c’è stato niente di sbagliato nella tabella di marcia! -</p>
<p>-Prego? -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano sta dicendo… - intervenne l’Anziano. - Che ha inventato una bugia educata per permetterci di andare via da questo evento organizzato. -</p>
<p>Spock li guardò, abbassando gli occhi sulla mano di Jim che era poggiata sull’avambraccio del se stesso più vecchio. Tornò su col volto, avvertendo un senso di confusione che prima era sparito grazie alle ore di meditazione.</p>
<p>-Non capisco. -</p>
<p>Kirk si leccò le labbra. - Ho delle questioni importanti da discutere con l’Ambasciatore, in privato, della Flotta. Questo non è il luogo adatto. -</p>
<p>-È un’altra bugia educata, Capitano? -</p>
<p>Kirk serrò la mascella. - Badi ai nostri ospiti, se occorre, mi contatti. È congedato, Comandante. -</p>
<p>Andò via, e ancora, a Spock sembravano troppo in sintonia con lo spirito, per due individui che non passavano molto tempo assieme.</p>
<p>Accanto a lui, vi erano Nyota e Sarek che stavano discutendo sulle ultime modifiche del Traduttore Universale, quando assistettero alla scena, entrambi con un udito molto acuto.</p>
<p>-Placa il tuo Katra, Spock. -</p>
<p>Spock guardò il Padre, cercando di sembrare come se non sapesse il motivo del richiamo. Sarek sollevò un sopracciglio, tornando a conversare con il Tenente Uhura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock si sentiva confuso. Sarebbe dovuto andare tutto al suo posto… adesso aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, aveva anche avvertito illogica speranza, quando il Capitano lo aveva guardato con quelle luci di sempre negli occhi… pensava che non fosse stato preciso con il suo lavoro, ed era impossibile, perché lui era sempre più che efficiente in quello che faceva.</p>
<p>E adesso che Jim se ne andava ancora, allontanandosi, da lui… faceva male.</p>
<p>Perché?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Babel era di vitale importanza per la struttura della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. Più un simbolo in realtà, che un vero e proprio tesoro. Situato nel Settore P Eridani, è un pianeta di classe M, senza alcuna particolarità mineraria o altro.</p>
<p>Il suo valore derivava da ciò che vi si era volto sulla superficie; nel 2161 venne scelto come luogo neutrale per firmare l’alleanza definitiva tra Umani, Vulcaniani, Tellariti, Andoriani e Denobulani. Col passare del tempo, altre culture si unirono, fino a diventare la Federazione che era oggi.</p>
<p>Erano in perfetto orario, la rotta procedeva su velocità di crociera per permettere ai Delegati di gustare appieno alcune delle meraviglie che lo spazio poteva offrire, non c’erano problemi tecnici o simili, l’equipaggio lavorava in modo eccellente, nessuna chiamata di soccorso sulle frequenze o strani messaggi che li avrebbero portati in aree pericolose. Erano praticamente nel cuore della Federazione ben distanti dalla Zona Neutrale- ancora… il momento di pace che occorreva alla mente del Capitano dell’Enterprise.</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore Spock vedeva Jim molto turbato, come desideroso di parlare. Forse non conosceva bene questa giovane controparte del suo compagno, ma riusciva ancora a capire il suo stato d’animo. Si era già cambiato con la sua veste da meditazione, prima di andare nella cabina dell’altro, non capiva davvero il motivo per cui era stato convocato, non quella sera… sperava che questo Jim apprezzasse la propria presenza così come lui.</p>
<p>Forse era davvero così. Il modo in cui Jim lo cercava e lo guardava, erano così simili ai gesti del suo T’hy’la… Spock era consapevole che non poteva rimpiangere ciò che era stato e ciò che non potrà più essere, ma non poteva neanche negare che questo Jim era compagnia tanto lenitiva quanto corrosiva per il proprio Katra. Aveva un sapore agrodolce, quasi. Il suo buon dottore avrebbe sorriso per questa definizione.</p>
<p>-Ho interrotto qualcosa, vero? - Aveva esordito l’altro, una volta dentro la stanza calda, cosa che non sfuggì al vulcaniano, - sembri in procinto di fare qualcosa di importante e intimo. -</p>
<p>Annuì. - Infatti. Mi stavo preparando per meditare. -</p>
<p>Si passò una mano tra i capelli. - Ah. Non immaginavo che- scusa, non era mia intenzione sottrarti a questo. So che la meditazione è molto importante per i vulcaniani. Non avrei dovuto chiamarti. -</p>
<p>Gli occhi di questo Spock gli sorrisero. - Non hai fatto niente di male. Ho sempre tempo per te. Dimmi, c’è qualche motivo in particolare per cui mi hai chiamato? -</p>
<p>Jim sbuffò. - Forse… se ritieni particolare e importante il fatto che… - prese un profondo respiro: - Voglio solo passare del tempo con te. -</p>
<p>E gli puntò addosso i suoi occhi che gli proiettavano solo amore, e il vecchio cuore corse veloce.</p>
<p>-Sarò più che lieto di passare il tempo con te, Jim. -</p>
<p>Gli sorrise e il mondo di Spock, dopo anni, tornò ad avere un sole. - Ma non voglio impedirti di meditare anche se credo di essere la persona meno adatta per assistere a qualcosa del genere. Sono parecchio rumoroso… -</p>
<p>-Accolgo molto volentieri, il tuo rumore, Jim. - Unì le braccia al petto, con le mani coperte dalle lunghe maniche. - Anzi, se mi permetti; vorrei chiederti se ti va di partecipare. -</p>
<p>Kirk rise e tra la stanza calda e quella melodica, Spock tornò indietro nel tempo. In un altro tempo.</p>
<p>-Okay, ma non dire che non ti avevo avvisato! -</p>
<p>-Ti occorre una veste adatta -</p>
<p>Jim lo guardò. - Non ho una veste vulcaniana -</p>
<p>-Allora faremo senza. -</p>
<p>-Come vuoi, sei tu il capo. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano sollevò un angolo della bocca nel suo consueto sorriso: - Sotto la veste da meditazione non si indossa nulla. -</p>
<p>Jim non ristette e lo sguardo andò giù. Si leccò le labbra. - Io non ho una veste adatta… - prese un bel respiro, - quindi questo passaggio dovremmo saltarlo. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>-E tu… non hai problemi con questo? -</p>
<p>-La mancanza di biancheria è al fine di evitare ogni distrazione durante la meditazione, focalizzando la mente sulla concentrazione. -</p>
<p>-Sì, questo lo trovo- - intrigante, eccitante, allettante: - Logico. -  sì, come no, - Quello che intendevo dire è… non ti disturba se sono nudo? -</p>
<p>-Dovrebbe? -</p>
<p>-Beh sì, credo… non ha a che fare con tutta la logica vulcaniana? Non ti causerebbe alcun fastidio se fossi privo di vestiti? -</p>
<p>-Amico mio, ti ringrazio per il tuo pensiero… ma non occorre: non mi arreca alcun fastidio. -</p>
<p>Jim annuì sollevato e posò una mano sul suo braccio: - Grazie. -</p>
<p>Carezzò la stoffa e si umettò le labbra alzando gli occhi e incontrando quelli così caldi e profondi… così accoglienti. La mano salì fino al colletto e con le dita giocherellò appena con quell’immaginario filo che lo divideva da uno Spock nudo.</p>
<p>-Prenditi il tempo che vuoi per metterti a tuo agio. - Lo informò l’anziano, perché lui sembrava già esserlo in presenza di Jim.</p>
<p>-Non indossi davvero nulla… qui sotto? -</p>
<p>-No, non sarebbe logico. -</p>
<p>-Assolutamente. - Sorrise Jim. - Io non ho cuscini o altro. -</p>
<p>-Inizia con lo spogliarti. Poi mi raggiungi. -</p>
<p>Detto ciò si allontanò un poco continuando a mantenere lo sguardo su di lui. Jim restò ammaliato quasi da quel portamento e dall’aurea che sprigionava. La sentiva chiaramente. Ed era simile all’Enterprise. Anzi, era come il suo angolo più accogliente.</p>
<p>Jim iniziò a spogliarsi buttando gli indumenti per terra senza grazia o cura, facendo volare anche le mutande regolamentari restò fermo in piedi. Spock lo fissava come se fosse intento a memorizzare ogni atomo davanti a sé. Eppure c’era della malinconia nel suo sguardo che sembrava un’emozione accettata con nostalgia e serenità… e questo a Jim non piaceva. Non voleva essere alcuna fonte di tristezza per questo vulcaniano.</p>
<p>-Trovo che il letto sia adatto. – Informò l’anziano, sedendosi su questo.</p>
<p>Jim non poté fare a meno di ridere, apprezzando anche il fatto che non gli avesse chiesto qualcosa come il permesso per sedersi. Scosse la testa. - Era tutto un piano: mi volevi nudo nel tuo letto. – Ridacchiò avvicinandosi a lui.</p>
<p>-Tecnicamente questo sarebbe il tuo letto. - Lo corresse e Jim non poteva fare altro che adorarlo. - E non è un piano. Tu stesso hai detto che non disponi di cuscini e tappeti per la meditazione. -</p>
<p>Jim salì a gattoni. - Sei un subdolo vulcaniano. - Arricciò il naso: - Mi piaci. -</p>
<p>E lo inchiodò col proprio sguardo carico di emozioni e della vicinanza simile a una supernova, e Spock reggeva lo sguardo, accompagnandolo quasi. Con lui non si sentiva messo all’ultimo posto o su di un piedistallo. Non era davanti a lui a guidarlo o dietro a lui per prenderlo da una caduta: lo sentiva al suo fianco.</p>
<p>Spock tentò di meditare, invitando Jim a stendersi al suo fianco e mostrando la posizione per le mani e la respirazione, raccomandandosi di prendere tutto il tempo che gli occorreva e che, essendo la prima volta, anche il corretto modo di ispirare ed espirare gli avrebbe comunque dato giovamento una volta finito.</p>
<p>L’intenzione era quella di meditare sì, così… come era sempre stato quando si trattava di Kirk, le cose presero una piena del tutto inaspettata. Evidentemente questo universo non faceva eccezione…</p>
<p>Non passò molto tempo prima che Jim sembrasse dimenticare il motivo per cui erano lì, mettendosi su di un fianco e avvicinandosi a lui, ancorandosi con una spontaneità tale da farlo apparire come se lo facesse tutte le sere prima di addormentarsi.</p>
<p>Il vecchio era saldamento aggrappato ad ogni fonte di autocontrollo conosciuta durante la sua vita. Era venuto a patti da anni e anni con se stesso. Ma un conto era essere figlio di due mondi, avere in sé due culture opposte, l’essenza di Vulcano e della Terra… un conto era avere un giovane Jim Kirk nudo e totalmente abbandonato tra le braccia con la stessa fiducia di sempre. Che questo Jim non lo sapeva, ma il termine esatto era proprio questo: sempre.</p>
<p>Non dormirono, se ne stavano solo così. Sdraiati, vicini. Troppo vicini. Ma Jim era così felice che Spock non aveva cuore di allontanarlo. Non quando l’altro aveva lo stomaco posato sul suddetto cuore.</p>
<p>-Il tuo battito è diverso dal suo. - Sussurrò il biondo.</p>
<p>-Abbiamo due età considerevolmente diverse, amico mio. - In qualche modo lieto che il giovane si confidasse con lui riguardo i suoi sentimenti.</p>
<p>-No, non è questo. - Strusciò piano la guancia alla tunica dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Siete stati così vicini? -</p>
<p>-No… non mi vuole e… va bene così. Mi passerà. - Rispose piano, triste, e l’Anziano lasciò la posa di meditazione per posare una mano sulla sua. – È solo che… quando siamo soli, totalmente… il suo silenzio è riempito dal battito del suo cuore. -</p>
<p>-Avete bisogno di tempo. - Rispose con mite fervore ma piena convinzione. - Mentre si terrà la riunione su Babel, invitalo qui nelle tue stanze. -</p>
<p>-Non verrà mai. Non senza un motivo logico. -</p>
<p>Spock sorrise ironico, ma risparmiò l’uomo dorato: - L’Osservatorio? -</p>
<p>Kirk si mordicchiò le labbra: - Magari una partita a scacchi lì. Non si sentirà in trappola se siamo in un luogo pubblico. -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano avrebbe voluto dissentire, ma Jim si sistemò con la fronte che toccava il suo collo e capì che aveva bisogno solo di un po’ di conforto e serenità. Si concesse la stessa cosa.</p>
<p>Essere a contatto con il suo sposo era sempre stato più rigenerante di ogni sessione di meditazione: questo Jim, ancora per una volta, non faceva eccezione. Era caldo come il sole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il Comandante Spock suonò alla cabina del Capitano, pronto a sentire la voce dell’uomo che lo invitava ad entrare. Diversamente, le porte si aprirono e davanti a lui si presentò l’Ambasciatore Spock, che su subito gli fece spazio per entrare.</p>
<p>-Il Capitano? -</p>
<p>-Si sta vestendo in questo istante. - Rispose, affabile e così tranquillo da essere quasi irritante.</p>
<p>-Prima non era presentabile? In quanto Capitano dovrebbe sempre- -</p>
<p>-Essere vestito con l’uniforme da regolamento. Sì, Signor Spock, io stesso ho fatto questo presente al Capitano. Senza risultati. Tuttavia, sapendo che stavi venendo, ha saggiamente deciso di mettersi qualcosa addosso. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>Ci mise qualche 0.02 secondi di troppo per realizzare il significato di quelle parole. Avrebbe voluto chiedere un chiarimento ma Kirk uscì dal bagno con la sua divisa e sembrava più rilassato e soddisfatto che mai.</p>
<p>-Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>-Capitano. -</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore sentì un lieve brivido, era sempre una scena intensa che non avrebbe mai smesso di meravigliarlo. Così come non poteva bloccare le vibrazioni provenienti dall’animo di Jim, probabilmente il ragazzo non era neanche consapevole che la sua essenza si espandesse in modo tale da abbracciare sia la propria che quella della sua giovane controparte- che se ne stava lì davanti a Jim a innalzare dannosi scudi mentali.</p>
<p>Decise che era il momento di uscire di scena, come avrebbe detto il suo Jim, e di andare a punzecchiare il Dottor McCoy in onore di vecchi tempi risalenti a un’altra linea temporale.</p>
<p>-Vi lascio al vostro dovere. -</p>
<p>Spock gli rivolse uno sguardo dovuto solo al rispetto verso un anziano saggio, Jim invece allargò gli occhi oh quegli occhi, senza la luce leonina che tanto amava, eppure così lucenti e dinamici e dolci: e fece un sorriso. - Riposati, okay? Grazie per tutto. -</p>
<p>-È stato un piacere. - E se ne andò, avvertendo il Katra di Spock fin troppo teso.</p>
<p>Jim si mise a esaminare il rapporto di Spock, canticchiando a bocca chiusa. Spock lo osservava e cercava di ricordare l’occasione in cui il Capitano Kirk avesse fatto quest’azione, non trovando nulla, ma volendo così tanto… sua madre lo faceva quando era felice e soddisfatta per tutto e per niente, spesso solo sentendo il legame con suo padre. Ma non era possibile che-</p>
<p>Jim alzò gli occhi. - Mi scusi, il mio canticchiare le dà fastidio, immagino. - Sorrise.</p>
<p>Spock non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere. O anche solo pensare. Avrebbe meditato in merito.</p>
<p>-Ha finito di leggere il rapporto? -</p>
<p>-Oh, sì. Tutto in ordine e preciso come sempre, Signor Spock. Potrei anche non leggere e firmare direttamente i file che mi passa lei. -</p>
<p>C’era una punta di orgoglio nella sua voce, ma Spock preferì far finta di non sentirla.</p>
<p>-Sarebbe saggio leggere un documento prima di mettervi la propria firma. -</p>
<p>-Certamente. C’è altro? -</p>
<p>Spock prese un respiro e tacque.</p>
<p>-Molto bene, Signor Spock. - Posò il PADD sulla scrivania. - Allora, se lei è libero… le andrebbe di andare nell’Osservatorio? -</p>
<p>Spock non poteva sopportare di essere in quella stanza un minuto di più. Sentiva l’odore di <em>lui</em>. E quello di Jim. Mischiati.</p>
<p>-Ho altro in programma, Capitano. Molto più produttivo. -</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra. - Lungi da me trattenerla oltre il suo logico tempo. Ci vediamo alla cena con gli Ambasciatori, allora. Arrivederci, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>Quello che era appena uscito non era Spock. Era il diligente ed efficiente Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico. Jim non capiva questo improvviso cambio di umore. Spock sembrava più contenuto del solito. Si sentiva sempre così in sua presenza, ma c’era stato un breve istante che aveva cambiato quella sorta di onde che provenivano da lui, facendogli comprendere che Spock desiderava solo andarsene via da lì il più in fretta possibile. Forse non era stata una buona idea seguire il consiglio del vecchio… e a Jim mancava solo qualcuno che versasse benzina sui suoi sogni per incendiarli.</p>
<p>Si fece un appunto mentale di parlare col suo Primo Ufficiale, lasciando da parte le questioni private, perché qualunque cosa fosse non poteva rischiare che i propri sentimenti compromettessero l’efficienza del comando. Odiava i pettegolezzi ma non era stupido: sapeva che lui e Spock erano famosi e la Narada era solo la punta dell’iceberg. Erano il duo di comando per eccellenza- o almeno erano destinati. L’Enterprise era la nave Ammiraglia, ma questo non bastava per spiegare il motivo che ha spinto la Federazione a scegliere la sua Signora come nave da crociera per questa missione.</p>
<p>Ora che ci pensava… forse l’Osservatorio era pieno. E lui lo preferiva vuoto. Solo lui e le stelle. Ed essere lì con Spock, in silenzio, era una delle sue cose preferite. Ma ancora una volta, il suo primo aveva ragione… il suo tempo era della nave, dell’equipaggio: apparteneva a loro.</p>
<p>Con una piccola smorfia, si sedette alla sedia e accese il terminale, iniziando a lavorare. Non importava quante volte pensava di aver finito e la sua cartella stessa fosse vuota, arrivava sempre qualcosa. C’era sempre lavoro da fare, il che era un bene.</p>
<p>Per qualche strano motivo… non sentiva come se avesse levato quel passo in più che aveva fatto verso Spock, ma come se sé ne fossero cancellati a centinaia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spock non era riuscito a meditare.</p>
<p>Eppure aveva raggiunto un ottimo livello… ma si rifiutava di credere che dopo aver concluso non avesse ancora ottenuto una risposta chiara. Aveva solo parzialmente accettato il pensiero che Jim fosse felice e non per qualcosa che aveva fatto lui, l’altra parte gli diceva che non aveva motivo di reagire in quel modo e che Jim meritava di essere felice. Quest’ultimo pensiero era della sua parte logica.</p>
<p>Jim avrebbe chiesto qualcosa come “c’è uno squilibrio nella forza?” per poi ridere e Spock non avrebbe trovato nulla di divertente in una citazione modificata di un vecchio film terrestre. Ma Jim sì. Si chiedeva perché trovava così poco giusto che Jim gioisse della presenza di qualcuno, quando lui non riusciva a provare quella gioia presente negli occhi del se stesso più anziano per averlo fatto ridere. Non sapeva come poter rendere felice il suo Capitano. Jim era fiero di lui, più volte aveva detto e dimostrato che Spock era il miglior Ufficiale della Flotta. Lo aveva visto e sentito fiero, di averlo al suo fianco. E anche se non trovava logica in questo… gli piaceva. E non era forse questo il motivo per cui lo aveva allontanato?</p>
<p>Arrivò prima dell’ora della cena nella grande stanza, in cui era stata richiesta l’alta uniforme: idea di Kirk, che pensava potesse aiutare ad avere un clima più rilassato e quieto, per allentare la tensione con un buon pasto in vista della faticosa giornata che attendeva i Diplomatici l’indomani. E per ricordare a detti Diplomatici che erano tutti bimbi grandi.</p>
<p>Gli Attendenti avevano già sistemato ogni cosa e Janice Rand era accanto a un tavolo, controllando sul suo PADD.</p>
<p>-Attendente Rand, è tutto pronto per i Delegati? -</p>
<p>-Certo, Signor Spock. - Abbassò il PADD e sorrise. - L’idea del Capitano è davvero ottima, adesso mi scusi, vado ad azionare l’impianto stereo. -</p>
<p>-Musica, Attendente? -</p>
<p>-Sì, il Capitano pensa che un ascolto delle complessive culture musicali possa accompagnare meglio la serata in un’atmosfera più armoniosa. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. - Lui non era stato informato. Se era per questo, non era neanche molto d’accordo con gran parte delle decisioni prese dal Capitano in quel viaggio verso Babel. La licenza di sbarco sembrava come una memoria creata dalla propria mente.</p>
<p>Il Capitano entrò nella stanza, seguito dall’Ambasciatore denobulano e il suo assistente da un lato, dall’altro i due Delegati tellariti che oramai sembravano totalmente presi da lui.</p>
<p>Era brillante nella sua alta uniforme grigia e oro.</p>
<p>Rand fece rapporto al Capitano, per poi uscire andando su ordine dal Capitano dall’Ambasciatore andoriano e il suo aiutante, sincerandosi di chiedere se era il caso di usare ancora il teletrasporto il giorno dopo, per lui e il suo aiutante per scendere su Babel, preferendo magari una navetta per evitare che il giovane andoriano si sentisse di nuovo male.</p>
<p>-Buonasera, Signor Spock. - Salutò Jim, raggiante, nonostante mal sopportasse stare a contatto con faccende politiche, che ci fosse anche Spock rendeva migliori le cose.</p>
<p>-Capitano. Ambasciatori. - Chinò la testa.</p>
<p>-Comandante Spock. - Sorrise il denobulano fino alle orecchie, - con il Capitano stavamo giusto parlando delle strutture sociali dei rispettivi popoli. Io dicevo che trovo incredibile che gli umani scelgano un solo partner anche se non sempre ci riescono, nella nostra cultura non è così e siamo prosperi e sereni. -</p>
<p>-Sono a conoscenza del grande nucleo famigliare che si viene a creare tra denobulani. -</p>
<p>-Ma il Capitano Kirk afferma che invece la cultura Vulcaniana sia ancora più affasciante: un compagno per la vita. Ne avevo sentito parlare ma non ho mai avuto occasione di farlo con un vero vulcaniano. -</p>
<p>-Oh, il Signor Spock è totalmente vulcaniano, Signore, si rivolga a lui per queste cose tecniche. Nel rispetto delle vostre culture non me la sento di parlare per terzi. -</p>
<p>-Lei è un degno esempio degli umani, Capitano Kirk. -</p>
<p>Solo Spock si accorse che Jim aveva un sorriso imbarazzato. - La ringrazio, Ambasciatore, ma faccio solo il mio dovere. -</p>
<p>-Quindi non le spiace se prendo un attimo del suo tempo, Signor Spock. -</p>
<p>-Certamente no, Signore. -</p>
<p>Nella sala, assieme a molti altri, entrarono anche Bones e i due Delegati vulcaniani.</p>
<p>-Buon proseguimento. - Si dileguò, con lo sguardo di Spock che non lo perdeva di vista, mentre salutava i presenti, diretto senza vergogna dall’Ambasciatore Spock.</p>
<p>Spock cercò di distrarsi, che doveva prestare attenzione al denobulano. E così fece, cercando di non far caso al sole nella stanza.</p>
<p>La musica era gradevole e varia, erano rilassati: non era cosa da tutti i giorni riuscire ad accordare dei Diplomatici, soprattutto se venuti da mondi così diversi. Ma a quanto pare l’Enterprise ci era riuscita.</p>
<p>Poi la musica fu composta da urla e un botto. L’odore della serenità da quello della polvere da sparo.</p>
<p>L’unica cosa che Spock vide quando si girò fu il corpo di Kirk per terra, e il dottor McCoy che allontanava suo padre. L’aiutante andoriano accerchiato dagli uomini della sicurezza.</p>
<p>Spock voleva distrarsi, non badare a Kirk. Ci era riuscito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arrivati.<br/>Non voglio prendere questo spazio in modo nostalgico, vorrei usarlo per ricordare un punto importante: sono anni che vago nel mondo delle fanfiction online, fandom e non, e ci sono così tante (e più) storie scritte con un talento incredibile. Spesso ho anche avuto il piacere di vedere che queste persone sono riuscite a pubblicare uno o più racconti. È così stupendo quando vengo a sapere questo. Ciascuno ha il proprio motivo per essere qui- per leggere e/o scrivere, e sono nati grandi legami nei fandom, e spero sempre che quella persona in più trovi la sua strada- se è suo desiderio, nel mondo dell’editoria.<br/>Piccola cosa riguardo il capitolo seguente: i vari personaggi avranno modo di metabolizzare/affrontare il tutto, con tempi e modi che saranno presenti nel sequel. Sapevo in cosa mi ero imbarcata? No. L’ho fatto comunque? Sì. Tuttavia, la prossima storia non sarà il sequel ma un altro racconto ancora (nato come os ma… ah, lo sapete!). </p>
<p>Buona lettura, vi mando buone vibrazioni. Grazie per aver scelto di fare questo piccolo viaggio.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il giovane andoriano faceva parte di un piccolo gruppo terrorista che non apprezzava la riunione su Babel, e a quanto pare, neanche tanto i vulcaniani.</p>
<p>Spock lo aveva interrogato e il ragazzo aveva detto che, semplicemente, uccidendo l’Ambasciatore vulcaniano si sarebbe non solo annullata la riunione, ma ci sarebbe stato un vecchio vulcaniano in meno e magari sarebbe anche scoppiata una guerra.</p>
<p>La bomba era costruita con materiali rudimentali, neanche molto forte a dire il vero, quasi difettosa… e forse era proprio per questo più pericolosa.</p>
<p>-Il mio reale intento… - continuò l’andoriano, dietro il vetro rinforzato, - era far apparire tutto come quello che era: un voluto e apparente incidente. -</p>
<p>-In modo da creare sospetti e dissapori tra i presenti. - Concluse il Facente Funzione di Capitano Spock.</p>
<p>-Esatto. -</p>
<p>-Non le è venuto in mente che, una bomba, seppur ridimensionata, sarebbe stata notata? -</p>
<p>-Gli aiutanti come me passano inosservati, Comandante Spock. -</p>
<p>-A quanto pare non sempre. -</p>
<p>-Non avevo calcolato il Capitano Kirk. -</p>
<p>Se era per questo, neanche lui.</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore andoriano, Sassel Th’zyrril, entrò nella stanza, furioso e frustrato.</p>
<p>-Comandante, scusi l’attesa, sono stato trattenuto dai miei colleghi. Con tutti i motivi. Ho provato a far visita in Infermeria, ma il Dottore sta ancora operando. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Signore. -</p>
<p>Dopo di che, Th’zyrril si fece molto serio. - Non ho parole, per il comportamento del mio ex aiutante. - Il giovane sussultò. - Le mie scuse non credo verranno accolte. -</p>
<p>Per fortuna, subito dopo aver messo in isolamento l’aiutante, questo aveva detto di aver agito al di fuori del giudizio del suo diretto Superiore. Con una piccola indagine a cui quest’ultimo si era volutamente sottoposto, era stato verificato che agivano per strade diverse.</p>
<p>-Lei non è colpevole per le sue azioni. -</p>
<p>-Ma ne sono comunque responsabile. Signor Spock… per decenni i nostri popoli si sono fatti la guerra. Sono certo che conosce la storia… -</p>
<p>Spock annuì. - L’intermediario per i trattati tra i nostri popoli iniziò a essere un umano, Jonathan Archer, voluto dagli andoriani stessi.” -</p>
<p>-E oggi… - l’andoriano strinse le mani davanti a sé. - È come se i nostri popoli avessero fatto un balzo indietro di decenni… ne sono profondamente addolorato. -</p>
<p>-Sono certo che l’Ambasciatore Sarek e il Capitano Kirk non presenteranno alcun reclamo contro Andoria, Signor Th’zyrril. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore Sarek di Nuova Vulcano non protestò quando misero ai voti di continuare con lo scopo del loro viaggio, anzi, riteneva che l’evento accaduto rendesse di una certa importanza che non mancassero all’appuntamento.</p>
<p>L’Ambasciatore Spock appoggiava il collega, affermando che il Capitano Kirk in persona non avrebbe mai permesso che il proprio incidente influenzasse altro.</p>
<p>Th’zyrril ne fu enormemente grato.</p>
<p>Quello che nessuno si aspettava, furono le successive richieste non negoziabili di Sarek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’Anziano Spock era in Infermeria, a far visita ai suoi amici. Non era lì solo per Jim: conosceva il volto distrutto di Leonard, e la faccia dell’uomo sembrava quella di un padre che stava per perdere suo figlio. Era troppo preoccupato e occupato per i suoi soliti borbottii, e la cosa non rassicurava il vecchio.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. - Dottore. -</p>
<p>Bones alzò gli occhi stanchi sull’altro. Non sentendosi sorpreso, ma anzi: gratificato.</p>
<p>-Buonasera Ambasciatore. -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano? -</p>
<p>-È stabile. Adesso lui- dei… io… - tentò, tirando su col naso, gesticolando piano e sentendo una lacrima che minacciava di uscire, - tanto vale che si trasferisce in gamma permanente qui in Infermeria. Trascorre più tempo solo in Plancia! Ma ogni volta sembra che lo riesco a prendere per i capelli, è tornato anche dalla morte eppure… ogni dannata volta… -</p>
<p>-Dottore… adesso il Capitano è fuori pericolo, grazie a lei. Ha un eccellente staff medico, si conceda una pausa. -</p>
<p>Bones si girò verso la tenda che celava Kirk. Sospirò.</p>
<p>-Mi metto sul divano nel mio studio. -</p>
<p>Attese che il medico si ritirasse e camminò verso il velo bianco. Christine Chapel uscì, sistemando le tende dietro di sé con fare troppo scrupoloso e tenendo il volto basso. Accorgendosi che c’era qualcuno, professionale si voltò verso di lui.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi erano grandi e rossi. La sua voce sottile.</p>
<p>-Signore. Il Capitano al momento riposa sotto farmaci. Può entrare, ma… le devo chiedere di non cercare di svegliarlo. -</p>
<p>-Affatto, Capo Infermiera Chapel. -</p>
<p>Spock entrò e tirò le tende dietro di sé, avvicinandosi al bio-letto con sopra Jim. Con delicatezza, posò un dito sul dorso di una mano fredda, poi si allontanò e con le mani giunte davanti, iniziò a vegliare di lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La conclusione della videochiamata con suo Padre lasciò tutto non poco sorpresi sulla Plancia.</p>
<p>Erano in orbita standard attorno Babel da neanche tre ore, pensavano che sarebbero dovuti rimanere almeno cinque giorni, Spock per primo aveva stimato un cinque punto tre giorni, per ultimare tutte le trattative, e adesso Sarek contattava l’Enterprise per avvisava che in meno trenta minuti sarebbero tornati a bordo.</p>
<p>Esternamente Sarek appariva austero e intimidatorio come sempre, per Spock invece, suo Padre era furioso. E peggio ancora: preoccupato. Era la prima volta in quel viaggio che mostrava qualcosa verso il figlio, che non fosse l’intimarlo di evitare la vita privata del Capitano quando di mezzo c’era l’altro sé.</p>
<p>Nyota aveva la faccia di una persona che desiderava consolare, Spock non credeva di meritarsi il suo calore, tantomeno aveva il tempo. Doveva badare all’Enterprise e al suo equipaggio.</p>
<p>Una volta finito il turno, Spock era intenzionato a rimanere per quello successivo, non che avesse qualcosa fare. Tranne forse andare in Infermeria. Affrontare la realtà. Di quando Jim avrebbe aperto gli occhi per-</p>
<p>-Comandante. - Lo chiamò Uhura. - L’Ambasciatore Spock chiede di essere portato a bordo. E di parlare con lei. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo stava attendendo davanti gli alloggi del Primo Ufficiale. Trovandolo mentre osservava la porta accanto la propria, quella del Capitano.</p>
<p>-Ambasciatore. Cosa desidera? - Non aveva tempo e pazienza. Doveva trovare un motivo logico per andare dal Dottore.</p>
<p>-Dopo di lei. - Fece un gesto verso l’ingresso.</p>
<p>Spock si fece avanti e digitò la sequenza di sicurezza.</p>
<p>-La tua scelta per il codice personale di sicurezza per gli alloggi è, se mi permetti… affascinante. - Commentò l’altro con voce serafica.</p>
<p>-Ininfluente. Un codice è un codice. - Entrarono e lui accese il terminale.</p>
<p>-R136a1. -</p>
<p>Gli diede uno sguardo affilato. - Una sequenza di lettere e numeri. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano sollevò le sopracciglia. - La stella ipergigante blu della costellazione del Dorado, Spock. Vuoi farmi credere che sia una coincidenza? -</p>
<p>-Le coincidenze non esistono. -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>Stava davvero avendo questa lotta contro sé? Non si possono vincere queste battaglie.</p>
<p>-Quel giovane uomo merita qualcosa di meglio. -</p>
<p>-Dichiari l’ovvio. -</p>
<p>-Intendo… il meglio che puoi essere. E anche il peggio. -</p>
<p>-Sono impegnato, al momento. Il Capitano non è in condizione di comandare la nave e- -</p>
<p>-Sono stato io, a dare il consiglio a Jim di offrirti una visita all’Osservatorio. -</p>
<p>-E posso supporre che non sia stata l’unica cosa che gli hai dato. -</p>
<p>L’Anziano sollevò un sopracciglio, ancora: - Jim Kirk è in grado di donare tanto amore, sotto ogni sua forma… non rinchiudere il suo spirito. Potresti soffocarlo. -</p>
<p>-Allora è così, non lo neghi. - Parlò a denti stretti.</p>
<p>-Negare di amare Jim Kirk? Ho commesso questo errore tanto tempo fa… entrambi ne abbiamo pagato a lungo il prezzo. Non permetterei mai che riaccada, anche se è impossibile… il solo pensiero di negare affetto a Jim Kirk è sofferenza. -</p>
<p>Il Primo Ufficiale chiuse gli occhi.</p>
<p>-Ci stai spingendo dunque l’uno verso l’altro? -</p>
<p>-No, cerco solo di dare consigli. -</p>
<p>-E se noi non fossimo destinati? Se non fossimo T’hy’la? Dopotutto… la natura stessa insegna che l’eccezione occorre. -</p>
<p>-Illogico. -</p>
<p>Era questo quello che provava il Dottor McCoy verso di lui?</p>
<p>L’altro trafficò con il collo della veste, da cui sollevò un pendente attaccato a una collana. Lo aprì e un piccolo holovideo registrato mostrò l’immagine di un uomo di mezz’età in una divisa rossa con i gradi da Ammiraglio. I capelli corti del grano scuro, la pelle baciata dal sole sul volto paffuso e gli occhi che splendevano di una luce fiera e di affetto. E quelle labbra che sembravano sussurrare ti amo senza muoversi.</p>
<p>Non era necessario chiedere, o anche solo domandarsi, chi fosse l’uomo. La cui voce, quando iniziò il messaggio cantando, toccò qualcosa dentro entrambi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a teee…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poi si fermò, sorridendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lo so, lo so, è illogico festeggiare qualcosa che non fa per te, ma non ho avuto la possibilità di congratularmi con te per il tuo appuntamento all'Ambasciata, quindi ho pensato di cogliere l'occasione ... Bravo, Spock – </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dicono che la tua prima missione potrebbe portarti via per un po’, quindi sarò il primo ad augurarti buona fortuna… e a dire… Mi manchi, vecchio amico.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suppongo che ci ho sempre immaginato... a percorrere la Flotta Stellare insieme. Guardando la vita dondolare negli anni dell'Emerito ...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ora guardo i nuovi cadetti e non posso fare a meno di pensare... è passato davvero così tanto tempo? Non era solo ieri che siamo entrati sull'Enterprise come ragazzi? Che dovevo provare all'equipaggio che avevo meritato il comando... e il loro rispetto?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So cosa diresti - 'È il loro turno ora, Jim ... " E certamente hai ragione... ma mi ha fatto pensare: Chi dice che non possiamo fare ancora un giro?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dall'ultimo conteggio, solo il venticinque percento della galassia è stato mappato ...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Io lo chiamerei negligente. Un crimine, anche- un invito. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una volta hai detto che essere il Capitano di una nave stellare era il mio primo, miglior destino... se è vero, allora il tuo è essere al mio fianco. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Se c'è una vera logica nell'universo... noi finiremo su quel ponte di nuovo un giorno.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ammettilo, Spock. Per le persone come noi, il viaggio in sé... è casa.**</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Sono stato… e sempre sarò suo. - Prese parola l’Anziano, con un tono di voce che non si vergognava delle emozioni che provava.</p>
<p>Come poteva lui, dare a Jim tutto questo?</p>
<p>Trovò la parola che si era persa, assieme ai propri sentimenti;</p>
<p>-Il Capitano… lui sa? -</p>
<p>-Sì. -</p>
<p>Spock fece un passo indietro, capendo che non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere in piedi senza vacillare, così si sedette sulla sedia dietro la scrivania.</p>
<p>-Allora forse una soluzione c’è. - Poggiò gli avambracci sul tavolo. - Il Capitano è un individuo molto istintivo, ma è sempre disposto ad ascoltare. E quando la situazione lo richiede, sa ponderare e scegliere per il meglio, il giusto. -</p>
<p>-Se gli dai occasione, scoprirai che è anche più di questo. Del Capitano. -</p>
<p><em>Perché ci sono cose che vanno oltre il rapporto professionale</em>… gli tornò in mente il discorso di Kirk di tempo prima.</p>
<p>-Se gli hai parlato o fatto intendere qualcosa del tuo universo… forse si è lasciato semplicemente influenzare. L’intensità del vostro legame è anche qui… deve averlo scambiato per i propri sentimenti e, sentendo che nel vostro eravate T’hy’la… come tutti gli umani, avrà indugiato troppo nei sentimenti. -</p>
<p>Il vecchio voleva alzare gli occhi al cielo. - L’unico che indugia in uno stagno di bugie sei tu, Spock. – vedendosi puntate addosso gli occhi della Madre, fece di no con un dito. - Per quanto ti puoi illudere? Persistendo in questo movimento altalenante, stai facendo del male a Jim. Soltanto perché può reggere e darebbe tutto per te… non significa che puoi giocare. -</p>
<p>-Più parole mi suonano familiari… mi fanno rimanere dell’idea che ne avete parlato ampiamente… -</p>
<p>-Sì, ma con il mio compagno. -</p>
<p>E che tipo di compagno sarebbe lui, che a quanto pare aveva davvero giocato con l’uomo che gli avrebbe dato tutto se solo glielo avesse chiesto? Si sentiva responsabile. Pensava che se non fosse stato così concentrato nell’evitare Kirk… a quest’ora la situazione non sarebbe questa, perché si sarebbe accorto del comportamento dell’andoriano.</p>
<p>E adesso Jim non si troverebbe in Infermeria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purtroppo, Jim si era svegliato dal dolore: vari ottimi antidolorifici gli erano vietati per le sue allergie.</p>
<p>Leonard andò subito corso al suo bio-letto, dandogli delle hypos e preparandosi a quello che stava per accadere.</p>
<p>Non c’era modo di spiegarlo e non c’era modo che Kirk la prendesse bene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Non voglio che l’equipaggio lo sappia! La Flotta! Nessuno! -</p>
<p>-Sei impazzito? -</p>
<p>-No Bones, sono cieco! -</p>
<p>Bones si passò una mano sul volto: - Jim… è una situazione temporanea, davvero. Ti assicuro che riacquisterai la vista e potrai tornare a lavoro. -</p>
<p>-Sì. Sono le stesse parole che userà l’Ammiragliato. Una medaglia di congedo, una palpata al culo e addio Kirk! Quei bastardi non attendono altro che una scusa! -</p>
<p>Leonard non poteva controbattere perché… era vero. Sembrava che gran parte dei componenti della Flotta lo odiassero. Sapevano che aveva un grande talento, innumerevoli doti… e forse era anche per questo che non vedevano l’ora di buttarlo fuori dalla Flotta, o quantomeno da una nave. Troppo giovane, troppo inesperto, troppo sconsiderato… eppure, sapevano che adesso che avevano Kirk, non potevano permettersi il lusso di cacciarlo. La Federazione avrebbe perso il suo ragazzo d’oro agli occhi dei pianeti alleati e nemici… lo avrebbero però costretto dietro una scrivania e Jim non sarebbe sopravvissuto in un ufficio sulla Terra. Ma al momento Leonard non era davvero in grado di affrontare questo discorso, non dopo il casino che era successo e non con Jim in quello stato, non sarebbe servito a nulla.</p>
<p>-Adesso sei arrabbiato e stremato. Riposa e quando ti sarai ripreso, penserai a mente lucida. -</p>
<p>-No… quando mi sveglierò, non l’avrò più… -</p>
<p>-Di cosa parli? -</p>
<p>-L’Enterprise Bones, mi leveranno l’Enterprise… -</p>
<p>Quegli occhi erano fermi in un punto, concentrati nel cercare di non piangere, nel disperato tentativo di conservare un minimo di dignità.</p>
<p>Leonard lo guardò: volendolo abbracciare, ma decise che c’era tempo per questo e che adesso era più importante che Jim dormisse. Gli somministrò qualche goccia di sonnifero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diagnosi.</p>
<p>Il soggetto ha riportato ferite superficiali su busto e braccia e faccia.</p>
<p>Delle schegge dell’esplosivo sono entrate negli occhi, danneggiando i nervi ottici. Lo stato attuale del paziente è la cecità.</p>
<p>Tempo di recupero; indeterminato.</p>
<p>Tipo di terapia: indefinita.</p>
<p>Il paziente presenta numerose allergie che possono rendere più lungo il periodo di cura e trattamento e riabilitazione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medico in carica: Leonard H. McCoy</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim non sapeva cosa aveva nelle vene in quel momento, ma grazie a Bones non gli bruciava la testa, quando si svegliò di nuovo fu sollevato di non provare quel dolore, almeno. Ma non osò aprire gli occhi.</p>
<p>-Bones, puoi chiamare Spock? -</p>
<p>-Sono qui, Signore. - La testa bionda si voltò appena verso la voce.</p>
<p>Jim annuì, ispirando piano. - Stato della nave, Comandante. -</p>
<p>-Sei serio? - Domandò il medico.</p>
<p>Per fortuna di Kirk, Spock non vi badò: - Tutto attivo, ogni ponte è in funzione e i settori lavorano pienamente i loro turni. La riunione dei Delegati si è svolta, al momento siamo in orbita standard attorno a Babel. -</p>
<p>-E lei gli risponde pure? -</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra, ancora non volendo aprire gli occhi. - Si è svolta. È già finita? - E con voce piccola aggiunse. - Suo padre, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. Alcuni Ambasciatori sono tornati già a bordo, i restanti aspetteranno altre navi. - Non ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi. - Mio padre, l’Ambasciatore Sarek, gode di ottima salute, grazie a lei, Capitano. La ringrazio, per la reazione rapida e… per avergli salvato la vita. -</p>
<p>Sarek non era rimasto turbato che qualcuno volesse ucciderlo, era infastidito dal significato del gesto del giovane andoriano. Come sempre, suo padre rispecchiava un comportamento perfettamente vulcaniano e non si era lasciato distrarre da niente, continuando con il programma.</p>
<p>Jim sorrise: - La cosa importante è che suo padre stia bene, così come gli altri… stanno bene, gli altri? L’Ambasciatore Spock? - Chiese con una punta di timore.</p>
<p>A questa domanda, rispose il Dottor McCoy, Spock riteneva che fosse il suo campo. E lui non sapeva rispondere quando c’entrava l’altro se stesso.</p>
<p>-Stanno tutti bene, Jim. -</p>
<p>Jim sembrò leggermente rilassarsi. Per poi tornare con la schiena dritta e cercando di scendere dal bio-letto.</p>
<p>-Dove pensi di andare? -</p>
<p>-Puoi fare qualcosa per i miei occhi? -</p>
<p>Spock notò l’espressione del medico svuotarsi: - No, al momento no. Ma ho già inviato il fascicolo e le informazioni ai Centri Medici della Federazione e vedrai che- -</p>
<p>-Molto bene. Allora posso andarmene. Almeno nei miei alloggi! Mi rifiuto di dare ordini da un bio-letto! -</p>
<p>Non riuscendo a trovare altro da dire, Bones prese la divisa oro e la preparò per l’amico, che si vestì accettando l’aiuto di Bones, ma non quello di Spock, che aveva guardato altro fino a quel momento, quando si propose per dare una mano con gli stivali.</p>
<p>Jim sbatté un poco in Infermeria, ma riuscì da uscire: con Spock al suo fianco. Avrebbe voluto che Spock parlasse. Che riempisse quel silenzio, per impedire di pensare. Non voleva concentrarsi su quegli sguardi di compassione che sapeva di avere addosso. Conosceva la nave come il proprio corpo, quindi gli era ben chiaro che Spock non stesse facendo il solito percorso.</p>
<p>Attese di arrivare al turboascensore, poggiando una mano alla paratia dello spazio piccolo.</p>
<p>-Perché sta facendo questo giro? -</p>
<p>-È il tragitto dall’Infermeria ai suoi alloggi, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Non mi prenda in giro. Conosco la mia nave! -</p>
<p>-… ho pensato che avrebbe preferito evitare quante più persone possibili. Ho così scelto corridoi che a quest’ora sono meno trafficati se non vuoti. -</p>
<p>-Oh Spock… - sorrise, e Spock avrebbe negato di vergognarsi nel sentirsi libero di ammirare quelle labbra piene, senza il rischio che Jim lo vedesse. Avrebbe negato solo perché i vulcaniani possono controllare le proprie emozioni. - Cosa farei senza di lei… -</p>
<p>Un controllo che sembrava più che disposto a cedere e lasciar entrare questa meraviglia di uomo che era Jim Kirk.</p>
<p>Camminando piano, Spock si trovò più volte a girarsi verso il Capitano, aspettandosi quegli occhi lucenti solo per lui. Convinto che, mentre era voltato, il Capitano potesse fargli lo scherzo di aprirli.</p>
<p>Arrivati davanti l’alloggio, c’era l’Ambasciatore. Spock sembra ferito nel modo in cui Jim tende le mani verso il se stesso più anziano, che allungò le braccia mentre Kirk con fiducia totale abbandonava la paratia che toccava sporadicamente, toccando il petto e le braccia dell’altro.</p>
<p>-Grazie, Comandante, per avermi fatto compagnia. - Disse con gentilezza e professionalità.</p>
<p>-Dovere. - Sussurrò.</p>
<p>-Spock. -</p>
<p>Il respiro di Spock si bloccò, nel sentire la voce di Kirk così bassa e bisognosa pronunciare il proprio nuove, non diretto a lui.</p>
<p>Si congedò, mentre i due entravano nella cabina del Capitano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim si accoccolò anche troppo all’Anziano, e non poteva, non voleva essere un peso per l’amico. Così si scansò e l’altro lo lasciò fare, seguendolo come un’aurea di conforto e stabilità alla scrivania: doveva aggiornare il Diario di Bordo. Che razza di Capitano era, altrimenti?</p>
<p>Non trovò subito il pulsante per attivarlo, sapeva dove si trovava… ma era nervoso e timoroso, e faticava a tenerlo nascosto, soprattutto a Spock, che gli prese piano la mano e la portò sulla consolle.</p>
<p>Jim non lo lasciò andare e neanche l’altro si mosse. Semplicemente l’Anziano rimase con la mano sopra quella di Jim.</p>
<p>-Grazie. -</p>
<p>-Non occorrono ringraziamenti. -</p>
<p>Solo adesso, in presenza di nessuno tranne del suo vecchio vulcaniano, Kirk trovò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. Non sapeva perché, non cambiava niente… ma con lui si sentiva al sicuro.</p>
<p>Jim non poteva guardarlo, ma Spock sentiva che questi occhi gli sondassero il Katra.</p>
<p>Poi Jim li chiuse e abbassò la testa, mordendosi le labbra: il telepatico sentiva le sue emozioni e Jim avvertì salire l’imbarazzo.</p>
<p>-Scusa. Non dovrei… è solo… mi leveranno la poltrona, l’equipaggio. La nave. È già successo, ma c’era Pike che garantiva per me e venni degradato e riassegnato. Questa volta non accadrà. -</p>
<p>L’anziano mosse piano un dito e Jim sapeva che era una carezza intima e Spock sapeva che non potrebbe, che questo dovrebbe farlo un giovane Spock.</p>
<p>-Bones resterà a bordo perché odia lo spazio ma non può restare fermo quando pazienti hanno bisogno di lui. Spock diventerà Capitano e questa è l’unica cosa buona di tutto. -</p>
<p>-Jim. -</p>
<p>-Non ho nulla, Spock. Non ho più nulla. Non ho nessuno… -</p>
<p>-No, Jim, mai. Non sei mai solo: hai me. -</p>
<p>Una frase tanto dolce quanto terrificante. Parole familiari con un gusto nostalgico che hanno un sapore che riesce a scaldare un poco Jim, che si chinò finché la fronte non riuscì a trovare la spalla di Spock.</p>
<p>Quel rapporto particolare arrivò alla casella del Primo Ufficiale di bordo dell’Enterprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Purtroppo la situazione non era passabile e le conseguenze non potevano essere evitate: il Comando di Flotta doveva essere avvisato e Kirk non poteva fare niente per impedirlo. Per quando fosse furioso riconosceva, sopra ogni altra cosa, che non poteva continuare a comandare l’Enterprise.</p>
<p>Lo stato d’animo era dovuto dal fatto che Bones non sapeva dirgli precisamente quando sarebbe potuto tornare in servizio, una cosa che non può permettersi.</p>
<p>Lui era il Capitano dell’Ammiraglia della Flotta nel pieno della missione quinquennale.</p>
<p>Questo funzionava, ma un Capitano cieco per un incidente a cosa può servire? Jim teneva all’Enterprise più di ogni altra cosa, semplicemente perché non aveva altro. Ha lottato con le unghie e con i denti per salvare lei e le anime a bordo.</p>
<p>Darebbe la nave a un solo uomo: Spock. Come aveva detto al vecchio vulcaniano, questa era l’unica cosa che lo rincuorava.</p>
<p>Il suo Primo Ufficiale, ora Facente Funzione di Capitano… rischiava davvero di avere quella Poltrona, anzi, Jim avrebbe proposto lui per la carica di Capitano, la Flotta glielo doveva! Alla fine… Spock nell’ultimo periodo non aveva fatto altro che sostituirlo, perché troppo spesso si era ritrovato impossibilitato a prestare servizio… Jim, seduto sul piccolo divano, poggiò la nuca sul poggia-schiena: gli occhi aperti, anche se non c’era differenza tra tenerli aperti o chiusi… aveva domandato a Bones se esteticamente fosse diverso, gli aveva risposto di sì, che i suoi occhi erano più chiari, che aveva riportato lacerazioni, già guarite, mentre era in sonno farmacologico, lasciando però delle cicatrici che dovevano ancora sistemarsi e per questo avrebbe portato delle lenti per proteggere dalle infezioni. Il problema erano i nervi… come se i suoi proiettori della realtà si fossero bruciati.</p>
<p>Bones non disponeva delle giuste apparecchiature, per quanto fornita, l’Enterprise rimaneva una nave esplorativa, non medica. E la propria salute, al solito, non aiutava. Al momento, si stavano concentrando sulla ripresa in altre forme: gli aveva prescritto medicinali e integratori e gocce per gli occhi.</p>
<p>Il campanello trillò e una voce femminile si annunciò. - Sono Rand, Signore. -</p>
<p>Drizzò il busto e voltò la testa, mentre si massaggiava le tempie. - Venga. -</p>
<p>Il rumore dei tacchi dell’Attendente riempirono la stanza.</p>
<p>-Lasci pure i documenti sulla scrivania, Signorina Rand. -</p>
<p>-Capitano… Sono venuta per portarle il pasto e degli integratori supplementari, ordini del Dottor McCoy. - Fece, con un tono dispiaciuto e titubante. - E gli occhiali che mi ha chiesto. -</p>
<p>Dopo un attimo di silenzio in cui Kirk si concentrò sul proprio respiro, parlò: - Va bene, riponga pure sulla scrivania il vassoio e gli occhiali, grazie. -</p>
<p>-Sì, Signore. - E Jim sentì il rumore del vassoio che veniva posato. - Verrò a ritirare il vassoio più tardi. E a breve saranno pronti gli asciugamani per il bagno. - Invece gli occhiali da sole glielo posò sul tavolino più basso avanti a lui, senza commentare o aggiungere niente.</p>
<p>-Certo, sì. La ringrazio… -</p>
<p>Janice si comportava normalmente, con il suo fare quieto e premuroso, e lui aveva un bisogno disperato di questo: quotidianità.</p>
<p>-Ancora, Capitano… ha una visita. -</p>
<p>-Chi? -</p>
<p>Si schiarì la voce: - L’Ambasciatore Sarek… chiede un incontro privato con lei. Ha dichiarato che è necessario discutere di alcune dinamiche. -</p>
<p>Sarek voleva parlare con lui. Spock gli aveva detto che era illeso e che la riunione si era conclusa… di cosa voleva parlare il padre del suo Primo Ufficiale con lui? Oltre quella piccola scena in cui insultava la moglie appena deceduta e si faceva picchiare da Spock… non capiva.</p>
<p>Ammetteva anche che Sarek gli aveva sempre apparso come questa figura… severa, impenetrabile. Ma non si era mai domandato perché la Signora Amanda avesse scelto di sposarlo… non era complicato per lui il pensiero che lei lo amasse. Ancor meno: non era difficile riconoscere che era ricambiata.</p>
<p>Probabilmente voleva solo dirgli quanto fossero state illogiche le sue azioni, elencando le statistiche che chiarivano che sarebbe riuscito a uscirne solo con qualche leggera abrasione, dall’ordigno, e che quindi non occorreva un intervento così sconsiderato. Nella migliore delle ipotesi: lo avrebbe educatamente avvisato che stava per presentare un reclamo alla Flotta per aver dato la poltrona a un simile individuo. Tutto quell’allenamento da Spock sarebbe servito!</p>
<p>-Certo, Signorina Rand. Quando è libero l’Ambasciatore? -</p>
<p>-È qui fuori. -</p>
<p>Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Jim annuì a Janice. Mentre afferrava a tentoni gli occhiali da sole la ragazza andò a chiamare il vulcaniano e poi si congedò, lasciandoli da soli.</p>
<p>-Buonasera, Capitano. - La sua voce era bassa e modulata nei toni, cordiali, educati.</p>
<p>-Buonasera, Ambasciatore… vuole qualcosa da bere? - Stava per alzarsi, quando Sarek lo bloccò.</p>
<p>-No Capitano, non ho bisogno e soprattutto, non occorre che si alzi. -</p>
<p>Jim posò i palmi sul divano, cercando di mantenere il volto girato ma in una posa casuale, per quanto fosse possibile: - Sono in grado di muovermi senza alcun problema nei miei alloggi. -</p>
<p>-Non ho detto che lei non lo sia. Ho solo rifiutato l’offerta di una bevanda. -</p>
<p>Suo malgrado; Jim sorrise.</p>
<p>-Si accomodi, Ambasciatore e la prego, mi dica tutto. Spero che la riunione sul pianeta abbia avuto buon esito. -</p>
<p>Avvertì le vesti vulcaniane strusciare e Sarek che si posizionava su una sedia alla scrivania.</p>
<p>-Sì, si è conclusa. - Rispose posando le mani sulle ginocchia, - Sono stato a far visita al Dottor McCoy. Mi ha aggiornato sulle sue condizioni, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Non doveva disturbarsi… la cosa importante è che lei non sia ferito. -</p>
<p>-Capitano, io sono illeso per merito suo. Ha fatto il suo dovere. Solo logico che io faccia il mio. -</p>
<p>-Si sta riferendo all’assistente andoriano? -</p>
<p>Mentre il discorso procedeva e parlavano di lavoro, Jim lasciò perdere la mano come protezione, immergendosi come suo solito nell’argomento: totalmente dimentico del suo stato voltò la testa verso la direzione della voce di Sarek, che non sussultò, non ebbe il minimo respiro fuori posto. Dopotutto, aveva non pochi anni di esperienza a trattare con varie entità in svariate situazioni.</p>
<p>Continuò a parlare, assumendo senza volerlo una posa più accogliente e sicura: - Purtroppo non ho avuto occasione di parlare con lui, sono momentaneamente fuori servizio. Però sono certo che Spock abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro e che se ne stia occupando nel migliore dei modi, secondo il Regolamento della Flotta Stellare. -</p>
<p>-Ho già avuto un colloquio con il mio collega. Il giovane andoriano non ricopre più il ruolo di assistente e ho lasciato le decisioni all’Ambasciatore sul suo presente e futuro. Assicurandogli che questo non intaccherà i rapporti tra i nostri popoli. -</p>
<p>Jim si leccò le labbra. - Molto bene. - Non poteva dire altro però, non sapeva le dichiarazioni dell’ex assistente.</p>
<p>-Ciò che mi preme è ben altro, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Mi dica pure. Se posso aiutarla, nonostante il mio stato attuale… - sospirò.</p>
<p>Sarek guardò questo giovane uomo dorato, che dopo un incidente in cui aveva perso uno dei cinque sensi, era seduto davanti a lui a offrirgli il proprio aiuto: non si stupì, era ben a conoscenza delle innumerevoli risorse dell’essere umano.</p>
<p>-Sono io che offro un servizio a lei, Capitano Kirk. Come dicevo… il Dottor McCoy mi ha riferito che non può fare molto per lei, sulla nave. -</p>
<p>-No. È davvero un eccellente medico. Ma nonostante i macchinari sofisticati… pare che mi serva un altro tipo di terapia. -</p>
<p>-E non può neanche tentare con il Retinax. -</p>
<p>-No, sono allergico***. E non solo a quello… le mie allergie e intolleranze sono sempre stati un grande problema, per il Dottore. -</p>
<p>-Ovviamente, per attuare ciò che ho in mente, ho avuto bisogno del parere del medico. Capitano Kirk, sono consapevole di quello che comporta adesso la sua posizione, mi permetta quindi: dalle informazioni in mio possesso, non risulta alcuna collocazione di una sua abitazione sulla Terra. È corretto? -</p>
<p>-Sì, non… onestamente non vedo il motivo di avere un appartamento sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>Sarek annuì. - Eccellente. Ho suggerito che lei venga seguito da un Guaritore Vulcaniano, non solo dai medici della Flotta Stellare. -</p>
<p>-Non doveva prendersi questo disturbo… -</p>
<p>-Nessun disturbo, Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Mi scusi, Signor Sarek… ma… come farò a fare entrambe le terapie? Insomma: posso venire su Nuova Vulcano, certamente, ma io- -</p>
<p>-Le offro la mia abitazione, Capitano, da usufruire quando verrà per le visite. -</p>
<p>Jim rimase muto per un attimo, credendo di aver capito male. Doveva essere così!</p>
<p>-Ambasciatore… mi perdoni. - Sorrise confuso, sistemandosi gli occhiali neri. - Non serve tutto questo, posso alloggiare altrove. Non so… ci sono alberghi su Nuova Vulcano? -</p>
<p>Sarek inclinò la testa e negli occhi nacque luce divertita.</p>
<p>-No, non vi sono alberghi su Nuova Vulcano. -</p>
<p>Kirk si morse le labbra sorridendo: aveva sentito quella luce, non la vedeva, ma c’era qualcosa nel respiro di Sarek.</p>
<p>-Stanze in affitto? - Continuò solo perché era troppo bello il momento.</p>
<p>E fu incredibile. Mai si sarebbe aspettato che la prima conversazione con Sarek avesse preso questa piega, neanche nei suoi sogni andava su Nuova Vulcano. Ma a quanto pare… le cose potevano cambiare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si trovavano in viaggio di ritorno, verso Nuova Vulcano, quasi tutti i Diplomatici erano già stati fatti sbarcare. Mancavano solo due persone. Anzi… tre.</p>
<p>Spock era seduto alla sua scrivania, mentre parlava al terminale con Kirk, che era praticamente alla stanza accanto, ma entrambi non avevano detto niente su quanto fosse illogico parlarsi così quando potevano farlo faccia a faccia.</p>
<p>-Sto compilando i documenti adatti. - Stava parlando Kirk, mentre faceva finta di tenersi impegnato, senza occhiali e con le luci della stanza basse. - Credo che… in qualche modo… le cose sarebbero andate così, sa, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>No, Spock non lo sapeva.</p>
<p>-Ehy. - Sorrise Jim. - Glielo avevo detto che sarebbe andato su quella poltrona, per una volta ho avuto ragione io su di lei! -</p>
<p>Spock non rispose.</p>
<p>-Spock… Spock? - Sospirò. - Ascolti, lo so, lei non vuole la Poltrona. La Flotta perderebbe il suo miglior Primo Ufficiale, ma ci guadagna il miglior Capitano! Non mi dica che non se lo aspettava, era solo questione di tempo! - Si strinse tra le spalle. - L’Enterprise è in ottime mani. Finalmente… - sussurrò alla fine.</p>
<p>-Capitano- -</p>
<p>-Non faccia storie, Signor Spock, lo sa anche lei che è così. -</p>
<p>-Rimane una convinzione solo sua, Signore. - Strinse la mascella, Kirk socchiuse le labbra.</p>
<p>-… lei è… infastidito. -</p>
<p>-Il fastidio è un’emozione e, Signore, devo davvero ripeterle che sono vulcaniano? -</p>
<p>Jim sorrise: - No, ovviamente no. Era solo… può sembrarle strano, ma mi è sembrato di sentirne il rumore. Sapeva che il fastidio è un rumore? -</p>
<p>-No, Signore. Mi è difficile razionalizzare che lo sia. -</p>
<p>Jim girò la testa. - E da quando io sono razionale? -</p>
<p>Spock poteva vedere i suoi occhi, più chiari e vitrei… eppure… poteva ancora scorgervi tutte quelle costellazioni che gli erano state insegnate nell’infanzia da sua Madre. Sapeva che non gli era più dovuto di guardare quegli occhi così, come senza il suo permesso… ma li aveva evitati per così tanto…</p>
<p>-Adesso lei deve continuare il viaggio, Signor Spock. Anzi, Capitano Spock. Non suona bene come Capitano Kirk, ma è qualcosa… - sventolò una mano.</p>
<p>-Veramente, Signore… la via più logica sarebbe un’altra. -</p>
<p>Jim era confuso. - Quale? -</p>
<p>-Lei è ancora il Capitano. Io il suo Primo Ufficiale… è mio dovere essere ovunque lei vada. -</p>
<p>Il biondo sospirò e mise il volto nelle mani a coppia. Levò appena le mani, aprendo gli occhi e senza curarsi che l’altro lo avrebbe visto bene dal monitor.</p>
<p>.Sta succedendo ancora… e adesso… sembra reale. - Sussurrò.</p>
<p>-Cosa, Capitano? -</p>
<p>-Qualcosa di poco professionale, Signor Spock. - Sorrise triste. - È già successo… ma pensavo che era perché fossimo in licenza, e che una volta tornati a bordo… ma adesso siamo sull’Enterprise e sta accadendo. - Si leccò le labbra. - Questa sensazione, questo rumore… questo semplice sentimento… l’ha mai sentito anche lei, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>Il cuore di Spock tremò.</p>
<p>-Sì… - soffiò fuori. - Ci sono state… occasioni. -</p>
<p>La bocca di Jim sorrise, ma era una smorfia sofferente. E adesso che Spock poteva osservare bene la sua faccia… davvero tutto quel dolore era opera sua?</p>
<p>-Sì, lei e il Tenente Uhura eravate un’ottima coppia… non mi ha mai detto perché vi siete lasciati… sareste stati un grande duo di comando, ma non credo che lei lascerebbe mai la sua postazione. -</p>
<p>Si erano incontrati molto tempo prima delle loro controparti… questo forse significava più anni in cui sapevano cosa erano, senza esserlo davvero.</p>
<p>-So che il Tenente Uhura si è offerta di darle lezioni di codice Braille. E che lei ha rifiutato. -</p>
<p>-Era in buona fede, e molto premurosa. Sapendo che non mi affido totalmente al traduttore universale o altro di tecnologico che può danneggiarsi. E aveva ragione. -</p>
<p>-Ma lei già lo conosce. - Sollevò un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>Jim sorrise veramente questa volta. - Beh, lei aveva ragione che preferisco conoscere da me. E allora a quel punto di è offerta di cercare i miei libri preferiti in codice Braille. -</p>
<p>Stava per rispondere che avrebbe dato lui la lista a Nyota, ma si rese conto che non conosceva quei titoli. Optò quindi, per una risposta logica.</p>
<p>-Potrebbe invece usare l’opzione di lettura vocale dal PADD. -</p>
<p>Jim scosse la testa. - Vista o non vista, la lettura di un libro non può essere sostituita. Ogni tanto un uomo ne ha bisogno. -</p>
<p>-Capisco. -</p>
<p>-Beh, Comandante- - iniziò, cercando di avere un tono scherzoso, - Mi verrà a trovare qualche volta? -</p>
<p>-Capitano. Siamo in missione quinquennale, sono rari i casi in cui ci troviamo attorno l’orbita terrestre. -</p>
<p>-No Signor Spock, non starò sulla Terra. - Fece, confuso. - Ma su Nuova Vulcano. O almeno… a seconda degli appuntamenti con il Guaritore. Suo padre non l’ha avvisata? -</p>
<p>-No. - Rispose, non sapendo cosa pensare.</p>
<p>-I vulcaniani hanno stanze per gli ospiti? -</p>
<p>-Infatti. -</p>
<p>-Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò Jim. - Ma suo padre è stato così… cortese. Non intendo essere maleducato, tantomeno invasivo. Immagino che prenderò una navicella solo quando avrò l’appuntamento. Poi tornerò sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>-Sarebbe più logico scegliere un solo punto. Il Guaritore si potrà spostare egli stesso, così che lei non dovrà muoversi e allontanarsi troppo dalla sede medica. -</p>
<p>Jim voleva dire tante cose. Cose che a Spock non importavano, perché pur essendo in congedo contemporaneo, non era più in servizio attivo, quindi immaginava che valeva ancora la stessa tacita regola di sempre: niente fuori dall’ambito lavorativo. Ma aveva una tale voglia di sbattergli tutto in faccia, nonostante il palese rifiuto ricevuto più volte, solo perché non si sarebbero più incontrati; perché Jim non avrebbe mai recuperato la vista e Spock sarebbe stato in missione per i quadranti.</p>
<p>Eppure… gli sarebbe mancato Spock. Non solo non avrebbe mai più visto quello sguardo, ma neanche la sua figura elegante e distante. Il suo taglio di capelli, le sue mani… tutto. Ma se prima i suoi sentimenti erano inadatti e era adatto come Capitano… adesso neanche questo. Non aveva utilità per la nave, non c’era quindi motivo per cui lui e Spock dovessero parlare. Non dopo che Spock lo aveva rifiutato ancora…</p>
<p>-Ha ragione. Finisco di compilare questa roba… buona scelta con il ruolo del Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico- Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Certo, Capitano. -</p>
<p>Kirk chiuse la conversazione, e l’ancora- ancora per poco, Primo Ufficiale si alzò dalla scrivania nella propria stanza, ma sentì attraverso le pareti che erano appena entrati il Dottor McCoy e l’Attendente Rand negli alloggi del biondo.</p>
<p>Pensò a come sarebbero andate le cose se i loro bagni fossero stati collegati, come nelle stanze dell’albergo su Risa… forse non sarebbe accaduto niente comunque.</p>
<p>Tranne quel semplice sentimento. Che non avrebbe dovuto esserci… Spock si sentiva così inadeguato come vulcaniano. Non solo aveva portato vergogna alla sua famiglia, ma non era neanche stato in grado di modificare in modo ottimale la memoria di Jim.</p>
<p>Il Comandante Spock era perfettamente in grado di ricoprire i ruoli di Ufficiale Scientifico e di Primo Ufficiale senza avere carenze in nessuno dei due ambiti. Occasionalmente poteva ricoprire anche il ruolo di Facente Funzione di Capitano… ma non poteva farlo a tempo indeterminato. Riconosceva di non essere capace non solo a essere tutti e tre, ma soprattutto il ruolo di Capitano.</p>
<p>Se dopo Pike la cosa era spontanea per linea di grado, professionale e distaccata… essere Capitano dopo Kirk… come poteva sedersi su quella Poltrona, sapendo che da un momento all’altro non ci sarebbe stato l’annuncio del Tenente Chekov, perché Jim non sarebbe arrivato sul Ponte.</p>
<p>Quanto tempo avrebbe resistito?</p>
<p>Il campanello trillò lui diede il permesso: Nyota entrò nella stanza a passo di carica. Spock non poteva darle torto.</p>
<p>-Facente Funzione di Capitano. - Lo salutò.</p>
<p>-Tenente… non sono- -</p>
<p>-Ho appena ricevuto l’ordine dalla Flotta Stellare… posso sedermi? -</p>
<p>Spock annuì, indicando la sedia.</p>
<p>-Grazie. - Lei si sedette, con le labbra curve in un’espressione triste che poche altre volte le aveva visto indossare. - Kirk non ha fatto in tempo a inviare il messaggio. Sembra che lo avessero già pronto… come da quando gli hanno assegnato l’Enterprise. -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano Kirk non ha quasi mai incontrato il favore del Comando di Flotta. -</p>
<p>-È ingiusto. - Sussurrò lei. - Cos’altro deve fare quell’uomo, per avere il loro rispetto? - Anche se l’astio di Uhura era rivolto all’Ammiragliato, Spock si sentì preso in causa. Forse perché sapeva che era questione di tempo… e che la donna aveva una missione nello spazio per metterlo al muro.</p>
<p>-Cosa riferisce il messaggio, Tenente? - Lei gli allungò il PADD: iniziando a leggere.</p>
<p>-Dicono che l’Ammiraglio Nogura è sotto processo, grazie ai file che sono stati inviati che lo incriminano. Anche l’Ammiraglio Decker, scomparso. Hanno coinvolto il figlio, il Guardiamarina William Decker****, per le indagini: sta collaborando, perché non c’entra niente con le azioni del padre. -</p>
<p>Spock annuì, poi sollevò un sopracciglio: - Tenente. Qui vedo una nota di merito verso di lei. -</p>
<p>-Grazie al Capitano Kirk. È lui che ha scritto al Comando di Flotta… dopo la comunicazione con il Pretore Romulano. -</p>
<p>-Meritato, Tenente. Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Ha contribuito a una possibile futura pace tra la Federazione e l’Impero Stellare Romulano. -</p>
<p>Il volto di Nyota era di marmo, la voce appena tenuta ferma. - Sì. Vi sono anche le risposte per la mappatura di Digma Draconis, dei dati di Barradas, il riconoscimento per il Comandante Klingon. L’Enterprise ha fatto un ottimo lavoro. Sa chi non viene nominato nel rapporto del Comando di Flotta? Il Capitano Kirk! -</p>
<p>Credeva a Nyota, ma controllò. Una. Due. Tre volte. Il Capitano James T. Kirk non figurava nel messaggio. Poggiò il PADD.</p>
<p>-Tenente Uhura. Contrariamente a quel che si pensa, quando si tratta di lavoro, il Capitano Kirk ha più volte dichiarato e dimostrato che si tratta del lavoro complessivo di tutto l’equipaggio, non unicamente suo. -</p>
<p>Lei gli diede quello sguardo di quando non capiva niente, per finta.</p>
<p>-Sì, siamo un eccellente equipaggio. Ma dove saremmo adesso, senza Kirk, Comandante? -</p>
<p>Morti. Ma non occorreva che lo dicesse, riconosceva una domanda retorica.</p>
<p>-Suggerisce un reclamo, Tenente? Non credo che il Capitano approverebbe. -</p>
<p>-La cosa sicura è che, appena ci saranno problemi, correranno da lui. Aspettandosi che lui abbia sempre la soluzione in tasca per ogni evenienza. Per poi buttarlo di nuovo nel dimenticatoio. -</p>
<p>-Conoscono il suo valore, Tenente… credo che non sappiano come comportarsi… davanti un Capitano che agisce in modo… creativo, come il Capitano Kirk. -</p>
<p>Nyota mosse le labbra, senza parlare. Ma Spock era un ottimo osservatore e conosceva più lingue di lei: mentalmente la ringraziò di essersi tenuta quell’imprecazione Klingon per sé.</p>
<p>-Permesso di parlare liberamente, Signore? -</p>
<p>-Certo. -</p>
<p>-Spock… - sospirò lei, affranta. - Stai meditando? -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano cercò rifugio nel PADD, ma lei si alzò e delicatamente lo abbassò verso di lui. - Spock. - Continuò. - Guardami… per favore. -</p>
<p>Spock sollevò la testa, impassibile, alzando tutti i suoi scudi mentali. I grandi occhi di Nyota lo scrutavano. Ancora. Tutti sembravano alla ricerca di qualcosa nei suoi occhi.</p>
<p>-Per quanto tempo pensi di resistere? -</p>
<p>Non si stupì della domanda, Nyota aveva sempre avuto questo… dono.</p>
<p>-Nell’ultimo periodo… - riprese lei, - gli avvenimenti sono accaduti uno dopo l’altro, senza respiro. Per fortuna abbiamo avuto quella licenza di sbarco! Come ti senti? -</p>
<p>-Sono adeguato. -</p>
<p>Lei sollevò un angolo della bocca. - Non so chi vuoi ingannare Spock. -</p>
<p>-Sorprendente… sembri estremamente convinta di conoscermi. Di comprendermi. Quando tempo fa, durante la fine della nostra relazione, hai affermato di non riconoscermi e di non capirmi. -</p>
<p>La donna tornò seduta, sistemandosi la divisa. - Quanta illogicità. - Alzò le spalle.</p>
<p>-Davvero… gli usi vulcaniani sono più lineari, privi di fraintendimenti. Noi non siamo potuti rimanere insieme come coppia, in quanto incompatibili. -</p>
<p>-Perché non mi ami. -</p>
<p>Spock si sentì ferito. - Ho sempre sentito un grande affetto e stima per te, Nyota. -</p>
<p>-Lo so. - Sorrise. - Ma intendo: il motivo per cui siamo incompatibili… non sono io l’altra parte del tuo Katra. Lo accetto Spock, anche se non lo facessi non potrei fare altro… la cosa che mi preoccupa è un’altra. -</p>
<p>-Cosa? -</p>
<p>-Quando troverai quella persona… la saprai riconoscere? Riuscirai a avvicinarti? -</p>
<p>Con gli scudi alzati, la moltitudine di emozioni era ben celata. - Poiché non so leggere il futuro e non ci si può basare su ipotesi, mi trovo costretto a risponderti con: sconosciuto. Poiché qualunque altra parola sarebbe una bugia. -</p>
<p>E lui era un gran bugiardo.</p>
<p>- Mh. - Lei guardò sulla scrivania, concentrata. Poi sollevò la testa: - Mi prometti che… nel momento in cui lo capirai, non la chiuderai fuori? Che accetterai, quella mente, se questa mente si incastra con la tua? -</p>
<p>Spock manteneva gli occhi chiusi e verso la donna preoccupata.</p>
<p>-Nell’eventualità che ciò dovesse accadere… - le immagini della luce di quel sole tornavano, - ti prometto che l’accoglierò. -</p>
<p>-Grazie. - Sorrise, ed era davvero bella.</p>
<p>-Altro, Nyota? -</p>
<p>-No, ma adesso sono più tranquilla. Mi hai fatto preoccupare, Spock… pensavo mi stessi evitando di proposito. -</p>
<p>Aveva ragione. - Illogico. Non vi è motivo e non lo farei mai. - E Jim lo avrebbe capito. Sicuramente. Era solo fortunato che Uhura non aveva notato il suo comportamento verso Kirk… pensò anche a come in realtà Kirk fosse totalmente professionale: Uhura non si era accorta di quello che provava il Capitano.</p>
<p>-Tra otto punto tre giorni raggiungeremo Nuova Vulcano. - Riprese Spock, per cambiare argomento. -Saremo in ordita standard il tempo sufficiente affinché gli Ambasciatori possano scendere. Dopo ci recheremo sulla Terra, per far sbarcare il Capitano. A quel punto attenderemo gli ordini della Flotta. -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano va sulla Terra? -</p>
<p>-Il Capitano Kirk risiederà nel suo appartamento sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>Uhura sbatté le palpebre. - Il suo- Spock, Kirk non ha casa sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>Perché Jim gli avrebbe mentito?</p>
<p>-Su quale pianeta, allora? O Base Stellare. -</p>
<p>Lei scosse la testa. - Viveva nel campus dell’Accademia. -</p>
<p>-Come tutti i cadetti. So che aveva una stanza anche dopo. Avevo supposto- -</p>
<p>-Spock. Quando Kirk diceva che la sua casa è l’Enterprise, esattamente… cosa pensavi che intendesse? -</p>
<p>Forse ci si aspettava che dicesse qualcosa sul fatto che una nave stellare non può essere una casa fissa in quanto non è immobile. O che Jim Kirk era solito scherzare su molte cose. Ma in effetti… Jim Kirk non aveva mai scherzato su quella che egli stesso chiamava la Mia Signora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il Facente Funzione di Capitano aveva usato il codice di emergenza per entrare nelle stanze del Capitano Kirk. Non era contro il Regolamento, poiché si trattava di una situazione estrema e che richiedeva risposte immediate, dove era in discussione anche la sicurezza della nave stessa.</p>
<p>-Spock… - dalla zona notte veniva una voce calda. - Luci al 10%! -</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano avvertì le vie respiratorie chiudersi e le vene allargarsi, il sangue pompare più forte dal cuore verde impazzito. Illogicamente si avvicinò, contro la propria etica e le regole, al paravento che divideva i quartieri.</p>
<p>Sul letto c’era Jim, col busto sollevato per metà e le coperte un po’ abbassate che rivelavano il petto nudo.</p>
<p>Steso così, sotto il cielo dell’universo che lo baciavano dal vetro holografico accanto al letto… gli occhi come una stella che era esplosa.</p>
<p>Il vulcaniano si dimenticò tutto il resto.</p>
<p>-Oh. - Parlò Jim. –  È lei, Signor Spock. Mi scusi un attimo. - Sollevando il lenzuolo per coprirsi, portò un braccio sotto il cuscino e ne estrasse una maglia grigia a mezze maniche. Velocemente la infilò. - Sono subito da lei, Capitano. - Fece un piccolo sorriso, tirando fuori anche un paio di pantaloni, per bloccarsi. - Può… può aspettare un attimo di là? Arrivo subito. -</p>
<p>Aveva già invaso troppo la privacy dell’uomo. - Sì, Capitano. - Fortemente tentato di rimanere: aveva visto nella sua mente, non vi era niente che aveva che non conoscesse. E soprattutto, Jim non avrebbe mai saputo che non si era mosso. Ma poi… una domanda e la sua terribile risposta lo portarono fino all’altra stanza.</p>
<p>Dando le spalle alle stanze private di Kirk, sentì i rumori del tessuto che passavano per le gambe, toccandone la pelle. Pelle che non aveva mai visto con gli occhi prima d’ora… aveva pensato che il Capitano non avesse problemi a farsi vedere, secondo le storie dei tempi dell’Accademia. Ma ancora, ogni cosa, da quando Jim aveva messo piede sull’Enterprise… non aveva fatto mai neanche una di quelle cose che si vociferavano per il campus.</p>
<p>Tranne alcuni casi estremi in missione, in cui si strappavano dei pezzi di indumenti- qualche brandello, o dovevano cambiarsi. E poi quella volta in quegli stessi alloggi, ma ancora, era stato Spock a- preoccuparsi, per la salute del Capitano.</p>
<p>-Eccomi, Signor Spock, scusi l’attesa. E- - sorrise. - L’abbigliamento. E gli occhiali. -</p>
<p>Aveva indosso il pigiama di regolamentazione. Grigio. Impersonale. E gli donava molto.</p>
<p>Camminava con sicurezza nei propri alloggi, Kirk. Raggiungendo la scrivania. Spock si strinse dietro la schiena le mani, per impedirsi di allungare le braccia verso di lui.</p>
<p>-Voglia scusarmi lei, Capitano, per questa irruzione. -</p>
<p>-No, si figuri. - Posò la mano sullo schienale della sua sedia dietro il tavolo. - So che non lo avrebbe fatto se non per un’emergenza. Non so perché sia da me però. - Si leccò le labbra. - Non penso di poter fare qualcosa di davvero utile, nelle mie condizioni. - E dirlo a voce a Spock, mentre respiravano la stessa aria… era doloroso. Una totale sconfitta. La conferma finale che non era adatto come Capitano, adesso per davvero.</p>
<p>-Lei non ha una casa, sulla Terra. -</p>
<p>Jim tirò su col naso. - No. - Rispose semplicemente, non capendo.</p>
<p>-Neanche su un altro pianeta o una Base Stellare. -</p>
<p>Kirk picchiettò le dita sul poggia testa della sedia. - No. Perché sarebbe rilevante? -</p>
<p>-Lei mi ha mentito. -</p>
<p>Jim spalancò gli occhi. - Non le ho mentito. -</p>
<p>-Aveva detto di avere una casa sul suo pianeta. -</p>
<p>-Non l’ho mai detto. Ho solo detto che il suo pensiero era logico, come sempre. -</p>
<p>Spock si prese la concessione di osservare bene Jim, con la sua postura aperta, anche quando era accusato e messo alle strette. Anche adesso non vedente, così vulnerabile nella sua nuova condizione, ma che non si nascondeva, non si sottraeva, non a una chiamata. Solo per sentirsi accurare ancora dal suo ex Primo Ufficiale…</p>
<p>Jim sentiva che a quel dolore che avvertiva mancava qualcosa, come se avesse dovuto stare più male.</p>
<p>Spock sospirò interiormente. - Dove alloggerà? Perché non mi ha informato? -</p>
<p>Jim portò anche l’altra mano sulla sedia e prese a intrecciare le dita. A far venire i brividi a Spock, vedendo quelle dita che si carezzavano tra loro con tanta lentezza.</p>
<p>-Sarò comunque reperibile. Le chiedo di non dubitare di questo: se la Flotta chiamerà, io risponderò. -</p>
<p>Spock ispirò forte, con le mani che gli vibravano dal richiamo di quelle dorate.</p>
<p>-Pensava che io fossi l’Ambasciatore Spock, prima. Come ha fatto? -</p>
<p>-Privato della vista… posso comunque fare affidamento su altri sensi. Presto solo più attenzione a questi. Inoltre siamo in uno spazio molto ristretto. -</p>
<p>Jim aveva sentito il suo profumo e i suoi passi. Però ancora, inizialmente lo aveva confuso.</p>
<p>-Era troppo sicuro che fosse lui. Troppo a suo… agio, nello stato in cui l’ho trovata. -</p>
<p>-Sta oltrepassando la linea, Signore. - Sussurrò.</p>
<p>-E lei continua a non rispondermi. -</p>
<p>-… cerco solo di… non oltrepassare io, quella linea, Spock. - Strinse il materiale della seria. - Ci provo così duramente. Credimi. - Mollò la sedia e allungò un braccio alla paratia, sicuro, perché se c’era una cosa che Kirk conosceva, era la sua nave, posandovi sopra il palmo e sentendone il rumore così confortante.</p>
<p>-Questo, questo posto… è casa mia. Non ho altro. E presto la dovrò lasciare. Mi sento come se la stessi tradendo. - Morse un labbro, stretto.</p>
<p>-Lei non è solo, Capitano. - Fece un passo avanti. - Io non ritengo che l’Enterprise… possa avere un Capitano come me. -</p>
<p>-Cosa? Lei è la persona più qualificata per la Poltrona! -</p>
<p>-Ritengo che mi sopravvaluta. L’Equipaggio, soprattutto… non mi accetterà mai come Capitano. -</p>
<p>-Sciocchezze, Signor Spock! La rispettano e la tengono in grande considerazione, ha più volte dimostrato con parole e azioni che si ci può totalmente fidare di lei senza remore o pensieri. Che ha a cuore i membri dell’equipaggio, conosce la nave e le porta rispetto. Alla nostra nave. Sarà un grande Capitano! - Sorrise, mostrando anche i denti.</p>
<p>Lo guardava, guardava Kirk e la sua figura luminosa.</p>
<p>-Io avevo pensato a una soluzione. -</p>
<p>-Mh. Peccato che non vi sia alcun problema e, per quello che sapevo io, per avere una soluzione… occorre prima un problema. -</p>
<p>-Chiederò che mi diano un congedo a tempo indeterminato. -</p>
<p>-Per fare cosa? - Sembrò vacillare. Scosse la testa e alzò una mano. - Non le chiedo di dirmi il suo privato, Signor Spock, solo… è successo qualcosa? -</p>
<p>-Sì, il mio Capitano non mi permette di seguirlo. -</p>
<p>Il braccio di Kirk cadde al suo fianco, sospirando. - Ancora… -</p>
<p>-Mi permetta di venire con lei. - Continuò, facendo un altro passo verso il suo sole. - Farò domanda come insegnante alla divisione della Flotta Stellare all’Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniane! -</p>
<p>-No! - Tuonò. - Non le permetterò di buttare via la sua vita, Signor Spock! Non per niente. Per questo. O me. Non è logico! - Si sistemò gli occhiali, biascicando l’ultima parola. Ma doveva reggere. Doveva resistere. Ancora per poco.</p>
<p>-Non ritengo di star sprecando niente. - Insistette, arrivando alla scrivania e notò che Kirk si era accorto del suo movimento e che si trovasse più vicino. - La sua situazione è indeterminata, al momento, ma neanche lei sta buttando via la sua vita. -</p>
<p>Jim si voltò verso di lui, rilassato e col sorriso, ancora quel dolore:</p>
<p>-Di tutte le bugie che poteva dire… -</p>
<p>Spock diede spazio al Capitano: - Vada almeno su Nuova Vulcano. -</p>
<p>-Non darò fastidio alla sua famiglia, Signor Spock. Farò come le ho già detto. -</p>
<p>Ma Jim non conosceva bene il Clan di Spock, o quel che ne era rimasto. Questo rassicurò Spock; Kirk avrebbe alloggiato a Nuova Vulcano.</p>
<p>-C’è altro, Signor Spock? -</p>
<p>-No. -</p>
<p>-Va bene. Allora le auguro buon riposo. - Ispirò. - Ci tengo a precisare: non esisti a contattarmi per un problema o un dubbio. A quanto pare, un problema c’era... -</p>
<p>-Sì, Capitano. - Si allontanò. - Buonanotte. -</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ma la mia vita, il mio amore, la mia signora sono il mare…</em>”***** sussurrò Kirk con un sorriso rivolto alla paratia.</p>
<p>E il suono battito del cuore di Spock era sparito. Così come Spock, dalla sua cabina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The End.</strong>
</p>
<p>16.02.2019</p>
<p>(stay tuned)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I just want them to know<br/>That I gave my all, did my best<br/>Brought someone some happiness<br/>Left this world a little better just because<br/>I was here</em>”</p>
<p>[I was here – Beyoncé]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NB<br/>*Archer fa da intermediario in Star Trek – Enterprise. A volere lui come tramite fu Shran, Generale dell’Impero Andoriano.<br/>**nei film di JJ Abrams era prevista in sceneggiatura una scena in cui sarebbe dovuto compare Kirk Prime. La scena non fu mai girata, purtroppo.<br/>*** Sappiamo che TOS!Kirk è allergico alla procedura medica per la correzione della vista, da Star Trek II – L’ira di Khan. Vogliamo che AOS!Kirk non lo sia?!<br/>**** William Decker, comparso nel film Star Trek – The Motion Picture. <br/>***** Dalla canzone “Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)” by Looking Glass</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>